New Semester, New Look,New Me
by gleek06216
Summary: After sectionals, Rachel walks into school to see someone surprising leaning against her locker, from that moment on, she knew things were going to be different and they were. Bad at summaries but please read : T for now may change
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first attempt at writing a fanfic for glee, I have an idea of where it's heading but honestly when I write things change a lot a long the way so I'm going to try to update as often as I can and at least once a week most weeks should be more. Hope everyone likes it.**

**Setting is just after Sectionals**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee in any way shape or form, just really really love the show :D  
**

* * *

Rachel was surprised when she walked into school after break and found Santana Lopez leaning up against her locker.

"Santana" Rachel acknowledged, trying to hide the shock in her voice.

"Berry" Santana replied.

"How was your break?" Rachel asked, trying to figure out if she was about to be the victim of another horrible prank, because, honestly, why else would the head cheerio be here by herself?

"Fine, look B, I just wanted to say thanks. I know I never gave you any reason to believe in me, in fact I gave you every reason not to but still you stood up for me back there at sectionals. It meant something to me, though if you breath a word of me saying any of this I will deny it of course." Santana said, all in one breath as if she was trying to rush through something unpleasant.

"Why wouldn't I believe you? It's obvious that despite you rather malicious behavior towards everyone, especially those of us in glee, that you enjoy glee club immensely and would not have done anything to damage that." Rachel replied, confused.

Santana laughed at the innocence of the girl in front of her, then put her serious face back on, "Whatever your reasons, I'm here to tell you that because of what you did, I want this semester to be different, I've decided that Brit and I are going to give you a make over after school and give you some tips on how to not sound like a fucking thesaurus all the damn time. Obviously we can't hang out with you right now, you look and act to much like a loser but that'll change tonight. Be ready after school, we're picking you up at your house, 5:30."

Without waiting for an answer, Santana turned and left an even more shocked Rachel Berry, who was trying to process what exactly had just happened.

Finally giving up, she shrugged and opened her locker, deciding to just go with it. If it was a prank, she'd regret it later but something about the look in Santana's eyes said that it wasn't. "We'll see after school" she murmured to herself as she grabbed her books for her first class and headed that way.

By lunch time, Rachel wasn't entirely sure she didn't imagine the whole conversation this morning, Santana had not gone out of her way to be mean to her, true, but when Karofsky threw a slushie in her face right after 3rd period, Santana was one of the ones standing there laughing as Rachel marched away to get a change of clothes.

During lunch she went and sat by Kurt, who was talking very animatedly to Mercedes' about something.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Rachel asked

They didn't even look up, none of them acknowledged her, not even Artie and Tina. Rachel couldn't believe it but she kept her head held high and walked over to the next empty table to eat her lunch, sincerely hoping that Santana wasn't lying about being friends and whatever because she needed one about now.

When the bell rang, for the end of the day, Rachel was a little nervous that Santana and Brittney were actually coming to her house. Not that she didn't want them to, really at the moment she would take any overture of friendship she could get and she liked the blonde airhead well enough but Santana made her nervous.

She walked out to her car still thinking about what tonight might be like when she ran into someone's chest and fell backwards on her butt.

"Woah, sorry about that" a quiet male voice said she looked up and saw Matt reaching a hand down to her.

She took the hand and let him help her up, "It's alright, I should have been paying attention"

He ran a hand through his hair, "yeah me too, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, thank you Matt" She grinned her 100 watt smile at him and he gave her a small grin as well.

"Alright, good. I'll catch you later Rach" he replied, smiling at her again then turned to run off the opposite direction.

Rachel smiled at the little exchange, it wasn't much but none of the jocks and cheerios (minus Brittney) in glee, were ever nice to her and after the exchange with the other glee kids, it was nice It gave her hope that maybe Santana was right, maybe this semester would be different.

At home, Rachel encountered her next problem, what was she going to wear? If the cheerios really came to her house to take her shopping she'd have to wear something that would help her fit in with the two. Santana had made it clear that she would not be seen with her as she was, though Rachel still didn't see what was wrong with her outfits. Her dads always told her she was adorable. She would admit, however, that it would be nice to fit in, a little bit at least, with the rest of the students. Maybe she'd get slushied less if she did.

Sighing she searched through her closet and found an outfit she thought might be suitable. A pair of flare jeans, a plain dark blue sweater that fit her perfectly and a pair of boots. She touched up her make up and re brushed her hair and was ready.

She was only a little surprised when her doorbell rang, she had had a feeling that Santana was serious this morning, even after she was laughed at.

When she opened the door, Brittney dived into her arms for a hug, "I'm sorry!" Brittney cried

Rachel patted the girls back while raising an eyebrow at Santana over her shoulder.

"She's upset we laughed at you when you got slushied by Karofsky. She was afraid you would be upset at us." San said, rolling her eyes, but watching Rachel with a look that said she was thinking she might be upset as well.

"It's alright Brittney, I'm not mad, see?" Rach said pulling back a bit to show the girl she was smiling.

Brittney smiled back and pulled away but it was Santana's turn to raise an eyebrow, "You looked a little upset during the incident." She pointed out making Brit's newly formed smile fall a bit.

"You told me at my locker this morning that you couldn't be seen with me before this make over thing and whatever, you couldn't be seen acting any different towards me either" Rachel reasoned out loud.

Santana nodded slowly, "Whatever, we're cool?"

Rachel nodded back, "We're cool"

"Good, lets go" and with that Rachel was pulled out the door by the two girls, Brittney chattering away about how much fun it was going to be shopping and that she was so glad the three of them could be friends blah blah blah.

Rachel just smiled and nodded along with the girl as she got into the back seat of Santana's Blue convertible.

"You match San's car, Rach" Brittney pointed out, giggling as they got in.

"Yeah I guess I do," Rachel laughed.

Even Santana chuckled a little before adding "Nice outfit by the way, not quite what I have in mind but it is at least normal."

"Um, Thanks? I guess?" Rachel said, slowly not sure how to take the backhanded compliment.

"I'm just glad that you dressed somewhat normal, some of the guys are meeting us at the mall." San explained with a flick of her wrist as if to close the subject.

"Um, some of the guys?" Rachel asked nervously.

"Duh, who else do you think is going to help us carry all of out bags?" Brittney asked, laughing.

"Is there going to be that much?" Rachel asked softly.

"Of course, we're starting from square one with you, so I brought Daddy's gold card" Santana informed

"Oh you don't have to buy my clothes!" Rachel exclaimed, "I have my own credit card"

Santana held her hand up again, "Let me do this B, as an apology or whatever for the bitch I was to you last year. Don't worry about it."

Rachel frowned but instead of arguing asked "Why do you keep calling me B? that like the 5th time you did it today"

"B, short for Berry"

"Oh, ok"

And for the rest of the ride the girls just sung along to the radio, all of them liking how nice and easy this was so far.

When they got to the mall, San parked and they walked in. Santana led them to the food court where they were meeting the boys.

"Which boys are we meeting?" Rachel asked, sounding a little nervous.

"Matt and Mike" Brittney said.

"Yeah we didn't want to scare you off by invited any of the asshole hockey players or anything like that" Santana added

Rachel nodded with a small smile. Matt and Mike had never been outwardly mean to her, they never stopped anything that went on but they didn't participate either and Matt had been nice to her earlier so out of all the boys she was glad it was these two.

When they got to the food court, the boys were at a corner table talking and looking around, probably for Santana and Brittney.

"Hey guys," Brittney called, smiling and waving.

"Hey!" Mike called, as the two got up and Mike went over to hug Brittney.

Santana waved at them as they walked up and Mike pulled away from Britt and then they seemed to notice Rachel.

"Hey Rach" Matt smiled at her

"Sup" Mike said though he was looking a little confused.

"Hi" Rachel said, looking down at the floor, unsure if they were going to want her here, they both look so confused/shocked to see her.

Santana bumped in to her a little before saying, "Boys, Brit and I are giving B here a makeover. A whole new wardrobe so I hope you took me serious when I told you to clear the rest of your night."

Brittney smiled brightly and added, "Rachel is San and I's new friend, isn't that exciting?"

Mike and Matt nodded at both of them slowly, glancing at Rachel and then back at Santana and Brittney, before Matt asked, cautiously "That's, um, great Brit but why are we here exactly?"

"To give a guy's opinion," San said breezily as she turned and tugged Rachel with her.

Brittney just stood there looking confused, "San, I thought they were here to carry the bags"

Mike and Matt both rolled their eyes before linking arms with Brittney and following Santana and Rachel. Both thinking this was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright I'm back and here with Chapter two and I know I just uploaded chapter 1 a couple hours ago but that's how I am when I get on a role. and I want to thank all of you who put this story on alert already, it made me smile! This chapter is a little longer so enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Glee, but I don't just this story.**

* * *

Four hours later, and then only because the mall had closed, Santana let them stop shopping. Rachel had never seen so many clothes and accessories in her life. They had already had to go out to the car three times to put bags in it because the boys couldn't carry anymore and their arms were full now as well, which made four trips total.

It had been exhausting, embarrassing and overall…fun. She had had fun, talking and joking around like a normal teenager with her friends it was new and nice and she had loved every minute of it. Well, every minute besides the ones where San would shove clothes at her that she would never dream of wearing in public and then make her try them on and model them not only for her and Brit but for Matt and Mike too. That had been humiliating to say the least. Both boys had seen more of her then even her dads had seen in years and that was with her wearing her supposed new school clothes, but she had to admit, a lot of it was pretty cute and she did look great in a lot of them if she did say so herself.

Once the finished packing the last of the bags into Santana's car, they realized that there was no way three people were going to fit in with all of the bags.

Mike laughed at them as they tried to figure out how they were going to get Rachel into the car then offered "Hey we're going to grab some dinner if you want to come with us, Rach can ride with us and we'll follow you to her house after." Santana thought about it for a second then nodded, "I guess we can spare a little time for food"

"Um, aren't you just taking me home afterwards?" Rachel asked, confused and tired.

"Sorry B, you still have a long night a head of you. We have to teach you how to put these outfits together, how to accessorize, how to do your make up, how to talk like a normal person."

"Damn, San does the poor girl get to sleep at all tonight?" Matt asked, laughing as his ex girlfriend listed off all the things she was going to put Rachel through in one night

"Depends on how quick of a learner she is," San shot back.

Matt rolled his eyes and threw his arm around Rachel, "Come on, Rach. We'll protect you from her for a little longer"

Mike winked at her "Yeah, as long as your with us, you can dress and talk however you want"

Rachel smiled at the two and gave a small wave behind her before she was whisked into Mike's car and they were on their way to an all night diner nearby.

They were all pretty quiet on the way there, though about halfway through Mike had said, "Okay, gotta ask, how did you get mixed up with San and Brit? I mean they're cool and all but last I knew San hated you and Brit well, she just follows Santana really so what changed?"

Rachel shrugged in the back seat smiling a little "Santana came up to me at my locker and pretty much told me her and Brit were giving me a makeover and they were going to be my friends, didn't really sound like I had a choice so here I am"

"Did you not want to come?" Matt asked, surprised seeing as she seemed to have been having fun.

"Oh, no I wanted to, I was just saying that Santana left no room for the word no if I hadn't. It's been nice today, it almost was like we were all actually friends" She answered, quickly.

"Yea once San decides someone's her friend, they are pretty much stuck. She can be a bitch but she's a good friend," Mike laughed, thinking about how San had probably all but ordered Rachel Berry to be her friend, the thought was hilarious seeing as just a couple weeks ago she couldn't stand Rach but whatever, girls were strange.

Rachel nodded at that, smiling and leaning back into the seat, resting her eyes for a few minutes before they pulled up to the diner.

"Rach, we're here" Matt said quietly waking her from her light nap.

She hopped out and headed in with her four new friends realizing she had never felt happier.

Sadly the dinner was rushed but a very impatient Latina who was anxious to get back to Rachel's so about thrity minutes after arriving they were back in their cars and driving towards her house.

Mike was following Santana, even though Rachel could have directed him it was easier this way.

No one was talking, just kind of humming to the radio and looking out their windows.

Suddenly Rachel's phone went off.

It was a text from Noah. They had become sort of friends since sectionals, and by sort of friends it meant that he texted or called her whenever he needed to vent or something and she listened and in return he didn't do anything to her in school and tried to make sure no one else did either.

**Noah:** I heard about Karofsky, I'll kick his ass tomorrow.

**Rachel:** Don't worry about it Noah, I'm fine so please just leave it alone.

She sent that and put her phone down and returned to looking out the window but the humming stopped.

"Who is it?" Mike asked, curiously.

"Noah" She replied, not really thinking just wondering if there was any chance he would listen to her and leave it alone and knowing there wasn't one.

"Noah?" Mike asked confused At the same time Matt was like "Puck?"

That snapped Rachel out of her thoughts and she turned away from the window, "What? Um…yeah" She stammered not really knowing if Noah wanted his friends, or former friends or well whatever to know he was talking to her on a semi-regular basis. Oh well it's out now.

Before they could say anything else though her phone went off again.

**Noah:** Not a chance, Berry. Are you busy? I was thinking about swinging by.

Rachel sighed at the text even though she knew it had been coming. She looked at the time and saw it was 10:15 and his mom would be home from her shift. Normally on nights that his mom works seconds or mid shifts he'd come over when she got home and they would talk or watch movies or whatever but she didn't think that was a good idea tonight seeing as Santana and Brittney and possibly Mike and Matt were there plus she didn't want Noah seeing her new clothes yet, she wanted to surprise him so she typed back,

**Rachel:** Sorry, Noah but I sort of have plans tonight but I'll see you tomorrow at school : )

Matt saw her put her phone down again and turned to her just as they were pulling into her drive way, "Why is Puck texting you?"

Rachel was a little surprised to see he seemed a little hostile while asking that question, ever since the baby drama came out about Puck being the father, Puck had been on the outs with a lot of people but Matt and Mike had been careful to not take sides so she couldn't figure out where the hostility came from. "Um…he and I have sort of became friends during this whole ordeal."

Mike snorted and Matt rolled his eyes.

"What?" Rachel asked, confused by their actions.

"Puck isn't the friend of girls type" Mike offered in explanation as he got out of the car.

Matt followed him while adding "He's more of the play nice, get in their pants and leave type"

Rachel was now glairing at them both as she got out of the car, hands on her hips, "I'll have you know that Noah Puckerman is an amazing friend. He has been here talking to me, hanging out with me when no one else in glee or anywhere else gave a damn. How many of you called me during our break? When everyone got upset at me because I told Finn the truth about the baby, how many of you made sure I was alright? Hell, how many of you made sure Noah was alright. I mean I know none of you are really my friends but everyone of you are his," She now started including Santana and Brittney in her tirade, not really meaning to but they were there and she was angry.

Santana walked over to them, glaring at Matt and Mike, "What did you two do?"

Matt shrugged while Mike answered, "Rachel got pissed because we said Puck wasn't the type to just be friends with a girl"

Santana's glare stayed on them as she snapped, "Show's how smart you are, dumb asses, Rach and Puck have been friends since their whole minute of dating, if you'd bother to pay attention. Have you seen Puck slushy her since? Have you seen him say a mean word to her since?"

"So?" Matt asked, " is that what makes you friends? Because in that case Mike and I have been great friends to Rachel." He was getting mad because he was getting yelled at for being honest and he didn't like it.

"You may not have done those things to her but have you kicked the asses of the guys who did? Have you told the girls that did it that they were the worst lay that you ever had and you were going to make sure to pass that info to all of the guys on the football, baseball, basketball and hockey teams? Have you threatened me and Quinn that if we called her one more name that wasn't hers that you would personally find a way to get me thrown off the cheerios and make sure that Quinn was never allowed to join again, even if it means having sex with Coach Sylvester? No? I didn't think so"

Rachel's jaw had dropped during this tirade, she had no idea Noah had done all of that, sure she knew he had gotten into a few fights with the jocks because of something they did but she didn't know the extent of his protectiveness and top of that, she was surprised to hear Santana yelling at her two friends about it, defending Noah and her along with him.

Santana saw the jaw drop and quickly slapped her hand to her mouth, "Damn it, Puck's going to kill me, you weren't suppose to hear all of that, think you can just conveniently forget it all?" She asked hopefully while Brittney giggled.

Matt looked at the three girls in shock, "I never noticed Puck doing any of those things, did you Mike?"

Mike looked like he was thinking hard about something, "You know now that I think about it, all of those fights that Puck has randomly been getting into have been with guys who had slushied Rach or done something to her not to long before and he hasn't really been flirting with the Cheerios lately but did he really offer to have sex with Sylvester because that's just gross"

Santana laughed at that last comment and even Rachel smiled, "Yes, now you, please forget you heard this all, I'm begging you" Santana looked at Rachel as she said it, "He will kill me and I'm too hot to die"

Brittney nodded in agreement with that at Rachel, "Yeah Rach, you can't tell Puck you know all this because I don't want San to die"

Rachel felt her phone go off again

**Noah:** What plans do you have at 11 at night, Berry? If you don't want me to come just say so, don't lie.

Rachel sighed at how defensive he got so quick and looked up when she noticed Santana reading over her shoulder,

"Just tell him you're having a sleepover with me and Brit. He'll figure out we're friends tomorrow anyway"

Rachel nodded, deciding to leave out Matt and Mike for now since she was leaving out the make over part.

**Rachel:** Noah of course I want you to come but I'm having a sleep over with Santana and Brittney.

There was a brief pause before her phone buzzed

**Noah:** Obviously you want me to cum if you're trying to put thoughts of a sleepover with you and those two but seriously, what are you doing.

She groaned at his crassness as well as his disbelief in what she was doing.

**Rachel:** Noah Eli Puckerman! Do you kiss your mother with that mouth? I really am having a sleepover with San and Brit. You'll see tomorrow, we're riding together

Santana had been reading the conversation and had rolled her eyes at his reply before, the boys were being quiet because they didn't want to incur the wrath of either of the two brunettes right now and anything they were thinking about Puck would definitely do that so they kept their mouths shut and Brittney was petting a stray cat that had walked up to her.

**Noah:** Hmm well make sure to kiss both of them for me Berry ;) And take pictures! We'll talk tomorrow so you can tell me wtf is going on that makes you suddenly hang w/cheerios.

**Rachel:** You are incorrigible. Good Night Noah, sweet dreams.

**Noah:** lol, small words Berry, insults mean nothing if I don't understand them. And my dreams will be very sweet thanks to the lovely images you provided me. Nite Rach. Sweet dreams

She rolled her eyes again and decided she was going to buy him a pocket dictionary. She put her phone up and said "So should we get the bags inside or are we going to stand out here all night."

Any answers that were going to come stopped when they heard Brittney, "Maybe I should take you home, I don't think you would read my diary like my other cat does. I can trust you, right?"

Rachel started giggling while Santana and Matt rolled their eyes and Mike just patted Brit on the shoulder.

They started toting bags into Rachel's house and up to her room, after making two trips, (it was a lot shorter when the girls actually carried things too) they had everything inside and the kids took time to look around.

"Damn Rach, your house is huge" Mike exclaimed, looking around and seeing doors and halls everywhere.

"Yeah, it's pretty big but really only the front part, my room and the basement are used."

"It would be a great place to party" Santana remarked looking around the huge living room they were in while they heard Brit yell, "San, she has a hot tub!"

They walked over to Brittney, who had wandered towards the back of the house, and were looking out into the back yard, "Hey you have a pool too" Matt noted.

"So we are going to be able to party here, right B?" Santana asked, already thinking of the fun that could be had with the hot tub and pool alone.

"Um.. most of the kids at school aren't really going to want to come to my house, San" Rachel reminded her.

"After tomorrow, everyone's going to be dying to be your friend, B, because you're friends with me and Brit" San started then with an offended "Hey" coming from the guys she added, while rolling her eyes "Oh and Mike and Matt of course"

Rachel giggled, "We'll see"

"That's a yes in disguise right?" San asked

Rachel just linked arms with Brittney, leading her back to her room, leaving the other three to follow.

"Alright time for lessons!" Santana clapped at them when she got upstairs and saw Rachel starting to unpack all of the bags. She was sorting them into piles and getting them into her own organized fashion and showing Brittney where she wanted things so the girl could help her. Santana rolled her eyes, muttering "this might take a while"

The boys decided this was their cue to leave, but first they exchanged numbers with Rachel, "Just incase San goes to crazy on you tonight, text us we'll come save you" Mike had joked while they were doing it. Santana had then proceeded to throw one of Rachel's pillows at him.

"Good night ladies," Mike said giving Brittney and San a quick hug before turning to Rachel, "Do I get a hug for all my hard work?" he joked with her.

She walked over to him and gave him a hug, "Thanks so much for coming to the mall with three hot girls and watching me model barely there school clothes, Michael"

Santana held her hand out for a high five looking impressed, while Matt was laughing at his friends wide eyed expression, only Brittney didn't seem to surprised at Rachel's sarcastic response.

"Night everyone" Matt said, getting his laughter under control and quickly hugging all three of them, winking at Rachel before he gave her hers.

"Night guys, see you tomorrow," Rachel called as they let themselves out and she locked the door behind them.

"Now the fun begins," Santana said evilly, while Brittney stood behind her clapping because she said it'd be fun right?

Rachel groaned and her hand was already itching to get her phone out and beg the boys to come back but she didn't and she let San drag her back to her room where she proceeded to show her all of the ins and outs of putting together an amazing, boy-drool worthy, outfit with the least amount of effort. And by 3 in the morning she had decided that Rachel had learned as much as she was able to teach her and told her the could go to sleep as long as she promised to talk like a normal human being tomorrow.

Rachel would have promised her the world right about then, as she was exhausted and had to get up in three hours so she just nodded grateful to be able to get some sleep anyways, Brittney had fallen asleep in her bed hours ago and it had just been her and San. She quickly sent two texts as Santana went to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

**Rachel:**[to Mike] the wicked witch has finally deemed it bed time, see you in a few hours, nite

**Rachel:** [to Matt] FINALLY class is over and it's time for sleep, See you soon, nite

She was surprised that as soon as Santana came out and she was about to go get ready herself that her phone buzzed.

**Mike:** Lol, nice. Don't let her hear you call her that or you won't get any sleep ;) Sweet dreams, Rach.

She smiled at that, not daring to laugh, San would ask her what she was laughing at and that could be bad. She did, however, go get ready for bed and come out with a huge grin on her face as she realized, Santana was right this morning, this semester was going to be very different.

* * *

**A.N. Alright so this was a longer chapter and actually would have been longer because I was going to keep typing through her first day of her new look but it's 5 in the morning and I need to get some sleep before work tomorrow so...First day will be written hopefully tomorrow night and it will show more of the glee club and their reactions to the new and improved? Rachel Berry, also it will show more of her and Noah's relationship as well as her growing relationships with San,Britt,Matt, and Mike and how they all react to each other, besides that I can't tell you because as I said in the first chapter, I know the basic idea but I almost never know what's going to come out when I start typing. Hope you enjoyed this chapter :D I will answer all reviews but I'm never going to ask for any certain amount or whatever before the next chapter(in fact this will be the only time I mention them :) ) Have a great day! *Hugs* **


	3. Chapter 3

**and i'm back! I tried having this done yesterday but as you'll see it is longer than my other chapters and took me a long time to write. I also had problems getting some parts to work the way I wanted so there is some parts I'm not happy with but...Oh well. I was so happy to see the response this story is getting, it blew me away and I wanted to thank all of you for reviewing. There are some mini spoilers for the story and also some facts about any future stories on my profile page, I didn't want to put it on here for those who didn't want to read them but really they don't say much but if you want to read it it's there.. Now on to review replies**

**

* * *

**

**Review Replies:**

**DanglingKitten: Yay my first review lol, I'm glad you enjoyed the story, I hope you like this chapter as well :D Thank you for reviewing :D**

**Lifes-a-long-story: Wow, thanks for your reviews, they made me smile. I love San/Brit/Rach friendship fics to but theres not enough of them as for the shipping of this story, read my profile for more info on that but I think you'll like it ;) Don't worry Rachel will still have her rants and bits of crazy, She wouldn't be rachel without them and Santana will still have her not so nice moments and I def plan on continuing the story, it's in my head and won't leave til I finish it so... Hope you enjoy this chapter :D**

**Shinecsc: then more you shall have :D Here you go enjoy lol**

**twighlightemz09: I like her being friends with this group too. It seems more fun to me, I do love kurt tina and artie but these seem more fun especially to write :D**

**Maiqu: I have a feeling you're going to like this chapter, and I love san/rach/brit friendship too it's fun to write. As for shipping, check my profile to find out more about the couples and continue to enjoy :D**

**Haikudiary: Though I agree with your review in real life, I wrote it how I believed they would act in the situation. I'm sorry if you didn't like it but I enjoyed writing it :)**

**Miss avery emmet mcarty- Thank you! I'm a die hard san/rach friendship too! Thank you I'm hoping I can write it close to it's full potential. :D enjoy (also just want to put out there that I love your story Operation Put a Stop to Pukecedes, it's favorited on my other profile and I love it!)**

**Marauderette96: Is two days soon enough? Lol I'm about to go start the next chapter so hopefully it'll be up tomorrow or the next day as well. I hope you like it :D**

**emmacat1234: Thank you!**

**Emza156: Thank you, i love these stories as well :D**

**angelic aquarian: Yeah I love them as friends to, I hate that they, especially Matt and Mike, don't really get shown much on the show. I think they all four have great potential to bring to the table for the series but are left out to much :( so these stories are fun to read and also write :D I hope that you like this chapter as well and continue to read :D **

**Alright then, on to the story :D**

**

* * *

**

Rachel woke up the next morning to her phone vibrating beside her. Still half asleep she was surprised to feel somebody beside her in her bed. She quickly turned, then sighed seeing Brittney and Santana still fast asleep. Next, she looked at what had woken her up so early, her vibrating phone. Her eyes widened a little when she saw she had three text messages but before opening them she went in her phone to shut off the alarm so the other two didn't have to get up while she was doing her exercises. When she opened her inbox she was surprised to see she had a text from all three boys, even Noah and he was never up before 7.

**Mike:** Morning Rach! Hope the Wicked Witch let you sleep some. What's up today?

Rachel smiled at the message, responding

**Rachel**: [Mike] Good morning, Mike. I got a few hours of sleep, now I'm about to start my morning exercises before the girls get up. You?

**Matt:** Sry I missed your txt. I was asleep. Glad you survived the night! Cya soon.

**Rachel:** [Matt] Don't worry about it. I shouldn't have texted so late. See you at school.

Then there was her biggest surprise,

**Noah:** Morning, Berry. U can't believe the dreams I had last night ;) Can't wait to c u and find out if they were true ;) lol

Rachel Rolled her eyes and groaned at what he was implying.

**Rachel:** [Noah] Good Morning Noah. Glad I could help you sleep so well. *roll eyes* As for if your dreams were true or not… Lets just say what happens at a sleepover stays at the sleepover ;) Going to exercise, see you at school.

Rachel smirked at her answer, knowing that it would drive Noah crazy not knowing what happened, even though he should, and probably did know, that nothing he was thinking actually happened, that wasn't the point. With that she put her phone down and went on with her routine before going to the bathroom to take a shower. When she got out it was 6:45 and time to wake up the other two.

After successfully avoiding Santana's arm as it tried to bat her away, she finally got the two cheerios up. When she told them it was 6:45 Santana freaked out.

Santana yelled "How could you let us sleep this late? How are we going to get ready and pick out your outfit and do ours and your makeup and hair in an hour? What were you thinking?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Relax, San. We picked my outfit last night before bed and I know how to do my own hair and makeup. Go take a shower" She pushed her towards her bathroom, then turned to Brittney who was still half asleep, "Come on Brit. I'll show you where another shower is."

After showing Brittney where the other bathroom was, Rachel headed back to her bedroom and grabbed the outfit that were picked out last night. It was a pair of dark skinny jeans that fit her perfectly, showing off her legs and ass nicely, while riding lower than she really liked on her hips and a purple camisole shirt over a push up bra so that it looked like she had more boobs then she did. There was a good inch between her shirt and jeans but she knew if she tried to pull the jeans up or the shirt down to cover it, San would throw a fit so instead, she put on the black belt with a silver star buckle and the star of david necklace. A few silver bangle bracelets and an amethyst heart ring and she was all accessorized. Next she did her make up and decided to keep most of her hair down, only sliding up a small portion of the sides of her hair with a Purple heart barrette that matched the shirt and ring and she was done except for shoes.

Shoes were her least favorite part. For this outfit Santana had picked out a pair of black boots that had a 2 inch heel and she wasn't really used to walking in them yet.

By the time she pulled them on, Santana came out of the bathroom in her Cheerios uniform, hair and make up done. She looked Rachel up and down slowly, before smiling in approval.

"Rach, you almost give me a run for my money for hottest girl in school, when dressed right, not that I'll admit that anywhere else, of course." San said with a wink.

Rachel blushed but grinned all the same. She knew she looked good so she didn't argue. They went and found Brittney wandering around trying to find her way back to Rachel's room, lost but at least she was ready. They all did one last mirror check and then walked out to San's car, "Now for the real test" Rachel thought.

Rachel checked her phone on the way to school. two texts

**Mike:** Picking up Matt and heading to school. Movie tonight? Matt's going and I figured you could ask San and Brit.

**Rachel:** Sure, sounds fun, I'll ask them but do you mind if I ask Noah too?

**Mike:** Sure, the more the merrier ;) See you soon

And with that little convo out of the way she checked her other text from Noah

**Noah:** That was pure evil, Berry.

Rachel smiled, she knew it would drive him crazy, that's why she sent it. She didn't answer him, figuring she'd ask about the movie after he realized she was teasing about being friends with San and Brit but she did ask the two girls, who quickly agreed.

When they pulled in was when Rachel suddenly got second thoughts. "I can't do this San. I don't want everyone's attention on me, I like sliding under the radar"

Santana rolled her eyes but it was Brittney that answered with a grin "Of course you can do it you're here with your friends and when you're with your friends you can do anything, My mom told me so."

Santana rolled her eyes again but this time she also gave Brit a little indulgent smile before adding, "I told you B, you'll be fine. We're your friends, no one is going to mess with you. Even if we weren't your friends, you look hot so the boys will be falling at their feet for you. Quit whining and lets go show that school the new and improved Rachel Berry. If anyone messes with you, they have us to deal with. Let's go"

She slid out of the car, and stood by the car, Santana and Brittney quickly linked arms with her so everyone would see she was with them and the started the walk towards the school. Rachel kept her head up even though she was embarrassed by all the looks she kept getting from everyone around her. She felt like she was on display."San, I feel like I'm a zoo exhibit or something" Rachel whined

Santana just kept walking, pulling Rachel with her. When they got to Rachel's locker, they saw Matt and Mike leaning by it.

The boys saw the trio coming towards them and both of their jaws dropped at the sight of Rachel.

"Close your mouths boys, you're catching flys" Rach said with a smirk as she let go of San and Brit to open her locker.

Santana had a smirk of her own, realizing that even though Rachel was freaking out, she refused to show it to everyone else, meaning she really did think of her and Brittney as friends since she had let them see her mini freak out. This was the Berry she knew, the confident, know it all that didn't let a few stares get to her.

Mike closed his mouth quick and went over to hug Brittney but Matt kept staring at Rachel. "You look great Rach," He finally said, after catching Santana raise an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, you've already got a fan club of at least two," Mike said with a wink then he yelled "ow" as Brittney elbowed him, still smiling sweetly as she did.

She got her stuff out of her locker for first period then turned to them, "Thanks, now quit staring and walk with me to class so I can ignore the rest of the stares"

"Same ol' bossy Rach" Mike stage whispered to Brittney then "Ow" as he once again got elbowed.

Santana linked her arm with Rachel again as Matt threw an arm around her shoulder on the other side and Mike and Brit walked beside him, Mike's arm around Brit.

When they were almost to her class they heard, "San, Brit" Smirking, Santana let go of Rachel's arm, motioning for her to stay facing forward, she turned towards Puck running down the hall.

"Puck" Santana acknowledged, standing there waiting for him to talk.

"Um, I know this is going to sound crazy but did you see Berry by chance last night?"

"Berry?" Santana asked, sounding confused.

"Yeah, didn't think so, never mind, um see ya.." Puck started, sounding a little down, thinking Rachel had lied to him.

Santana nodded at Brittney who was also facing Puck, "Oh, you mean did we see B last night, sorry didn't recognize the name for a minute" Brittney giggled a little.

"B? So you did hang out with Rachel last night?" Puck asked, now he was confused.

Santana smiled and pinched Rachel's arm, "Ow" she exclaimed rubbing the spot before turning towards Santana "Why would you do that?" She glared at the Latina before smiling at Puck, "Hi Noah,"

Puck's mouth dropped as he took in Rachel's appearance. He looked her up and down and then up and down again to make sure he was getting it all in. "Berry, you look…" he started then froze not sure what to say, Noah Puckerman was speechless.

"Great" Matt supplied

"Amazing" Mike tried

"Sweeter than heaven, Hotter than hell" Brittney sang

"Normal" Santana threw in, getting another glare from Rachel.

Puck had nodded with all of those responses, grinning at Brittney's song reference but then said, "All of those but how did this happen? When did this happen? And why does Matt have his arm around you?"

Rachel moved out from under Matt's arm, not noticing the frown he got on his face when she did, and went up and hugged Noah tightly. He quickly wrapped his arms around her as well, pulling her close. They've hugged since sectionals but not at school, they barely acknowledge each other in school. She pulled back and kissed his cheek, "Don't worry, Noah, you're still my best friend, no matter what clothes I wear or who I'm hanging out with now." She smiled at him and pulled back.

He smiled at that but quickly replaced it with a smirk and then a mock glare "I wasn't worried, Berry, I just wanted to know how all these changes happened in a day and why you didn't tell your _best friend _about them."

Rachel rolled her eyes, knowing she was right about why he looked lost when he first realized who she was with and what she was wearing, but his badass self wouldn't let him admit it.

"Santana and Brittney offered a makeover yesterday and I accepted, Matt and Mike came to carry the bags" She said simply.

"And you didn't tell me because…"

"I wanted to surprise you alright? Jeez" She turned around annoyed that he was acting like he was her dad or something. She didn't have to tell him everything.

"Quit acting like a girl with hurt feelings, Puck. B didn't have much time to talk to anyone last night, Brit and I kept her pretty busy" Santana said, with as straight a face as she could manage, while Rachel turned red knowing how Noah would take that and Matt and Mike both suddenly had coughing fits.

Puck raised an eyebrow at Santana and asked, "Please say there were pictures taken"

San and Brit both rolled there eyes and turned away from him, Mike put his arm around Brit again and Matt walked away with Santana as she called over her shoulder "See you 2nd period, B"

Brit and the boys waved over their shoulder, leaving her alone with Noah."Walk me to class, Noah. I don't want to be late." He nodded, taking her books from her, they started walking down the hall in silence, which of course Rachel had to break."Are you upset with me?"

"No, why would I be?"

"I don't know, you just seem really quiet. Is it the clothes?"

"Yes" He answered quickly causing her eyes to go down.

"Oh.."He noticed she took that differently then he meant and was hurt "Damnit Rach, you look hot and you know it so quit with the self conscious shit"

"Then what?" She asked, sniffling a little.

"I don't know, I just…" He started serious then quickly changed tactics because he wasn't going to get girly, especially here at school so he changed what he was going to say to "I just miss those short skirts you know?" and then he winked at her.

She knew that wasn't what he was going to say but also knew it was all she was going to get out of him then so she let it go.

"Hey, do you want to go to the movies tonight, Mike asked if we all wanted to go"

"Um, maybe. I have to make sure I don't have to watch the brat first."

"Just let me know" Rachel answered with a smile as they walked in to their first nodded and followed behind her.

Walking in they both went to their seats in the back and she felt every eye on her reminding her that this was going to be a long day.

She got through the first three periods without to much trouble, Noah was in her first period, San and Mike were in her second and Matt was in her third period. They had all kept her talking and laughing making her forget about everyone around her but when Matt left her after third and she was walking to her locker she was suddenly pushed into a locker. She was lucky she didn't fall over with the heels she had on.

"You clean up nice, but that doesn't change the fact that you're still a freak" Karofsky growled at her, a freshman walked by with a slushy in her hand, Karofsky snatched it from her and got ready to throw it on Rachel's new outfit. She cringed, knowing she had no other clothes here since Santana was so sure that she'd be alright now.

"Karofsky, throw it and you're going to have some major problems" was yelled down the hall.

Rachel's eyes snapped open and she saw Santana pushing her way through the crowd with a look that should have killed him on the spot. Mike and Matt were right behind her.

"Seriously? Your defending this freak? Just because she dresses up doesn't make her one of us" Karofsky stated, looking confused and angry at the same time.

"Call her a freak one more time and you won't be reproducing once my heel gets done with you" Santana snapped.

Karofsky's eyes widened and he looked around to see if everyone else was hearing what he was hearing. Mike and Matt were glaring at him but they let Santana do the talking. He looked to the other side of him and saw Puck and grinned.

"Puck, come here"

Santana smirked, seeing his mistake before he knew he made it. Rachel was just relieved her outfit was safe and didn't realize Karofsky had just signed his own death warrant.

"What's up?" Puck asked, as if he hadn't been watching since Santana yelled.

"Nothing man, just thought you'd like to help me put this bitch back in her place" Matt and Mike had to grip Santana so she didn't go make good with her heel in crotch threat, even though they were about to go after him themselves.

"Let me go" Santana hissed, as soon as bitch had come out of Karofsky's mouth.

"Let Puck handle it" Mike whispered, Matt nodded even though he wanted nothing more than to introduce Karofsky to the pavement.

"You want my help putting a bitch in their place?" Puck asked, smirking.

Karofsky nodded, smiling thinking he had found a way around Santana's threat, since he wasn't throwing the slushy. He handed the slushy to Puck, who turned towards Rachel with it.

Rachel raised an eyebrow at him, she hadn't batted an eye at what Karofsky had called her, she'd been called worse but she was wondering at how calm Noah was acting. Not that she condoned violence but that didn't usually stop him.

He smirked at her and said "Berry, you heard him, he asked for my help" Rachel nodded, having half an idea what was going to happen and decided for once she wasn't going to try and stop it.

One second Noah was looking at her poised to throw the slushy the next he had spun around, threw the slushy at Karofsky, dropped the cup and punched him square in the nose dropping him to the ground.

"What the hell!" Karofsky yelled holding his, now broken, nose.

Puck had knelt down beside him, grabbed him by the ear and made him look up at him. "Call my best friend a bitch again and a hell of a lot more than your nose is going to be broken. Throw a slushy on her, say anything bad about her or look at her wrong and you will be leaving here on a stretcher, got it?" Karofsky nodded quickly and Puck dropped his ear and looked at everyone else, "That goes for you all as well" he added with a glare at the crowd, who all backed away from him a little.

The boys let go of Santana who marched over and kicked Karofsky hard in the balls, causing him to scream. "Say it again and I'll be using the heel next time, promise" Santana said before turning to the crowd that was around them, "Everyone, this is Rachel Berry, or B, spread the word she is one of my best friends and if she gets hurt in anyway I will make it my personal mission to make the one who did it's life a living hell, got it?" when she figured everyone got the point she yelled "Alright then, go on shoo" and they all hurried away.

Matt was by Rachel, "I'm sorry Rach, I shouldn't have left you after third"

"It's not your fault, Matt. I should have guessed this would happen" Rachel said softly, "It doesn't matter how I dress, I'm still just annoying Rachel Berry who no one likes"

She felt herself pulled against a hard chest and sighed when she realized Noah had came over to her, "Hey, I said no ones to talk bad about my best friend, that means you too. Don't make me kick your ass" he whispered holding her close.

"Like you could" she teased back softly, even though she didn't feel like joking around, she knew he needed this.

"Are you questioning my bad assness?" he asked her aloud, hearing Santana snort and he glared at her.

Rachel giggled and pulled away from him, kissing his cheek she said "Thank you, Noah"

She then turned around and looked at Santana "Thanks San"

Santana rolled her eyes but held her arms out for a hug. Rachel smiled and hugged her, "Sorry B, I should have listened to you before about some of these assholes, I could have fixed it before this shit happened" Santana said softly, not wanting everyone to hear her apologize.

"It's not your fault" Rachel said with a smile as she pulled away from the hug

Santana grinned at her saying, "Don't get used to the hugs, they could seriously kill my rep.

Rachel laughed and said, "We wouldn't want the queen b to lose her reputation"

"Damn right" Santana joked.

Noah threw an arm around Rachel, "Come on Berry, lets get to lunch" and with that he dragged her towards the cafeteria with Santana, Matt and Mike following behind. Matt was starting to think that all of them had been right last night. Puck may actually like Rachel as a friend but he definitely like her as more than that. He was surprised that thought actually made him a little upset. He figured it was just that Rachel seemed like a nice girl and everyone knew what Puck thought of as a relationship. He didn't want her to get hurt. That was it.

Matt didn't notice Mike and Santana were both watching him watch Puck and Rachel, Mike was worried about his friend while Santana was thinking she was going to have to knock some sense into him if he got to in like with her new friend, better her then Puck, right?

When they got into the cafeteria, Puck lead her past the Glee table where the kids took in her outfit and widened their eyes before looking away quickly, seeing Puck's glare.

They sat at the table right next the other glee kids, with Brittney who looked like she'd been there a while."What took you guys so long?" Brit asked, half finished with her lunch.

"Had to make a little announcement to the crowd first" Santana answered sliding in beside her. Everyone else sat down and they had a good lunch. All of them laughing and joking and not paying a bit of attention to everyone around them.

The rest of the day Rachel had at least one of her friend with her at all times but she didn't have any other problems. Everyone pretty much either avoided her or was extra nice to her because she was friends with the two head cheerios and three of the star football players.

When the last bell rang, she ran to the girls room, figuring she had a few minutes before she had to meet everyone at her locker.

Inside were Kurt, Mercedes and Tina. Rachel gave them a small wave before heading towards the stalls but Kurt blocked her path."What's with the new look?"

"I felt like a change," She replied trying again to step around him.

"Decided to finally show the slut you really are?" Mercedes asked, looking her up and down.

"Excuse me?" Rachel turned around on her, "What are you talking about?"

"Dressing like that, wearing those hooker boots, hanging with cheerios and jocks not to mention Puckerman, sounds like slut behavior to me" Mercedes explained, glaring at her.

"Jealousy doesn't look good on you Mercedes, you might want a makeover yourself, just for you try for a whole new personality, and as for you," She spun back to Kurt who was opening his mouth to say something, "I know you're mad about me telling Finn about the baby and whatever and I know you and I were never really close but before you open your mouth and say something I'm going to want to hate you for, know that I have always respected you for being who you are without caring about what others think. Coming out in a school like this is hard and I know that and I know you get almost as much negative attention as I do. Being on the football team helped that for you and this makeover is helping me, it's not all that different, right? I like Santana and Brittney. I took a chance on them yesterday when they offered a makeover because I knew you guys weren't talking to me and I really wanted some friends. I thought it would end up being a prank but I took that risk and it turned out wonderfully for me but I still would like very much for us to work on our friendship."Rachel said all of this with only one breath in between but Kurt understood it all and shut his mouth, thinking about what she said.

Mercedes however knew what she wanted to say "Girl, just shut your mouth. No one likes you and none of them are your friends, they are entertaining themselves with you for now and they're going to end up humiliating you in the end and when they do don't think we're going to be there to pick up the pieces. Come on Kurt" she turned to march out and Tina followed her but Kurt just stood there.

"Kurt" Mercedes called again but he just waved her on. She huffed but left with Tina close behind.

"Look Rachel, you and I aren't friends, we never have been and your telling Finn almost cost us sectionals but he did deserve to know, even if your intentions weren't pure. I guess I'm trying to say, I'll try not to blame you for it anymore, it's in the past and if you want we can try to be friends"

Rachel had tears in her eyes as she listened to the boys speech and she threw her arms around him at the end of it, "Of course I do" She exclaimed as he awkwardly patted her back trying to keep her from wrinkling his clothes in the process.

When she pulled away she felt her phone buzz.

**San:** Where are you

**Rachel:** Ladies room be there in a sec

She looked back up at Kurt, "Hey Matt, Mike, Santana, Brittney, probably Noah and I are going to the movies tonight, want to come? They're all really nice when you get them away from the rest of the jock jerks"

"Um…sure I guess, what time?"

"I don't know yet. I'll text you when I find out but I have to run. They're waiting for me. See you later" With another quick hug she ran out the door, and ran to her locker, passing Mercedes on the way.

At her locker, Santana was tapping her foot while Brittney was twirling around and Matt and Mike were clapping a beat for her.

"Sorry I'm late"

"Whatever, we have Cheerio practice so can you get a ride home?" Santana asked raising an eyebrow at Matt and Mike.

"We can take her" Mike said before hearing,

"I'll give you a ride Berry" Puck said from behind her. She jumped not knowing he was there and then rolled her eyes when she saw the smirk on his face."Just drive me home, Noah, no idiotic comments please"

"You'll get her home?" Santana asked.

"Yep, no problem," He grinned then winked at Mike and Matt, "Your dad's are still gone aren't they Berry?"

Rachel wasn't really paying attention to what was going on behind her she was just packing up her backpack.

"What? Yeah, you know they're going to be gone for the rest of the month."

All of the others jaws dropped, "Your parents are gone all month?" Brittney asked.

"Yep, some second or more like twentieth honeymoon or something. They're in the Caribbean's until mid February."

"So party at B's Friday through Sunday?" Santana asked with a laugh as everyone nodded their agreement and Rachel just rolled her eyes.

"If you want, you can throw a party just help me find a way to block the upstairs."

Matt was first to say "We'll just block off the stairs, no problem."

Rachel nodded, saying "Alright, when are we meeting for the movies, oh and Kurt's coming"

Noah glared at that, so did Santana actually, "Why is he coming?" Noah growled.

"He's not done anything to me and we made up in the Ladies room, that's what took so long. Be nice to him, all of you." She said glaring at the five of them.

Mike threw his hands up in surrender, "Whatever m'lady commands, I don't have a problem with the kid"

Matt nodded and Brittney was grinning, so that left Santana and Noah.

Santana sighed, "If he says anything B…"

"He won't"

San then rolled her eyes and said "Whatever, I'm not being nice to that black chick he's always around though. I can't stand her."

"No arguments here, I don't much care for her either."

Noah raised an eye at that and turned her to look at him, "Since when? You never minded her before, not that I like her, I think all those gleeks need to get their head out of their asses and stop being bitches about something that's none of their business."

Rachel laughed, "Kurt said a nicer version of that. Saying they shouldn't be mad about me telling him something he deserved to know, as for Mercedes, she said some stuff I didn't really like and it made me angry so I'm done trying with her"

Santana wanted to hear more but her and Brittney were going to be late for practice so after Brit gave Rachel and Mike a hug, kissing Mike's cheek as well, they ran down the hall to get there on time.

"What'd she say?" Matt asked

"Nothing important, I'm just done trying," Rachel repeated, tugging on Noah's hand and headed towards the door, "Oh, What time for the movies so I can tell Kurt."

"We'll come around your house around 5:30 when the girls get done and decide" Mike decided, turning to leave as well. Matt wanted to bring up the question again, seeing as she all but avoided it but decided not to push, figuring it was none of his business and besides, Puck would get it out of her anyway, and if not, San would so he turned to leave with Mike, giving Rachel a wave as he went.

"What'd she say, Rach?" Noah said softly, surprising her by using part of her first name instead of Berry.

"Just some stuff about how you all are using me and are going to embarrass me and saying I was dressing and acting like a slut hanging out with you…um I mean with all of you not just you um." She sputtered

Puck was mad. If he didn't have Rachel holding on to his hand, trying to pull him along towards his truck he'd be hunting down the girl himself. He knew she was talking about him while calling her a slut, Rachel was a horrible liar and that bitch was going to wish she had never said anything but first things first, get Berry home, second enlist the help of Santana then go from there.

He let her drag him to the truck and helped her into it, smiling as she tried to hop in. She kept trying to get him to put runners on but it was so much fun watching her try to get in that he doubted he ever would.

When he pulled out and headed to the Berry residence, she turned to him and said

"Promise you'll be nice to Kurt tonight. I want to have fun and I want him to have a good time as well. He's had a hard time this year too"

Noah rolled his eyes at her telling him to promise but nodded, "Alright Berry, but like Santana said if he says anything I don't like, promise is off"

Rachel smiled at him, "Thank you, Noah" they pulled into her driveway and she hopped out, "You coming in?"

"I have to go check with mom and see if I have to watch the squirt tonight. I'll come back as soon as I can"

Rachel nodded, "Bye"

He waved and watched as she got halfway up the drive before sighing at his thoughts, he was going to be a damn girl damnit."Berry" He yelled after her.

She turned back to him and he motioned her back because he wasn't yelling this shit to the neigbors.

"Forget something?"

"No, I just wanted to say that you were right earlier.." He ran his hand through his hair, "I didn't like your clothes, not because you don't look hot as hell in them, because you do" he looked her up and down wiggling his eyebrows at her as she laughed and hit his arm through the window "but because I figured that everyone would finally see how awesome you were and you'd finally see.." he stopped and wasn't sure he could finish.

"I'd see what, Noah," Rachel asked, softly confused.

"That I'm just a loser and you'd leave me like everyone else" he rushed out in a harsh whisper.

"NOAH ELI PUCKERMAN you are not a loser and how dare you try to claim just because I made some new friends that I would leave you. You were the only one that was even talking to me after Sectionals, you were the only one who cared about me at all. Yes, I'm making some new friends. Yes, I'm happy to have girls to talk to and more than one friend but like I told you at school, you will always be my best friend, I'm not going to forget about you." She had started off yelling but was now talking softly. She opened his truck door and pulled his arm til he got out of the truck, still letting her words sink in. She wrapped her arms around him tightly pulling him to her. He held her just as tight and sighed, happy he let himself be a little girly for once because he needed to hear all of what she just said.

She pulled away a little bit looked him in the eye and said "And if you ever think of talking bad about my best friend again I'll kick your ass"

He chuckled as he pretty much had his words from earlier thrown back at him, "Like you could" he said her line to see if she'd say it.

She smirked and asked "Are you questioning my bad assness"

He laughed full out then before kissing her forehead, hugging her again and said, "Thanks Rach, I needed to hear all of that"

"I know, now don't make me say it again. Go home, Noah and hurry back. I missed you yesterday."

It was his turn to smirk, "From what I hear San and Brit didn't give you time to miss me"

She rolled her eyes at him and pushed him into the truck, then smiling sweetly as he shut the door she said, "As I said, Noah, 'What happened at the sleepover stays in the sleepover'" and hearing him groan, she winked at him before skipping up her driveway and letting herself in. Thinking it was a lot of fun to drive Noah crazy.

* * *

**A.N. Finally! All done with this chapter. It's long and I don't like parts of it but I had to get it to where I wanted for the next couple of chapters. I hope you all enjoyed it and I am already starting on Chapter 4 so don't worry ;) The next couple of chapters will have them at the movies, more of Mercedes and the other glee kids, actual glee practice, the party at Rachels and much more so stay tuned :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, time for the next chapter, It's a little slow but it needed to happen to get the story where I want it to go next so I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Review Replies:**

**Maiqu: Thank you so much! I'm glad you are still reading and I hope I continue to write up to your expectations!**

**Marinka: Thank you for the review! I hope you keep reading to find out what happens :)**

**Aussietasha: The Kurt/Rachel friendship is always fun to write so I'm sure there's going to be some fun moments with that later on. Thanks for the review I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**Shinecsc: Of course can't have our two favorite divas mad at each other can we? :D**

**Mauderette96: Thank you! I really do enjoy writing Rachel's character. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well :)**

**GingerGleek: Thank you for the review! Enjoy**

**Emza156: Thanks! Yep Rachel finally learns to stand up for herself and earns a new friend :) Right now though with all these changes happening so fast, Rachel doesn't really know what she wants so don't count anyone out yet ;)**

* * *

Rachel ran up to her room to drop her bag off and get out of her boots. She then texted Kurt

**Rachel:** [Kurt] Meet at my house at 6. We'll all go to the movies from here.

Her phone buzzed almost instantly as if he had been waiting for the text. She smiled at that

**Kurt:** Alright, see you then. : )

Rachel then went to her computer and looked up movie times printing out the list so they could figure out what they wanted when the others got here. She knew everyone else was coming at 5:30 but she needed the extra time to make sure they were all going to play nice with her new friend and to figure out what movie they wanted, stuff like that.

She played around with her ipod, singing songs like Walking on Sunshine. She couldn't believe how happy she was right now. She had friends, she didn't have to worry about kids slushying her or messing with her at school anymore and she was getting ready to go to the movies like a normal teenage girl. Who would have thought that all this would happen with this semester?

She was still dancing around the room singing Walking on Sunshine when Noah came in, smirking. He had knocked but the music was so loud, Rachel must not of heard. It was good seeing her like this though; dancing and singing without a care in the world. He had never seen her so relaxed and it made him smile. Leaning in her doorway waiting for her to notice him, he watched as she twirled at the end of the song and almost fell over when she noticed him.

The look on her face was priceless, he had to admit as he chuckled to himself before clapping for her. She got over her momentary surprise and grinned at him, giving him a little bow. "Thank you, thank you. How long have you been there?"

Noah shrugged, "a couple minutes, I knocked but you obviously didn't hear me."

"Sorry. I didn't realize you'd be back so soon."

Noah smirked, "I told you babe, I'd be back as soon as I can. Mom's at work but the squirt is staying at a friends house so I'm yours for the evening."

Rachel grinned back at him and said "That's great! Want to watch a movie while we're waiting on everyone else?"

Noah shrugged, which Rachel took as a yes and went to her movies, knowing he wouldn't want to watch a musical, she threw in King Arthur, and went back to sit on her bed patting the space beside her.

They sat there watching the movie, not really talking and it was good, surprisingly. Puck was surprised she wasn't talking his ear off after the convo they had in the driveway, but that was something he was learning about Rachel. Despite popular belief, she did sometimes know when it was better to be quiet and he really didn't want to talk about the girly feelings he had been feeling before. He was so lucky to have her as his best friend, not that he'd say that out loud of course.

A little over halfway through the movie, they heard a knock on the door. Puck sighed, he really was going to have to get used to sharing Rachel though. He was used to being her only friend, and she was his only friend these past few weeks as well, so this new thing with Brittney and Santana and the guys and now Hummel being around too, not easy to get used to. Rachel had already jumped off the bed to go answer the door so Puck shut the movie off and turned everything off and walked downstairs.

Rachel opened the door to Mike and Matt. "Hey guys, where's San and Britt?" She asked smiling as she let them in.

"They'll be here soon, Sylvester kept them late" Mike said, sitting down on the couch. Matt went and sat too, but not before he saw Puck walking down the stairs. He raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything, not wanting to hear another tirade from Rachel.

"Puck, what's up?" Matt asked instead.

Puck nodded at him, "Rutherford, Chang" he acknowledged before walking through the living room and down to the kitchen."THIRSTY BERRY?" He yelled down the hall which reminded Rachel she was being a lousy host.

"I'm so sorry! I should have asked you if you wanted anything to drink. I'm being a lousy host." She blurted out, giving them an apologetic look.

The boys both started laughing, as Noah who hadn't heard her yelled, "BERRY?"

"Do you want anything?" She asked them as she started heading towards the kitchen.

"Soda" they both said together, before chuckling again. She smiled then headed into the kitchen.

"Thank you, Noah, for reminding me I need to be a better hostess" Rachel said, smiling at him as she leant under his arm grabbing two cokes and a bottle of water for herself.

Puck rolled his eyes at her, grabbing a coke for himself, "Sure, Berry." he muttered following her out of the kitchen.

They just missed a conversation going on in the living room.

* * *

"Seriously dude, you know Puck's into her, leave it alone" Mike started as he watched his friend glare at Puck coming down the stairs then watch Rachel as she walked to the kitchen.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Matt insisted.

"If looks could kill, Puck'd be dead a million times over." Mike replied rolling his eyes.

"I just don't trust him, she's a nice girl and doesn't deserve to be hurt because Puckerman can't keep it in his pants" Matt explained to his best friend, who was studying him, hard.

"You really believe that don't you?" Mike asked wide eyed at his friends naivety.

"What?" Matt asked confused but then cut off whatever Mike was going to answer with as Rachel and Puck came back into the room.

* * *

"Here you go" Rachel smiled brightly as she handed them their drinks before sitting down on the other side of Matt, leaving Puck in the arm chair.

"So what movie do you guys want to see?" Rachel asked, not noticing the tension in the air.

"Um, I wanted to see Robin Hood but Matt wants to see Prince of Persia but really it's just whatever you girls want to see." Mike answered with a grinned back at him and put the list of movies and times on the table for everyone to see.

"Well, Kurt will be here in about fifteen minutes and the girls should be here anytime. Is there a particular movie you want to see Noah?"

He shrugged, not looking at the list "Whatever you want, Berry"

She opened her mouth to say something but there was another knock on the door so she got up to answer. It was Brittney and Santana."Come in we were just talking about what movie we're seeing tonight" The girls grinned evilly at each other as they followed her into the room.

"Well we were talking about it," Brittney started

"And we decided that we really wanted to go see the Sex in the City movie" Santana finished both girls were pouting at Matt and Mike who were both shaking their heads.

"No" Matt stated.

"No way, Brit. I'm not watching that movie" Mike shook his head at her, avoiding looking at her pouting.

The girls looked at Rachel and Santana gave her a 'do something' look so she did, first she looked at Noah,

"Noah?" She asked softly, he looked up at her and saw she had a slight pout on her face and he groaned to himself knowing he would do it.

He sighed, "I knew you'd make me regret saying whatever you want, Berry but I said it so I'm in"

She grinned at him before turning to Mike, "Mike you said whatever m'lady wishes earlier today, did you lie? Because your ladies wish to see this movie"

Mike glared at her, " I said that about Hummel coming not about going and seeing some chick flick"

Rachel just kept her eyes on him, pouting a little more, "Please" she said softly.

He kept his glare but he said "Fine but you girls have to come watch Robin Hood and Prince of Persia with us." Her grin was back at him and Brittney was grinning at him too she happily went and sat in his lap kissing his cheek now.

"Matt?" She asked, hoping since the other two gave in he would to but no suck luck.

"No thanks Rach, I don't want to see that movie"

"But you guys asked us to go so you have to come" Rachel pouted

"But you didn't even choose this movie, San and Brit did and they choose it knowing we wouldn't want to watch it. They just wanted to see if they could get us to agree to it."Confusion flitted on Rachel's face because she didn't want to make them go but at the same time she actually had wanted to see this movie, she just didn't want to suggest it knowing it wasn't a guy movie. When the other two girls brought it up she figured she could help push it along.

"It is the movie I want to watch" Rachel admitted to him, "I've been meaning to go see it, ask Noah. But if you guys really don't want to then… I guess we can try to come up with something else" She finished looking away at Santana, who had an evil smirk in her eye.

"Arg, fine, we'll go to the damn movie but you owe me" Matt grumbled and Santana grinned at him.

Rachel turned to face him, "You don't have to, I told you we'd figure something else out"

"It's what you guys want so we'll go, we are gentleman after all," Matt replied

"Pussywhipped is a more accurate term" Puck interjected

"Says the one who caved first" Mike teased.

Puck glared at him but shrugged, he had trouble saying no to Berry. She always was there for him whether or not he deserved it and he figured that the least he could do was let her choose the movie they watched every once in a while and she hadn't lied to Matt she had been wanting to go see it. She talked about it but wouldn't ask him to go with her because she had known he didn't want to see it, he would have went if she asked but he wasn't about to ask her to go see some stupid chick flick even if he knew she had wanted to.. He hasn't lost all of his bad assness damn it.

Kurt knocked on the door soon after that and they told him what movie they were going to see he grinned and then looked around the room and then with a stage whisper said "So who slept with who to get them to agree to this?"

Santana smirked at him, she didn't like the kid but she had had fun watching Rachel manipulate the boys without even knowing what she was doing. "B here batted her eyes at them and pouted a little and they were falling all over themselves to please" She whispered back.

"That's not true" Rachel started

As all three boys shook their heads negative but Brittney was right there nodding with Santana.

Kurt looked Rachel up and down before just nodding as if to say, I can believe that.

Rachel was pouting again but that stopped as they all started to head to the door and Matt slipped behind her whispering, "Looks like that fan club of yours has three members, not two. Try not to use your powers for evil."

Rachel couldn't help but giggle at that even though she still didn't believe any of them were 'falling all over themselves' for her but it was amusing to think of it as a super power.

Matt grinned right back at her both oblivious to the stares they were getting from some of the others.

Brittney and Santana were the last two to walk out the door. While the others were laughing and chatting Brittney turned to Santana, "Does B like Matt or Puck. I mean I thought she liked Puck but she's flirting with Matt to and they both like her so which is it?"

Santana shrugged, because she wasn't to sure herself anymore. "I think B's just getting used to her new status. She doesn't know what she wants yet."

Brit nodded and they both followed the group to Mike's mom's van so they could all drive together. Mike was driving with Brittney up front. Santana and Kurt were sitting in the middle two seats with Puck Rachel and Matt sitting in the back seat, Rach in the middle.

They were all talking and laughing until Push it came on the radio. That got everyone cracking up. Kurt turned to Rachel, "Can you believe we actually sang this, in front of everyone?"

Rachel shook her head, tears threatening to spill out from laughing to hard, "No, what were we thinking."

Noah smirked and threw an arm around Rachel's shoulder, "You were thinking, sex sells and it most definitely does. Everyone in this car proves that since we're all in the club now"

She and Kurt both nodded at that but they couldn't stop giggling and Mike said something about "encore" and then "ow" as Brittney hit him, for the third time today.

They all started singing to the song, even as they were cracking up and Rachel was glad to see Kurt laughing just as hard as everyone else.

* * *

At the theater the girls ran to the ladies room to fix their make up while the boys went to buy their tickets.

Rachel tried to hand Noah money for hers but he just pushed her hand away, "I got it Berry"

She was about to argue but Santana and Brit dragged her to the ladies room before she could.

"I don't' need him buying my ticket. It's not a date or anything." Rachel complained to her friends.

"Honey, Matt and I aren't dating either buy he's buying mine, it's a guy thing. Let them do their thing."

Rachel was still frowning when Santana smirked at her, "You earned a free ticket anyway, with how you twisted those guys around your finger back at the house. You could totally use your powers for evil you know. You could get them to do anything if that was any indication."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "I don't have them wrapped, I just reminded them what they said, that's all and that made them realize they need to keep their word."

Brittney shook her head, frowning a little, "No, Puck would not be caught dead at a movie like this when he was dating Quinn and all you did was say his name and pout at him and he gave in. Mike told me, his sort of girlfriend, no and then you pouted at him spouting some m'lady crap and he caved."

Rachel opened her mouth then noting the frown on Brittney's face, "I'm sorry Brit, I had no right to talk to your date like that."

Brittney waved her off, "I'm not upset just thinking,"

San raised an eyebrow at that but didn't say anything besides, "What about"

"Matt, he was the one I figured would cave first and he was last and almost didn't"

"Why would he, as you say, cave first?" Rach asked

"Because he starting to like you. He stares at you all the time and he is always glaring at Puck when he's around you"

"Brittney!" Santana snapped.

"He doesn't like me, Brit, he just still doesn't believe that Noah and I are just friends and he's trying to make sure Noah doesn't do anything to hurt me. Though I wish he'd learn Noah and I are friends and he wouldn't hurt me, it's sweet of him all the same"

Santana sighed, a little relieved that Brittney didn't give poor Matt away but also annoyed that Rachel was that oblivious.

Brittney opened her mouth again, but Santana cut her off, "Let's go find the boys, I'm starving"

And with that they went and found the guys for snacks, leaving Rachel still in the dark and Brittney confused as to why Santana snapped at her.

The boys got their 'girls' some snacks and then went to sit down, Kurt on the end with Brittney then Mike then Santana, Matt, Rachel and Puck. Kurt and Brittney were giggling about something all through the previews and when Rachel looked over at them Santana was whispering something to Mike. Matt and Noah were both pretty quiet so she was kind of stuck.

The movie started and instantly Rachel's eyes were glued to the screen, not noticing the two pairs of eyes that were sneaking glances at her.

When the movie was over the girls and Kurt instantly started doing a recap while the guys hung back, rolling their eyes.

They all headed to the van, still talking animatedly. Santana fell back to walk with Puck though.

"She really thinks you two are just friends you know"

Puck sighed, put his hands in his pockets, before gruffly saying "What are you talking about Lopez? We are just friends"

Santana rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say," She said sweetly before asking "What did that black chick say to B?"

He's eyes widened, he couldn't believe he had forgotten his plan about that. He quickly told her what Rachel had said about the conversation between her and Mercedes, "And Kurt informed me while you guys were in the bathroom, that Mercedes was really mad about him hanging out with Berry and he thinks she's planning something"

"Well, we'll just have to get her first, won't we?" Santana asked with a smirk before skipping up the rest of them and getting into the shook his head as he ran through the conversation again before rolling his eyes and climbing in beside Berry. He didn't know what Santana was getting at, they were just friends. He'd already tried dating her and it didn't work out. She was a little to crazy for him.

_Things change and if she's to crazy then why are you always at her house and why did you let her talk you into that stupid movie? And why do you get so mad when Rutherford has his arm around her…like right now?_

His thoughts were running away with him and when he clicked back in he saw Matt had his arm draped across the back of the seat talking to Rachel about something or other and she was smiling up at him and Puck's stomach fell as he thought, "Fuck I like Berry…again"

* * *

**Well there you go, Chapter 4! As I was writing it my mind was going forward in the story so though it seems a little slow in places it was necessary for getting where I need it to be. I hope you all enjoyed it. I liked writing bits of it a lot! :D I hope you all have a wonderful Memorial Day! The next chapter hopefully will be up tomorrow or Tuesday after Glee! Have a great day and be safe :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know I said after Glee yesterday and I had it mostly finished but it just wasn't done yet, I'm sorry! That episode made me smile and frown all at once. It made me love the glee kids all the more(if that's possible) though so yay. **

* * *

**Review Replies:**

**Moviejunkie92: Thanks for the review, keep reading to find out who she ends up with ;)**

**tatooedgirl: I'm definitely going to keep writing thanks for the review :) **

**AussieTasha: Nice to hear from you again :) Glad you liked the last chapter! Thanks for reviewing again, enjoy the chapter :D**

**Sinfully Sin: First off, thank you for the lovely review. I'm really glad you're enjoying the story so far and I agree with you that the boys need to work for Ms. Berry. She's worth it and on top of it, completely oblivious lol. And I love the cheerios too. I always am left wanting more when they actually are on the show so it's fun writing them all as friends :D With Friends like Santana, I don't think she'll have to worry as much. I'm glad you love it and I hope I continue to write up to your expectations :D Enjoy**

**Dundeegirl: Thank you, Thank you :) Enjoy**

**tintintiney: Thank you I've always been a fan of their friendship too. Wish it would really happen! **

**Miaqu: Yep he realized it but the question is will he do anything about it? Thanks for the review :D**

**Kelsey112: I like her hanging out with the popular gleeks too and yeah Puck is really trying with her but only time will tell if she'll end up with him or not. I've toyed with the idea of her in the cheerios. We'll see what happens.**

**And now everyone, On with the story :)**

**

* * *

**

After the movie, they drove to the diner to eat, the girls and Kurt still talking about the movie and the boys trying to zone them out, still trying to figure out how they were talked into such a movie.

They were eating and joking around when Mercedes walked into the Diner. Kurt raised an eyebrow at this since Mercedes never did anything alone but he didn't see Tina or anyone with her.

He was beside Santana so he bumped her a little bit.

"What?" Santana snapped, not liking being interrupted.

Kurt nodded his head in Mercedes direction and the whole table turned to look.

Santana immediately moved to get out of the booth but Mike refused to move.

"Move Mike" Santana growled.

"San, now's not a good time" He reasoned but even as he said it, Puck was out of his booth, Rachel quickly followed.

"Noah, Please don't do anything here" Rachel begged her hand on his arm. Noah turned to her and the look on her face almost made him give in, almost that is until Mercedes saw them.

With a smirk on her face she walked up to them, "Starting tonight's festivities early?" She asked with a wink.

"Excuse me?" Rachel asked.

"You, Puckerman leaving to start your fun early?" Mercedes said slowly.

"I am not sleeping with Noah, or anyone for that matter, not that its any of your business."

"Whatever, lie if you want but we all know the little slut your turning into. I mean I understand, really, you want people to like you and you think sleeping with them will do that. It won't, because honestly who would like someone like you but it's a nice try." Mercedes said all of this, smiling and not noticing Puck's increasingly red face and flexing fists nor did she notice the rest of the group had walked around behind her.

Rachel saw everyone and her eyes widened slightly before Brittney walked right up behind Mercedes and dumped her coke on the girls head, San followed with her drink as Mercedes was whipping around and then Matt and Mike did the same, both having milk shakes.

Mercedes wiped the stuff out of her eyes and saw Kurt, he looked furious.

"Oh thank Goodness, Kurt. I'm glad you were here to see what your new.. _friends_ are really like." She said, "Help me clean up." She ordered starting towards the ladies room.

"No" Kurt replied before throwing his chocolate shake in her face.

"WTF Kurt!" She yelled

"Be glad everyone here loves and respects Rachel, otherwise you'd be getting a lot more than drinks thrown on you." Kurt replied before walking over to Rachel, who was fighting a losing battle to not laugh while Noah stood next to her openly laughing and cursing not having his own drink at the same time.

"You ok, Diva?" Kurt asked, putting a hand on her arm.

"I am now, thanks Kurt." She then smiled a little mischievously, "I feel obligated to inform you though, if you plan to hang out with us that I am apparently making my rounds with the guys so..you will be required to take a turn" she winked at him when she said it which made him grin.

Mercedes watched this whole exchange and was getting more and more pissed off.

"Kurt you're supposed to be my best friend" She whined.

Kurt ignored her and smirked at his new diva friend, "Oh, well I'm not one to shirk my responsibilities so just tell me when and where"

"KURT" Mercedes yelled.

Rachel winked at him again before asking "Here and Now?"

Kurt didn't say anything just leaned in and kissed Rachel, quickly, before pulling back and grinning.

"Well Diva, with that look and that kiss, you're almost enough to make me question my sexuality" He winked which made Noah do a little glare before pulling Rachel to him, his arm around her waist.

Mercedes was sputtering at what she had just seen her best friend do when Santana stepped up to her.

"You have 5 seconds to leave before Brit and I kick your ass. 5-4-3"

By 3, Mercedes was out the door and the rest were laughing at the whole thing.

Santana raised a brow at Puck and said, "Think that worked Puckerman? It was a little thrown together but it might do."

Puck nodded at her, "If that didn't work then I guess you'll have to pull out some of your more _extreme measures" _

She nodded, while Rachel watched the whole exchange. "Did you two plan this?" She asked incredulously.

Noah shook his head while Santana laughed, "We couldn't have planned that to work so well if we tried but we were trying to come up with a way to get her back and I think that may have worked."

Kurt was still standing by Rachel, arms locked with hers, "I think it worked for now but she's pretty stubborn"

Rachel squeezed his arm with hers, "Thank you Kurt. I didn't mean to make you choose between us and Mercedes. I'm sorry."

Kurt shook his head, "You didn't make me choose, she did by being a bitch."

"Still, she's your best friend," Rach started.

"Was my best friend, Rach. The slots open now" he cut her off with a wink and then grinned full out as Puck pulled her even closer to him, effectively pulling on Kurt's arm as well.

Rachel pulled away from both Kurt and Noah and walked over to the other four, throwing her arms around Brittney, "Thank you, Brit. That was very sweet of you"

"Sure B, she was being mean and mom says when some one is mean you need to let them cool off. What better way than ice to do that right?"

Rachel laughed, "Yeah, Brit, that was great."

She let go of her and hugged Mike and Matt before looking at San, "I would hug you but twice in one day might hurt your Queen B rep" She joked.

Santana rolled her eyes and pulled the tiny brunette to her in a tight hug, "Fuck em, I'll hug my friend if I want and kick anyone's ass who tries to say I can't"

* * *

After that they decided to drive back to Rachel's house but no one was ready to go home just yet.

"Party planning time" Santana called as they walked inside

Kurt looked up, "Did someone say party?" He asked

"Yep, B has the house to herself so we're throwing a party Friday and Saturday" Brit answered while Rachel and Noah both rolled their eyes.

"But it's already Tuesday!" Kurt exclaimed and immediately Santana him and Brittney went to a corner and started furiously planning, trying to make up for lost time.

Rachel looked at the other three, "Any of you want anything to drink? As long as you promise not to pour it on anyone in my house, that is"

The boys laughed and nodded they were thirsty but followed her to the kitchen, "SAN DO YOU GUYS WANT A DRINK?" Rachel yelled back.

"NOPE" She called back. They boys grabbed sodas and she grabbed a water and just turned to start back before Mike put a hand on her arm.

She jumped and turned around, "Yes?"

"Are you ok?" He asked

"Why wouldn't I be?" She asked. Her eyes wide but the hurt was there.

Noah rolled his eyes but reached around Chang to pull her into a hug. "Berry, you can't listen to that bitch. You're amazing."

"Yeah, Rach, I've had more fun these past two days hanging out with you then I did all last semester. Mercedes just doesn't know what she's missing" Matt added putting a hand on her shoulder as she leaned into Noah's hug.

She pulled back a little, tears in her eyes "Thank you, I've had a lot of fun hanging out with you all as well, it's just, well Mercedes was right. Why would you all want to hang out with me? Up until yesterday, you all thought I was one of the most annoying people in the world, besides you Noah," She quickly amended before he could say something.

"No we didn't, Rach, we just didn't know you" Mike replied, rubbing a hand over his neck.

"Yeah, we were idiots to not get to know you sooner but I know I never found you to be the most annoying person ever, just pretty intense that's all" Matt added, smiling at her.

"And what did I say earlier about talking bad about my best friend?" Noah said mock glairing at her as he swatted her ass.

"NOAH" She exclaimed pulling away from him completely to look up at him, startled.

"What? I couldn't kick it so I hit it" Noah shrugged with a smirk.

Rachel rolled her eyes but gave a small smile back before turning to the other two, "Thank you guys. I'm sorry if I sounded a little insecure, I'm just not used to people actually choosing to be friends with me. Now if you excuse me I'm going in to the living room to make sure those girls don't plan anything to outlandish" With a final smile she turned and ran back to the living room.

The guys all stood there a little uncomfortably at first, Puck reached into Rachel's cabinet and grabbed a bag of chips, snacking.

"Dude we just ate" Mike laughed at him.

"I'm still hungry" Puck said shrugging as he ate some more.

Mike rolled his eyes but turned to go back to the living room, Matt quickly following him out.

Puck put the few glasses left in there into the dishwasher and started it before following his friends.

The rest of the night flew by and the guys all left while the girls and Kurt chose to stay at Rachel's.

Once all the girls were ready for bed, they all sprawled across it and started talking, finally Kurt asked what everyone wanted to know.

"So, Rach, anyone in your little fan club catching your interest?"

"Huh?" Rachel asked feigning ignorance

Santana picked it up saying, "He's asking who do you like?"

Brittney nodded that she wanted to know too.

"Um..no one, why?" Rachel answered, frowning and looking away.

"No lying during girls nights!" Brittney exclaimed while Santana and Kurt both crossed their arms over their chests and glared.

"I don't know, alright?" Rachel tried again.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Kurt asked, eyes narrowing.

"I'm not sure, everything's so different now. I'm still trying to adjust to it all"Santana realized that was pretty much what she told Brittney earlier so she nodded in understanding.

"I know it's different B but you have to realize that at least two of those boys like you right?" She told her gently.

Rachel started laughing, "Whatever San. They are all very nice and friendly but none of those boys have romantic feelings for me.

All three of the others rolled their eyes at her and groaned.

"B, Puck went to see Sex in the City for you" Brittney pointed out.

"He feels he owes me for our friendship or whatever, not that he does, but he thinks he does" Rachel shrugged it off.

"What about M…" Kurt started but Santana cut him off, "if you really believe that you need serious help"

"Why?" Rachel asked, indignant.

"Nevermind, lets change subjects for now, just pay a little bit more attention, B" Santana answered before changing it to the party plans.

Rachel didn't answer, just started thinking back at the night, she couldn't see anywhere where any of the boys treated her much different from the other two girls. Yeah, Noah bought her ticket but the other boys bought San and Brit's, same with the snacks.

And Santana had said two boys but Matt and Mike definitely didn't like her. They just started hanging out yesterday for goodness sakes. Besides Mike liked Brittney and Matt used to date Santana right? "They're all crazy" she decided before tuning back in to the party planning.

The girls had figured everything out, with Kurt's help, of course. Santana had even talked Rachel into letting them have alcohol if they found a way to get it and Santana had her ways so that was set. Starting tomorrow Santana said they were all going to put the word out and come Friday, Rachel was going to be known as the person who threw the best party in all of Lima. She smiled at that before yawning and saying she was going to bed. They all followed suit, Rachel checking her phone before going to bed and finding three texts.

She rolled her eyes at the boys, they had just left a couple hours ago but there they were,

**Mike:** G'nite Rach Don't let the wicked witch keep you up to late. see you tomorrow : )

**Matt:** Sweet dreams. Good night : )

**Noah:** Another sleep over Berry? You're trying to kill me aren't you? Remember this time, Pictures!

Rachel smiled at Noah's and giggled a little at Mike's thinking that if San ever knew they called her that she'd kick both of their asses but oh well. All of the boys were sweet so she sent them all three texts back telling them good night before turning off the lights and crawling into bed with San and Brit, Kurt on the couch that was in her room.

"Who were you texting?" Brit asked.

"The boys said good night" Rachel answered, "Oh and Noah wants Pictures." She added rolling her eyes.

Santana laughed at that but Brittney was quiet. Kurt asked, "Does he remember I'm here too? Doubt it. And all of them texted you?"

Rachel laughed, "No I don't think he remembers you are here to I didn't answer him I just told them all good night and yeah Noah, Matt and Mike all said good night why?"

"Nothing, just curious. Good night ladies" Kurt said, turning over to face away from them.

"Nite" they all chorused, giggling again.

Rachel fell asleep quickly, smiling.

* * *

The next couple of days went fast and Rachel had never been happier. They had all spread the word about the party at Rachel's house Friday night and as far as they could tell practically half of Mckinley was going to be there. Friday during school was slow and dragged out. Rachel couldn't tell if she was excited or nervous about the night, both probably. Her friends had all agreed to come to her house after school to get it ready for that night, The girls didn't have Cheerio practice so she had rode in with them and Noah had picked up Matt and Mike. Kurt was coming by too but he had to go home first.

The final bell rang and Rachel ran to her locker. She was the first one there so she put all her books in her bag and felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to be met with a slushy in her face and a laughing Mercedes in front of her. Rachel wiped the ice out of her eyes before looking up at Mercedes with a look of disgust. "Girl, when are you going to learn, I keep trying to tell you, this isn't you and they aren't your friends. Just give it up before you get really hurt."

"Mercedes, back off. I understand why you would be jealous but with an attitude like yours I don't blame any of them for not liking you. And you're the one who needs to learn, look around, your actions have not only shown you for an obviously jealous bitch but also lost you your best friend. Wake up before anything else happens"

Mercedes stood there glaring at her, when she opened her mouth to retort though, Mike and Matt came around the corner."Are you fucking kidding me?" Matt asked loudly before he and Mike jogged down the hallway to the two girls.

Mercedes turned to leave the other way but stopped when she saw Santana and Brittney coming down the hall.

"Guys, leave her alone" Rachel said quietly as she caught the murderous look on Santana's face and Matt and Mike both had fists clenched to their sides.

"No, B. I'm tired of you letting everyone walk all over you. We tried it your way, now it's my way." Santana said coolly marching up to stand right in front of Mercedes."You messed with the wrong girl. B is not just a project to me, her and I are becoming real friends, something you don't know anything about and like I said Tuesday, anyone who messes with her gets me to personally see their life is hell. Welcome to hell, baby" And with that Santana waved her on, adding "Go along, enjoy your few moments of peace." Mercedes ran around the two boys, knowing they were less likely to do anything to her and ran around the corner, straight into Kurt.

"Please tell me the text I got from Brit saying slushy alert has nothing to do with you." Kurt said, barely containing the rage in his voice.

Mercedes looked down and he pushed past her, "Don't ever talk to me again. We're done for good."He turned the corner and saw the group heading to the closest girls room and he started to follow when he heard his name called down the hall.

He turned and saw Finn, "Yeah Finn?" He asked, in a hurry to help.

"Um, I know I'm a little slow sometimes but since when is Rachel like popular?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and just said, "Come to the party tonight and find out for yourself" before he turned and ran to the ladies room to help get Rach cleaned up.

Finn stood in the middle of the hall, confused as Puck came running the other direction.

"Hey did you see where Berry and all them went?" He called, not really expecting an answer but Finn was the only one pointed at the girls room still confused and Puck nodded, calling a thanks before turning to go in, rules be damned.

The girls kicked Matt, Mike and Noah out of the girls room, so she could change and get cleaned up but not before Rachel extracted a promise from Noah that he would not go after Mercedes while she was in there.

He didn't like it but he promised only because he knew she wouldn't let him leave without promising but he was already planning things for later and on his way out he caught Santana's eye and she nodded at him, to let him know she was on board with making the girl's life hell.

When she got all cleaned up and came out, the boys had already grabbed all their stuff and were ready to go.

Kurt remembered the conversation he had with Finn in the hall and said "Oh yeah, I think Finn's coming tonight"

"Huh? Really? Why" Rachel asked, Finn hadn't been talking to anyone lately. He'd just been keeping to himself and looking all depressed.

"When I was coming to help you out he stopped to ask me when you got popular so I told him to come to the party and find out." Kurt said with a shrug.

Rachel rolled her eyes, but said "Whatever, lets go get set up"

* * *

The rest of the afternoon was spent teen proofing Rachel's house. When Kurt got there about an hour after the rest, he had his arms full of chips and sodas.

Santana looked at the bags and said, "You do know that we're having real drinks tonight right?"

"I was there for the planning, these are to mix with and for those who don't drink" Kurt replied, curtly rolling his eyes.

Santana just shrugged and went back to going through the music Rachel had, which to her seemed like every cd on the planet.

"Damn B, is there any cd you don't own?" Brit asked, looking over Santana's shoulder.

"I like music" Rachel shrugged.

"So do I, but that doesn't mean I can go out and buy every cd that comes out" Mike shot back, grinning at her red face.

"I have a big allowance" was her only response.

Noah snorted then, "Understatement"

They all turned to him then so he elaborated, "She has a credit card in her dad's name with no limit"

All of their jaw's dropped but Santana's. She just nodded, "That's just like daddy's gold card I used for your clothes, B"

Rachel shrugged, embarrassed at all of the looks she was getting, "I told you I could buy my own" She said in her defense.

Noah felt bad embarrassing her so he made them all get back to work, mouthing sorry to her when she looked at him. She just shrugged and went back to moving the breakables upstairs so when the barricaded it off the vases and knic knacs would be safe.

Finally they were done and it was just in time, it was almost 7:30 and people were going to start coming at 10. Santana said her and Brit had to go out for a few minutes and fixed all the boys with a pointed glare, "Behave" She ordered before she waved at Rachel and her and Brittney were out the door.

"Where are they going?" Rachel asked.

Mike looked over at her, grinning, "To get the drinks that are going to make this a real party"

Kurt and Matt rolled there eyes and Rachel just smiled back at Mike before sitting down between Kurt and Matt on the couch. Matt grinned at her, throwing his arm over her shoulder and asked, "You drinking tonight Rach?"

Rachel looked at him, frowning a little. She hadn't decided that yet. "I don't know but I doubt I'll have a choice if Santana has anything to do with it."

Mike laughed, "The wicked witch she may be but she wouldn't force you to drink"

"Wicked witch?" Kurt asked

"That's Rach and my secret term of endearment for our dear Santana." he put his finger to his lips, "Shh don't tell she'll kick our asses"

Noah hadn't heard any of this, he was to busy trying to ignore the couch where Rachel was cuddled up to Matt's side while laughing with Kurt. He was upset and she didn't even notice which made it worse.

"Noah?" she asked.

He looked up, putting a smirk on his face "Yeah, Berry?"

"Can you help me for a minute?"

"Sure" He said, following her into the kitchen.

"What do you need?" He asked her confused.

She threw her arms around him, and after a moment of shock he hugged her back. "Are you okay?" He asked, confused.

She nodded but didn't say anything just stayed there hugging him.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"I'm nervous about tonight. I know it's just a party and all of you have been to tons of them but I've never even been to one and now I'm hosting? It's crazy and I've never drank before and I know everyone's going to be drinking and I'm not going to know most of the people here and it's just scary."

"Babe, you have to breath. You don't have to drink if you don't want to and if anyone says different come find me and I'll kick their ass" He winked at her then and she gave him a small smile, "And we're all going to be right here with you so everything will be just fine."

"Promise?" She asked, softly.

"Promise" He gave her another squeeze before letting go.

"Noah?" She asked turned to look at her and she asked, "Why have you been so quiet? Are you okay?"

He'd be lying if he didn't say he felt a bit lighter when he heard she'd noticed. She hadn't completely forgotten him, not that he really believed she would but you know it still felt nice hearing it."I'm fine, Berry, just been thinking a lot."

She nodded, slowly, she could see that he was telling the truth, just not all of it. "If you want to talk…"

"Later, Rach, I promise I'll talk to you about it later. Not now, before the party."She shrugged and nodded. They heard the door open, so she grabbed his hand, shot him a grin before pulling him back into the living room.

He just shook his head, as he followed her, thinking how she changed moods faster then anyone he knew.

In the living room Santana and Brittney were carrying in bags while the boys had ran out to grab the cases of beer they had brought.

Santana smirked at all of them as she headed towards the kitchen saying, "Let the Party begin"

* * *

**Alright everyone, I'm all finished with this chapter next chapter is Rachel's first party and maybe one of the boys is going to try and take action, who and will it work? The chapter will be up in a few days I am going to start it now but if I don't get it finished by tomorrow night it might not be done til sat or Sun. We'll see. Hope you all liked it! have a great night :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry that it's been forever since I've updated. I know that this is usually where I make excuses about why it's been over a month but really besides the first week, where I was moving and working and doing a bunch of other things, my only excuse is the major writers block I've had with this story. I love it still and have a lot of ideas but getting from here to there was causing problems. I've wrote this chapter and rewrote this chapter and rewrote parts of it again and I'm still not completely happy with it but you guys deserve a chapter so here you go. I will resume answering reviews next chapter. It's too late right now and I'm going to put this up and go to bed. Sorry again! Hope you all enjoy and thank you to everyone who did review last chapter!**

**

* * *

**

By ten the party was in full swing and Rachel's house was crowded. She was standing beside Kurt sipping a water just watching the people around them. Kurt was drinking some drink with Orange juice and he said vodka in it. It looked good but she was still not sure she wanted to mess with alcohol. Everyone around her was steadily getting drunk, including Kurt, and they were all acting pretty funny. "Rachel" Kurt started, "You need to go have some fun, get off this wall and go dance" He ordered

Rachel rolled her eyes because this was the millionth time he'd told her that and she'd ignored him every time, content just to observe.

Well she was, that is, until Santana caught sight of her on the wall. Santana saw her leaning by Kurt and made a bee line for her, Brittney right behind her."Here, B, try this. It's amazing. You'll love it!" Santana gushed, holding a cup out to her.

Rachel took the cup and looked at it's contents. "What is it?"

"It's a cherry bomb and it's like totally crazy good" Brit gushed before downing the rest of hers.

"What's in it?" Rachel asked, curious because it smelled good.

"Don't worry about it, just down it" Santana almost argued but then stopped herself. She never really just let herself go and have fun, Noah was always telling her to live a little, so why not. Her friends were all here, they'd take care of her. She grinned at Santana and Brittney before tipping the cup up and downing the contents in one gulp, the no gag reflex really helped with that. The girls were right, it was amazing.

"Wow, that's great!" She exclaimed causing Brit to giggle and San to grin at her.

"Lets go get you another one then we're going to go dance" Santana said, offering her arm.

Rachel linked arms with her, holding her hand out for Kurt to come with shook his head, "Nah I'm going to go talk to Finn, I just saw him come in."Rachel nodded, shot him a small smile before being dragged by Santana to the make shift bar to make another of those delicious drinks.

After downing not one, but two more, Santana and Britney claimed it was time to dance so the three girls made their way out to the dance floor. Rachel was feeling amazing and really energetic. Santana had explained that red bull was one of the ingredients which explained her need to keep moving.

On the floor, Rachel found herself sandwiched between the two cheerios. Brit was in front of her, arms in the air, grinding against her front while Santana was up against her back, hands on Rachel's hips. Rachel was moving with the beat, when she saw all of their boys close by watching them. Rachel smirked to herself before slowly sliding herself down Santana's body while bringing her hands down Britney's. She heard Brit giggle and San gasp as she, just as slowly, brought herself back up, keeping one hand on Britney's hip while the other she brought around San's neck her head against San's shoulder as she whispered, "Don't look now, but we have quite an audience"

She then straightened up, with a little giggle, she turned to face Santana, who had noticed Matt, Mike and Puck, all with their mouth's hung open, Kurt and Finn were standing close by too. Kurt looked amused and Finn looked a mix of confused and shocked. Rachel, now facing her, put her arms around the Latina's neck and they started doing a slow dance that was a mix of grinding and sliding and dipping that had everyone watching them. At one point Santana had dipped Rachel all the way back, with her hand touching the floor and as she slid back up, San's body had slid up with hers until they were face to face. In that last moment, they were close enough to kiss and both were breathing hard from all the dancing, San smirked, "Wanna really give them a show?"

Normally Rachel wouldn't have considered this, but after the drinks, she felt a little wild, so instead of answering her, she just pressed her lips to hers.

The kiss lasted all of five seconds before she was pulled away."What the hell" Finn yelled as he had a hold of Rachel's waist still.

"Hey Finn, What's up?" Rach asked, smiling, even as she pulled out of his grip.

Before he had a chance to answer, Santana and Britney were linking arms with Rachel, "Want to get another drink Rachel? I'm parched" Santana asked

Rachel nodded smiling still, as she started letting the girls pull her along, "I'm really thirsty too, lets go"

Finn reached out and grabbed Rachel's arm that was linked to Brit and pulled her, hard "Wait a minute" He started, sounding pissed.

Santana was glaring at him, whatever he had said to Kurt was not a good thing because when he had come up and pulled Rachel back the first time Kurt made frantic motions at San and Brit to get her out of there but apparently Finn wasn't having it.

Santana opened her mouth to let Finn have it for continuing to pull her friend around when they all heard "WHAT THE HELL, HUDSON"

Puck was marching over to them, glaring at the hand still gripping Rachel's arm as she tried to pull free."Go away, Puckerman. This has nothing to do with you." Finn growled.

"Finn, let go" Rachel said quietly, instantly sobering when she saw the look on Noah's face, plus the grip on her arm was starting to hurt and he wasn't letting her pull away.

"Not until you tell me what the hell you were doing, out there, with Santana?"

Rachel raised an eyebrow at him, but instead of answering, she said softly, hoping Noah was still to far away to hear but he was getting really close, "Finn, you're hurting me, let go."

Finn shook his head and opened his mouth again but stumbled back as Puck pushed him, "What the hell, man. The girl says you're hurting her and you keep holding on?"

Finn had released her arm when Puck had shoved him, startled. Santana had quickly pulled Rachel back with her and Brit.

"Come on, let's go get that drink" Santana said, trying to pull Rachel away from the two boys. Matt, Mike and Kurt had followed Puck so they were all standing there watching the event unfold and San knew Rachel wasn't going to like anything that was about to happen.

Rachel wouldn't move though, she was frozen staring at the two boys. Puck was glaring at Finn who was glaring at her while Mike and Matt stood behind Puck and Kurt stood off to the side a little but was obviously on Pucks 'side' of the room.

"Disappointed I interrupted your show, Puckerman? So sorry." Finn growled out, still staring at Rachel.

"What the hell is your problem?" Puck demanded, "I know why you'd be mad at me, Hell I know why you'd be mad at most of us but Berry's the one person you should be cool with."

Finn just shook his head, his glare turned to one of disappointment as he continued to ignore Puck and look at Rachel, "I thought we had something, Rach, but I guess I was wrong. You're just like all of the other girls, just a common slut. "

* * *

Rachel vaguely heard the sound of a fist connecting with flesh but she had tears in her eyes and couldn't really see as she pulled away and ran for an exit, ignoring Santana and Brittney calling for her, and everyone else at the party staring at her. She made it to the back door and went to the deck around her pool and fell onto a chair and just sobbed. It wasn't even really about what Finn had said, she had heard worse, it was just first Mercedes, who she was never close to but did consider her a friend at one point, and now Finn who she had been very close too. It was too much. She should have known she wouldn't be allowed to wallow by herself for long but she wasn't used to having friends that actually cared in public. Which is why when she heard footsteps coming up the deck, she startled.

"Rach" Mike asked softly.

"Hey" Rachel replied softly, not looking at him, not wanting him to see her cry.

He didn't say anything else, knowing she didn't want to talk about it. He just sat at the edge of her chair and opened his arms. She still wouldn't look at his face but she moved so she was in his arms, wrapping hers around his waist and before she could stop herself she was crying again. He held her, rubbing soothing circles on her back and singing softly. At first she was crying to loudly to hear what he was singing but when she heard the chorus of 'Keep Holding on' starting again she smiled a little remembering singing this song for another of their members. Then her crying stopped altogether as she listened to his soft voice sing to her and realized for the first time that Mike had an amazing voice.

He finished the song and they both sat their in silence for a few seconds before Rachel pulled back a little to look at him, "You have an amazing voice, Mike. Why don't you ever try for the male leads?"

He blushed a little but grinned at her, happy that she was thinking about something else besides what was happening in her house right now, (Because yea, Puck had punched Finn for calling Rachel a slut and last he checked both he and Matt were still fighting Finn while Kurt was yelling at them to 'not get blood on the carpet'.)

As much as he wanted a piece of the ass, himself, he knew someone should come after Rachel and though the girls were her best friends now, Santana was as bad around crying chicks as most guys and Brittney would probably start crying herself so he was left. It took him a few seconds to realize she was still staring at him, waiting for him to answer her question. "Um. I don't know. Finn does a…" and though all he was going to say was he does a good enough job not to need help, as soon as he said his name he wanted to kick himself. Her face fell and her eyes got shiny like they were trying not to shed the tears trying so hard to get out."I mean, I guess I never really thought about it," He finished lamely.

She looked away, turning her body so she was half leaning on him, his arms still around her but her face was facing the pool and not him anymore.

"You should" she says quietly but he can tell she light years away.

He moves up in the chair and moves her so she's leaning against him between his legs, his arms around her waist and her hands resting on his arms.

She sighs and lets out all of the rest of her tears silently, glad it was Mike that came to find her. Noah would have made her talk more and would have stopped her half way through to try and leave and kick Finn's ass, Matt, well she didn't know him that well but she had a feeling he wouldn't have thought of singing to her while she was crying, most boys wouldn't, not to blame them most boys are horrible with crying all together for some reason it made them panic. Yeah, she was glad it was Mike that came out.

"Mike?" she said softly, when she was sure the crying was done.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you"

"Anytime, Rach." he kissed the top of her head and held her a little tighter. They may have only been friends for the past week but he really was starting to care for this girl. She was a little crazy sometimes but he had a feeling a lot of that was because she hadn't had the most normal life and she hadn't had any friends really to show her what 'normal' was so it wasn't really her fault. Besides, he thinks most of what made her different was actually pretty cool, now that he was getting close to her.

They sat like that for another ten or fifteen minutes, completely comfortable in the silence, when they heard the back door open.

"B?" They heard called across the yard.

Rachel sighed a little before squeezing Mike's hand and getting up. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thanks again" She whispered before walking off the deck and over to Santana.

* * *

"You okay?" Santana asked, taking in the dried tear stains and make up trails.

"I'm alright now, just need to clean up. Everything alright inside? Noah didn't kill him did he?" She asked, a little nervously.

Santana's eyebrow went up when she realized that Rachel knew Puck had been kicking Finn's ass, in her living room, and hadn't tried to stop it. She thought she left to fast to notice but if she knew then, damn Finn really had screwed up with her if she was upset enough to not care.

"No, Brittney went and grabbed the bowl of ice Kurt had set out and dumped it on all three boys to 'cool them off'" Santana made air quotes as she said it, smirking a little remembering how all three boys jumped at the ice.

"Three?" Rachel questioned as she let Santana lead her to the sink in the kitchen, she wetted a rag and handed it to her before replying, "Matt"

"oh" Rachel was a little surprised that Matt had jumped into the fight. She didn't need another Noah going around hitting every boy that did something she didn't like.

"Are they both alright?" She asked as she got the rest of the make up off her face.

"Better question is, are you?" Matt said from behind her, making her jump a little. She turned around and saw him, he didn't look that bad off so she figured he didn't do much of the fighting.

She nodded at him, giving him a stern look "I'm fine, Matt. As much as I appreciate you jumping to my defense, violence is never a good resolution to any problem."

"It is if the problem is a fucking douchbag hurts my best friend" Puck said from behind Matt, walking around him to pull Rachel into a hug, "I'm sorry I didn't come out after you though, Santana is almost as shitty with crying girls as I am"

Rachel couldn't help hugging him back, though when she pulled back she shot him the glare he deserved for the comments and fighting. She opened her mouth to say that Santana wasn't the one that came after her but San seemed to know what she was about to say and after a frantic look to see Mike was already back in and standing by the other exit she said, "Come on B, lets go reapply that gorgeous make up and then get us another drink, I know I need like five more after all that"Rachel shrugged and let Santana lead her off, leaving the boys and Brit in the kitchen.

* * *

"She sure does drag her off a lot" Matt commented, watching the two brunettes make their way towards the stairs.

The other boys nodded while Britney just looked at Mike watching the girls as well. She frowned a little but didn't say anything, just turned to walk out of the kitchen, calling back, "Mike, you might want to change your shirt"

This made the boys look at Mike who had some make up smudged on his shirt and it was still slightly damp.

"You went out after her?" Puck asked.

Mike shrugged at him, "It didn't take three of us to kick Hudson's ass, though he deserved it, and we all know that San's awful with crying so yea I went"

"I can't really tell but I don't think Brit liked that to much" Matt told him, leaving out that neither he or Puck liked that to much either.

"Why would she care?" Mike asked confused. Britney was very laid back, that's one of the main reasons they got along so well.

Matt and Puck both rolled their eyes but wisely kept their mouths shut and headed back into the party which was starting to pick back up now that Kurt had managed to get Finn to leave.

"I wonder if Hummel is letting Finn have it or letting him cry on his shoulder" Puck wondered aloud as he noticed Kurt wasn't back in yet.

Before anyone could answer though, Rach and San came back to the party, both with huge grins on their faces, they linked up with Brit and went for more cherry bombs.

"With that much red bull, Rachel will never let us sleep, you guys do realize this right?" Kurt asked, sneaking up behind the boys, making them all jump a little.

"Damn Hummel, are you a ninja or something?" Mike asked, chuckling a little.

Kurt winked at him, grinning, but just shook his head and looked back at their girls. Matt followed his line of sight and saw Rachel throw back two cherry bombs one right after another, Santana was right with her while Brit was nursing the first one. He grinned at the sight, watching Rachel laugh and joke with the two girls as if she didn't have a care in the world. He looked over and saw Puck watching her too and he had an odd little smile on his face.

* * *

Matt didn't wait to see what the smile was about, instead he nodded at Kurt and then walked over to the girls.

"Want to dance?" He asked Rachel, holding his hand out to her.

She finished the drink in her hand, then looked up at him, she smiled at him a little but said, "I don't know." Matt's face fell a little but he fought to keep the smile, before he could reply though she went on, "Last dance offer I accepted got rudely interrupted" She finished, winking at Santana, who grinned right back at her.

"Do you think you can top her last dance, Rutherford?" Santana asked with a sly smirk and a grin, "I gotta say it was pretty awesome even for my standards"

Matt shot Rachel a smirk, much like San's, saying "Babe, trust me, you and me together would be too amazing for anyone to interrupt" He winked at her which made her giggle.

She knew she was definitely feeling some effects of the alcohol but she also couldn't help but grin at Matt being so.. Flirty was the only word she could think of. She placed her hand in his and let him lead her to the dance floor and he proved himself, spinning and dipping, twirling and lifting her all over the place to the music. She was laughing full out through the whole dance and he was grinning as well. Anyone could tell he was truly enjoying himself, until the song changed. The beat for this song was a little slower so Matt pulled Rachel towards him, smiling as she wrapped her arms around his neck and let him settle his on her hips. There was no space between them when he finished pulling her to him and they started moving together as if they did it everyday.

She trailed one over his shoulder and down his arm then back up it, trailing it up to his hair where she messed with it a little, smiling.

"You're really fun" Rachel stated seriously, though grinning at him as she said it.

He smiled at her, "You're really fun, too Rach."

She frowned a little at that, shaking her head, "No I'm not, everyone always tells me I need to loosen up. They wouldn't say that if I were fun."

Matt rolled his eyes, because everyone was right, normally she did need to loosen up but that didn't mean she wasn't fun and he told her so. She grinned at him then, a 100 watt true Rachel Berry smile and moved to hug him hard. He hugged her back and when she pulled back, still grinning up at him, he snapped and gave in to what he had wanted to do for days, he bent down and kissed her.

She kissed him back for a few seconds before pulling back and giggling.

Matt looked at her, confused trying to figure out why she was giggling. He raised an eyebrow and her and she said, "I have to be careful who I dance with after this if all of my dances are going to end with kisses" She kept giggling and Matt couldn't figure out if she was happy he kissed her or if she just thought he was caught up in the dance or what and he didn't know what to do about it. He couldn't just ask her, could he? Before he could decide what to do, Rachel was pulled away and when he looked up he saw she was dancing with Kurt.

* * *

Wait, he thought, Kurt? What's up with that? He kept looking at them until Mike came and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Dude, I think you about gave Puck a heart attack. Do you have a death wish or something?"

Matt looked over at his friend and saw he wasn't exactly giving him a friendly look. "What happened?" He asked

Mike rolled his eyes, "What do you think? He was alright when you two started dancing, a little tense maybe but he wasn't like giving you a death glare or anything but when the slow song came on and you pulled her up against you… he looked like he was going to kill you right there but he restrained himself, I think because Rach smiled at him over your shoulder, then when she hugged you and you kissed her, dude what were you thinking? You knew he was watching her! He has been all night. If she wouldn't have pulled away when she did, I'm afraid he might have pulled a Finn and yanked you off of her. Only you're not a girl and your face would have been messed up afterwards"

Mike finally took a breath after that explanation and Matt frowned at him but shrugged, "It's not like anything really happened. I don't think she even realized I kissed her because I wanted too. She thinks we were just caught up in the dance or something"

Mike patted his shoulder but didn't reply to him, just walked off to grab another beer, leaving Matt alone, to watch Rachel and Kurt, and avoid Puck if he could.

* * *

**Over too Rachel, when Kurt grabbed her to dance**

"Care to dance?" Kurt asked, holding his hand out to her.

Rachel put her hand into his, giggling, "Are you going to kiss me after our dance too? I'm 2 for 2 now"

Kurt laughed with her, as he pulled her a little farther from Matt. They started dancing as he answered "I don't think I should, last time we kissed you had me almost questioning my sexuality, this time might do me in" he winked at her then to show he was joking.

She tried pouting at him but she couldn't quit giggling. "Well then let's stop dancing and go get a drink, I'm thirsty."

"Yes, ma'am but you have to tell me something first." He answered pulling her closer and making a big show of it.

"What?" She asked curiously, leaning closer to hear him

He then staged whispered into her ear, "What's going on with you and our Matthew? You guys were mighty comfy on the dance floor"

Rachel laughed at him, as he wagged his eyebrows at her, "We were just dancing, Kurt. Nothing was going on."

It was Kurt's turn to pout at her, "Come on Diva, he kissed you, something had to be going on."

Rachel rolled her eyes, dragging him by his hand towards the bar, "Santana and I kissed too, are you going to ask if something is going on between us?"

"Is there?" Kurt asked, though his serious face was quickly over come by laughter when she turned her shocked face back at him.

"There most certainly is not. Santana is my friend, just like Matt and we all got caught up in the dances and in San and I's case, we wanted to give our boys a show, but there is nothing going on with me and either of them"

With that she let go of his hand and marched over to get another drink. Kurt ran after her and got a screwdriver as she got her cherry bomb. "Sorry Diva, you know me I can't resist the scent of new gossip. If you say it was nothing then I believe you."

Rachel downed her drink, got another and looked at him for a second before breaking in to a 100 watt grin and hugging him, "Ok Kurtsy, come on lets dance"

Kurt grinned back at her, downing his own drink and following her to the dance floor.

Before they got to actually dance though, Noah stepped in between them, facing Rachel."Rach, you haven't danced with me yet"

"Oh, sorry Noah but I was just about to dance with Kurt, how about right after?" But as she said it, Kurt looked back and forth at them and shook his head.

"Go ahead Rachel, We'll dance later. I need to talk to Brit anyway" and with that he was gone.

* * *

Rachel downed the drink that was in her hand, placed the cup on a near by table and grabbed Noah's hand.

"Let's dance then" She said and they started moving with the music.

"Are you having a good first party?" he asked her.

She grinned at him, "It's fun. Why was I so worried?"

He smirked at her, shaking his head, "I told you it would be alright"

The song kept going and they kept on dancing, talking a little hear and there but mostly just enjoying the dance. Puck was dying to ask her about the kiss between her and Matt but didn't because a)he didn't want to seem like Finn and b) he could tell she was drunk and didn't think it would do much good.

The song ended and Rachel looked up at Noah, expectantly. He raised an eyebrow at her as she moved closer to him and closed her eyes. He rolled his eyes then, suddenly mad at himself for being worried about Matt and her kiss, she was just a horny drunk that's all. He made a note of that so he wouldn't ever leave her alone again while drunk.

Then leaned down and kissed her cheek, causing Rachel to open her eyes in surprise.

"Noah.." She whined a little.

"Babe you're drunk. I'm not going to kiss you now just for you to regret it tomorrow like the other two. If you want to kiss me tomorrow when you're sober, come find me but you're going to feel like shit so I doubt it's going to happen."

She pouted at him, "Noah I always want to kiss you. Being drunk doesn't change that"

He grinned at that but shook his head, "If you weren't drunk you wouldn't be telling me you always want to kiss me, now would you? Besides you already kissed Matt and Santana. Do you always want to kiss them sober too?"

* * *

Rachel thought about that and shrugged, opened her mouth to say something then quickly covered it with her noticed her face pale and saw her cover her mouth and recognizing the signs lead her quickly to the closest bathroom. Her hair was already up for the party so he just made sure the ponytail stayed out of the way and rubbed little circles in her back as she emptied her stomach. Kurt, Santana and Brit all had seen them rush over to the bathroom but figured Puck had her.

Matt started walking towards the bathroom but Mike appeared out of no where and turned him the other way saying they needed to get another drink.

Puck just sat there with Rachel waiting for her to feel better. Then a figure came to the door with a glass of water in her hand.

"What are you doing here?" Puck asked, too focused on Rachel to really show how annoyed he was at her presence.

"I saw you take her over here and figured she'd need some water," Tina replied softly.

"And you care why?" He asked, glaring at her from his spot on the floor.

"Because even though I haven't been acting like it, Rachel's always been my friend and I wanted to start making things right between us."

Puck was still glaring at her when but he reached a hand out for the water, "Thanks" He grunted. When she still stood there, he said "I'll tell Berry what you said but it's up to her whether or not she wants you around. If it were up to me, I'd say no. No one deserves the crap Mercedes and you by association, put her through."

Tina nodded at him, "I know and I don't really expect her to forgive me but I'm hoping she can. Thanks for taking care of her"

He just shook his head and waved her away. She took the hint that time and left. He then noticed, Rachel was just sitting there now, her stomach appearing to be completely empty.

"Berry, can you sit up?" He asked softly, seeing her nod her head, he helped her into a sitting position.

"Good, now try and drink some of this" He said holding the glass up to her lips.

She took a tiny sip then turned her head away into his chest. He had his other arm around her so he was hugging her to his chest. "Come on Rach, you need to drink some more water, it'll make you feel better."

She turned her face back to the glass, reaching her hand out to take it from him. She unsteadily held it to her lips and took a bigger gulp, spilling more on her then in her but still drinking. When she had half the glass drank she gave it back to him, curling up against him. "I can't drink anymore. Too tired." She said sleepily He placed the glass up on the counter and picked her up.

"Come on then, lets get the princess to bed" He teased her quietly, causing her to giggle. He walked over to the stairs motioning with his head for Kurt to come help him."Move the barricade so I can go upstairs then move it back and go find San and Brit for me and tell them to come up to Berry's room"

Kurt smiled up at him, nodding his head, "Sure" He said dreamily.

"You're hammered too, aren't you?" Puck asked, tiredly.

Kurt looked at him confused for a minute before shaking his head, clearing it a little, "No, I'm fine."He moved the barricade enough for Puck to get through and then put it back, "I'll go get Santana" He said before rushing away.

Puck rolled his eyes but carefully climbed the stairs, turning into Rachel's room.

* * *

He went to lay her on the bed but she had a hand curled into his shirt and was fast asleep. When he went to pull her hand off, she actually whimpered at him and it was the saddest sound he had ever heard.

He got her hand off though and she was laid out on her bed. He reached down and pulled her shoes off and dropped them at the end of the bed and moved to cover her with the blanket. When he leaned back up her hand grabbed his arm.

"Noah?" She asked softly.

"Yeah, Berry," He replied.

"Can you hold me? Just for a little bit?" She asked softly.

"Sure" He told her, sliding down beside her.

"Wait" She said as he moved to put his arms around her. She looked down at her shirt and wrinkled her nose at it. "Give me your shirt please."

He raised an eyebrow at her, but took his shirt off and handed it to her. "Turn around" She ordered and he turned his back and felt her moving behind him. A couple minutes later she said, "Ok"

He turned and saw she had thrown her clothes across the room and was there in his shirt. He'd be lying if he didn't say that sight wasn't the best one he'd seen in months. He could think of a lot of things he wanted to do now that she was there in only his shirt but instead, he just pulled her to him, letting her cuddle up to his chest. She let a little sigh of contentment when she was fully in his arms and then fell asleep.

He soon fell asleep too, listening to the sound of her breathing. His last thought before falling asleep was that he could get used to this.

* * *

**Next chapter, coming sooner than this one did! I'm off the next two weeks, though I do have some plans, I promise to try and get the next one done with in the next couple of days! Hope you all enjoyed! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I would like to say first to everyone, that Rachel is not going to go around kissing everyone and acting like she did last chapter, she was drunk and that causes most people I know to throw inhibitions to the wind. I know normal Rachel would never act like that but Rachel Drunk…that's another story I'm sure, maybe not how I wrote her but still, she'd be different. And she had had a lot of Cherry Bombs. Anyways, Thank you all for reading! I'm glad to be able to update again quicker this time. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

_**Review Replies:**_

_**Seacat03: I'm so glad you're enjoying the chapter so far. I like Tina so I didn't want to keep having her be mean. I like her more as Rachel's friend but we'll see if Rachel is able to trust her. hope you enjoy the chapter.**_

_**Aussietasha: The party was fun to write, and I'm glad you enjoyed it! hope you like this chapter as well. Thanks for reading!**_

_**Chelle2911: Thank you! Here's your update ;)**_

_**GingerGleek: Thanks for reading! Hope you continue to enjoy!**_

_**Jesse009: I'm sorry you feel that way, but as the AN said, she was drunk it's not how she's going to be through the story. I hope you keep reading.**_

_**Thisisglee: Thank you! I'm working on updating more often but the 'more stories' part is half the problem. I have other ideas come in my head and start writing them but then come back to this because I don't want more than one chapter fic out at a time. I hope you like this chapter! **_

_**Emza156: Thanks for the review :)**_

_**Maiqu: Thank you! **_

* * *

"Damn internal clock" Rachel cursed as she blinked her eyes open and looked at the clock. It was six in the morning and she wasn't even sure what time she went to bed but it wasn't that long ago. The first thing she registered was the pounding headache she had, next was the fact that someone was in the bed with her.

She looked over, expecting it to be Santana or Brit and literally jumped when she saw a shirtless Noah asleep next to her.

She got out of bed, to quickly and had to reach for the bed to steady herself. All the movement didn't wake Noah or even move him at all. Rachel frowned, sat down on her couch, trying to remember why he was in her bed. She remembered most of the night before. She remembered dancing a lot, she remembered Finn getting angry when she… that stopped her. Did she really kiss Santana? What would possess her to do something like that? She shook her head, deciding to figure that out later and went on with what she remembered. Finn had called her a slut Noah and Matt had fought with him, Mike had came out to check on her. She remembered telling him he needed to try out for lead sometimes, and she meant to see to that still. Um.. Drank more with San and Brit, Matt asked her to dance, he kissed her… Wait.. Again? She thought, and her head was pounding. She looked around and saw someone had left a bottle of aspirin and a glass of water on her night stand. She got up and downed two of the pills before sitting back down and going back through the night. She couldn't help but be embarrassed by her behavior towards her new friends. She remembered dancing with Kurt, getting more to drink and then Noah asking her to dance. "Oh that's right!" She thought, remembering. She remembered trying to get Noah to kiss her and him kissing her on the cheek and saying she was drunk. "Damn it" she muttered out loud, remembering she told him that she always wanted to kiss him. That wasn't necessarily true. He was a good kisser and she did think about it from time to time but they were friends and worked well as friends and she'd never do anything to ruin that.

She remembered him taking care of her as she threw up the copious amounts of alcohol she had consumed over the night. She vaguely remembered Tina bringing her some water.

"That can't be right" she muttered again, Tina was friends with Mercedes and wouldn't do anything to help her, she must of imagined that part.

Then she remembered Noah taking her upstairs and borrowing his shirt. It all made since now, she just had to think about it. She sighed now. All of that remembering was seriously making her head hurt. She thought about laying back down but knew she needed to get up and start cleaning up the house so instead of doing what she wanted to do, which was get back into the bed, she got some clothes out of her dresser and went to her bathroom to take a shower.

She did feel a lot better after getting out but she still wasn't a hundred percent. The headache had receded so that was good but her stomach was doing flip flops.

She walked out of the bathroom and checked on Noah, who was still fast asleep. She tiptoed to her phone and took a picture. Giggling to herself, thinking how cute he looked sleeping and how he would kill her for having such a non bad ass picture of him.

* * *

After she saved the pic to her phone, she walked out of her room and down to the living room to see the was surprised to see that it was already cleaned up. She was also surprised to see Matt asleep on one of the couches and Kurt on the other. She rolled her eyes when she realized Santana and Brit forgot to tell them she had enough spare bedrooms upstairs for them and then raised an eyebrow when she noticed Mike was not sleeping with the other guys. She had a feeling if she went up to the guest room Brit claimed as her own, she would find him and decided not to chance it. She went into the kitchen and did the dishes and took the trash out from the night before. Then, looking at her phone seeing it was close to 8, she started making breakfast for everyone, knowing that they would probably be hungry since there wasn't much food the night before.

Santana was the first one to make it into the kitchen. She felt awful but she had already taken a shower and dressed so she looked better than she felt. "Coffee?" She asked

Rachel pointed to the maker where she had made coffee and then the espresso machine right next to it had espresso made too.

"I fucking love you, you know that right?" Santana asked as she downed an espresso before pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"I'm beginning to feel like you love my house and espresso machine more" Rachel teased.

Santana rolled her eyes, then clutched her head. "Dude, who do you think left you aspirin and water? Betcha you needed them when you woke up."

Rachel smiled at her, "Thank you for your thoughtfulness, San. I did need it. My head was feeling horrible when I woke up and it didn't help that at first I couldn't figure out why Noah was there…." She trailed off as she saw San's smirk.

"Oh yes, and how were things with our Puck last night?"

Rach blushed but said, "Nothing happened. I just didn't want to be alone that's all. We just slept"

Santana laughed at her but just said, "I know Rach, I'm just teasing you. Kurt sent me up because Puck asked him too but when I got there you both were passed out so I left you the water and aspirin and went back to the party. Not before taking this though" She took her phone and messed with it a moment then Rachel's phone went off.

She opened the pic message and it was a picture of her sleeping on Noah's chest, his arms around her and hers around his waist. It was actually really cute."Aw, this is cute" She said, out loud.

This wasn't the reaction Santana expected so she just looked at her for a second before grinning, "Yeah it is, which is why I'm going to be able to hold it over Puck for the rest of high school. He so doesn't do cute. It's gonna be great"

Rachel rolled her eyes but turned back to finish breakfast instead of saying anything. Kurt came in next asking where the closest shower was. Santana agreed to show him. She still didn't like him all that much but she did believe that he truly was Rach's friend now and not going to do anything stupid so she left him alone for the most part.

Alone in the kitchen, Rach looked at the pic again and smiled. It was good to have friends, to have people to have joke with, to talk to, and even to be teased when it's playful, like this picture. She had finally found a group that she fit into and it was a group she'd never have thought of herself but it worked for her.

Santana came back and finished her coffee in silence, while watching Rach flit around the kitchen. She finished French toast, eggs, bagels and had gotten the milk and Orange Juice out when Mike and Matt both stumbled in. Rachel took one look at them and poured them both a double shot of espresso and then handed them a cup of Coffee. After there espresso they both looked at least alive.

"G'morning" Matt mumbled

"Morning" Mike said, a little more upbeat as they both slumped into seats by San on the bar.

"Good Morning, Michael, Matthew. Sleep well?" She asked, pointedly at Mike, who blushed and looked down into his coffee, causing Santana to laugh, spewing her coffee, in surprise.

Rachel grinned then, handing Santana a paper towel she made up their plates and placed breakfast in front of her three friends. Mike was still red and refused to look up at her while Santana was smirking at the Asian and Matt was just eating.

Britney walked in, showered and looked perfectly fine. "Oh you made breakfast" Brit clapped and quickly grabbed a plate for herself and sat next to Mike, which caused him to turn even redder if that was possible and made both Santana and Rachel start laughing again and even Matt chuckled at that making Mike shoot him a glare.."What?" Britney asked, confused.

"Nothing" Rach, gasped out, "Just a case of the giggles"

Kurt came in, sitting down by Britney after grabbing his breakfast. "Thanks Rachel, This is great" Kurt complimented as he started eating.

The rest of them chorused thank you's then Britney looked around, "Where's Puck?" She asked.

It was then Rachel's turn to turn red which did not go unnoticed by Mike.

"Yeah, Rach, Where's Puck?" He asked, grinning having a pretty good idea.

Santana saw Rachel fidgeting and decided to help her out by changing the subject, "Hey, B, Brit and I were talking and well, there's an opening on the Cheerios and we were wondering if you wanted to try out. I mean we all know you're a great dancer so you'd fit perfectly. You're way better than the loser chicks that have trying to get on."

Rachel was shocked. I mean it's one thing to be friends with the popular people, its another to become one and being a Cheerio made you popular by itself. No one messed with the cheerios, they were made up of the hottest girls in school.

"Um..While I appreciate the thought, I don't know if I'd really fit with them, San" Rach answered, honestly.

"Sure you would, B. They'd all love you, like we do" Brit answered for San with a smile.

"Yeah, you'd be perfect for it" Mike agreed.

Kurt nodded, "It'd be nice to have another glee girl on the team" was his comment.

"What are we talking about?" Puck asked, walking in and pouring himself a cup of coffee.

Just as he took his first drink, Britney said "Rachel's going to be our new Cheerio" And the coffee came spewing out of his mouth.

"You're what?" He asked Rachel, looking shocked.

"I'm not doing anything, yet" Rachel replied, shooting a small glare at Britney but quickly changed it to a smile when she remembered it was, after all, Brit and she didn't realize she did anything wrong.

"But you're thinking about becoming a part of the bitch squad?" Noah asked, still sounding shocked.

"Noah! That was rude. Santana and Britney are the heads of the Cheerios"

"And your point?" He asked with a smirk causing Santana to throw a bagel at his head

Rachel choose to ignore the whole exchange and turned to Santana. "I'll think about your kind offer and get back to you"Santana nodded, knowing that was the best she'd get for now.

"Thanks for breakfast, Berry" Noah said, making a plate for himself.

"You're welcome" Rach replied before walking out of the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Mike called.

"To get ready for dance class" She yelled back then she was gone.

* * *

"Dude, you seriously think it's a good idea to have her on the squad?" Puck asked, looking at Santana.

"What's wrong with it?" San asked

"You know most of your cheerios are bitches, worst of all to Berry. It doesn't seem like a good idea to have her in close quarters with them"

"Aw that's so sweet" Britney gushed, "Puck's worried about her"

"It's not sweet, it's sensible" Puck muttered, hating that word.

Matt spoke up, "Puck's right, it doesn't seem smart to have her with a bunch of girls who tortured her daily up until a week ago."

"You mean like we all did?" Santana shot back. "The girls won't mess with her because she's my and Brit's friend and after they get to know her they'll all figure out how great she is themselves. You guys need to let up on the protective bit, she can't rely on us forever, she needs to learn how to be herself around everyone, not just us and this will help."

Rachel, who, of course was listening right outside the door, came to a decision right then to become the next Cheerio. Not because of what Santana had said, though that was nice, and truthful too, but because of Puck and Matt. Santana was right, they were protective of her, and though sweet, they wouldn't always be there and she needed to be able to stand on her own two feet and make a name for herself so she wouldn't need them to be.

With that decision she turned and went upstairs to get ready for dance class, like she had told them.

* * *

About five minutes later, Santana walked in with Britney, smirking."So B, how much of the conversation did you listen to before you came up here?" San asked

"Hmm? I have no idea what you're talking about" Rach replied, trying to sound innocent.

"Uh huh, sure. What time will your dance class be over?"

"Umm it starts at 10:30 it should be done by 12:30."

"Is that all you have today?" Brit asked and when Rachel nodded, she said "Good, we're taking you shopping"

"Didn't we just go shopping?" Rach asked.

"So? We need to go get our nails and hair done so we might as well make it a shopping trip to" Brit said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"…ok I guess. Are the boys coming again?" She asked, wondering how they'd feel about that.

Santana shook her head, "Nope they're having a guys day, we're having a girls day then they're coming back tonight for a movie night."

"Wow you have my whole day planned don't you? You sound like me" Rach teased, though honestly she felt a little overwhelmed. She knew Santana could be a little intense but geez, she thought to herself.

"Whatever, B, go on hurry up and get your class over with so we can go" Santana growled playfully, pushing her out the door.

"I'm going I'm going. Oh and San?" Rach said, turning red but knowing she had to say it.

"Hmm?" Santana asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry about kissing you last night, I don't know what came over me. It was my first time being intoxicated and.." She stopped as Santana busted out laughing.

"B…seriously…I didn't mind, at all. If you remember, I'm the one that offered first"

"I know, but still I should have…"She was cut off again.

"It was just a kiss. Brit and I kiss all the time. It doesn't mean anything, so chill" Santana said with a finalizing tone that Rachel had to follow.

She nodded her head, deciding that if Santana wasn't making a big deal about it she wouldn't either. But what about..

"And don't apologize to Matt either" Santana ordered, as if she read her mind. When Rachel raised an eyebrow at her, Santana shrugged, "Nobody would regret kissing you Rach, you're almost as hot as me and that's saying something but apologizing makes it sound like you regret it and that doesn't make a person feel good"

"Oh." Rachel said and left it at that, realizing Santana was probably right so if Matt didn't bring it up, neither would she.

"Now get your cute ass out of her so you can hurry back." This time San said it and pushed her out her bedroom went, hurrying down the stairs and seeing the boys were getting ready to leave.

* * *

"Want a ride to dance, Rach?" Noah asked.

"Sure, that'd be great, but hold on" she said then looked over her shoulder, "SAN!" She yelled.

"What?" San yelled back.

"Can you pick me up from dance at 12:30?"

"YES, NOW GO!" she ordered, laughing as she said it.

"YES MA'AM" She yelled back, before turning back to the boys who were all staring at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing" They all said before turning to leave.

"Thank you guys for coming" Rachel said to the three boys who weren't driving with her. She gave Kurt a hug first, then Mike but when she went over to Matt he was already in the car and just waved. She turned to Mike, "Is he ok?"

"Um, yeah, why wouldn't he be?" Mike asked but he wasn't looking at her.

"Michael?" Rachel asked, with a warning tone.

He would have cracked but Noah picked then to yell "BERRY GET YOUR ASS IN THE CAR OR I'M LEAVING IT HERE"

Mike gave her another quick hug and hurried to get into the car with Matt, leaving her confused. She walked to Noah's truck and hopped in.

"What's wrong?" He asked, seeing her face.

"I think Matt's mad at me but I don't know what I did." She replied, staring out the window.

"Oh." Was all he said, frowning but not saying anything else.

Rachel took out her phone and texted Mike.

**Rachel:** Michael, what's wrong with Matthew?

Rach then looked over at Noah and saw he wasn't looking very happy either.

"What's wrong, Noah?" She asked, suddenly concerned he was mad at her too.

"Nothing" He waved it off.

"Something's wrong and you told me yesterday you'd talk to me after the party" She reminded him, just remembering herself that he had said it.

"We don't really have time to get into any real conversation, Berry. Your class starts in ten minutes." He answered, as he pulled into the studio.

"Later today then?" Rachel asked him, as her phone went off.

**Mike:** He's fine, Rach. Don't worry about it he'll be back to normal tonight at movie night. Have fun at dance.

**Rachel:** Fine, I'll stop asking for now but if he's not acting right tonight I'm getting it out of one of u.

**Mike:** Aye Aye Captain. Later ;)

Rachel giggled at that then looked up at Noah who was frowning.

"Matt?" He asked

She shook her head, "Mike. Now we'll talk later today, right?"

"I don't know Berry, You don't seem to really have the time. Girls day after dance, Movie night with everyone. I don't see how you can fit me in." He sulked.

Rachel frowned, "Are you upset about me hanging out with everyone? I thought you were okay with me being friends with everyone."

"I didn't think it would mean we'd never be able to hang out. I mean seriously, Berry. Santana and Brit has stayed at your house like every fucking night since Monday and when you're with me you're with everyone else too. We used to hang out, just us, ya know. I can't talk to all of them like I can you but I can't seem to get you by yourself anymore"

He was breathing heavily after that, very Rachel like, outburst.

Rachel had tears in her eyes and scooted over to the other side of the truck to throw her arms around Noah.

"Noah, you're still my best friend. I know this past week, it's been hard to hang out like we're used to and I'm sorry if I've been neglecting our friendship. I'm just not used to having to juggle friends since I never really had that problem before. How about tomorrow we make it an us day? Just you and me and you can tell me everything that's going on with you, especially what you wanted to talk about yesterday before the party."

"Just us?" Noah asked her, one arm around her but still sounding suspicious.

"I promise, I'll send San and Brit home tell the boys to stay away for the day and we'll watch movies, order take out and talk just like before."

Noah grinned at her then pulling her all the way to him and squeezing. "Sounds great. Now hurry up, you're going to be late."

Rachel rolled her eyes at him for that mini lecture. Kissed his cheek and waved at him as she hurried to class.

Noah pulled out, grinning. Happy to have his best friend back, at least for a day.

* * *

**I know this is a short chapter compared to the others but it seemed like an okay place to stop so here it is. Next couple of chapters, girls day/guys day, movie night, noah and Rachel day, finding out what's up with Matt, Cheerio try outs and much more so stay tuned :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! I wanted to thank you all so much for reading! I'm so glad that so many of you seem to be enjoying. I'm about to go back and fix chapters 1-6. I didn't realize until recently that when I upload the chapters, a lot of the times for some reason it cuts out random words here and there which makes the chapter make no sense in places. I'm sorry I didn't catch this before but I'll work on fixing it now. Next chapter will hopefully be up within the week. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! have a great day!**

**Review Replies**

**JackyKay: Thank you! I'm glad you're liking it so far :) And I like Rachel as a cheerio too and agree she'd be amazing at it though I can only imagine the chaos it would cause to the social hierarchy in the show if it came to pass for real. It'd be fun to watch :) **

**Chelle2911: Thank you! Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**GingerGleek: Glad you're still enjoying the story! Hope that you continue to do so :)**

**Freakouttonight: Wow, thank you for all of the wonderful reviews :) I love the name Mackberry, It made me smile :) **

**megKate: Thank you so much for the lovely review, I hope i continue to live up to it.**

**Maiqu: Thank you! **

**Twilightgleek: And more you shall read, my dear gleek :) lol thank you for reading!**

**Bladeddarkness: I couldn't agree more, which is why most of the stories i write or am working on have pezberry friendship because where there's pezberry fun is not far behind :)**

**Misery-businesss: Thanks so much! Hope you continue to enjoy :)**

**

* * *

**

Class went by fast and before she knew it, she was getting her stuff together and heading out to San's car to head to the mall. Kurt and Brit were both in the car and both seemed very impatient to get going.

"Took you long enough" was the first thing Kurt said to her as she slid in the back beside him.

"Class ran a little over. I wasn't aware we were in a hurry" Rachel replied, a little surprised at Kurt's tone.

San looked back at them real fast before turning back to the road, "Don't worry about him, B, he's just afraid we're going to miss our mani/pedi appointments. I told him we had plenty of time" Rachel could see San roll her eyes in the rearview mirror as she explained.

"Do you know how long we'll have to wait if we miss our appointment?" Kurt whined in reply.

"15 minutes maybe 30." Santana replied, rolling her eyes again, "It's not like there's a huge demand here for them, Kurt. Quit being a drama queen"Kurt huffed and turned to the window, pouting but didn't say anything else and the rest of the ride was spent with the girls singing along with the radio and Kurt fighting himself not to join them.

At the mall they got out and San and Rachel allowed themselves to be dragged to the salon by Kurt and an equally impatient Britney.

They made their beauty appointments just in time, though Santana and Rachel were right that there wasn't a lot of people to need an appointment anyway. Rachel and Britney started their hair appointment first while Santana and Kurt both were sent to their mani/pedi appointments much to their obvious displeasure of the pairings. For the first few minutes, Kurt tried to make small talk but Santana was having none of it so he just lay back and tried to enjoy his treatment in silences. About ten minutes in, Kurt's phone signaled he had a text. He reached for it and saw it was from Mercedes.

**Mercedes:** Look what ur new diva bff has been up too.

After the message was a link to Jacob ben Israel's blog.

The headline; Berry Gone Bad and the first picture of Rachel and Santana kissing was enough for Kurt to say "shit"

He continued to read and the whole article was about the party, ending with two pictures. The first was of Puck taking Rachel up the stairs towards her bedroom with a comment of 'Puckerman strikes again' right after that was a picture of an angry Finn from the party.

"Shit, shit shit, Santana read this" Kurt said, shoving his phone with the blog still up into her hands. She gave him a look half glare, half boredom but looked at the phone in her hand and her gaze immediately widened into shock as she continued reading it turned from shock to anger. When she finished she was shaking with rage especially at the quotes from Mercedes and Finn both.

Mercedes had said Rachel had turned into a slut ever since sectionals when everyone in glee had found out what a horrible friend she was and turned away from her. part of her quote was "She's disillusioned herself into believing sex will make people like her and it's turned her into a slut" Finn had said that "at least I can claim to have been her first before she turned into a whore"

Santana handed Kurt his phone back before she broke it and he quickly forwarded the link to Puck, Matt and Mike with a message that Rach and Brit didn't know yet.

Kurt then turned to Santana, "So? What do we do?"

* * *

**Over at Matt's**

Puck, Matt and Mike were all sitting around playing Halo in Matt's basement when all of their phones went off at the same time.

"It's probably one of the girls telling us something about tonight" Mike shrugged and they all nodded, deciding to finish their game before checking.

When their phones went off again, not ten minutes later, Matt decided it might be important so he let himself die to check his phone."If they're they same texts there's one from Kurt and one from San" Matt said, confused so he opened Kurt's first and saw the link to Jacob's blog.

Before clicking on it he opened Santana's text which said

**Santana:** Do not tell Rachel, Brit is taking her shopping while Kurt and I sneak over to where ever you guys are. Where are you?

Matt wasn't sure what was going on yet but he replied to hers first telling her they were all at his house and got a reply two seconds later saying they were on their way.

Then he opened up the link Kurt had sent.

"Fuck" He said out loud, causing both of the other boys to stop playing to look at him.

"What?" Puck asked

Matt handed his phone to him and he read the article, "Jewfro is so fucking dead" Puck growled as he handed the phone to Mike who swore under his breath as soon as he started.

"Has Rach seen this yet?" Puck asked and when Matt shook his head, Puck nodded, "Good, let's go" and he got up and headed for the door.

"Um, San and Kurt are on their way here, I think to talk about what we're going to do to him" Matt told him, instead of getting up to follow.

Mike handed Matt his phone back while Puck punched the wall and then cursed out again, shaking his hand."Dude, don't break my house. Save it for Jacob's face" Matt said, shaking his head.

"It isn't just Jacob's face that's getting rearranged" Puck growled.

"Finn" both Mike and Matt said together.

"That lying bastard is at the top of my list, jewfro isn't even worthy of that position" Puck seethed, pacing again.

"Are you sure he's lying?" Mike asked, a little uncertain if he should, "I mean even if he wasn't, he had no right to say anything about Rachel to Jacob but…Rachel was head over heels for the guy for forever so…" He stopped when he saw not one but two glaring faces staring at him. He threw his hands up in surrender, "Just asking a question"

The glares lessened slightly but the only answer he got is, "He's a lying bastard," from Puck before he started pacing again.

"Got it" Mike agreed this time, not wanting to be the one Puck took his anger out on.

About five minutes later, Santana and Kurt came down to the basement, Santana just letting herself in as usual."What are we going to do to those lying bastards?" Santana asked first off, which, if he didn't think he'd get killed for it, would have made Mike laugh, but he settled for a small smirk instead.

Puck said, "Leave Finn to me" When Matt started to protest, Puck amended, "Us, then" Matt nodded and Santana rolled her eyes."Fine, that leaves Jewfro and Mercedes."

Kurt replied, "I so have Mercedes"

Everyone agreed to that and Mike looked at Santana, "Looks like we get Jacob." She nodded and they all immediately started plotting their revenge.

* * *

**Back at the Mall**

Rachel was being dragged from store to store by Britney, trying on half of the clothes in the mall but only buying a few shirts and a pair of shoes. It had been two hours since Santana had agreed to take Kurt home because he wasn't feeling well. She should have been back by now."Brit? Have you heard from San?" Rachel asked, a little worried.

Britney nodded, "Yep, she text me saying she had to stay with Kurt until Burt or Carol came home"

"Oh." Rachel replied, face falling. She was hoping they could leave soon, but since Santana was their ride that was out.

"This top would be adorable on you! Go try it on!" Brit ordered, handing Rachel a dark purple tank top with silver sequins that formed a star with the top point being the tip of the v in the shirt. It was cute, Rachel admitted, so she did what she was told, resigning herself to another long mall trip.

* * *

**With Kurt**

Santana dropped Kurt off where he asked after swinging him by his house first to get what he needed for his pay back to Mercedes.

After she had driven off, Kurt walked up to the door and rang the bell, knowing it would just be Mercedes' mom home at that time.

She opened the door and smiled at him, "Kurt! Hi honey, how've you been? I've not seen you in forever! But you know, Mercedes isn't home right now, she's out with Quinn, studying."

"I know I haven't been around much, I'm sorry it's been so long" Kurt started, "But I'm afraid I came here with some bad news."

She ushered him inside to sit at the table and talk. "What's wrong? Is Burt okay? Everyone in Glee?"

He waved her down, "Physically everyone's fine. You know how I hate to be the bearer of bad news and I fought with myself about telling you about this because really its none of my business but you deserve to know what Mercedes has been up too while she's been claiming to study" Kurt told her, acting like he was still uncertain about telling her.

Her eyes immediately narrowed at him, "Kurt, if something's going on with my daughter, you better tell me." She ordered.

He sighed, half nodded as if giving in and handed her the folder of pictures he had been holding. She opened it up and gasped, "Who is this boy?" She asked. As she flipped through the compromising pictures of Mercedes and her long time boyfriend, Damon, from the soccer team.

Mercedes mom forbid Mercedes to date in high school, saying she needed to focus on her schooling, friends and church so whenever Mercedes wanted to go on a date she was claim to be studying with Kurt or recently Quinn and her friends would cover for her.

"His name is Damon, Mercedes has been seeing him for a while." Kurt answered, looking down as if ashamed but really hiding the smirk he was wearing after seeing the fury on her face. Mercedes was so grounded for the rest of her life.

"Kurt, thank you for informing me of this. It was right for you to bring it to my attention but now I need you to leave, Mercedes and I are about to have a talk that I'm sure you won't want to witness."

Kurt nodded, understandingly even though he would very much enjoy hearing this conversation, she was right, he did need to leave to finish his plan. He got up and gave her a hug. "I'll come see you soon" He promised. She hugged him back before waving him to the door.

As he was walking out he heard "Kurt" So he turned to look at her, she already was dialing the phone when she said, "Mercedes is grounded, indefinitely so you'll only be seeing her in school" He nodded waved and walked out, grinning to himself.

He sent a text to Santana and the boys saying

**Kurt:** Phase one, complete. :D

After that was sent, he continued on to his next destination, with his other folder in his hand. When he was done, Mercedes would definitely know never to mess with his friends again.

* * *

**With Santana and Mike**

After dropping Kurt off, Santana and Mike headed to Jacob's house. They knew where it was because it was a popular target for pranks from all sports teams. Parking down the street from the house, San and Mike both got out and walked up to the knocked and when a woman answered, she smiled charmingly up at her.

"Hello, Can I help you?" The woman asked.

Santana and Mike both nodded, "Hi, we're friends of Jacob's. We were wondering if he was home."

The woman beamed at them, "Friends of Jacob's? Really? Well come in come in. He's in his room. Go on in" She motioned them in the door and towards a room down the hall from them, grinning from ear to ear at smiled back at the woman before walking to his room.

Mike pushed the door open and the strode in, shutting it behind had jumped when the door had been pushed open and when he saw who was there he froze. When Santana shut the door, his eyes widened and they could see the fear in his eyes.

"Sup, Jewfro?" Santana asked, evily.

"How's your weekend going?" Mike asked, and if it wasn't for the evil look on his face, he would have sounded friendly.

"Ffffine" Jacob stuttered out right before Mike shoved him to the wall, pinning him there with his arm across his throat.

Santana marched up to him, getting right in his face, "You really fucked up, Jewfro. I seem to remember making an announcement at the beginning of this week. Do you remember what it was?"

He nodded as well he could, gasping, "Rachel's your friend, no one's to slushy her or you make their lives hell"

San shook her head while Mike pushed a little harder, "Close but my words were 'if she gets hurt in any way I will make it my personal mission to make the one who did it's life a living hell' remember now?"

He nodded again, eyes wide. "What are you going to do?" He choked out.

"Well, at the moment, you're in luck. See, she hasn't read your blog yet so she hasn't been hurt yet" She answered, still glaring. He sighed and sagged a little but quickly straightened as that caused him to be even more choked by Mike, who was basically there for his ninja reflexes and muscle.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked. Santana nodded at Mike, who removed his arm from Jacob's throat and closed it on his arm, yanking him to his laptop.

"You are going to remove your blog entry and all of the pictures of Rachel anywhere on your blog. You are then going to post a retraction and tell everyone that this is your last blog, ever. If you so much as update your status on face book to something we don't like, after that, we will go back to making your life a living hell but if everything smoothes out after this, you won't hear from us again, got it?"

He nodded and immediately went and removed the entry and all pictures but when he went to post the retraction he looked up at the two watching him and asked, "Do I really have to stop the blog? All of McKinley read it. They count on me for the news"

Santana and Mike both glared down at him and that was enough for him to squeak, "No more blog, got it" And quickly wrote his retraction/goodbye entry.

"We'll be watching you, Jewfro. You got lucky this time." Mike warned, as they turned to leave.

When he opened the door, Santana turned to him, smirking as she said, "Bye Jacob! See you Monday!" As they passed his mom, they both smiled widely at her, "Have a good weekend!" Santana told her and she told them to do the same, "Come back anytime" Mrs. Ben Israel said warmly as the waved one last time and walked out. They high fived when they got in Santana's car and then their phones went off.

**Kurt:** Phase one, complete. :D

Santana answered

**Santana:** Jewfro's blog is gone for good, dropping off Mike and going back to the mall. Do you have a ride?

**Kurt:** Aww I didn't know you cared… But yes, I'll be able to get a ride. Thx see you tonight.

Santana rolled her eyes and ignored the text. Starting her car she drove Mike back to Matt's before heading back to the mall to save Rachel, who had texted her earlier saying she was going to explode if she had to try on many more clothes.

* * *

**Puck and Matt**

"Do you think Rachel will kill us if we kill Hudson?" Matt asked Puck as the pulled up to Finn's house.

"Killing us would be against her no violence policy" Puck replied, smirking as if he said something smart.

Matt rolled his eyes, "I think she might make an exception if we get ourselves thrown in jail or she might just have San and Brit do it for her…." They both shuddered at that.

"Fine, we won't kill Hudson, just seriously rearrange his face" Puck agreed, grudgingly and they got out of the car. They were lucky that Carol was at work or this wouldn't have worked.

Puck and Matt stood there after ringing the door bell as soon as it opened and Finn was there, Puck swung and that was that. Him and Matt were pounding Finn and Finn wasn't even able to lift a hand to defend himself. What saved him, was both of their phones going off at the same time. They pulled back and Puck spit out at Finn, who was huddled on the floor, "Don't come near Berry, don't look at her, don't talk about her, don't even fucking think about her or next time I'll be going to jail for murder and grinning about it, got it?"

Finn nodded slightly groaning in pain as he did. "Good" Puck growled and walked out.

Matt glared at his former friend before turning to follow Puck out, giving one more kick to the fallen teen before leaving.

Puck pulled his phone out and had texts from Kurt, San and Mike. Reading through them he looked at Matt, "San and Mike got the blog gone and Kurt's on his way to finish Mercedes for good."

Matt nodded, "Looks like we're getting done just in time for movie night."

Puck gave a startled laugh, "I forgot about movie night. We're going to have to go over there and play like we haven't been kicking peoples asses all day for her, aren't we? She's going to so see right through us."

Matt shrugged but he was smiling a little too, "It'll be interesting to see who cracks first and tells her"

Puck nodded as he headed back to Matt's house to meet up with Mike.

* * *

**At the mall**

Santana found Rachel and Britney in the food court. Both had at least ten bags around them. She shook her head at Rachel who's head was on the table and from what she could tell, the girl was fast asleep."You wore her out, Brit" San commented to the blonde as she sat down at the table beside them.

Brit nodded, "I guess we did do a lot of shopping but it was totally worth it. Wait until you see what we bought. Ohh! We bought you presents too!" She squealed, clapping. She was excited.

"Can't wait to see them but first, lets wake her up so we can go back to her house before the boys show up."Brit nodded and they woke Rachel up.

Rachel blinked up and saw San in front of her. "Am I dreaming?" she asked

Santana rolled her eyes but shook her head, "No, your awake now get your ass up so we can go watch a chick flick or two before the boys come."

Rachel shook her head to get the sleep out of it and when she saw Santana was still there she launched herself on the latina in a tight hug, "I'm so glad you're back! I couldn't stand another minute of shopping! I thought it was bad last weekend! She's had me try on almost every article of clothing in this mall, I swear"

Santana patted the girls back, choking out, "Berry, can't breath"

Rachel let go, smiling sheepishly, "Sorry"

Santana smirked at her, "It's all good. I guess I deserve it for leaving you with the shopping Nazi"

Britney smiled innocently at them, before saying, "Now that you're awake, there is one more store…"

"NO" both San and Rach yelled, laughing when Brit's eyes went a little wide at them both yelling.

"Come on, Brit, time to go watch some chick flicks and wait on the guys." San said, a little more gently, as she started picking up some of their bags.

Britney nodded her agreement and picked up some of her bags as Rach did the same with hers. As they got in the car and started to head home, Brit asked, "Can we go shopping again tomorrow?"

Santana shook her head while Rach said, "Sorry, Brit, I promised Noah tomorrow as a me and him only day"

Santana raised an eyebrow at that, "Like a date, B?"

Brit started to clap her hands but Rachel shook her head, "No, it's just, we're both used to hanging out a lot and neither of us has had much friend time this week so I told him tomorrow would be an us day to catch up on this week. Plus, after I join the Cheerios with you two, I'll have even less free time then now" She finished, slyly. Knowing her agreement with the cheerios would change the topics off of her and Noah.

As expected, Britney cheered and Santana replied, "So you're trying out Monday then?"

Rachel nodded, grinning, "Yep, Sylvester won't know what hit her"

And that was that, they launched into a conversation about cheerios and Sylvester, all other conversations forgotten.

When they got to Rachel's, they lugged all of the bags inside. Brit put her new clothes into the guest room she had claimed for herself and then both her and Rachel dug out the new items they had picked out for Santana. Brit had bought her two shirts and two necklace/ear ring sets that were Emerald and Sapphire and matched the shirts she bought. Rachel had gotten her a belt that's buckle was a bumble bee and said Queen on it. It had made her giggle remember the convo about hugs ruining the queen B's rep and also she had gotten her a new cell phone case because her old one was falling apart.

"Aw, this is awesome!" Santana exclaimed about the belt, hugging Rachel before turning to Brit, "These are cute too, thanks Brit." She hugged the blond too before taking her stuff to her room.

After everything was put away, they went into Rachel's kitchen and made tacos for lunch and then carried their food and some chocolate that was stashed in Rachel's pantry for such occasions, to Rachel's room to finish their girls day right; with cheesy romances and chocolate.

* * *

**With Kurt**

Knocking on the door, Kurt was well aware that he would be a surprise here. Sure, he was known as Mercedes best friend, though Damon might know about their fight by now. He was counting on Damon's sense of decency to allow him to live long enough to show him what he had brought.

Lucky for him, when Damon answered the door he seemed to not know anything about him and Mercedes fighting because he just smiled and said, "Sorry Kurt, you just missed her. Her mom called saying she had to come home. Sounded serious."

Kurt shook his head, "Actually, Damon, I came here to talk to you. Can I come in for a minute?"

Damon looked confused but shrugged, "Sure I guess" and let him walk in around him. Kurt smirked to himself, this was all to easy.

"What's up?" Damon asked.

Kurt looked at him and said bluntly, "Look, I'm going to get right to the point and I apologize for how insensitive this may seem but I don't know any other way to tell you. Mercedes has been cheating on you with Alex for the past two months." He told him, straight to the point, handing him the folder of pictures he had of her and Alex and the note between the two of them that she had left at his house.

Damon looked at the pictures and the note in shock. He and Mercedes had been dating for 3 months and he just found out he'd been cheating on him for two of those three months. He looked up at Kurt, hurt and anger in his eyes, "If it's been going on for two months, why tell me now?"

Kurt frowned, trying to look ashamed of himself, "Honestly? I figured she'd tell you herself or she'd realize it was wrong and break it off with Alex but lately she's been changing a lot and turning into a person I don't even know and I realized that I didn't want to be associated with all of her lies and wrong doings. I'm sorry it took me so long to tell you but I figured it was better for you to find out from me, now, then find out later down the road from someone else."

Damon nodded, still frowning, "Thanks for that but can you please leave?"

Kurt nodded, "Of course. Again, I'm sorry." And with that, Kurt left, hearing as he did Damon say, "Alex? What the hell dude?"

And with that Kurt sent out his next text to everyone.

**Kurt: **Phase two, complete. :D

Grinning, he left the house which was just down the road from Matt's and walked there, humming 'Defying Gravity' as he went.

* * *

**Alright guys, another chapter complete! I hope you enjoyed it, next couple of chapters will be movie night, finding out if and how much Rachel finds out of what went on while she was being tortured by the shopping nazi, Noah/rachel day, finding out what was up with matt, cheerios try outs and much more. Also if you read my other story, Qualifications, I just wanted to say I have the sequel half written and when I came home tonight it was between writing this chapter and working on it so depending on my muse, the next chapter to this story or the next installment of Qualifications will be up hopefully within this week. Have a great rest of the week and if I don't update before, a great weekend as well! 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N. Hey everyone! I did good this time lol. Only a couple days between chapters! YAY. Mmkay, first I'd like to say that I have made a twitter for those of you who have one and read this, I might be asking for advice and what not about this and other stories on there so if you want to be a part of that the name is the same as on here Gleek06216. :) Second I'd like to thank those of you who have been reading. It means a lot that so many of you seem to enjoy this story :) and third is a warning that chapter ten might be a few days because I'm determined to finish the sequel first, as long as my muse allows that is lol.**

* * *

**Review Replies:**

**Chelle2911: Lol, I love the idea of Brit dragging her around too, neither of them having a clue something serious is going on with everyone else all Rach knows is she's going crazy lol poor girl. It was a little fun interjected in all the serious vengeance )**

**seacat03: No, I personally would never want to piss Kurt off. He can be devious when he wants to be. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter :) **

**LBMemphis: Glad to hear it :)**

**FreakTonight: Noah day is coming next chapter, try outs the chapter after that so they're close, promise :D**

**Stardust923: Glad you're liking it so far, Rachel is fun to write especially since most times she's oblivious to the effect she's having on our poor guys. She'll figure it out..someday..hopefully ;) lol**

**Coastiewife465: I loved all of them coming together too. They are dangerous as a group ;) no one will ever be able to stand against them lol. We'll get to see more of the Mercedes fall out in chapter 11, so soon :D thanks for reading!**

**Cheyskyeenne: Thank you! I don't much like Finn either and Mercedes..well some days I do most days I don't but she almost never gets a nice view when my muse comes out.. And yes Brit and her cats.. fun times lol. **

**Maiqu: Thank you :D Next chapter's yours ;)**

**

* * *

**

Kurt arrived at Matt's about fifteen minutes after he had left Damon's and knocked. Matt came up and let him in with only an eyebrow lift as a question to his being there.

"Damon lives right down the street so I walked" Kurt answered the unasked question and Matt nodded leading Kurt to the basement where the rest of the guys were.

"Hey" Mike said, smiling at Kurt, "You totally missed Jewfro practically wetting himself. He won't be messing with our Rach again" He grinned proud of himself and Kurt smiled back at him.

"Mercedes will most likely never be allowed to leave her house again, aside from school, and the entire soccer team, at the least, will think she's just as big of a slut that she tried to make our diva out to be" Kurt told the group, smirking.

"How did you come across all those pictures? San said you had tons of them." Mike asked and Matt and Puck looked at Kurt too, listening.

"Mercedes isn't allowed to date so she would tell her mom she was studying with me or Quinn when she was really out with Damon or Alex. Whatever pictures or notes between the couples she'd leave at our houses so that her mom wouldn't find them. Guess she didn't think about that before she messed with Rachel, huh?" Kurt replied, laughing at his ex best friends mistake. They used to be close but he wasn't lying to Damon when he told him she was acting like someone he didn't want to be associated with, these days.

The boys all nodded, chuckling with Kurt before Puck said, "Well looks like the easy part is over now for the hard part"

"And that would be?" Mike asked, confused at how revenge was the easy part.

"Keeping it from Rachel" Matt and Puck said together.

"Oh yeah…" Kurt said forgetting that even though they were defending her, Rachel probably wouldn't approve of their methods.

"She couldn't be that upset about it, could she?" Mike asked them.

"You two might live" Matt replied

"But we beat the shit out of Hudson and we all know how she feels about violence" Puck added.

"She let you and Matt kick his ass at the party" Kurt pointed out

"She did, didn't she" Matt replied, forgetting about that.

"She was already pretty upset though, I don't think she was really thinking clearly then" Mike pointed out, remembering her crying on his shoulder.

"We're fucked" Puck stated, "might as well play some Halo before we die"

Mike and Matt agreed, and they sat on the couch with Puck, turning the game on, looking over at Kurt still standing.

"Playing, Hummel?" Mike asked.

Kurt rolled his eyes at the game but picked up the fourth controller. "How do you play?"

They all looked at him in mild horror before quickly showing him the controls and what to do and not do. He got the hang of it pretty quickly and they spent the rest of the afternoon killing people and praying that this wouldn't be the last time they got to do it.

* * *

**At Rachel's**

The girls had already watched Leap Year, Bounty Hunter and were halfway through He's just not that into you when they hear the front door.

"Berry? You been taking those pictures?" Noah yelled up the stairs as they heard the boys coming up.

Rachel rolled her eyes but paused the movie as the boys let themselves into her room.

"Kurt" Rachel said, surprised, "Are you feeling better?"

Kurt got flustered, he forgot he was supposed to be sick and thereby coming in with the rest would look suspicious, he smiled at her though and said, "Yes, it was just a headache, I took care of it"

Santana fought back a laugh at how exactly he had taken care of said headache, while Rachel just nodded before turning to the others.

"How was guys day?"

"Needed more hot girls" Noah answered, with a wink.

Brit frowned, "Are you supposed to have hot girls for a guys day? Does that mean we need to start having hot guys for our girls days, San?"

Santana shook her head, "No sweetie, girls days are for girls only, guys just ruin them"

"Hey" Four voices yelled.

"Kurt counts for girls day though doesn't he?" Brit asked.

Santana frowned in consideration before nodding slowly, "Yeah I guess he does, so quit your whining, Hummel"

He glared at her but didn't say anything. It got quiet for all of two seconds before Brit was bouncing.

"B, B, B, lets give them all their presents!" She clapped and bounced on the bed until Rachel agreed then she hopped off to grab the bags they had both set aside.

"So you did take the pictures?" Noah asked, grinning at Rachel, who rolled her eyes but otherwise ignored him.

Brit handed Rachel the bag that had her presents in it before saying, "Me first!" and reaching in and handing Noah a thing of rootbeer lip gloss.

He looked at it, then at Britney, "Um, Brit? I don't really use lip gloss"

Her face fell a little, "But you said you liked my lip gloss last time we were making out so…I thought you might want some for yourself."

Puck turned a little red, rubbing the back of his neck as both Rachel and Santana burst out laughing.

He glared at them but then smiled at Britney, "Yeah, you're right. I forgot. Thanks."

Her smile was back as she reached back in the bag and handed Matt and Mike both shirts. Mike's shirt said number one dancer while Matt's said Number two dancer. Both shirts were bright. Mike's was bright Pink while Matt's was bright Green both with blue lettering and a dancing stick figure.

"Hey, why am I number two?" Matt complained, even though he knew he'd never wear the shirt.

"Why's mine pink?" Mike whined at the same time.

Britney pouted, "You guys don't like them?"

Mike threw his arm around the blond, "Are you kidding? I love it! Just wish it came in another color."

"Oh, I thought you said you liked pink"

Mike blushed a little, "Yes, I like it, on you but.. I mean… Never mind Brit. It's awesome thanks."

"Yeah, thanks Brit, though I'm going to have to prove to you that I'm number one dancer around here." Matt said.

Rachel stepped up and said "My turn, but first, follow me."

They all looked confused but walked out of the room after her. Rachel started pointing at rooms. The room on her right, Noah knew but she said anyway, "that room is Noah's" she then pointed to the room across from her's and said "That's San's" Next to it she told them was Britney's, to her left was Matt's and Mike's was next to his and across from Mike's and next to Britney's was Kurt's.

"Wait, we all get our own rooms?" Matt asked, confused.

Rachel nodded, "I know that some of you," She gave a look at Mike and Britney, "Don't need separate rooms but there's so many rooms in this house and none of them are used so I figured since all of you seem to be here a lot this week, it'd work better if you had a place to put some of your things and to sleep or whatever."

"Puck, Brit and San don't look to surprised," Mike pointed out.

"That's been my room for the past month or so, I'm here almost as much as I'm home" Noah shrugged

"And we've been sleeping in our rooms all week" San answered.

"Yeah, you already knew Brit's room, remember, Mike" Rachel teased, enjoying the blush that flashed across Mike's face as he glared at her.

"Why are you on the boys side, Berry?" San asked, "I just realized that. All of us girls are on one side the boys are on the other but you're on the wrong side"

"Just can't get enough of me, right Berry?" Noah teased, throwing his arm around her shoulder.

She shrugged his arm off, before saying, "You two picked the rooms over there, and Noah picked his. I've been in my room the past sixteen years. It didn't make sense to put everyone's room straight in a line across the hall from mine."

San shrugged then smirked, "Just admit it. You wanted all the boys to yourself"

Rachel blushed, "That is not true!" She exclaimed, stomping her foot, causing everyone to laugh.

"Uh huh, whatever you say, B, but I think you're protesting a little to much" Santana winked at her before running down the stairs before she forced Rachel to break her no violence rule, yelling something about getting a drink.

Rachel glared after her before turning to the boys, "If any of you say anything else you're not getting your other presents" She warned when she saw both Kurt and Noah open their mouths. They both shut them quickly.

"I think giving us rooms is plenty, Rach" Matt said, Kurt and Mike both nodded while Noah raised an eyebrow at her and said, "Whatcha get me, Berry?"

She reached into her bags and gave Kurt a watch that played defying gravity if you pushed a button on the side. "I saw it and remembered our diva off and had to get it" Rachel told him, grinning.

"That seems like so long ago!" Kurt said, before hugging Rachel, "Thank you! It's awesome.

Rachel smiled at him, "You're welcome." Then she handed Mike and Matt an envelope with three So you think you can dance tickets.

Their eyes widened, "Are these what I think they are?" Mike asked

Rachel nodded."They are coming to Cincinnati to film an episode in two weeks. They were selling tickets at the information desk and I thought of you two."

"Who's the third ticket for?" Kurt asked, seeing Matt still holding two.

"Whoever they want to bring with them. They were having a sale at the desk so I bought three."

"You mean it's not for you?" Matt asked, frowning.

"I wouldn't presume you'd want me to tag along with you" Rachel responded as if that should have been obvious.

"You're coming" Mike said, not noticing the look of disappointment Britney had when she realized he wasn't giving her the third ticket.

Matt nodded, "Definitely. It'll be fun."

Rachel frowned a little, "Are you sure? Don't feel like you have to invite me if there is someone else you'd rather bring."

"We don't feel like we have to, Rach, we want too." Mike said, Matt nodded.

"Want to what?" Santana asked coming back up the stairs, figuring it was safe now. "Here, B" She said, tossing Rachel a water.

"Thanks" Rach said as Kurt answered her first question. "Rachel bought Matt and Mike three So You Think You Can Dance tickets for the show in Cincy and she doesn't think they really want her to go with them because she still doesn't really believe we enjoy her company" He rolled his eyes as if that was ridiculous and they all hadn't believed that a week ago.

San rolled her eyes too, "B quit arguing, you bought three tickets, they want you to go so go and have fun." She then looked at Brit who was looking down, "You okay Brit?"

She looked up, smiled and said "Yep, great, movie time?"

"Sure," San answered, frowning. She knew something was wrong with her but didn't want to push in front of everyone

"What about me?" Noah whined, feeling left out.

"Actually, I planned on giving you yours tomorrow." Rachel answered.

His eyes lit up, "Need privacy for it, do ya Berry?" He leered at her, waggling his eyebrows suggestively as he said it.

She hit him, "Pervert" she muttered.

"I didn't hear a denial," Santana sing songed, even though she knew what it was and knew it was nothing of the kind.

Rachel glared at her, knowing full well that Santana knew exactly what the gift was and was just being difficult but didn't say anything.

"Let's go watch a movie" Rachel said instead of dignifying any of them with a response.

"Since I didn't get a present, do I get to pick the movie?" Noah asked.

"NO" all of them but Kurt yelled.

Rachel added, "We are not watching Fight Club…again, Noah"

He pouted at her but didn't argue because he knew he'd lose with everyone against him, if it was just Berry he'd have won but…then he smirked realizing that tomorrow it would be just Berry. He could wait.

Rachel saw the pout turn to a smirk and knew what he was thinking and even knew he was right. She sighed, resigning herself to sitting through the movie for the 50th time since she'd become friends with him at least she'd be able to sleep some during it.

"What are we watching then?" Kurt asked.

Rachel looked at them all then said, "Are you all staying tonight?" Everyone nodded, "Then we have all night. Everyone pick one and figure out what you want for dinner. No, Noah that does not mean we're watching Fight Club, pick something else and Santana we're not making the boys watch the first Sex in the City, they already watched the sequel this week, no more torture."

Noah and Santana both groaned at Rachel, not even trying to argue that that was exactly what they both were about to do. They all headed to her huge movie collection on the far wall of her room and they all had a movie they headed downstairs and ordered five pizzas from the local pizza place and then settled in and started their first movie which was Kurt's pick of the new Alice in Wonderland.

The pizzas arrived and they all dug in, not really talking much, just eating and watching the movie. When it ended, Rachel got up and started taking what little was left of the food into the kitchen and Kurt and Mike jumped up to help her.

"Anyone want anything from the kitchen?" Rachel asked, as the boys walked ahead of her with most of what needed carrying.

The other kids all asked for drinks of one kind or another and she nodded, smiling when Mike yelled "LAZY BUMS" from the kitchen.

She carried what was left into the kitchen, seeing Mike tying up the trash bag to take out and Kurt starting to put dishes in the dishwasher. "You guys don't need to do that, I'll get to it later" She protested.

"Sweetie, if we're pretty much going to live here we're not going to have you act like our maid." Kurt argued.

"Yeah, Rach, even if the rest of them are lazy bums, I was raised better than to let someone else clean up after me" Mike agreed before turning to take the trash out.

"Thank you" Rachel said, softly. Putting the leftovers in the fridge and grabbing the drinks everyone wanted. "What do you want to drink, Kurt?" She looked over at the selection, "Water please" She nodded and added a water bottle to the drinks. Mike came back in and asked for a soda. When she had them all out, the two boys helped her carry them out, Mike grabbing Matt and Puck's purposely.

He walked up to Matt, who wasn't paying attention and said, "Matt think fast" And threw the soda at barely had time to put his arm out so that it didn't hit him.

"Dude what was that for?" Matt asked, angrily, not able to open his now shaken soda.

"It's what you get for treating Rach like a maid" Mike grinned back, throwing the other soda Puck's chest. Puck, though was ready for it because of Matt and caught it, grinning cheekily,

"You have to admit, she'd look hot in one of those maid costumes though"

"NOAH" Rachel yelled over the murmurs of agreement and laughter, before marching over to her seat beside him and whacking him on the arm.

"Damn woman, that hurts" He muttered, rubbing the spot on his arm.

She just rolled her eyes and sat back down at her place between him and Matt.

"She asked us what we wanted" Matt grumbled, deciding it was now safe to open his soda.

It was Kurt who said, "Did you ask if she needed help carrying it all?"

Even the girls looked down at that one, "Guys, seriously it's fine. I don't mind, Matt's right I asked. If I needed help they would have came if I asked, cool it."

Mike and Kurt threw their hands up in surrender and Rachel couldn't help but smile at the gesture. "Thank you for helping though, it was rather sweet of you both" She said, to make sure she didn't sound unappreciative. She was unsure why all of the sudden Mike and Kurt had felt the need to help out, as far as she knew she hadn't done anything to act as if she needed it but they had turned into self appointed body guards for the moment, for some reason, it was odd.

"Ready to watch the next movie?" Santana asked, ready to rid the room of the unnecessary tension that had been stirred up. Everyone nodded and she put in the Princess Bride.

"I love this movie!" Britney exclaimed, her smile back as she clapped her hands.

"Well, I would hope so since you picked it," Kurt teased, smiling at her all the same.

The other boys groaned, causing Rachel to frown at all three of them. "There is nothing wrong with this movie,"

"It's a chick flick" Noah complained with both Matt and Mike nodding their agreement.

"It is not, I happen to know a lot of boys who love this movie and besides it's more of a comedy then a romance."

Santana glared at the three boys, which was much more effective in shutting them up then Rachel's denial of it being a chick flick.

They still shook their heads but they didn't say anything else.

Halfway through the movie Rachel yawned and leaned her head back on the couch, Kurt was sprawled on the floor enraptured by the movie, Britney was laying down with her head in Santana's lap, half asleep while San played with her hair, watching the movie. Mike actually was paying attention to the screen and looked as if he was enjoying it and Matt and Puck were both fighting the urge to put their arms around the girl beside them.

Rachel solved their dilemma for them without realizing they were having one, by lifting her head up and dropping it in Noah's lap while lifting her feet up onto Matt's and just laying between the two boys, still paying attention to the movie as both boys attention snapped, obviously to her.

Noah dropped his hand to her hair and started playing with it like San was doing for Britney, while Matt automatically started massaging one of her feet, like he used to do for his ex, Santana, all the time when she'd prop her feet in his lap. Rachel smiled up at both of them when she felt both touches and then turned back to the movie, oblivious to the effect she was having on either of them. They stayed like that the rest of the movie.

When it ended, Mike was the first to speak. "That was actually really good" He said, sounding surprised.

"Told ya" Rachel replied sleepily from her very comfortable position.

This caused Mike to look over at her and when he saw how they were all sitting/laying, he raised an eyebrow. "Making up for treating her like a maid, are you?" He asked with a smirk at his two whipped best friends.

Matt threw a pillow at Mike while Noah just rolled his eyes and said, "Next movie"

Kurt got up and put in I Love You, Man, while Rachel decided to ask, "So what did you guys do for your guys day?"

The three looked at each other before shrugging, "Played Halo, mostly" Matt answered.

"Yep and ate all of Rutherford's food" Mike added, grinning.

"And now all of yours" Noah ended while she rolled her eyes.

"So basically looked at a tv and ate, just like you're doing here? How stimulating" She replied

"Well our vocabulary was a lot different there" Noah said with a grin.

"I'll bet"

"What did you girls do then? Watch girly movies and eat chocolate?" Mike teased.

Rachel looked down while Britney asked "How'd you know that? Did you hide in the closet or something?"

Santana patted the girls head, shaking her head but didn't say anything while Rachel answered, "For your information, we went shopping, got our nails and hair done, not that any of your boys commented on it, and then came to my house and watched movies and had some chocolate. We at least went out first and did something that didn't involve the television."

Matt opened his mouth, almost spilling that they had left too but Kurt spoke over him, as if he didn't here Rachel's speech, "And then I had my dad drop me off at Matt's because I wanted to make sure these boys didn't get lost in their video games and forget movie night."

That gave Matt enough time to realize he had almost slipped and he mouthed a thank you to Kurt, who nodded.

Rachel just said, "Well, at least we saved your hands from getting sore"

Noah burst out laughing, which caused Santana, Mike and Matt to laugh as well, which let Rachel know that they obviously took that in a way she did not mean.

Santana then smirked at them and said, "I knew there was something funny about Hummel being over there. Thanks for helping me figure it out, B"

Puck flipped her off before saying, "Start the damn movie" It had been sitting on the menu screen since the conversation started. Kurt pressed play and everyone settled down.

Rachel fell asleep in the first half hour. By the end of the movie only Matt, Puck and Santana were still awake.

"She's going to find out about today, you know" Santana said quietly.

"I figured I'd tell her tomorrow. She's less likely to fly off the handle if it's just us" Puck replied, shrugging.

"What's tomorrow?" Matt asked, confused.

"A Puckelberry day" Santana teased, quietly.

"It's not like that and you know it," Puck snapped as quiet as he could, trying not to wake the girl in his lap.

Matt still looked confused so Puck answered his question too, "Rach and I are hanging out tomorrow."

"Oh" Matt said quietly, looking down. Puck noticed but didn't want to talk about the fact that Matt obviously like his best friend, and if forced to admit it, the only girl he liked at all romantically right now.

"I'm going to get her to bed," Puck said instead and started to move.

"No, let me do it" Matt said, quickly.

Puck opened his mouth to argue but Santana interceded, "Let him, Puck. I want to talk to you anyway."

He frowned at her but nodded. Bending down, he kissed Rachel's temple before help Matt maneuver her into his arms bridal style without waking her up.

* * *

Matt walked up the stairs, being as careful as he could not to wake her but when he got to her room and start laying her on her bed, she stirred.

"Matt?" She asked sleepily.

"Figured you'd be more comfortable in your bed" He replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said, a little more awake, "I fell asleep on you."

"Don't worry about it. I think I'm heading to bed, myself. Goodnight"

"Matt?" She asked again, causing him to stop his attempt to make a quick exit.

"Yeah?"

"What was wrong earlier?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, feigning ignorance.

"This morning. You seemed upset about something"

"Nope, just tired and hung over" He lied.

"Oh… you sure that was all? Mike made it sound like it was more"

'Damn Chang' Matt cursed in his head, "Just had a lot on my mind lately" He tried again.

"Alright, you know if you want to talk" She stopped to yawn in the middle of that sentence before continuing, "I'm here to listen."

He walked back to her bent and gave her a half hug and kissed her forehead, "Thanks, Rach. I'll keep that in mind. Sweet dreams"

"Good night, Matt. Sweet dreams."

* * *

"Sup, San?" Puck asked

"He likes her you know?" Santana responded nodding her head towards where Matt had left.

"I gathered" Puck answered dryly, wondering what she was getting at.

"What are you going to do about it?" She asked, curious.

Puck raised his eyebrow at her, "What do you mean?"

"You already admitted you liked Rachel, remember?" She pointed out.

"I never said I didn't,"

"What are you going to do about Rutherford, then?" She asked again.

"Nothing"

"You're giving up?" She asked, surprised.

"San, she's my best friend first and you know I don't use that lightly. If she likes Matt, then she should go for it. I want her to be happy, if that's what you're asking"

"I don't know if she likes Matt or you or anyone, honestly. She doesn't know either. Believe me, I've asked her she's confused as hell. She's one of my best friends now too, Puck. I don't want the two of you doing things to confuse her."

"We're not doing anything" Puck replied, more confused by this conversation then ever.

"You guys fight, glare and snap all the fucking time, hell even Chang does it. Brit's noticed and I don't think she likes it."

Puck nodded at that, "Yeah we mentioned that to him last night but he shrugged it off, saying there was nothing to be upset about or some shit"

"Well all three of you Berry Fan clubians need to figure out a less obvious way to fight about her or figure out what she wants because it's only been a week and you all are getting on my nerves."

"Whatever, we done?"

"Not quite. What are you two doing tomorrow?" She asked, curious.

"None of your business."

Santana just rolled her eyes, "I know you don't want us here, we'll be gone, don't worry. Just curious when we can come back."

"Monday or never you chose. Personally I like never" He smirked at her.

"Even if I get her to take pictures?" She asked, innocently.

He rolled his eyes at the tone but smiled, "If you get the pictures then you can come around as often as you like"

It was her turn to roll her eyes but she was grinning too. They had always gotten along, they were too alike. They either had to get along or kill each other. She honestly wanted the best for him but she wasn't sure if waiting around for someone like B was what was best. She seemed more like Matt's type of girl then Puck's but who was she to really decide that.

"You're a pig" She said, slowly standing up and moving Brit's head off her lap.

"So are you" He reminded her.

Yeah but I'm less obvious about it." She stuck her tongue out at him, causing him to snicker.

"You've been around Berry to long already," She glared at him but then gave in to the snickers, herself and nodded in agreement.

"She might be rubbing off on me a little" She suddenly got serious, "Listen, Puck. I don't want either of you hurt, alright? Be careful, with her and with yourself. She's pretty oblivious to everything around her."

Puck snorted, "That's an understatement." But then he got serious as well, "Thanks San but quit worrying, you'll get wrinkles"

She threw a pillow at him before saying, "I'll get Brit to her room, you get Hummel and Chang." He glared at her for the unfair work load but got up and nudged Kurt.

"Hummel, wake up" He said, nudging him again. "Come on, princess, I'm not carrying your ass up the stairs."

Kurt opened his eyes, sleepily, "Puck?" He asked.

"Yep now go upstairs or sleep where you are, I've done my job." He moved over to Mike, as Kurt pushed himself up.

"Goodnight" He said sleepily, following the two girls, who were already walking towards the stairs.

Puck then sat down beside Mike, "Chang, I know you've been listening so you can quit pretending."

Mike opened his eyes in surprise, looking at the smirk on Puck's face. "How'd you know"

"Dude, I taught you the fake sleeping trick"

Mike rolled his eyes but then said, "So…"

Puck nodded, "We're all screwed"

"That's what I was thinking" Mike agreed

"Things were so much easier when I was Berry's only friend" Puck muttered before jumping up and saying out loud, "Come on, I'm going to bed"

"Puck" Mike called after him, causing him to turn back to him and wait.

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?" Puck asked, confused.

"That you just wanted Rach to be happy, you didn't care who with?"

Puck started to nod before stopping himself and saying, "Oh believe me, if she chooses Rutherford or you you'll be getting your asses kicked for something or another but best friend is a more permanent place in her life then high school boyfriend anyway. I can be patient"

Mike nodded, but Puck kept talking, "Though if you're really thinking about going for Berry you have more than just me to think about, such as your girlfriend and best friend liking her."

"We're not dating" Mike muttered, looking down and ignoring the rest of that statement.

"Does she know that?" Puck asked but instead of waiting for an answer he left the room, leaving Mike staring at the floor.

* * *

Matt left the room, walking next door to his room. In his bathroom he quickly threw some water on his face before stripping to his boxers and getting into bed. He knew full well he wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon. He couldn't stop thinking about Rachel and it confused him. He had liked her alright before this past week. Sure, she was a little crazy at times and she was always super intense but she knew what she wanted and went for it. He respected that and never liked the fact she got picked on for it but was never brave enough to stick up for her.

Now here she was, still that same determined girl who knew what she wanted but at the same time she was starting to act like a normal teenager too and the two together made a person that he couldn't put out of his mind. He knew he should leave it alone. Puck liked her and had been there for her, sticking up for her longer than any of them and from the looks of it, Rachel seemed at least somewhat interested in Puck too so he should forget it, take her friendship and move on but….something wouldn't let him.

He drifted off to sleep thinking about Rachel so when the dreams came, she was all he saw.

* * *

**Alright everyone, movie night, complete. Some people are more confused then ever while others are just starting to figure things out for themselves. I'm serious about working on the sequel, if i get a chance I also have a Mikel story pushing around in my head and a different Matchel story so it's anyone's guess what will come out next but when I write the next chapter it will be the noah/Rachel day, after that will be cheerio's try outs/ fall out from the party and blog. the SYTYCD will be coming up down the road with some Cherryford time and much more so keep reading :) I'll be back soon! Have a great weekend!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello Everyone! I'm back and worked through some major writers block the past couple of days. But chapter ten is here! I'd like to dedicate this chapter to one of my fellow gleek friends, Maiqu! She's awesome :) **

**

* * *

**

**Review Replies:  
**

**Chelle2911: Thank you! Hope you enjoy it :)**

**Mrs. Lovett1: Don't worry, Quinn will be in it, promise :) I'm glad you are enjoying it otherwise so far. :D **

**Ravenwolf2089: Thank you so much :D**

**Maiqu: Thanks, Hope you enjoy this one :)**

**kkaty: Thank you for the review. I would hate to make you sad but I make no promises either way.**

**stardust923: Yes, I feel sorry for the boys too. They have no clue what to do with themselves about her but it will all be figured out, eventually. I like the name Cherryford too it made me happy lol. I guess I'm easily amused ;)**

**MegKate: Thank you! Glad you like it!**

**Judite: They will all be in it soon, Don't worry, I haven't forgotten them.**

**allielovesyou: I can't tell you that yet. You'll find out later though who she ends up with. I feel bad for Britney too but Rach is going to SYTYCD it's going to be her time to get to know Matt and Mike outside of the group. Thank you for the review :)**

**Firehottie: Thanks! Hope you enjoy :)**

**Now on to the chapter :D**

**

* * *

**

The next morning, Rachel woke at 7 to her alarm. She went through her normal morning routine on her elliptical and then took a shower and dressed for the day. Walking downstairs she fully expected to be the first one up and responsible for breakfast again but when she got to the bottom of the stairs she could already smell the coffee.

Curious she walked into the kitchen to see who would be up so early on a Sunday. When she got in she saw Mike moving around her kitchen, making what looked like french toast and eggs. "MM that smells good" She said out loud, walking to the coffee maker to pour herself a cup.

"Good morning, Rach. Sleep well?" Mike asked, as he got over his surprise of being snuck up on.

"Mmhmm, very well thank you. You?" She asked, sitting down and taking a sip of her coffee.

Mike shrugged as an answer before making two plates up of the now finished food and setting one of them in front of her."Thank you, Mike. You didn't have to make breakfast though. I would have"

"No worries. You made it for all of us yesterday, I figured you deserved a break" He replied, grinning at her. She smiled in return before digging in.

"This is really good" She said a few minutes later, sounding surprised.

"Hey! Don't sound so surprised" He faked hurt as she rolled her eyes at his antics but laughed as well, he went on to say, "Mom used to work a lot so my aunt would come watch us. She taught me to cook and bake so if you're real nice I might make you some of my famous double chocolate chip brownies or my super amazingly awesome snicker doodles.

"Dude, don't joke about those unless your really making them" Matt stated, walking in on the last part of the conversation.

"Who's joking? We're getting kicked out today so I have nothing else to do but bake" Mike shrugged.

"I'm coming over" Matt immediately replied grinning.

Rachel was frowning though, "I'm not kicking anyone out. I didn't mean for it to sound like I was. You all are more than welcome to come back tomorrow it's just…"

Mike shook his head, interrupting her, "Rach, it was a joke. I was planning on going home today for a bit anyway. Besides, you'll never be able to miss me if I'm never gone right?" He asked with a wink.

That made Rachel giggle and Matt raise an eyebrow. Was Mike flirting? Matt quickly shook that thought away as ridiculous. He was just being Mike.

He made himself a plate then went and sat on Rachel's other side saying, "But seriously dude, are you making those brownies or what?"

Mike nodded his head, "Sure but they're for Rach so you'll have to ask her if she'll share"

Rachel cocked her head to the side, seeming to be considering it before saying, "Nope, sorry if they're as good as they sound then I don't think I'm going to be able to share" She was grinning as she said it.

"Except with me right?" Mike asked, pouting.

"Hmm..I guess since you're making them you can have one" Rachel agreed, grudgingly.

Matt was full on pouting beside her, "You're just kidding right?" He asked, knowing he sounding silly pouting over some brownies, but they were amazing and Mike hadn't made them since they all joined glee, claiming he had no time to bake or whatever.

Rachel patted his shoulder, "Don't worry, Matt. I'll consider giving you one as well."

Matt grinned at her, "What do I have to do to get two?"

Mike rolled his eyes at him but didn't get to say anything because Santana walked in, "Two of what?"

"Don't" Mike started but Matt had already said, "Chang's double chocolate chip brownies"

Santana's eyes snapped to Mike immediately, "You're making the brownies today? Brit and I were going to go get mani/pedi's but I think that just changed."

"Why is everyone making such a big deal about these brownies?" Rachel asked, confused.

"You'll find out tomorrow," Matt said.

"If we leave you any" Santana added, with a shook her head, as she saw Mike glare at Santana, but went back to her breakfast.

Soon after, everyone but Noah had made their way into the room."Does he always sleep this late?" Kurt asked.

Rachel nodded, "It's not unusual for him to sleep until noon or one if I don't wake him up."

They all shook their head at that, even though in reality, Mike and Matt usually slept that late too, they just weren't that comfortable at Rachel's yet. The rest of breakfast was full of playful banter and gossip. Eventually though, everyone was done and the dishes were all in the dish washer. The kitchen was cleaned and there was nothing left for the group to do but go on with the rest of their day.

Kurt left first. He gave Rachel a hug and promised to text her and Mike left next, Matt hugging her this time, before leaving out the door. Mike hugged her too, whispering, "Don't worry about the brownies. I'm making you your own batch" he then winked at her before following Matt out.

Santana cleared her throat, saying "Well, we better leave too before the beast wakes up and goes mental that we're still here."

Rachel giggled at that but nodded, "Go get your brownies, San. I'll see you at try outs tomorrow morning."

She gave both Santana and Britney hugs and then they left as well and for the first time all week she was actually alone.

* * *

She sat on the couch and turned tv on, ready to catch up on some of her shows on the dvr that she'd not been able to get to the past few weeks.

She turned on the Vampire Diaries finale, her guilty pleasure show, and curled up on the couch to watch. Her phone beeped, saying she had a text. She rolled her eyes, figuring it was one of her friends, who had just left but grabbed for it anyway.

She was surprised to see Quinn's name on the screen. She hadn't talked to her or even seen her since sectionals.

**Quinn:** I heard about the party and Finn, and saw the blog. Just wanted to say I was sorry and let you know I didn't know anything about it.

**Quinn:** Also, I know I've been awful to you but I was kind of hoping we could hang out sometime and maybe become friends. Up to you.

Rachel was, needless to say, confused. First off, she had no idea what blog Quinn was referring to, second she was curious as to how she had heard about the party and third she was confused on her sudden want for friendship.

Despite her confusion, she texted back.

**Rachel:** I'm busy today but perhaps we can meet sometime later this week and see what happens.

There, she thought, that seemed polite and reasonable and also gave her a way to question Quinn more about what she was talking about later this week.

She returned to watching Vampire Diaries, putting the questions out of her mind for the moment. Once she finished the finale, she looked at the time and realized it was already 11. She decided it was time to wake Noah up.

Upstairs, she knocked on Noah's door and as she expected, got no answer. She pushed the door open and walked in, seeing him sprawled out on the bed, fast asleep still. He looked so peaceful and innocent, much different then when he was awake. She almost didn't want to wake him up but she walked up to the bed.

"Noah," She said, shaking him a little.

"Hmm" He muttered, half asleep.

"Noah, time to get up" She said, shaking him a little harder.

He blinked his eyes open looking up at her, sleepily, "Too early" He replied before turning over to go back asleep.

"It's 11 and I need to ask you something so wake up!" She ordered.

He was mumbling under his breath, cursing no doubt, but he slowly sat up, glaring at her. "What sane person willing wakes up before noon on Sunday?" He growled at her.

She just looked at him, expectantly.

"Well?" He said, "I'm up what do you need to ask that's so important it couldn't wait an hour?"

She glared at him, "If that's how you're planning on acting today then I'm going to just head over to Mike's where everyone else is and not wait until tomorrow to get a brownie" She snapped, turning to walk out.

"Mike's baking his brownies today?" Noah asked, instantly sounding happier.

She twirled around and glared at him.

He threw his hands up in surrender, "I'm sorry alright. You know I'm not my best when I get woken up."

She still glared, saying nothing.

He pouted at her, "Come on, Rach, I said I was sorry. I didn't meant to snap at you. Forgive me? Please!" He whined.

She sighed, "Fine, and yes, Mike's making brownies. He said since I kicked him out, he had nothing better to do then bake. Then everyone heard about it and they all, except maybe Kurt, headed to his house and he promised to bring me some tomorrow."

His eyes lit up, "We get brownies tomorrow?" He asked, excited now.

"I get brownies tomorrow and what is so special about these brownies that has even you and Santana drooling over them? They can't be that amazing"

Noah swung out of his bed and walked over to her, throwing an arm around her shoulder and shaking his head in an all knowing way, "You'll see tomorrow and take that back. I promise. Now what did you need to ask?"

They walked out of his room and she turned to him, "I got a text from Quinn"

His face instantly turned hard, "What did she do now?" He asked, voice low and full of anger.

Rachel shook her head, "No, she wasn't mean"

Now confused, he waved her on to continue.

"She just said she heard about the party and Finn and wanted me to know she had nothing to do with it and wanted to know if we could hang out sometime and maybe become friends."

Now his eyes were widened in shock. "You're sure this was Quinn Fabray? Maybe someone stole her phone or something"

"No, I'm pretty sure it was Quinn" Rachel replied, trying not to laugh at his shock.

"Well, that's weird and all but I haven't heard a question yet" Noah replied, shaking his head at the thought of Quinn 'head bitch cheerio' Fabray trying to be friends with Rachel 'glee queen' Berry.

"How did she hear about the party and also she said she saw 'the blog' and was sorry but I don't know what blog she was talking about. Did Jacob post something that I didn't know about?"

Noah cursed under his breath, "damn it, Fabray" before looking up at Rachel, "Um, for the record I was going to tell you today"

She instantly narrowed her eyes, "What did you do?"

"Let's go sit down before I start this" he said, before walking down the stairs away from her angry stare. He wasn't going to bring this up until much later today. He had wanted to have some time with his best friend, without that hanging over them but leave it to Q to screw that up. Sure it sounded like she had good intentions but it still messed with his plans.

When they were both seated on one of the couches downstairs, Noah turned to her and said, "Before I start, promise you won't say anything until I finish."Rachel cocked an eyebrow at him but finally nodded and waved him to continue.

He told her everything that had happened this weekend, from the time Mercedes sent Kurt the text to them showing up at her house for movie night. He saw her face go from shocked to anger to something he couldn't read to tears all in the span of him telling the story.

"Rach?" He asked, after the silence between them had stretched for about five minutes.

She looked at him, but didn't say anything.

"Come on, say something."

"I don't know what to say, Noah." She finally replied.

"Are you mad at me? At us?"

She frowned at that question, "I'm not sure how I feel. You all were running around doing this damage control or whatever yesterday, for something I wasn't even aware of, even though it was very much about me. You and Matt resorted to violence, which you both know I abhor. You all, except Britney, lied to me about what was going on and even though all of that happened and I should be furious, I can't help wanting to cry because you guys went though all of that trouble for me. It's completely ridiculous but I don't think I'm mad at you, as much as disappointed that you didn't tell me about it sooner and I had to learn about it from Quinn of all people."

"Like I said, I was going to tell you today. We didn't want to tell you yesterday because we wanted to give you a day off since the party had just happened the day before and you were upset about what Finn had done. I wanted you to have some fun with you friends, we all did. I told them I'd tell you today."

She nodded, "I guess I can understand your reasoning, but don't ever keep something like that from me again. I don't care that you think your protecting me, I'm not going to be so forgiving next time"

He grinned at the word forgiving, knowing he was in the clear, and opened his arms "Yes, Ma'am now come here"

She laughed and went into his arms, hugging him. They stayed like that for a few minutes, quiet, both lost in their own thoughts.

Rachel was thinking about how, despite the fun she had been having this past week with her new friends, she was really happy to get some alone time with her best friend.

Noah was thinking about how it was great to have her in his arms again and about how much he had missed her this past week. Also, about how lucky he was that it wasn't one of her drama queen days otherwise he would have been in for a serious lecture about all that went on the day before and would not be sitting here like this now.

Sighing, Rachel pushed herself away from him a few minutes later causing him to look over at her, cocking an eyebrow in question.

"What were you wanting to talk to me about Friday? Before the party?" She asked, looking at him now.

Noah sighed, "You know when I said I wanted us to hang out again, talk and whatever, I didn't mean for all of the talking to happen right after I woke up or all at the same time, you know"

Rachel shrugged and gave him a small smile, "Might as well get it all out of the way so we can spend the rest of the day doing other fun stuff"

"Other fun stuff? Such as?" He asked, waggling his eyebrows at her suggestively.

Her only answer was to slap him on the arm and say, "Start talking"

He laughed at the slap, "Alright, alright, you win but I'm expecting fun stuff after, remember that."

She rolled her eyes and waved him to continue.

"Um, Friday, honestly I was just upset about the same stuff as I said yesterday. You know, how we hadn't had any time together at all this week. I'm used to having you to myself, Berry, I don't like sharing" He joked.

"That was all? Really? You seemed pretty upset."

She didn't look like she believed him…at all and he wasn't about to tell her the other thing that was bugging him was the fact that she was really cozy with Matt that day because that made it sound like he was jealous and Puck? He doesn't get jealous.

'but maybe Noah does' a little voice in his mind said but he quickly cut it off and shrugged, "That was all that really mattered"

She frowned at that but nodded, "If you say so, anything else you need to tell me?"

"Nope, I think you never hanging out with me is about it" He replied, smirking.

"I do to hang out with you!" She exclaimed, "I've seen you almost everyday this week."

"It's not the same and you know it" he replied, but smirked so she knew he wasn't actually upset

She knew he was halfway teasing her but she still frowned, thinking about it. He had just opened his mouth to say he was teasing when she said, "How about we make Sunday our day? That way one day a week it can be like before. We can catch up and watch the latest movies and everything like before and no one else will come over that day"

He raised an eyebrow, not expecting that. "I don't know, Berry. If you give me my own day they might all want one" He joked but couldn't keep the grin off his face.

She noticed the grin and gave him one of her own before replying, "Nope, you're the only one with their own day." She seemed to think about that for a second, "Well maybe if the brownies are as good as everyone keeps saying and Mike brings me some every time he might be able to get a day"

Noah laughed before saying, "And what do I have to bring to keep my Sundays?"

She thought about that before answering, "You have to feed me to keep your Sundays because right now, I'm starving"

Still laughing, he nodded agreeing, "Where do you want to go?"

"Breadstix?" She asked.

"This early?"

"Noah, it's noon. Meaning lunch time"

"If that's what you want, sure let's go" he shrugged, jumping up and holding a hand to help her up, which she accepted.

They both got their shoes on and headed out to his truck, Rachel skipping down the drive. Noah helped her into his truck and got in, starting the truck before saying, "You seem awfully happy for all that's been brought up this morning. Something I should know about?" He was half joking/half serious, unsure how she could have been so moody twenty minutes ago and now grinning like a Cheshire cat.

She looked over at him, still grinning, "Nope, just we got all the serious stuff out of the way and now I'm just looking forward to today. It's feels like I'm going to be able to relax for the first time all week."

"So you're just using me as an excuse to get your rest, I get it" He joked.

She rolled her eyes but didn't reply, just looked out the window, smiling.

He pulled into the Breadstix parking lot and helped her out. They walked in, ordered and despite her saying she could pay for her own, Noah paid for hers and his, "You told me I had to feed you to keep my Sundays, remember?" He joked as he carried their food to their table.

She didn't argue anymore, just slid into the booth and grabbed her food from the tray."So, what'd you tell Q when she texted you?"

"Oh, I told her I was busy today but that we could meet up sometime later this week."

"Oh" was all he said, before going back to his food.

"What?"

"Nothing, it'll be good if you two can be friends"

"Yes, it would be nice, but what are you actually thinking?"

He looked away from her, shrugging.

"Noah?" She pushed.

"I don't know, I guess if you two are friends, I was thinking, you'd be able to tell me more about the baby" He shrugged as if it didn't matter to him either way.

She knew better, "Noah, have you tried talking to Quinn lately? At school, whenever I do see her, she's alone mostly. Maybe you should try again"

"I have tried!" He snapped, "Every time I try and talk to her, she cuts me off and tells me to leave her alone."

"I know you've tried. What I meant was that she may feel differently now. It's worth trying again, don't you think?" She asked, gently, not wanting to upset him more than he was already.

"You really think she might have changed her mind?" He asked, sounding a little hopeful but not like he really believed it.

"Noah, she text me asking me to be friends. Me, Rachel Berry, the girl she's tried to make miserable for the past two years. I think a lot of things have changed for her."

He seemed to think about that before nodding slowly, "You might have a point."

She grinned at him, "So you'll talk to her?"

He nodded, "After you hang out with her, so you can figure out if she really might want me too"

"Deal" She nodded, realizing he was right and it might be smart to find out if Quinn would be receptive before sending her best friend into that."I have cheerios try outs tomorrow and if I get in, which San seems to think is a give in, I'll have practice tomorrow, Wednesday and Friday after school and there's Glee on Thursday so I guess I'll see if she wants to go somewhere after school Tuesday." She got her phone out and text Quinn.

**Rachel: [Quinn]** Do you want to go get a shake or something after school on Tuesday?

The response was almost instant, as if she had been waiting by her phone.

**Quinn:** That sounds great. See you then.

Rachel looked up at Noah, "There. I'm going out with her on Tuesday and we'll see what happens from there."

He smiled at her, the real smile that he seemed to have only for her, "Thanks Rach."

She reached over and grabbed his hand, "You know I'd do anything for you, Noah but this is truly no problem."

He squeezed her hand, "Same goes for me, you know"

"You'd do anything for you? Yeah I know" She joked, as she pulled her hand back.

He rolled his eyes, "For you, crazy. Anything for you."

He gave her another quick smile, before standing up picking up the tray, now full of trash, "Ready to go?"

She nodded, getting up and following him to the door. He got rid of the tray and they left. Once back in the truck, she turned to him, "Now where too?"

"Back to your house? We could watch movies and whatever."

She nodded, "Sounds good." She agreed and away they went.

At home, they both walked up to her room, he jumped onto her bed, "Your pick first, then Fight Club" He said, laying back, hands behind his head as she rolled her eyes.

She grabbed Rent, figuring if he was making her watch Fight Club, he could sit through a musical first.

Something caught her eye as she grabbed Fight Club, "Oh, I almost forgot" She exclaimed, grabbing a bag off the floor.

She handed him the bag, grinning."What's this?" He asked, confused.

"Open it! It's your present from yesterday"

He opened the bag and inside were a couple of things.

One was a keychain with a picture of the two of them in it. They had taken it at a fair that had come through here a couple weeks ago and they were both laughing, arms linked. It was a great picture of the two of them, she had had a keychain made for herself as well.

He pulled it out looking at it, a little smile playing on his face even as she said, "You don't have to use it if you don't want, I know it's more of a girly thing but I couldn't resist and we had a lot of time yesterday while you guys were off doing damage control so I had one made for each of us…"

"Berry, chill" He said, interrupting her, "It's awesome. Thanks" He grinned at her then, pulling his keys out of his pocket and hooking the keychain on in front of her.

She smiled back at him, "You're welcome now open the rest of it"

He saluted her, reaching back in the bag and finding a Fight Club t shirt and a special edition version of the movie with cut scenes and all of the extras.

"Have I told you that you're the coolest chick I know?" He asked, seriously.

She grinned at him, "I know I am, now, Rent time!" She exclaimed, clapping before putting in the musical.

Noah groaned, "I might have to take that comment back"

She mock glared at him, "I might have to return that dvd" She shot back as she climbed into the bed beside him.

He moved his presents out of the way and pulled her in for a hug before they both moved so they could comfortably watch the movie.

"Just kidding, Berry. You know you're awesome. You don't need me inflating your ego."

She snorted, "I think you have us confused. You're the one with the huge ego, Puckerman"

He laughed with her then they both turned to watch the movie, things just like before.

'well almost like before' she thought to herself

Fifteen minutes into the movie, Noah turned to her, "So Berry, wanna make out?"

'There it is, now it's just like before,' Rachel thought, laughing to herself even as she shook her head, "Watch the movie, Puckerman"

* * *

**Alright, sorry it's been a week but I'm back and here is a Puckelberry Chapter, as promised. Next chapter will have some more about their day as well as Cheerio Try outs. Quinn has made an appearance and for those of you who have been asking about her, yes she will play a pretty big role in the story, now. Tina will be back soon as well as the other glee kids. A lot will be going on in the next couple of chapters, this was just a time for Rachel to relax before jumping back into the drama that is her life. I hope everyone enjoyed it! Next chapter will be up soon hopefully! Have a great weekend!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright, this chapter was hard to write because I wanted to move on to the next part but it's done now and the next chapter is already started. I was surprised but happy at the response to last chapter :) You have no idea how grateful I am to all of you. When I get on and see that there are actually people reading and liking my stories it makes my day. :) So thank you so much! I love you all :D**

* * *

**Review Replies:**

**Troypay 4 Life: Thank you! I'm so glad you like it :) you made my day when I read this review! I hope you like this chapter!**

**mrslovett1: I'm going to tell you right now, you're going to most likely love next chapter, which lucky for you is already halfway written in my head lol. I love Quinn too, though you can't always tell in my stories. She will be bigger in this story soon promise! I'm glad you're enjoying this story! Thanks for the review.**

**InternationalGleek786: Thank you!**

**AussieTasha: I love writing the puckleberry moments so I'm glad you like reading them ;) Thanks for the review :D**

**Maiqu: Thanks! **

**Chell2911: Thank you :D **

**Allielovesyou: I always think they're cute together :) thank you for the review! **

**Marinka4: I'm glad! hope you continue to enjoy :D**

**vampsessedox: Honestly? I've been pretty sure the end pairing since the beginning but if you mean am I going to say what that pairing is...then nope keep reading to find out ;) Thanks!**

**CajunTiger504: Rachel is just as confused as you, if not more so, believe me ;) Promise all will be revealed in good time.**

**Kkaty: I figured you'd like the puckleberry :) theres some more puckleberry moments in this chapter too :D Thank you for the review!**

**MegKate: I got this review yesterday and it seriously made my day. I was not in a good mood and read this and was smiles the rest of the time at work so thank you! And yes the brownies sound awesome, Mike needs to tell me his secret recipe ;) apparently it's a top secret family recipe though so he's not talking :'( lol. Thanks again!**

**

* * *

**

The rest of the afternoon was spent watching movies and talking about their week.

The way they talked it seemed like they'd been apart all week but really it was just Noah could only be fully Noah with just her. He wasn't as bad as Puck was with his friends anymore but he still wasn't comfortable talking about life and feelings with anyone but Rachel.

They had been quietly watching Lord of the Rings Fellowship and were halfway through when Rachel tugged herself out of his arms.

He looked at her, "Need something?" He asked.

She shook her head 'no' but then changed it to a nod. "I was just wondering if you were really alright. I mean I know I've been an awful friend this week and I needed you to know that I'm always here, just tell me if you need to talk and I'll be there…

She was rambling so he cut her off, "Rach, you've not been an awful friend, you're an amazing friend. I know if I would have said something earlier you would have listened. It's not your fault. You're allowed to have more friends than just me. I just gotta get used to it, that's all."

She cuddled up to him again, "Promise to tell me next time you need to talk and not just bottle it up?"

"Promise" he agreed, holding her tighter and thanking God she was his best friend.

They finished the movie and decided it was dinner time so they ordered pizza.

At the end of the night, as they went up the stairs, Rachel turned to Noah, "Will you sleep in my room tonight? I'm not ready for the day to be over yet." She looked down as she asked, as if expecting him to say no.

He on the other hand was grinning, "Of course, Berry, about time you delivered on the other fun stuff."

She looked up, caught his exaggerated leer and slapped him, "Be good Puckerman or I'm sending you to your room.

He gave her an innocent look "What'd I do?"

She rolled her eyes and motioned him inside her room. She went into her bathroom and changed as he stripped to his boxers, glad he actually wore them today.

They lay turned on their sides, facing each other.

"I should be sleeping, you know. Santana's coming to get me at 7 tomorrow for try outs" Rachel said, making no move to actually sleep.

Puck rolled his eyes, "You're really going through with this whole cheerio thing?" He asked.

She looked at him, confused, "Of course, why wouldn't I be going through with it?"

He shrugged, not answering.

"I think that the Cheerios will be an excellent extracurricular for me. It'll help with my dancing, my vocal strength and my endurance. Also, a mentor like Sylvester will help me learn how to deal with difficult directors when I start my career."

Noah rolled his eyes but nodded, "If you really think it will help you then go for it, you'll be amazing at and hot as hell in the uniform" He winked at her then, "But I just don't understand why you'd want to hang out with the bitch squad"

It was Rachel's turn to shrug, she wasn't about to admit to him that one of the biggest reasons was that she had heard them the morning before and realized they were right and she needed to find away to protect herself, Cheerios would be a good way to do just that.

Noah seemed to realize the subject was done because he yawned and said "Come here, Rach. It's sleep time"

She nodded, moving over to cuddle with him, "Good Night, Noah"

"Night, Rach. Sweet dreams"

* * *

Rachel lay there, listening as Noah fell asleep. She was having problems falling asleep. She was exhausted. After the week she had there was no wonder but all the same, her mind wasn't ready to shut off so here she was wide awake with nothing to do but think.

She really wasn't sure she wanted to be a Cheerio and though she was going to go through the try outs tomorrow, she wasn't sure she'd accept the position if it was offered to her.

The biggest thing on her mind though was not something she would admit to anyone and that was what the girls and Kurt had been trying to get her to think about all week. She had had a full week of new friends, new experience and new drama and among it all, her feelings had become confused.

She had gotten over her crush on Finn over break when she realized that even though he knew about Quinn's betrayal he wasn't running to her, in fact he hadn't even called her once during the holiday.

Noah and her had hung out almost every day that break. She had realized she had begun to feel something for him during that time but she honestly had contributed it to the amount of time they had spent with one another and the drama that had begun to rule both of their lives.

Then out of nowhere, these new friends appear in her life and begin to make themselves a fixture in her life as well and among these new friends were two boys who turned out to be incredibly sweet and fun to be around.

Matt was incredibly sweet to her. He could always make her laugh and always seemed to be right there when she needed him. She remembered the dance they had shared at the party and it had been fun. She remembered the kiss too. It hadn't lasted long but it was still nice. Also, in the span of two days he had helped Noah twice go after Finn for hurting her and though she didn't condone violence, she wouldn't lie and say it didn't make her feel happy to know he would go through that trouble for her.

Then there was Mike. Mike was a wild card in her thoughts. She couldn't decide how she felt for him at all. He had been the crazy one who made her laugh at some points. He came out to make sure she was alright at the party, when she knew he would have probably rather be beating Finn with the other two. He had known to sing to her to calm her down. He had went to Jacob's and helped San get the blog down and had made it known time and time again that she could dress and talk however she wanted with him. He told her to be herself. She didn't think she actually had romantic feelings for Mike but she did feel something and she wasn't sure exactly what that was yet.

As if figuring out her feelings wasn't confusing enough, the girls all decided to confuse her more by trying to make her believe that at least two of these boys reciprocated her feelings. Honestly, she thought that was crazy. Why would any of them like her, Rachel Berry? She wasn't thinking that because she thought there was anything wrong with her. She just knew how she was thought of in school and it wasn't well. Liking her or being with her wouldn't do anything but hurt their reputations and she couldn't see them wanting to do that.

'They all choose glee over football.' a little voice said in her head when she thought that, as if to remind her their reps weren't the most important thing to them.

The more she thought about the boys, the more her head hurt. Finally, though, about an hour after Noah had fallen asleep, she felt like she was able to shut her mind up enough to get to sleep. She cuddled a little closer to Noah and closed her eyes. Falling asleep, no closer to knowing what was going on with anything then she was before.

* * *

The next morning she woke up to her alarm, disentangled herself from Noah and went though her morning exercises, then took a quick shower and got dressed. After that she headed downstairs and quickly made breakfast for the two of them.

She got the breakfast set out and headed upstairs to wake Noah up. It took a few tries but he eventually heard bacon and got up and ready.

They had to hurry through breakfast because Santana said she'd be there around 7 and it was already 6:55.

Right on time, Santana came breezing in her door, already giving up on that whole knocking thing. Brit, Mike and Matt were all with her. The latter two looking as if they were still asleep.

"Good morning!" Rachel said with a grin, hugging Brit and San as they sat down.

"Coffee?" Mike asked.

Rachel pointed to the pot and both boys hurried over to it. They both drank their cups quickly as Santana tapped her foot impatiently.

"Sylvester said be there by 7:30" She reminded.

"I'm ready, it's not my fault you dragged them out of bed without giving them coffee." Rachel teased, even as she got up and headed to the door.

"Mike had coffee when he picked me up" Brit said.

"He had some at my house too." Santana replied.

Rachel and Matt's eyes widened at that, Rachel looked over at Mike who's face now held a mischievous glint and a huge grin.

Rachel put her hands on her hips and opened her mouth to lecture Mike about drinking that much caffeine when he reached into his bag and held out a container of brownies to her.

"Before you yell at me, try a brownie" He said with a grin and a was still glaring at him even as she heard Matt and Noah both mutter 'cheater' under their breaths.

She opened the container and took out a brownie. She took a bite and her eyes widened. She quickly ate the whole brownie before turning to Mike, "That was amazing. What did you put in those?"

"Secret family recipe" he replied with a wink.

Noah reached towards the container but Rachel smacked his hand away, "Mine" she said, grinned at that, Matt laughed and Santana smirked at the pout on Noah's face. Rachel laughed at the pout too before reaching in and finding a small one and handing it to him.

"Stingy" He muttered but quickly ate it before she took it smiled, innocently at him before turning to face Mike, hands on her hips, glare back on as she saw him reaching for the coffee pot,

"Don't even think about it." She ordered, causing Matt to look at him and quickly grab the coffee pot away from him.

It was Mike's turn to pout, "Did you think that giving me the amazing brownies would make me forget you drank a completely ridiculous amount of caffeine? Do you know how bad that is for your body? For your vocal chords? We have glee today, did you think about that?"His pout turned into a grimace as he realized he didn't get out of a lecture after all.

"Sorry" He muttered.

She nodded, still frowning, before turning it into a grin, "Thank you for the amazing brownies!"

Shaking his head at her quick change of moods, he grinned back at her, "No problem, Rach. Glad you like them"

"Let's go" Santana ordered, interrupting them and motioning them all out when it was just her and Rachel about to walk out she held her hand out.

Rachel cocked an eyebrow up at her, "Yes?"

"Brownie." Was all she said, hand still out.

Rachel stood there, looking at her as if she was crazy.

Santana sighed, "Brownie, please?" wincing as she said please as if it had physically hurt her.

Rachel laughed at the wince and the pained way she said please, before handing her a brownie, saying only "See? It helps to be nice"

Santana rolled her eyes but quickly devoured the brownie before Puck realized she got a bigger one then he did.

They followed the group to the cars, piling into San and Matt's car and headed to the school.

* * *

They got there just in time for try outs. Sylvester was standing there, in the gym tapping her foot.

"About time, Berry." She snapped as Rach, San and Brit all walked looked at her watch, it said 7:28 so they weren't late but wisely she decided to keep her mouth shut.

"Well, we haven't got all day, show me what you got" Sylvester snapped at her.

Rachel was fighting to keep from snapping at Sylvester already. This wasn't going to be easy. She did a series of tumbles, flips and gymnastic moves. The routine she had put together last about 4 minutes and when she finished, she heard Santana and Brit clapping.

"Mediocre at best" Sylvester started, "My 80 year old grandmother could do better and she's in a wheelchair"

Rachel opened her mouth to retort, thinking she was going to lose the battle with herself, but Sylvester wasn't done, "but it's about the speed of the other girls on the squad so you're in"

Rachel shut her mouth, biting down on her tongue to keep back the remark she had almost made. She heard Britney squeal and Santana clap again.

She looked at them both, smiling, seeming so happy and then at Sylvester who was waiting for a reply.

She opened her mouth to do tell them that she had decided not to join when the gym doors opened again.

"What do you think you're doing, Sue?" She heard Mr. Schue snap.

"What do you mean, William? I was filling the empty spot on my squad" Sue answered, calmly.

"What game are you playing here? Inviting Rachel to join the Cheerios? Whatever it is you're trying for, it's not going to work. There's no way Rachel would fall for whatever you're trying to pull,"

Rachel mouth opened to say she was the one who asked for the try out when Sue snapped back, "I'm sorry, Will, I was to distracted by that baby bird chirping in your hair to hear what you were babbling about. Now, B are you joining or what."

Will's mouth opened, then shut then opened again, this time directed at Rachel, "Come on Rachel. I don't know what lines Sue and these girls have been feeding you but we both know you're to smart to believe whatever it was."

Rachel's open mouth snapped shut and a glare appeared on her face, aimed in his direction. His mistake? Bringing San and Brit into it, implying, just like Mercedes, that they were simply using her.

"For your information, Mr. Schue, I asked for this try out and I fully intend to become a cheerio. Also, San and Brit are my friends, in case you haven't been paying attention this past week and they are also two members of your team. I believe you owe them both an apology for implying that they had anything other than honorable intentions in this situation.

It was Mr. Schue's turn to have his mouth drop in shock. He shut it when Sue turned to him and said, "Ooh, I think I'm going to like her" before laughing and walking out, calling over her shoulder, "I'll have your uniform at practice today after school. Don't be late"

"Rachel" Mr. Schue started.

She cut him off, "I'm not the one you need to be explaining yourself to right now" she motioned back towards Santana and Britney.

He continued to look at her for a few moments before turning to the other two, "I'm sorry," he said shortly, before walking out.

"Damn, B, that was awesome" Santana whistled while Brit looked confused.

"Why is he sorry?"

"Nothing, Brit. Don't worry about it." Santana answered, smiling at her.

Rachel smiled at them both, "Let's go find the boys" She said and they turned and headed out of the gym. Santana going on about what had just went down between Rachel and the two teachers.

* * *

When they found the boys,Matt was glaring at Mike, yelling something about 'never allowed caffeine again' while Mike was dancing around the hall and Noah was leaning against a locker, eyes closed, tuning them out.

When the girls got in front of them, Mike quickly settled down, seeing Rachel and remembering the lecture he got this morning. Matt quickly hugged Rachel, "Save me from his sugar high" He begged

Rachel patted his back before moving away and glaring at Mike who threw his hands up in surrender causing Noah and Matt to laugh and Mike to flip them both off, earning himself yet another Berry patented glare.

Santana quickly put Mike's forced silence into good use and recapped what had happened for the boys, all of them laughing by the time she was done.

"You actually made Mr. Schue apologize?" Mike asked, grinning

Rachel nodded, she was also smiling but it was forced and Noah noticed that. "Come on, Berry. Let's get to first period" He said, throwing his arm around her shoulder.

She called a quick bye over her shoulder before walking off with him.

* * *

When they were out of earshot, Noah asked "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" She asked, trying and failing to act confused.

"Cut the bull, Berry. What's wrong?"

She turned to him and answered, "Honestly? I had decided I wouldn't be able to handle keeping my mouth shut around Sylvester and her insults. I was about to decline her offer to be a cheerio when Schue came in spouting off crap about San and Brit feeding me lines to get me to join the Cheerios to destroy glee or some other crap and I went off and somewhere in my tangent, I said I had every intention of becoming a cheerio and just like that I was stuck because I couldn't keep my mouth shut."

"Berry? Honestly if the only reason you didn't want to be a cheerio is because you can't keep your mouth shut around Sylvester, than don't keep it shut. From what I can tell from what Santana said, Sylvester liked that you snapped back at Schue so it might actually get her to respect you or whatever if you tell her what you think of her."

"Or it'll get me kicked off the squad" Rachel retorted.

Noah snickered then, trying and failing to cover them.

"What?" Rachel snapped, failing to find anything that had happened, funny.

"You just said you didn't want to be a cheerio and now you're complaining because what I said might get you kicked off the squad?"

She sighed, he was right it was actually a win/win situation if she just acted like her self in this situation. Either Sylvester respected her for sticking up for herself, or she kicked her off the Cheerios and she wouldn't have to deal with it quickly hugged Noah, "Thank you, Noah."

He hugged her back before putting his arm back around her shoulder leading her into the classroom, "Anytime Berry, though if you really want to thank me, there's a janitor closet right down the hall" He winked at her then. She slapped his arm but she was laughing so it kind of defeated the point.

"Pig" She muttered at him as the teacher walked in.

"You know you love it" He whispered back, causing her to smile.

* * *

They had a glee rehearsal scheduled at lunch time. Rachel was dreading it, personally. She didn't want to see Mr. Schue or Finn.

She walked in and quickly realized she forgot to add someone else to the list she didn't want to see when she saw Mercedes sitting in there already.

She looked up as Rachel walked in and her face instantly transferred into fury. "What are you looking at?"

She shrugged, not bothering to answer, just walking over to a seat, far away from the angry girl.

Not long after, Kurt walked in. As soon as he did, Mercedes marched up to him and slapped him. "How could you do that to me? You were suppose to be my best friend."

She had hurried over to him, as soon as she saw the slap. "What the hell's wrong with you" Rachel snapped while looking at Kurt's face.

Tina walked in with Artie then, hearing Rachel yell. Kurt was still quiet, surprising everyone.

"What happened?" Tina asked, looking at Rachel and Kurt.

Mercedes answered though, "Kurt here went and told my mom that I was dating Damon so I'm grounded for the rest of the year and then I came to school today and went to find Damon. Seems like someone informed him about my little thing with Alex and he broke up with me"

Tina raised an eyebrow, "You were cheating on Damon?"

Mercedes turned her glare to her, "That's not the point" She snapped.

Tina rolled her eyes but turned to Kurt, "Are you alright? Did she hit you?" She looked concerned at the red mark that Rachel had been fussing over.

"I'm the one you should be asking that, not him" Mercedes bit out, frowning.

"Go sit down, Jones" Artie said, making a shooing motion as he rolled between her and the girls/Kurt.

Mercedes huffed at that but saw Matt and Mike walking in so she quickly went to her seat."What happened?" Matt asked, looking at Rachel.

"Nothing to be concerned about. Just a jealous diva getting her just deserts" Kurt replied.

When they were certain Kurt was alright they went to sit down. Tina took a seat behind Rachel and tapped her on the shoulder.

Rachel turned to her but didn't' say anything. Noah had told her about the party but she wasn't sure she was ready to trust the quiet girl yet.

"Rachel, I know I should have stood up to Mercedes before now and you have every right to hate me but I wanted to let you know I'm sorry."

Rachel looked at her for a moment before saying, "I don't hate you, Tina but I'm not ready to trust you just yet."

Tina nodded, giving her a little smile, "I guess as long as you don't hate me there's hope, huh?"

Rachel returned the tiny smile, "There's always hope, I mean look at me and Kurt." She grinned at the boy beside her, throwing an arm over his shoulder.

Kurt grinned back at her, "For the record, this" He pointed at his face, "Totally worth it" he said it loud enough for Mercedes to hear though she pretended not too.

When the rest of the club and Mr. Schue walked in Rachel marched up to Mr. Schue. "Mr. Schue, Mercedes hit Kurt when he walked in and though normally I know telling isn't something one is suppose to do, violence in any capacity is not to be tolerated and I refuse to sit here and let her get away with this atrocious act."

Mr. Schue was still mad about earlier, and all that knew about it could tell but he also knew he couldn't let his personal feelings get in the way of his teaching and part of teaching was making sure no harm came to his students so he turned to Kurt, "She hit you?"

Kurt nodded, pointing to his still red cheek.

He turned to Mercedes, "Anything to add?"

She frowned but shook her head, knowing anything she said would only make it worse. Mr. Schue sighed but said, "Come on, Mercedes. I have to take you down to Figgins."

She got up, glaring at Rachel and Kurt. Santana said, as Mercedes walked out "Welcome to Hell, sweetie"

A lot of the group laughed at that, remembering Santana's promise to Mercedes on Friday.

Rachel turned and smiled at Quinn who was sitting in the back, away from everyone else.

Quinn smiled back and gave a tiny wave which Rachel, who quickly returned it.

Finn was sitting off by himself on the side Mercedes had been sitting at. You could see his face was pretty bruised up. He was frowning at the wall in front of him but he didn't say anything.

Everyone else was sitting with them. It was a new feeling for Rachel. Normally she was the one sitting by herself and now she's the one that had everyone around her. It was nice and reminded her once again why all the drama and confusion that had been added to her life this past week or so had been worth it.

* * *

The rest of the day went by quickly, and before she knew it, it was time for Cheerio practice. Sylvester had a uniform ready for her and as she handed it to her, she informed her "All my cheerios wear their uniforms everyday"

Rachel took her uniform but didn't say anything in front of all of the cheerios. She changed and went through practice, listening to Sylvester insult them all for two hours was driving her crazy but since nothing was directed at her, she kept her mouth shut and kept going.

At the end though, she told Santana and Brit to go on and she'd meet them at her locker. She then went up to Sylvester."Coach"

She turned to her, "Yeah, B? What do you want?"

"I just wanted to inform you that I am not wearing this uniform everyday. On game days and at practice sure but I have to many other clothes to wear, to wear and wash this everyday."

Sylvester just stared at her for a minute, as if she couldn't believe what she had just heard, "Cheerios wear their uniforms, Berry, that's how it is" She finally answered, turning away.

"I wasn't asking your permission, Coach. I was just informing you. I'll see you tomorrow" Rachel replied, before turning to leave.

"B" Coach yelled at her as she got to the turned to look at her.

"Game days and practice that uniform better be on and at least three days a week at school"

"Two days a week" Rachel countered.

Sylvester frowned at the argument but relented, nodding "Fine, get out of here before I change my mind"

Rachel turned to hide her grin, Sylvester wasn't that hard after all. Everyone just saw her snappy exterior and folded without fighting back. Fight back and she caves. Good to know. She walked to her locker, humming I feel Pretty the whole way there.

* * *

She told the girls her new deal with Sylvester. Santana's mouth dropped, "You're kidding right?"

Rachel shook her head, "Nope, game days, practice and two days a week at school. The rest our whatever clothes we want."

Santana threw her arms around her, "B, I liked you before, now I think I might love you"

Rachel laughed, hugging the girl back before saying "Watch yourself, San. With words like that you might start turning girls heads" She winked before grabbing her stuff and walking away, Brit and San following close behind.

They made a stop at both girls houses to grab regular clothes to wear to school the next day before heading over to Rachel's. The boys all came over soon after and they told them the good news.

The rest of the night was spent eating, watching movies and trying to steal brownies from Rachel. All and all, it was what was becoming a fairly normal night and Rachel didn't think she could be happier. These people were quickly beginning to feel like family to her, seeing as her own was hardly ever home. She didn't know what she was going to do about the boys, about Mercedes' continual hostile attitude or Finn. She didn't know what was going to happen between her and Quinn or her, Tina and Artie but as long as these six people continued to call themselves her friend and be with her, she knew everything would turn out alright.

* * *

**Done! Next chapter will skip the to after school Tuesday and will be a Quinn/Rachel chapter mostly. It's already mostly thought out honestly. The reason I was having trouble writing this chapter was I wanted to write the quinn chapter lol… Chapter 4 of Chasing Dreams will be up soon, as will Chapter 12 for this. Hope you enjoyed it. :D Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, sorry it took a little bit for this chapter but it's done and here for your enjoyment now :) The Quinn/Rachel chapter with a surprise guest.**

**

* * *

**

**Review Replies:**

**Mrs Lovett1: Time for Quinn to start being a major part of the story, enjoy!**

**Moviejunkie92: I go back and forth between loving and hating her so my stories go back and forth too.**

**allielovesyou: I loved Sue and Santana in that last chapter as well, especially Santana's line to Mercedes. Tee hee. Enjoy the chapter!**

**JillieBean xox: Yes at the moment all the boys have feelings for Rachel, though some are stronger than others. I hope you enjoy the Chapter!**

**Roxy101101101: dually noted :) thank you for the review!**

**GingerGleek: Hi love! I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far! I love all three pairings as well though Puckleberry is my otp in the show, Fanfic is different. I'm glad you enjoyed the puckleberry day! And yes Rachel is learning how to deal with Sue and that'll make cheerios that much easier for her :) Glad to know i can distract you lol but get back to writing *snaps whip* I wanna read lol Enjoy!**

**AussieTasha: Glad you're still enjoying! Hope you like the Quinn/Rach chapter!**

**Kkaty: Yes, Sue and Rachel def. Have potential for comedy, i agree. Thank you for the review!**

**Maiqu: Thank you, love! hope you like this one as well.**

**MegKate: You always make me smile with your reviews :) i'm so glad you are enjoying my stories! And yes, mercedes got was coming to her and Santana is not one to keep her mouth shut about it :) glad i could make you laugh! Enjoy this one :)**

**

* * *

**

When she had told everyone she was hanging out with Quinn, she had gotten a mixture of responses.

Santana, Britney and Noah were all happy.

Kurt was worried because he knew Quinn still lived with Finn and he knew the hell she had put all of them, but especially Rachel through.  
Matt and Mike flat out were against it, saying they didn't trust anything Quinn had to say and didn't like the idea of Rachel falling for any of her tricks.

Rachel told Kurt not to worry so much and promised to call if she needed him. Matt and Mike she argued with, a lot.

"Why would you automatically assume she's out to hurt me?" She had asked.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because that's all she's ever done before" Matt had threw back, Mike nodding beside him in agreement.

"You mean just like that's all Santana did before? Or Kurt? Or Noah?" She had asked in response, not able to really add the other three since they had done nothing either way to her before.

Mike had frowned at that response but Matt had shook his head, standing his ground, "That's not the same thing." He argued stubbornly.

"How is it any different? Why is it ok that I forgave them but not alright for me to extend the same forgiveness to Quinn, who obviously is in need of friends and understanding?"

He hadn't had an answer, just stood there glaring and refusing to give in to her argument. She had shook her head at both of them, "Guys, it's not like I'm going into this trusting her intentions are pure. I just can't in good conscience turn away and not give her a chance when I gave every one of you the same chance."

"We didn't all torture you for two years straight" Matt muttered.

"No but you two didn't stop it and Santana did and Noah did for the better part of those years. I promise to call you if anything goes wrong and if it's a trick I promise not to give a second chance but everyone gets this first chance."

Mike nodded, looking reluctant but agreed, "You'll call at the first hint of something being off?"

She nodded, and he smiled then, "Well then I guess I hope you're right and we're wrong"

She hugged him, grinning at him for being so easy going and caring at the same time.

She looked at Matt, expectantly and he shrugged, "It's not like it matters that I think it's a bad idea, right? You're going to do what you want"

She kept looking at him until he sighed and said, "Fine, like Mike said, I hope you're right"

She threw her arms around him and he hugged her back, whispering so just she can hear, "Be careful"

"Promise" she whispered back before pulling away.

* * *

Thinking about those conversations last night, Rachel would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous about the whole hanging out with Quinn thing. She knew that Quinn needed friends and she planned on being one for her but she still couldn't completely forget/get over the past two years between them or quit thinking that Mike and Matt may have been right. She forced herself to stop thinking along those lines and put her stuff away, giving everyone a quick hug since they had all gathered at her locker, she told them she'd be home in a couple hours and that Noah would let them in if they wanted to hang out at her house, seeing as he had a copy of her house key. With a quick wave she turned and headed to meet Quinn.

She met Quinn at her locker, giving the girl a smile, "Ready to go?"Quinn smiled back and nodded. They headed to Rachel's car and got in, heading to the diner.

The ride there was silent, neither of them really sure what to say. When they got there, they quickly went in and ordered their shakes, taking them over to a booth and sitting down.

The silence was awkward to say the least, neither really knew where to start or what to say. Finally, Quinn realized she started this so she should probably say something.

"I've been thinking, what Finn did this weekend was wrong and when I heard about it I couldn't believe he'd do something that cruel. The funny thing is that a few months ago I would have only been mad because I didn't think of it. When I realized that, I felt horrible. I'm so sorry for everything, I was a bitch and I know I have no right to ask this but is there anyway you could forgive me?"

Rachel looked at the blonde who had been one of her main tormenters for two years, and smiled. Reaching over and taking Quinn's hand, she squeezed it and answered, "Quinn, you and I have been fighting for two years. We've both said and done things that we're not proud of and most of it was for the attention of a douche bag guy who cares more about his popularity and reputation then he does about his friends or girlfriends. It's not going to be easy to forget all of the animosity that was between us but I think that, with time, we can become great friends."

Quinn smiled back, shaking her head, "I'd like that" she replied shyly.

Rachel let go of her hand, taking a drink of her shake and letting the silence fall between them again, this time it was less awkward more comfortable silence.

"So," Quinn started, breaking the silence, "I heard you were going to be the new cheerio"

Rachel looked away then, afraid that Quinn was going to be upset at this new development. "Yes, Santana informed me they needed a new cheerio and convinced me to try out."

Quinn noticed Rachel look away and it was her turn to grab Rachel's hand, "Hey, it's alright. I'm not mad that you replaced me. Someone had too at least it wasn't some airhead freshman who's only goal is to take a ride on the Puckerone" She made air quotes with the nickname and just hearing it made Rachel start giggling which got Quinn started before to long both girls were gasping for air between giggles.

"Can you believe he still uses those ridiculous nicknames?" Quinn asked, rolling her eyes, once they calmed down some.

Rachel smiled, "At least he doesn't live up to his supposed names anymore"

Quinn raised an eyebrow at that, "What do you mean?"

Rachel looked at her, "Well, you know, he stopped sleeping around as much. I think, don't tell him I said this, but I think he is finally growing up, a little"

"How do you know he's not sleeping around as much?" Quinn asked curiously.

Rachel shrugged, "It'd be hard too have sex with a lot of different girls when he spends most of his time at my house or watching Dani."

"So you two are together again? I always missed being able to say Puckleberry even when I hated you"

Rachel's eyes snapped to the girl, "Puckleberry? What are you talking about? And no we are not dating, we're just friends"

Quinn rolled her eyes at the last statement but answered the first question, "when you guys were dating, that was the nickname you guys got. You know, like how Finn and I were the Inns and Puck and I were Quick."

Rachel laughed at the ridiculousness of the names, "Puckleberry? Really? Who comes up with this stuff?"

Quinn shrugged, laughing with her, "Quick worked for Puck and I. Our relationship was definitely quickly over"

Rachel laughed again, then asked, "What about you and Finn? You two still the inns?"

Quinn shook her head, "No, I know that he's going to want to come back to me after I've had my baby but I also know he'll wait until then because of his stupid reputation and I'm not about to be with a boy who chooses his rep over me. Not anymore."

"Good for you" Rachel beamed at her. Then she thought of something, "Quinn? Are you still staying at Finn's house"

Quinn looked down, nodding, "Yeah.. Mrs. Hudson would never throw a pregnant girl on the streets."

"Have you heard from your parents at all?"

Shaking her head again, "No, or my sister."

Rachel bit her lip, thinking, "Excuse me for a minute" she said waiting for Quinn to nod before getting up and walking to the restroom.

* * *

She took her phone out and hit number one on her speed dial.

"What'd she do, Berry" What how he answered the phone.

"You really need to work on your phone answering manners, Noah, that was really rude" She answered him and could practically see him roll his eyes.

"If she didn't do anything, then what do you want?"

"Wow, I'm starting to feel like you don't want to talk to me and right after whining that we don't spend enough time together. I'm hurt, Noah" Rachel teased.

"Puckzilla does not whine, for one thing and I'm just curious why you'd be calling in the middle of your date with Quinn if nothing was wrong."

She burst out laughing at the nickname, since they had just been talking about it, it was just to perfect of timing before rolling her eyes at him calling it a date. "I was calling you because I just found out that Quinn is still living at the Hudson's and though I'm sure they are being good to her, I'm also sure she is uncomfortable where she is at and because of this I've been thinking and I think it'd be good for all parties to invite her to live with me at least until the baby comes."

….silence was on the other end of the phone, if it wasn't for the breathing she'd think he hung up.

"Noah? Say something"

"I love you, Rach" she heard him say hoarsely.

That was definitely not what she expected him to say "I love you, too, Noah. You know that but what do you think about Quinn?" She asked, confused.

"I think that is the best damn idea I've heard all day"

Though she expected him to agree, she hadn't expected him to sound so excited about it but decided not to comment, "Alright, I'm going to go discuss it with her then, I'll see you tonight, right?"

"Yeah, wait you haven't asked her yet?"

"No, I wanted to make sure it was ok with you first."

"You really are the coolest chick ever, you know" He finally answered after a long pause.

"So I've been told. I'll see you tonight, Noah"

"Bye, Berry"

And with that she hung up walked back out to the restaurant and took her seat across from Quinn, who arched an eyebrow at her, "Powdering your nose?"

* * *

"I think you should move in with me" Rachel blurted out.

Quinn's mouth dropped open, "What?"

"I have plenty of space and I feel it would be good for you and the baby to have a change of scenery. It might reduce some of the stress"

Quinn had tears in her eyes, "Are you sure? I know you said you and Puck are close. He won't mind?" She was quiet for a few seconds before her eyes lit up with realization even behind the tears, "You were calling him"

Rachel nodded, "I did call him. He had a right to have some say in this, as he is over quiet often and also because he is the father"

Quinn nodded, slowly "and what did he say?"

"Want the quotes or the paraphrase?" Rachel asked with a grin.

"Paraphrase, most likely"

"He think's it's an excellent idea"

Quinn shook her head, "Quotes please, that doesn't sound like him."

"Ok, when I first said it he didn't say anything then he said 'I love you, Rach' and then I asked again and he said 'it's the best damn idea I heard all day' and then that I was the coolest chick he knew"

Quinn laughed, "Yeah that sounds a little more like him."

Rachel got serious, "I want to put this out there before you make a decision. If you move in with me, you will be involving him in your decisions when it comes to the baby. Noah is my best friend and means a lot to me. I can eventually forgive you hurting me but you hurt him, a lot, denying him his rights as the baby's father and if that continues, I won't be able to forgive it."

Quinn was quiet again for a long time before finally answering, "I know what I did and said to him was wrong. He's not a Lima Loser and he would make an excellent father, it's just…." she paused, took a long drink from her shake before continuing "everything was changing, I was losing everything that made me, me. I thought I couldn't lose Finn too"

Rachel nodded, trying to understand, "I understand how you were thinking Quinn, but I need to know that you are going to change that thought pattern in the future"

Quinn nodded, "If he still wants to be involved, I won't keep him out of it."

Rachel beamed at her again, "Good, in that case, when do you want to go get your stuff?"

Quinn's eyes widened a little before remembering this was Rachel Berry in front of her, of course things would be done quickly and efficiently. "Whenever is good for you." Was her answer though she desperately wanted to say as soon as possible.

* * *

Rachel seemed to catch that because she whipped her phone out pressing speed dial 3 (2 being her daddy)

"Are you alright?"

Rolling her eyes at how similar the boys' thought patterns were, "I'm fine Matt. Are you and Mike busy?"

"No, why?"

"Can you meet Quinn and I at Finn's house in 20 minutes?"

"Um…sure. Why?"

"We're getting Quinn's belongings"

"And doing what with them?" Matt asked, suspiciously.

"Bringing them to my house" Rachel replied ignoring his accusatory tone.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing, Rach?" He asked finally after a few deep breaths.

"Yes, now please?"

Long pause then, "We'll see you there" and he hung up.

"Well, let's go" Rach said, jumping up and holding her hand out to Quinn.

* * *

"Matt and Mike?" Quinn asked.

"What about them?" Rachel asked as they dumped their trash and headed towards the doors.

"They didn't seem to keen on the idea of me moving in."

Rachel shrugged, "They're protective and no offence but can you blame them?"

Quinn sighed, shaking her head, "I guess not. I was expecting it from Puck though, not them."

"Be careful, say anything that sounds off and them, Kurt and probably Santana will pounce" Rachel warned.

Quinn chuckled, "You have quite the group of body guards, Ms. Berry"

Rachel smiled, opening the door to walk out, "Practice, my dear, for when I'm a Broadway star"

Quinn smiled at that, walking out the door that Rachel was holding, only to run into someone trying to walk felt arms steadying her, "Well, hello" a male voice said.

Quinn looked up and saw a boy about her age standing there. Curly brown hair and gorgeous blue eyes.

"I'm so sorry, I should have watched where I was going" Quinn blurted out, still staring into those eyes.

"No harm done" The boy said, slowly pulling his hands away.

"You're Jesse St. James" Rachel announced, sounding shocked as she stared at the boy who was still staring at Quinn.

He looked over at her then and gave a small smile, "And you're Rachel Berry and you're gorgeous friend is…"

Quinn shook herself out of the daydream she was in long enough to say, "Quinn, Quinn Fabray"

He smirked at her, showing her he knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Well Ms. Fabray, I'd love to call you sometime" He said, with a wink.

Quinn blushed but quickly offered her number to him. He programmed it into his phone, sending her a text so she had his.

"You'll be hearing from me later" He informed her with a wink, as he stepped aside letting her go outside before turning to go and Quinn got into Rachel's car before breaking out in mini squeals of excitement.

They started talking at the same time before stopping and trying to start again. Finally Rachel mimed zipping her lips so Quinn could talk."Who was that? He was gorgeous!"

"Jesse St. James, lead singer of Vocal Adrenaline"

"And you know each other how?"

"We don't know each other, we're just the leads in our respective glee clubs. Jesse's been winning contests for years in the male competitions as I won them in the female portions so I guess he knew me from those too but we've never spoken."

Quinn was still red as the started heading to Finn's, talking the whole way about Jesse. Rachel reminded Quinn she was pregnant which was a little off putting to most males but Quinn shrugged it off, replying she'd deal with that later.

Listening to them in the car, you'd think they'd been friends for years and not rivals and enemies for years. Rachel smiled to herself, with that thought as they pulled into Finn's driveway behind Matt's car.

* * *

"Ready?" She asked.

Quinn shrugged, "As ready as I'll ever be." and with that they got out and headed to the front door, both boys following, though neither looked happy.

"Here goes nothing," Quinn muttered as she opened up the Hudson's front door.

* * *

**Next chapter, Finn's reaction to both Quinn and Finn, Puck and Quinn talk, Rachel and Noah cuteness, and all will be back for some fun! Also coming up quickly is SYTYCD with Cherryford :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**First off I knew there would be mixed reactions, introducing Jesse and putting an initial attraction between him and Quinn but for one, as much as he made me mad in the show, I love Jonathon Groff and a season without him in it seemed wrong and 2 I didn't need yet another male after Rachel, it's bad enough as it is lol so this is what came of it. I know what's going to happen with him in the future, whether he'll be good or bad, with Q or not and I hope you all enjoy finding out ;) Second off I know a lot of you reading this are also reading Chasing Dreams and possibly other stories of mine, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the delays in the writing of all. I was helping my sis move to school and then I got diagnosed with a million little things wrong which put together made for a horrible week of sleep and laying down and just not doing much of anything. I'm still not 100% but I'm getting there. As for anything else, I was so happy with the reception of this chapter! Thank you for your wonderful reviews and thank you to the people who have alerted/favorited this story. You are all amazing! I love you guys! And now, on with the chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**Review replies will be in your inbox soon, next chapter will be typed out but it hates me right now so i'll just send them :)**

* * *

Quinn walked in, followed closely by Rachel and the two boys. She walked straight down the front hall to a room at the end.

Pushing open the door, Rachel saw this must be the room she'd been using. A lot of her stuff was in bags already cocked an eyebrow at Quinn, "Planning on leaving soon, Quinn?" She asked, halfway amused.

Quinn looked down at her feet for a second before looking back at Rachel and saying quietly, "I was going to ask you if I could stay with you before you offered."

Rachel gave a small smile, "That's why the sudden offer of friendship came from, then."

Quinn quickly shook her head, no, "No, I've been thinking about that for a long time and even if you had said I couldn't move in, I would have still wanted to work on being friends. It was just getting to be too much being here and I knew I needed to find somewhere else to go soon. I was hoping you would say yes but if not, I would have figured something out."

Rachel nodded, grabbing two of the packed bags and turning to the boys, "Well, grab some bags please"

The boys walked over and each grabbed most of the leftover bags, leaving Quinn to grab a small backpack that held her cds and makeup. She hadn't been able to bring a lot with her so it wasn't hard to move it. As they went to put her stuff in Rachel's car, Quinn wrote a note to Mrs. Hudson, thanking her for her hospitality and telling her where she'd be if she needed her.

With that done, she picked the back pack back up, took a last look around and walked out, straight into world war 3.

And by that she meant, Finn was there, in front of Rachel who had both Matt and Mike standing behind her glaring at Finn. No one seemed to be saying anything though.

That is until he looked over and saw her. "Quinn?" He asked

"I'm moving in with Rachel" She blurted out as she walked closer to the group.

He looked confused, "But you hate her"

"No, not anymore. I don't really think I ever did." Quinn shrugged, "She was an easy target and made it clear she had her eye on you from the beginning. It was never about hate, it was about power and frankly, now I don't care to much about that anymore. I need a friend more than I need to be head bitch"

Rachel smiled at her before turning back to Finn, "Finn, you and I have had our differences, but surely you can see why it would be better for Quinn, the baby and you for her to move to a different location"

"I think the last thing she or the baby needs is to be living with a slut and her harem" Finn spit at Rachel, glaring.

Her eyes widened at him, surprised he'd say such a thing (and honestly a little surprised he knew what the word harem meant) She also felt Matt and Mike both tensing behind her so she reached down and laced a hand with each of their's so they wouldn't do anything to release said tension, "Finn, no matter what your opinion of me may be, I think you need to focus on what's best for your family and Quinn and her baby and that obviously isn't her living here."

Finn noticed the interlocked hands and shook his head and looked at Quinn, with nothing but hatred in his eyes "If you're lucky, soon Rachel will be pregnant too and you can raise your bastards together" he remarked, walking around Rachel and towards Quinn. She flinched when he got near her, as if expecting him to hurt her more than he already had. Neither of them noticed the real struggle Rachel was having keeping both boys from going after Finn.

When he was right in front of her he whispered, "If you do this, we're done for good. I'll never forgive you."

She pulled on her HBIC face, looked at him and icily replied, "What makes you think I'll ever forgive you for what you've done? You're dead to me"

And with that she walked away to Rachel, finally noticing her struggle with the boys. She lay a hand on Mike's arm, softened her gaze and looked at both boys, "Please, can we just go?"

They looked at her, then Finn, then Rach and Finn again who had yet to go inside, finally they reluctantly nodded and got into Matt's car and Rachel led Quinn to her car.

"What'd he say?" Rach asked when they were safely on their way to her house.

"It doesn't matter, all that matters is that the Inn's are out for good and I'm now ready for some St. Bray."

Rachel shook her head, shooting Q a small amused smile, before saying, "You came up with puckleberry didn't you?"

Quinn laughed, "Guilty, but it's fun to say isn't it?"

Rachel laughed with her, and some of their tension went away with their laughter.

* * *

When the pulled into Rachel's house, they quickly got out and started carrying in bags. The boys keeping oddly silent the whole trip. Inside the went to the room on the other side of Kurt's and placed Quinn's belongings there.

The boys had left the bags and quickly left the room, leaving Rachel and Quinn alone."I know they don't trust me." Quinn started, seeing Rachel open her mouth she shook her head, "No, it's alright. I wouldn't trust me either but I just wanted to say thank you. Even though I gave you no reason to believe me, you're still letting me stay in your home and it means a lot to me. I won't do anything to break that trust. Promise."

Rachel looked at the blonde for a moment before finally saying, "You're right. They don't trust you and if I'm going to be a hundred percent honest, I'm not fully able to trust you at the moment either, not yet. However, you need a friend, a safe place to stay and stability and you're carrying my best friend's baby so I'm willing to try and forge a head with this friendship that's starting between us. As long as you keep your promise to let Noah in and to not relapse into the Quinn Fabray from before, we'll get through all of this, together"

Quinn nodded, smiling "Thank you for the second chance, Rach"

Rachel smiled back but answered, "Everyone here got a second chance, Quinn. Just don't expect a third"

Quinn's smile faltered a little but she nodded quickly again, "I understand."

Rachel flashed her a grin, "Well I'm sure you're tired so I'll leave you to unpack and rest. My room is across the hall and two doors to the right but I'll be downstairs for a while. We'll probably order out for dinner so just come down when you're hungry."

"Sounds good, thanks"

* * *

Rachel smiled again and then let herself out, shutting the door behind her and sighing before moving on to the next, more difficult task. Talking to Matt and Mike.

Walking downstairs, she saw them staring at her tv, both with drinks in their hands but neither of them appearing to be watching whatever was on.

"Hey" She said quietly, sitting down on the loveseat next to the couch they were on. Mike reached over and turned the tv off and both of them turned to look at her.

Realizing they were waiting for an explanation, she launched into one, "Look, I know neither of you trust her and I know why you wouldn't. I'm not asking you to understand what I'm doing. I'm not even asking for you to approve or to change your opinion. I'm simply asking you to trust me when I tell you this is best for Quinn and the baby, for Noah and for the Hudson family."

Matt's frown deepened, "What about you, Rach? Is it best for you to have one of your biggest tormenters living with you? Is it best for you to have to take care of a pregnant girl at the age of 16?"

"Trust me, Matt. Please? It's for the best."

Mike butt in then, "Rach, we do trust you. It's her we're not sure of"

Rachel nodded, "I told her that, upstairs. I told her that I didn't trust her 100% either and that I wasn't going to give her a third chance. She understands and I have a feeling she's not going to do anything to break that agreement anytime soon but if she does, we'll find somewhere else for her to go."

Matt spoke up again, "You told her no third chances? This was it?"

Rachel nodded.

Then Mike asked, "And you mean it?"

Another nod.

Both boys looked at each other then before looking back at Rach, smiling, "OK" They both said together causing her to laugh.

"Good, now that that's out of the way, what's going on tonight?"

Mike told her about how his family was on the war path because he hadn't be home much lately so he was going to spend the night at home. "I just came over to make sure things with you and Q went alright"

She smiled at him, "Thank you, Mike, for caring but now you need to get home. Your family misses you so shoo"

He laughed, got up and hugged her, "See you tomorrow" he said, kissing her cheek before turning to the door.

When it shut Rachel turned to Matt, "Well looks like it's just me and you until the others come back"

Matt smiled but shook his head, "Nope, I told my parents I'd come home tonight, too but I wanted to talk to you first."

Rachel cocked an eyebrow but said, "What's up?"

"Um..I was just wondering if maybe we could.. You know what? Never mind"

Rachel had a feeling she knew what he wanted to ask but said, "You wondered if we could what?"

Matt sighed, before saying, "I wondered if we could maybe hang out sometime, just us. Get to know each other better outside of the group setting"

Rachel smiled then, sighing on the inside that it wasn't what she thought, "Sure, Matt that'd be nice."

Matt smiled, "Really?"

Rachel nodded, "Yes, I've spent so much time with Santana, Brit and Kurt this past week and Noah and I've spent a lot of time together over the break but I've not spent near as much time with you or Mike alone to get to know you as well. This will be a wonderful opportunity to do so." She finished with a smile, not realizing Matt's smile had wilted at the ends when he realized she hadn't meant what he had, once again.

"Great, how about tomorrow?" He said instead of what he thought.

Rachel shook her head, "Can't tomorrow, I have Cheerleading practice and then I have to set Quinn up with our family insurance and everything. After glee, Thursday?"

Matt shook his head then, "Can't my little sisters recital is Thursday night, Friday?"

Rachel nodded, "I believe that'll work. I'll have to double check and I do have cheerleading practice but I think I'm free after."

Matt smiled, standing up, "Great, it's a date" He hugged her, kissing her cheek "I'll see you tomorrow, Rach."

"Have fun with your family" She replied.

* * *

She heard him talking to someone as he left but just waiting for whoever it was to come in."Did I hear Matt say you two had a date?" Noah asked, from inside the doorway of her living room.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Not an actual date, Noah. He and I are going to hang out Friday night to get to know each other better outside of the group setting, as _friends_." She stressed the word friends at the end.

It was Noah's turn to roll his eyes, he turned away so she wouldn't see but he still did it. His best friend was naïve as always. At times he was grateful for that because it meant she didn't realize when he did things like go and see chick flicks and refrained from kissing her when she was drunk that it wasn't because he was a good friend but because he was in love with…wait love? Like, serious like not love, with her.

Instead of pointing out her naivety, however he just smiled at her and said, "Sounds fun. How'd things go with your other date?"

Rachel rolled her eyes again, seriously one day she was going to roll them out of her head with the friends she had but she smiled at him, replying with, "She is upstairs resting and unpacking."

He grinned then hurrying over to hug Rachel, "Thank you! You're the best."

"I know. You should also know I told her if she was living here then she was going to have to start letting you in on all things about the baby."

His eyes widened as he looked at her, "And she agreed?"

Rachel nodded, "She's upstairs isn't she?"

He stood up then, dragging Rachel with him and spun her around, "I can't believe how amazing you are! You're the fucking best." He said as he spun her one more time before dropping back on the loveseat with her on his lap.

She grinned at him, happy she was able to help him. She moved off of him back to her seat, still smiling as he looked around."Where is everyone?" He asked, just noticing how empty the place was and how odd that was.

"Matt and Mike went home to spend time with their families. San and Brit said they'd be by later they had some things to do with their families and Kurt's dad wanted him to go to dinner to meet his new girlfriend or something."

"Wow, did all the parents get together and plan this?" He joked before he saw Rachel looking down, not smiling anymore."Hey, what's wrong?" He nudged her

"Nothing. They really should go see their families more. It sounded like Mathew and Michael's parents really missed them." She looked up at him then, "When's the last time you went and saw your mother, by the way"

Noah rolled his eyes, "I see her, remember I spend a lot of time watching the brat waiting for her to come home and you didn't answer my question. Really, what's wrong?"

She looked away again, not wanting him to see the tears threatening to spill out. "I told you nothing. This is a good day for all of us. The rest of them get to go see their families who love them, Quinn gets a new place to live and a second chance with all of us, you get to be involved in your babies life. Everyone's with their families. It's perfect."

Finally catching on to what was wrong, he slung his arm around her, "I'm sorry, Berry."

She looked at him, in surprise, forgetting about the tears in her eyes, "What for? I told you everything's perfect."

He noted the tears and pulled her to him, holding her against him even as she tried to deny anything was wrong, "I'm not good with this emotional shit, and you know it, but listen to me. You don't have to be related to be family. If your dad's don't see what an amazing daughter they have, that's their loss and mine and the rest of your friends gain."

She let the tears out then, crying against his chest, for a few moments before pulling back, wiping her face and saying, "I don't think you're as bad as you think about this 'emotional shit' that was pretty insightful"

"Yeah yeah," he muttered but smiled at her before pulling her in for another hug, "you know you have a standing invite to family dinners at my house, when we have them, right? Mom loves you"

Rachel grinned at him, sitting up, "Oh I know she does. For some reason, she thinks I'm a good influence on her delinquent son."

"Don't forget, you're Jewish and sing from her favorite shows and plays, though the Jewish part's enough to sell her"

Rachel laughed out loud at that, shaking her head, "I'll take you up on that offer sometime. Just tell me when"

He nodded, standing up, "I think I'm going to go talk to Q, you ok?"

She nodded, standing up herself, "Yes, I'm fine. I was going to order take out but if it's just us three for dinner, I might as well just go cook something. Ziti alright?"

Noah grinned at her, "You know I'll never say no to your Ziti. Sounds great"

She nodded, "Good luck, try to be nice"

He smirked at her, "Babe, I'm always nice"

Rolling her eyes, she turned towards the kitchen waving her hand over her shoulder.

* * *

He ran up the stairs, and realized he hadn't asked which room Quinn was in. looking down he figured it'd be either the door next to Mike's or Kurt's and since every girl but Rach herself was on Kurt's side he took a guess and knocked on the door next to his.

"Come in" He heard her call and he smiled to himself for guessing right.

Opening the door he said, "Hey, Q"

Quinn looked up from her spot on the floor next to the bookcase, where she was putting her cds, trinkets and the few books she had brought with her, in surprise "Puck.. How are you?"

"Fine, I thought you might need some help, unpacking or whatever"

She smiled at him, getting over her initial shock and nodded her head towards a box sitting on one of the chairs. "Can you hand me that?"

He brought it to her, and after placing it in front of her, sat down on the bed, which made her laugh."What?" He asked, confused.

"Nothing" She said, shaking her head, then suddenly pulled a serious face, "Puck…listen, I've been meaning to talk to you but it never seemed like the right time"

Puck raised an eyebrow at her, "Talk to me about what?"

"I've been meaning to apologize. I never should have called you a Lima Loser, you're not one and I never should have put you in the position you were in to lie to your best friend. It was wrong and I was a bitch to you so I'm sorry."

He nodded, "I'm sorry too. I should have tried harder to tell Finn and to be there for you and the baby. I'm here now though so let's just put it all behind us and move forward."

Quinn nodded, "I'd like that." She was about to say more when her phone went off. It was sitting on the bed so Noah picked it up, glancing at the screen before handing it to her.

"Who's Jesse?" He asked, as she took it from him.

"Just some guy Rachel and I bumped into today" Quinn shrugged it off, trying to hid the smile as she read the text.

"Just some guy, huh? Looks like more than just some guy" Noah teased, noticing the smile and the blush.

"Shut it you" She mock growled.

He laughed then but before he could reply she went on, "Speaking of just some girl…how's Puckleberry coming along?"

He arched an eyebrow at the name, "What are you talking about?"

She grinned, "You like Rachel, right?"

He frowned, "I don't know what you're talking about"

Quinn rolled her eyes, "I have eyes you know and ears too. I've seen you two at school this past week and at the diner today she called you before talking to me about moving in here and defended your honor. Saying you don't sleep around as much anymore and that if I hurt you, she wouldn't forgive me. I know something has to be going on."

Noah didn't look at her while processing what she had just said.

"Don't tell her I just said that, I have a feeling I wasn't supposed to repeat it." Quinn added while he was still thinking.

He turned to her, "Have fun with the new guy, Q, I think I'm going to go see how dinner's coming"

"I thought she said we were ordering out." Quinn said, as she watched him walk towards her door.

"It's just the three of us so she's making ziti. I'll call you when it's done"

* * *

With that he left and made his way downstairs, still wondering how it was that everyone but Rachel knew he was in love…serious like, with her and wondering if maybe, just maybe she felt the same after hearing what she said to Q.

Walking in he saw Rachel putting the Ziti in the stove and smiled, "Smells good" he said aloud so she wouldn't be startled by him when she turned around.

She closed the oven and turned to him, smiling "Did you play nice?"

He grinned, "Like I said, doll, I'm always nice"

She rolled her eyes, "It'll be ready in fifteen minutes, lets go put on a movie"

He followed her out and they sat on the couch after Rachel put The Proposal in.

Rachel cuddled up to him, smiling as he put his arm around her. "See we still have time together" She said.

He smiled down at her, "Yeah but I doubt that all of their parents are going to demand their presence at the same time very often."

She looked up at him then, smirking "How'd you get them all to do it, anyway."

He laughed, "I couldn't have planned it better but I didn't plan it, sadly. Just a very odd coincidence."

She laughed with him, then turned back to the movie. Getting up a few minutes later and pulling the Ziti out of the oven.

"Let it cool a few minutes then we'll eat" She said, walking back into the living room.

He nodded, putting his arm back around her as she sat beside him again. She took her phone out and started typing out a message.

"Who are you texting?" Noah asked.

"Quinn and Mike"

* * *

**Quinn** [to Rachel] Jesse txt me! He wants to go out Friday!

**Rachel** [to Quinn] That's great! Dinners done. We're eating in five.

**Rachel** [to Mike] Hey, since you're home, you want to make dessert for tomorrow? I'm thinking awesome snicker doodles ;)

She got up then, "I think we can eat it now and I told Quinn it was ready"

Noah nodded, getting up and following her into the kitchen. They heard Quinn come in right before she said, "Aww Puckleberry's so cute"

The Front door opened and shut then, "Puckleberry action? Where" Santana called, as her and Brit appeared in the kitchen.

Noah opened his mouth to snap off a reply but was beat by Rachel who smirked at Quinn, "How's St. Bray action coming, Quinn? Hot date planned right?"

It was Quinn's turn to blush even as Santana and Britney gave her a huge hug for being there. "You win" Quinn muttered, still blushing.

Santana and Brit pulled away, looking between the two, "What'd we miss?" San asked

"Guys, Quinn and I talked and we decided that it'd be best for her to move in with me so you're looking at the newest addition to our crazy family"

Britney pulled Quinn into another hug, as Santana smirked, "Did you just admit your family's crazy Berry?"

"With you in it, it would have to be" Rachel shot back, smirking herself.

Santana's eyes widened, surprised Rachel considered her family.

Rachel took that differently than she intended, and started back pedaling, "I just meant, you know you're here a lot not that you and I were.. Or that you.."

She was stuttering as Noah glared at Santana and Brit moved from Quinn to hug Rachel.

"We love you too, Rach" Brit said, shutting up the stuttering girl.

San nodded, "Sorry, B. I was surprised you felt the same after all I put you through. In a way you're right, we have our own sitcom crazy family complete with a pregnant chick, a gay kid and plenty of love triangles"

They all laughed at that and San went and hugged Rachel before Rachel started getting plates down, "Do you guys want some? I know you were supposed to have dinner with your families so I wasn't sure if you'd be hungry."

"A little, it smells to good not to try" San replied and Britney nodded.

After that they all ate and joked around and all the tension that should have probably been between them faded away.

* * *

Rachel felt her phone vibrate and took it out of her pocket.

**Mike:** You already got the brownies for free, whatcha gonna give me for the snicker doodle awesomeness?

Rachel laughed a little at that before typing back.

**Rachel:** [to Mike] How about a place to stay, food and SYTYCD tickets? Oh wait… lol

"What's so funny?" Quinn asked

Rachel looked up and saw all eyes on her, "I asked Mike to bring dessert tomorrow since he was home he asked what he would get fro his snicker doodle awesomeness"

Quinn's face lit up while a certain other blondes smile wilted a little, "He's making cookies? I missed his cookies oh and his brownies."

Rachel smirked at that, "The brownies are amazing"

Noah looked at her then, "Do you have any left, Berry?"

Quinn focused on her then, "Wait, you have some? With you?"

Rachel shook her head, "No, they're all gone, finished them yesterday."

Noah gave her a look that told her he knew she was lying but the bad thing was, so did San and Quinn, "Give'em up, B" Santana warned

While Quinn looked at her and said, "You don't want to see a pregnant chick go all kung foo on your ass do you?"

Rachel giggled at that thought even as she was trying to think of a way of saving her brownies. Her phone went off, "Hold that thought" She said to them.

**Mike:**[to Rach] Cheater! But fine, I'll get started on them now. You owe me though :P

**Rachel:**[to Mike] Count yourself repaid I have two cheerios, a pregnant girl and Noah here attacking me for what's left of your brownies. :P

She looked up and smirked at Quinn, plan in mind "So, Q have you told San and Brit about St. Bray yet?"

Santana took the bait, luckily "That's right, I forgot to ask in the kitchen. What hot date?"

Quinn glared at Rachel before going into a condensed version of the story that Noah was ignoring and instead looking over at Rachel as if to say, he hadn't forgotten.

Rachel got up quietly and inclined her head for him to follow, which he did. They snuck out of the kitchen while the girls were enthralled in St. Bray talk and when she got to the foot of her stairs she turned to him, "I'll give you another one if you help me protect the rest"

He nodded, smirking "Deal, let's go"

They ran up the stairs and Rachel shut him out to dig them out of their hiding place. She grabbed two brownies, put them back in their hiding spot before walking back to the door and opening the door handing Noah the bigger of the two. He came in to her room with her and they both jumped up on the bed, devouring the brownies before she turned on the tv.

She saw a rerun of Vampire Diaries on and squealed a little, clapping her hands as Noah groaned, "Really, Berry?" He asked.

She frowned at him, shushing him before turning back to the show. 20 minutes in, they heard footsteps on the stairs and her pocket vibrated.

**Mike:** Sorry, Rach. Didn't mean to start a war of the brownies. Tell them if they bug you for brownies they get no cookies.

Rachel grinned and when the girls poured into her room, she smirked at them even as she typed a thank you to Mike.

"Girls, before you start demanding brownies, know that Mike said if you don't leave my brownies alone you get no cookies"

They all glared or pouted at her, "That's no fair, I didn't get any" Quinn pouted

As San glared and said, "That was cold, Berry"

Brit just smiled and said, "We wanted to see if you wanted to play that karaoke game we brought over."

Rachel smiled back, "Sounds fun! Let's go, noah." He got up and she typed a quick text to Quinn.

**Rachel:**[to Q] give you one later when it won't start a riot

Quinn read it and smiled before following the rest down stairs.

* * *

The rest of the night went by in a whirl wind of karaoke, ddr, Oreos and milk and movies. It was a wonderful night and everyone had a great time. Rachel had left her phone upstairs so when they all calmed down and either headed home our upstairs for bed, she had three messages and a missed call.

**Mike:** Anytime, Rach. See you tomorrow with the cookies. Have fun, sweet dreams.

**Rachel:** Sounds good. Hope you had fun with your family. Night!

**Matt:** Just wanted to say goodnight. See you tomorrow!

**Rachel:** Hope you had a nice evening. Sweet dreams.

**Kurt:** Call me when you get this.

She frowned at that but picked up the phone and found Kurt's name in her contacts list. She pressed send and waited.

"Rachel, this can't be happening!" Was Kurt's greeting.

"What's wrong Kurt?" Rachel asked, confused and concerned for her friend.

"My dad is dating Finn's mom. They're getting serious"

* * *

**And I will leave you all with that. I'm so happy it's not 5 am and i'll get some sleep tonight! I know I said next chapter was going to be SYTYCD but I think it's getting moved again. Next chapter will be them dealing with Burt and Carol, possible Cheerio Practice and Friday night (st bray date and Matchel night) and it should come sooner then this one did since no more moving sisters and hopefully no relapses from whats been going on. Love you all! Thanks for reading and have a great week!**


	14. Chapter 14

**First things first. I did a happy dance last night because i saw a video of a season two photo shoot and...MATT'S IN IT AND IS COMING BACK. I dont' know about all of you but I was scared when people started talking about how he wasn't in some of the promo pics and that he may not be coming back but i did a little tap dance when I saw he was there. It made my night and now that I've told you my happy news, on with the actual A.N. Ok, so as usual this chapter isn't exactly what I expected but I liked it so :) It didn't go as far as I wanted though and kind of took a mind of it's own so be warned lol. Next chapter is started but I have to work on chapter seven of Chasing dreams as well so... Thank you all for reading though :) You guys make me smile! 3 enjoy!**

**Officially disclaimed, I do not own no matter how much I wish I did!**

**

* * *

**

**Review Replies**

**Maiqu: Thank you! *hugs* **

**Unsuspecting Sunday Afternoon: Hello! I'm glad you're still enjoying both stories, if you despise Finn from before, you won't much like him this chapter either. Yes, Rachel is blind to everyones feeling even when they are basically slapping her in the face. I love her and laugh at her for that at the same time ;) but i do feel sorry for Matt. Thank you for the reviews and I'm working on chasing dreams so hopefully that'll be up soon :) Enjoy!**

**Allielovesyou: Thank you, love :) glad you're still reading and enjoying! **

**AussieTasha: I love their crazy familyness too. As much as this story revolves around relationships, i wanted to show that there are more than just the romantic relationships at play, so i'm glad you like their family too :)**

**Kkaty: Finn is really harsh in this story, I don't know why but he is. And I was always friends with boys too and it was always hard to figure them out as we grew up. Don't worry the St. Bray is on the back burner in some ways and though Quinn does definitely get infatuated quickly with him, the relationship itself is not going to move fast and the as for love/adopting Quinn won't be keeping the baby but if she was, theres no way Jesse would adopt Beth, not with Puck around so no worries there either. and Mike's testing my diet as wells so blame him not me lol. there is more Kurt and some brit and san. this chapter is more girls then boys(excluding kurt of course) next couple of chapters will be more coupley so this ones more relationshipy and wow we both wrote way more than we usually do lol :) Thank you for the feedback! hope you like this chapter as well!**

**MegKate: Hello my love! Lol, I try to keep the main points of series in here. Or at least some of them obviously I can't do them all but I'm glad you like it :) I figured adding Burt and carol would shake the family a bit since Finn's not been their favorite person of late. Hope you continue to enjoy and give me your lovely feed back that makes me smile :) thanks again!**

**Little Miss Michelle: Sorry but the date didn't make it in this chapter. It gets its own chapter next though and it's started but if i added it to this one this chapter would have been twice the length of any of the others lol. I'm glad you enjoy so many of my stories :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Beforethedream: Yes, Puck is having a lot of arguments in his head about what his exact feelings are(though we all know what they are lol) and Finn is definitely harsh and i'm still surprised he knew what the word meant ;) lol. Thanks for the review!**

**Randomactsofsmartness: First off, i'm glad you love the story :) I like puckleberry closeness in stories too so I tend to have a lot of it, as for Matt and Mike. Well I love them and think more stories need to be out their about them like now! just saying :) I liked giving Mike that edge. Noah and Matt have the Kick ass gene down but both are bad with crying girls and what not as is San so there was Mike's opening ;) I can't see Rachel ever taking Sue's crap. I'm glad you liked it. As for Brit, yeah she's not to bright but at the same time, I agree that writers sometimes take it to far, glad you like her in here :) if you read my stories you will find I agree with you about Finn, he's not always bad but i have little love for him most of the time. I like St. Bray too, i've read a few stories about them and fell in love :) I'm glad you enjoy and if you want I have two cherry one shots already written on my profile ;) though as for this story you'll have to wait and see who wins muahahaha ;)**

**Call me T: lol**

**Stardust923: Always a pleasure to hear from you. :) I loved their little war of the brownies myself hehe. Thank you for the review! Hope you enjoy!**

**Lizzy425: Well you're in luck and the next chapter is here lol. I'm glad that you are hooked on this story :) Hope it continues to live up to your expectations! 3**

**

* * *

**

"Rachel this can't be happening!" Was Kurt's greeting.

"What's wrong Kurt?" Rachel asked, confused and concerned for her friend.

"My dad is dating Finn's mom. They're getting serious"

"What? When did that happen? How did that happen?" Rachel asked, confused.

"At dinner tonight, Dad told me we were meeting his girlfriend, Carol and her son at Breadsticks. When we got there, I saw Finn but I ignored him, waiting on my dad to get in and lead me to his girlfriend. When he came he took me straight to Finn's table and said they had met at our Parent Teacher conference last month and hit it off. I can't believe this is happening. What do I say to Dad? Or to Carol? 'Oh Carol, do you know your son called my best friend a slut at a party and then told the resident gossipmonger he was her first before she turned whore and got his ass kicked twice by his old best friends. Oh and before I used to have a huge crush on him but now I can't stand the sight of him. How are you?'"

Rachel would have laughed at the speech if she wasn't still processing all of what he had said and if it hadn't shocked her to no end.

"Rach? Are you still there?" Kurt said after the silence had stretched a few moments.

"Yeah, I'm here Kurt. Sorry, I just can't believe that happened. I'm sorry."

"You haven't heard the worst of it yet."

"There's more?" She asked, not seeing what else there could be.

"Yes, apparently Carol's behind on her mortgage and is losing her house. She hasn't told Finn yet but she talked to my dad and they decided that her and Finn should move in with us. Finn and I would be sharing a room until Dad finishes the remodeling."

Now Rachel really was floored. "Oh Kurt…" She started.

"I don't know what to do, Diva. I just got done telling Finn off for being such an ass to you and now I have to share a room with him."

"Have you talked to your dad about it?"

"I haven't had a chance. He's still out with Carol."

"Well maybe if you explain…"

"He loves her, Rach. I can tell. I've not seen him so happy since mom. I don't want to take that from him."

"Well, then how about you stay with me until the remodeling is done" She offered, not seeing any other solution.

"What?" Kurt asked, as his mouth dropped at the unexpected offer.

Rachel answered easily, "Sure, Quinn's already living here, it might be better to have someone else staying here too. You know, in case old grievances come up or something."

"Rachel, I don't know what to say…" Kurt started and then suddenly "Wait did you say Quinn was staying there?"

Rachel laughed at how quick his 'speechlessness' disappeared but answered, "Yes, apparently she was still with Finn's family so I assume she'd have been moving in to your house as well if she hadn't moved here today."

"Wow, are you sure that was a good idea?" Kurt asked, forgetting his own troubles for the moment.

Rachel opened her mouth to give her automatic affirmative answer but then shut it and started again, "Honestly? No but it's best for her and the baby to get out of Finn's house and it's best for Noah so he can be a part of his baby's life at least for now and it was best for the Hudson's who really didn't want to be taking care of a pregnant girl who had nothing really to do with them."

"But what about you, Diva. She made your life hell"

Laughing as he said basically what Matt had earlier, "She seems different now. I don't know if it's because she needs me or if she's really changed but she stood up for me with Finn and she's made the first step in fixing things with Noah. Also I let her know that I don't give third chances so if she does revert back to her old self, we'll make other arrangements."

Kurt was quiet for a long time before finally saying, "If you meant what you offered.. I'll talk to my dad tomorrow."

"Of course I meant it. We divas need to stick together and besides you're only at odds with Finn because of me it's only fair that I be the one to offer you a solution for your current problem."

Kurt chuckled as she gave a long winded answer when a simple yes or of course would have sufficed before saying, "Well then, I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow. Thanks again, Rachel. It means a lot."

"Anytime, Kurt. See you tomorrow. Goodnight"

"Night, sweet dreams" he replied before hanging up.

* * *

She the put her phone down and then walked down the hall and knocked on Noah's door.

"Come in" He called

"Noah" She said, as she pushed the door open.

"Rach? What's up? I thought you were going to bed."

"um, I just got off the phone with Kurt.."

"Ok?" Noah responded motioning for her to sit beside him on the bed.

She did and then went into the story of what had just went on.

"Wait? So Hummel's moving in here because Hudson's moving into his place?" Noah asked, making sure he got that all straight.

Rachel nodded, "Only until his dad gets Finn's room finished but really we couldn't expect the two of them to live in the same room together, especially after what all Kurt said to him at the party because of what he said to me."

"What did he say? I never knew Hummel actually went off on Hudson, just that he got him to leave" Noah asked curiously.

"Kurt laid into Finn though I'm not entirely certain Finn understood half of the tirade that Kurt used because if he said all of the colorful phrases he told me he did, they definitely would have went over Finn's head but still I'm sure Finn got the idea that Kurt was not happy."

"So he didn't just let Hudson cry on his shoulder then? I'm starting to like the kid a little more" Noah responded, with a smirk.

"You don't mind I offered him to stay do you?" Rachel asked, sounding a little worried.

"It's your house, Berry. If you think it's the best plan then go for it but it means either he and Q need to get the hell out on Sundays or we need a new place to crash for the day" Noah answered with a wink.

Rachel playfully hit his shoulder before hugging him, "Thank you for being such an awesome best friend, Noah"

He chuckled, "Babe, you're the awesome one. I owe you the world for what you've done for me today alone."

She smiled up at him from her place in his arms, impulsively kissing his cheek, "Love you, Noah." She said as she cuddled up to his chest still smiling.

"Love you too, midget" He replied, smirking as she smacked his chest before settling back down.

"Sleeping in here tonight?" He asked as he noticed her make herself comfortable in his bed.

"Mmhmm" She replied, sleepily.

He kissed the top of her head before moving to make them both more comfortable. He knew Santana and Q would give them both hell tomorrow if they saw them like this but he couldn't give a damn. He had the girl he loved.. ahem.. Liked in his arms and that was all he could manage to care about.

* * *

The next morning, Rachel blinked sleepily at the faint sound of her alarm going off in the next room. She noticed that she was still in Noah's room and he was fast asleep and looked adorable. She smiled at that, leaning up to kiss his cheek before getting up. She slipped out of his room and was happy that she woke before the other two because she knew they'd never let her live it down if they saw where she had slept at. She decided to forgo her exercise routine today and instead shut her alarm off, showered and got ready for the day before heading down to make breakfast for her friends.

She was humming cheerfully as she moved around the kitchen when she heard, "Someone's way to cheerful this morning"

Turning around she saw Quinn slumping into a chair at the table."Good Morning, Quinn. Would you like something to drink?"

"Do you have any apple juice?" She asked.

Rachel nodded opening her fridge and grabbing the juice out. Pouring it in a glass before putting the container back up. She brought the glass to the tired blonde before going back to making breakfast.

"Seriously, how can you be this happy, this early?" Quinn groaned.

"Get used to it, she's almost always this happy in the mornings" Santana answered as she stalked into the kitchen and over to the espresso machine. As she poured herself a cup she added, "But she keeps the caffeine coming in the mornings so you won't hear me complaining"

Rachel chuckled at that before saying, "Good morning to you too San"

"Morning, crazy" was the reply followed by a smirk that was a touch more of a grin then her usual smirk.

Rachel sent her a mock glare before setting plates in front of them both, "I'm going to go wake up Brit and Noah and then I have something I need to tell you all." She said before heading to the stairs.

* * *

"Brit" She called before pushing the door open.

Britney was already up and dressed, just sitting on the bed.

"Britney? Are you alright?" Rachel asked.

Britney looked at her but didn't say anything.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked, sitting beside the usual cheerful blonde.

"Mike broke up with me." Britney responded.

Rachel hugged the blonde, "Oh honey, I'm so sorry"

"He said we were never really dating but that he that he likes someone now and didn't think we should have sex anymore."

"When did he say all of this?" Rachel asked, confused a little because Mike hadn't been over last night or this morning.

"On the phone this morning."

"Oh…Is there anything I can do?"

Britney shook her head, "No, I'm okay."

Rachel still had her arms around the blonde, "Well if you need to talk or anything, I'm here ok?"

Brit smiled at Rachel, it was a sad smile but a real one, "Thank you."

Rachel nodded, "You're welcome. Breakfast and coffee are downstairs. I'll meet you down there when I wake up Noah"

Brit nodded again, standing up and following the brunette out. For once, Britney felt like she was smarter than Rachel. It didn't come often but she knew that Rachel had no idea that Mike wanted to be with her and that's the reason he broke it off with Brit. The girl was oblivious to the boys attentions and if Mike wasn't one of them, it would have amused Britney but as it was it just made her sad and determined to help Rachel be happy because even though Mike liked Rachel, Rachel was still a good friend to her and cared more about her then anyone else besides San did. With that resolve, the blonde decided to be happy and not give Rach a reason to worry about her.

She walked downstairs and poured herself a cup of coffee and a cup of espresso, made herself a plate and told San and Q quickly that her and Mike were no longer having sex before going on to ask Q if she liked the name Rainbow for the baby.

* * *

Rachel walked into Noah's room and said, "Noah, bacon's downstairs and I don't know if you realize this but Quinn's pregnant so she'll probably be able to eat her and your share if you don't get there quickly enough."

Noah jumped out of bed and Rachel laughed at the quick response."You're so mean to me in the mornings" Noah whined a little as he grabbed some clothes to put on.

"It's the only way to get you up." Rachel shrugged, turning to leave.

"Save me some bacon" He called after her.

"Hurry up and get some yourself" She called back.

* * *

Downstairs she saw all three girls were more awake and cheerful looking. They looked up when she walked back in.

Grabbing her plate and coffee she sat down between Quinn and Santana and said, "Alright, we don't need to wait on Noah because he already knows but I talked to Kurt last night and he may be moving in here for a little while."

Britney clapped at that, "Oh goodie, I love hanging out with Kurt"

Rachel smiled at her before looking at Quinn and Santana. Quinn's face was neutral while Santana looked confused.

"Why?" San asked, not sounding mean or anything just curious.

"Long story short, his dad's dating Finn's mom and they are moving in soon. His dad's not finished with Finn's room and Kurt doesn't want to share with Finn."

San nodded while it was Quinn's turn to look confused. "Mrs. Hudson and Finn never told me about any of that."

Rachel nodded, "It's a safe bet that Finn doesn't know yet. According to Kurt, Burt and Carol just decided this and Finn was still in the dark last he knew."

Quinn nodded before sending a small smile Rachel's way, "You seem to be taking in all of Finn's strays, Rach."

Santana laughed at that as did Rachel before replying with, "Looks like it."

Noah came down and grabbed his breakfast then and they all talked and joked through the rest of the breakfast.

"Oops," Rachel said, "Forgot my phone, I'll be right back." She ran upstairs and grabbed her phone off her night stand. She wasn't surprised to see she had multiple texts on there. She still wasn't completely used to having so many people trying to get a hold of her though so she forgot her phone pretty often.

**Matt:** Good Morning! We're running late so we'll meet you all at school.

**Mike:** Hey! Matt overslept this morning so we're going to meet you at the school instead of stopping by. Bring me coffee?

**Kurt:** I talked to dad. Talk to you at school.

Rachel was a little amused to hear from all of them and quickly responded as she headed back downstairs

**Rachel:** [Matt] I hear you overslept, I'll see you soon :D

**Rachel:** [Mike] I'll bring coffee if you're bringing cookies. :P

**Rachel:** [Kurt] Is everything alright?

Everyone was waiting for her at the door. She looked at them and smiled, "The boys are all meeting us at school. Matt overslept and Kurt talked to his dad" She said she'd be right back and went and poured some coffee into a to go mug for Mike and headed back to the group.

They all headed out, piling into San's car since Noah didn't have football tonight.

* * *

When they got to school, Rachel headed to her locker and saw Kurt waiting for her. "Hey" She said, opening her locker and waiting for the male diva to start.

"hey" he said.

Cocking her eyebrow at him, she looked over and asked, "Are you alright?"

Kurt nodded but didn't look turned her full attention to him, "Come on, Kurt. Tell me what happened."

He sighed, "I told my dad a very abbreviated version of the past events with Finn and told him that I was planning on staying with a friend until he got Finn's room together so it'd be easier on the both of us. He started going on about how he wouldn't kick his own son out for someone else's kid and all of this other stuff. We argued all morning but in the end I guess I won. They're moving in Saturday so I'll probably move some of my stuff in Friday."

Rachel pulled Kurt into a hug because he looked like he needed it, "I'm sorry, Kurt. I never meant to get you into any of this."

"Just like with Mercedes, this isn't your fault, Diva. Unless you set my dad up with Carol that is" he said as he pulled away and attempted to give her a smile.

She shook her head but wasn't convinced, "It's my fault you're fighting with Finn."

Kurt shook his head and held a hand up to cut her off, "It's his fault for being an ass to my friend."

She didn't get a chance to respond because they heard "KURT" yelled down the hallway and Finn was suddenly making his way towards them.

Rachel was unsure what to do. She didn't want to leave Kurt alone with Finn but she wasn't sure her presence would be helpful. Kurt made her mind up for her by grabbing her hand so she wouldn't leave.

Finn got right in front of them but seemed to be ignoring Rachel's presence, "What the hell is up with your dad and my mom?"

Despite the incredible grip he had on her hand, Kurt's words came out quite calm when he replied, "I believe you were there last night, Finn. They're dating."

Finn's glare intensified as he growled, "Mom told me last night that we're moving in this weekend, what the hell man?"

Kurt's own face was now hard and his words cold, "Don't ask me, Hudson. I sure didn't ask for any of this to happen and I'm not any happier about it than you are so go talk to your mom and leave me out of it."

Finn was taken back that Kurt had snapped at him, it appeared because the glare was replaced by a confused look for a second before the anger came back and he snapped back, "Don't think I don't know you want this. Hell you probably orchestrated it so that we'd move in."

Same cold voice came out of Kurt's mouth, "And why would I do that?"

"I see the looks you give me, you're probably overjoyed. Just remember, when we move in, that I don't swing that way" Finn said snidely.

Rachel stepped in front of Kurt because she knew he was about to snap, "For your information, the first thing Kurt did when he found out was call me to ask what he should do because he doesn't want to live with you. His dad wanted you two to stay in the same room while he was remodeling and Kurt didn't want that so you know what? He argued with his dad all morning so that he can come stay with me so you get the room to yourself. Get the fuck over yourself, Hudson. You're not half the catch you seem to think you are."

Both Finn and Kurt were shocked at what had come out of Rachel's mouth. Kurt squeezed Rachel's hand lightly while Finn's face went back to the glare, "You're really going after every guy there is, aren't ya Rach? Are you really so desperate for attention that you'll go after the gay kid too?"

She felt Kurt's grip tighten again and she saw Noah coming towards them with Mike and Matt in tow. "Well at least I know he'd last if we did decide to go for it, unlike some guys I know who can't even get through a kiss without ruining their pants."

She heard Kurt chuckle behind her and saw the boys stop, looking between her and Finn, whose face was a very deep red now, "You..you..Bitch"

"Let me make things easy on you, Finn. I've moved on, Kurt's moved on and Quinn's moved on. We've all discovered the errors of our way when it comes to you and now it's time for you to realize this and move on yourself. Until you do, you're risking getting your ass kicked every time you come around."

"By you?" Finn snorted.

The boys took then to come up, "No, by us. I thought I told you to leave her the hell alone" Noah growled.

Finn looked up and saw the three angry boys, followed by the two cheerios and the blonde ex head cheerio none of them looked amused. He turned back to Rachel, "I can't believe I ever thought I loved you."

"Ditto, now get out of here" she replied, waving him away.

Having nothing else to do, he turned and walked away.

* * *

As soon as he was gone, Noah picked Rachel up in a hug, "Did my little Berry swear and stand up for herself all in one swoop."

Kurt answered for her, "Actually at first she was standing up for me and you missed her drop the F bomb."

Noah put her down and stepped back, "You said Fuck?"

Rachel rolled her eyes at his shock while San came over and put her arm around the other brunettes shoulder, smirking proudly.

Matt grinned at her and Mike clapped his hands. Rachel smiled at them all, though her heart wasn't really in it. She handed Mike his coffee and he took that opportunity to hug her too, "Thanks love, I needed some caffeine. Didn't have a chance to make any today."

Rachel nodded at him, patting his back before stepping back. She looked at Quinn, "Are you alright, Q? You're awfully quiet"

Quinn nodded, "I'm fine, just a little tired."

San smirked at her, "Stay up all night talking to that St. James kid?"

Quinn's blush was enough to tell them she was right and like that the conversation moved on. Kurt tugged Rachel away from the crowd.

"Thank you for talking back to Finn for me"

Rachel shrugged, "He was being an asshole. I couldn't just stand there."

"Are you okay? He wasn't exactly being nice to you either"

Rachel shrugged again, "I'm fine, Kurt. Just tired of Finn acting like he's been acting. He never seemed to be like that"

Kurt nodded, "He had us all fooled, not just you Diva"

Rachel nodded, gave him a small smile before turning back to the crowd.

* * *

The rest of the day flew by and before she knew it, it was time for Cheerio practice. Quinn and Noah were getting rides with Matt and Mike. Santana and Britney tugged Rachel to the locker rooms so they could get dressed in their uniforms before Sylvester started a rant.

Rachel couldn't figure out how she had been so happy waking up this morning and in the blink of an eye, be in a bad mood the rest of the day. Because of her friends and her now cheerio status she was never slushied or bullied like that anymore but between Britney being upset this morning, Kurt's fight with his dad and then Finn and her fight with Finn she had sunk into a funk.

All day she'd been acting like she was still in a good mood and she fooled them all or so she thought but as she pulled her uniform on, San said, "B"

She turned to look at her, "Yeah?"

"Don't let that asshole get you like this."

"Like what?" Rachel asked, acting confused though she knew what she was talking about.

"You were in a great mood this morning, don't let him ruin it."

Rachel sighed, she had guessed she hadn't fooled Noah, he was just leaving her alone til she got home but she had no idea her other friends could see through her as well, maybe she wasn't as good of an actress as she thought.

Santana smirked, as if reading her thoughts, "You're a great actress, B, but we're friends and I'm learning what smiles are acting smiles and what smiles are real."

"Did I speak outloud?" Rachel asked, confused.

San shook her head, "no but I figured with the mood you're in the first thing you'd think of was something negative and that was it."

Rachel sighed again, "You're right, I shouldn't be in such a bad mood but Finn…"

"Is a douche bag who needs to get the fuck over himself" Santana finished.

Rachel giggled at that, "That's what I told him today"

San smiled, hearing the giggle, "Well it's true and he's not worth letting yourself get in a bad mood. You're with your friends, Beyonce's alright so forget him."

Rachel nodded, "You're right," She flashed a genuine smile, and then said "Let's get out their before coach goes nuts."

They all three linked pinkies and walked out to the lions den.

"Finally decided to grace us with your presence" Sylvester sneered at them, seeing as they were the last three out there.

Rachel shrugged, "Had to make sure there was no bumps in my ponytail. I know how you value our appearance."

Sylvester opened her mouth to reply but Santana yelled out a formation and her cheerios snapped to attention, diverting the coaches attention.

At the end of practice Sylvester told them all that they had done mediocre which was high praise from her and let them off five minutes early.

As they headed to the locker room, Sylvester called, "Diva, hold up"

Rachel sighed but motioned for Brit and San to go ahead and she turned and jogged back to the in front of the coach, Rachel looked up at her expecting some tirade of her earlier comments or something equally annoying but coach surprised her.

"I'm making you co captain with Lopez and Blonde. You three, though seriously lacking in the talent department, are better then the rest of those pathetic excuses of space and I think it'll need all three of you to whip this group into shape."

Rachel wasn't expecting that, backhanded though it was, compliment so she snapped her mouth shut, biting back the sarcastic remark she had been getting ready to throw and instead nodded.

"Good, now that that's out of the way. Don't let it get to your head. Get out of here."

Rachel turned to go, then turned back and said, "Though I thank you for this opportunity, I just want you to know, Glee still comes first"

Sue waved her on, "Yeah, yeah I understand now shoo"

Rachel smirked as she headed into the locker room. San, Brit and Kurt were all waiting for her, "Well?" Kurt asked as soon as she walked in.

She smiled at them, "San, Brit you're looking at your new co captain"

The two girls pulled Rachel into a hug, all three laughing. Kurt was smiling too, "Finally some good comes out of today and from Sylvester of all people."

Rachel laughed harder at that, nodding, "Crazy right?"

They all agreed that was nuts, Rachel hurried and got ready and they headed home before anything else could happen.

* * *

At home, Rachel saw Matt and Mike sprawled out in front of her TV.

"Hey" they both said to the girls when they came in.

Rachel collapsed down beside Matt, and smiled at them in response as the rest of the cheerios followed her example and collapsed around them as well."Where's Quinn and Noah?" Rachel asked because she needed to take Quinn to the doctors still to fix the insurance and everything.

"Quinn's getting ready for the doctor appointment and Puck said he had to watch Dani and he'd be back tonight." Mike answered for her.

She nodded pushing herself up, "Are you guys going to be here when we get back?" She asked.  
Kurt answered, "I might not be, Dad wants me home since I'm leaving him Friday."

San and Brit both nodded that they'd be there and Matt and Mike said they would be too.

"Alright, well take out menus are by the phone in the kitchen if you get hungry and I have tabs at all of those places so just say my name. It may be a couple hours before we get back because there's a lot of questions to answer and papers to fill out."

They all nodded and waved her off as Quinn came down the stairs.

"Ready?" Rach asked.

Quinn nodded and they headed out the door and towards Rachel's car.

* * *

During the drive, Quinn filled Rachel in on all of the St. Bray happenings which mostly consisted of a lot of texts and two quick phone calls.

As they were pulling into the doctors office, Quinn said, "So, Rach I knocked on your door last night and you weren't in there."

Rachel turned to the blonde as she parked, and saw a little smirk on her face, "Oh really?"

Quinn nodded, "I was going to ask if you had an extra toothbrush because I forgot mine at the Hudson's, found one in the bathroom drawer by the way, but when you didn't answer, I pushed the door open and the lights were off but you weren't there."

Rachel blushed even though she wasn't sure why exactly she was blushing, it's not like her and Noah had done anything besides sleep.

"You were in Puck's room, weren't you! I knew it!" Quinn said as they got out of the car and headed inside. Quinn had read into the blush all she needed to know.

"We were just sleeping, Quinn. I was telling him about my conversation with Kurt and fell asleep. That's all"

"Puckleberry's back folks!" Quinn said with a grin.

Rachel rolled her eyes and lead them over to the receptions area. After explaining why they were their, the receptionist handed them a bunch of paperwork to fill out and told them she'd inform the doctor they were there.

They went to the waiting area and sat down. Quinn started filling out the papers and while she was she looked up at Rachel, "So tell me, are you in love with my baby daddy?"

Rachel's mouth opened in shock for a moment before she snapped it shut and shook her head, "For one, please don't refer to him like that, it sounds….awful in that context and two Noah and I are best friends."

"Who love each other" Quinn added, smirking.

"Of course we do but I doubt in the same way you mean"

Quinn smiled at Rachel, patting her shoulder, "Whatever you say, sweetie."

"Do you know something I don't?" Rachel asked, not liking the tone Quinn was taking.

Quinn shrugged, "Depends on what you do and don't know now doesn't it?"

Rachel glared at her but said nothing else just took her phone out and texting Noah.

**Rachel:** [noah] Quinn knows I slept in your room last night. She has decided that we now are in love because of it.

His response was instant which means he was bored and Dani was probably napping.

**Noah:** Aww that's sweet, Berry. You love me?

**Rachel:** Don't start :P

**Noah:** Does that mean you don't love me? *tear*

Rachel sighed she should have known better than to start that conversation. Noah never missed an opportunity to tease her.

"Problems in paradise?" Quinn asked as she finished the paperwork and put it down, waiting for the doctor.

Rachel glared at her but didn't say anything else and the doctor came out and let them in. Asking a whole bunch of questions to the both of them, Quinn about her medical history, Rachel about her insurance and relationship to Quinn and what not. An hour after they went in with the doctor they were finished and Quinn's appointment was scheduled for three weeks from that day.

* * *

The drive home was quiet because Rachel didn't want to give Quinn anymore excuses to tease her and Quinn was letting Rachel think about what she'd been saying.

When they pulled into the drive way, Quinn spoke up, "Look Rach, I'm going to tell you something and this time, I swear I'm not teasing or trying to trick you or anything ok?"

Rachel looked at her, a little suspicious but she nodded.

"I've known Puck since we were kids and I've never seen him act like he does with you, with anyone else. I know you think you and he are just friends but I'm positive that's not the case, at least not for him."

"What are you trying to say, Quinn?" Rachel asked, confused.

"Puck likes you, as in he wants to be with you as more than your friend" Quinn said, before she got out of the car and left Rachel to her thoughts.

Rachel let her head drop to the steering wheel, as she processed Quinn's words and tried to figure out if they were true or not.

If they were, what did it mean for her? Did she have romantic feelings for Noah? Sometimes she seriously thought she did. She thought about when they had dated for those days and how happy she had been. He had seemed happy then too. And she knew that he was definitely not acting like he used to act with girls anymore. He hardly ever spent a night away from her house, unless his mom had night shift so she knew he wasn't sleeping around anymore. That didn't mean that he liked her though. Even if he did, she was back in full circle to the question if she liked him or if it was just that he was around all the time that made her think she did.

Her phone beeped as she was lost in thought and she took it out, sighing at her luck.

**Noah:** *Poke* is that a no? You don't love me? I'm hurt Berry.

Smiling at his antics she sent a quick response.

**Rachel:** [noah] Love you, noah. See you tonight.

* * *

And with that she got out of the car and as she had a habit of doing lately, pushed the words of her friends about her love life, to the side until later when she had more time to think about them.

Going inside, she smiled at the sight of her friends all sprawled around her living room, Brit was asleep head on San's lap, San had one hand playing with Brit's hair and the other was holding a remote and flipping through the channels, Matt was passed out on one end of the couch and Mike was munching on popcorn, watching the channels change. Quinn apparently had went upstairs and Kurt was gone. San looked up as she walked in and smiled at her and Rachel smiled back realizing then that it didn't matter what was happening in her love life or in any of their family lives because here, in this house with these people, they were all home and that was all that mattered.

* * *

**Awww :) I love this group :) Lol sorry that the dates didn't make it which means they'll be in next chapter which means 16 will now be SYTYCD lol i promise it will come eventually but this chapter was already the longest one of all if I added the dates too it would have been ridiculously long! I hope you all enjoyed :) I've started 15 but I need to write 7 of Chasing Dreams so we'll see what happens. They should be up soon though so no worries! Have a great weekend!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Alright guys, half this chapter was written last weekend but it's hard for me to write during the week so I finally finished the last half tonight! I hope you all enjoy it and I'm hoping to have some other one shots and chapters for other stories up soon with the three day weekend coming up it should be good :)**

* * *

**Review Replies:**

**Stardust923: I loved the ending too. It made me smile when I re read it :) I'm glad you enjoyed it and nope, Mike's not out of the running, just biding his time ;) Thanks for the wonderful review as always :)**

**AussieTasha: Agreed, Go Rachel! lol glad you liked it! Thanks for the review :)**

**Allielovesyou: I agree that they're adorable. Glad you liked it!**

**cc xx: Glad you're enjoying it so far! The S/R/B friendship is one of my favorites ever so I love writing it :) I hope you keep liking the story! Thank you for the review!**

**lizzy425: I like reading long stories but when i'm writing them I sometimes get in trouble because other story ideas come along and i either fight them or share writing time with more stories. Anyway, thank you for the review and the suggestion :) I'm glad you are enjoying it so far! **

**MegKate: Thank you as always, love. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

**Unsuspecting Sunday Afternoon: I laughed when I read your review because half this chapter was written and...you'll see why but Rachel does start to figure it out(finally) with some help so hope you keep enjoying! Thank you for reviewing!**

**Kkaty: Lol loved your review :) it made me smile. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

**lulubell76: What more could you want indeed? Lol thank you for the review!**

**Angel JJK: Thank you :)**

**Beforethedream: Haha, Yep Rach sweared she was not a happy camper and has been around Noah to much ;) lol Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Maiqu20: Thanks so much, *HUG***

**jj82: I'm glad you ran into it too :) Thank you!**

**little miss michelle: I'm still trying to figure out how anyone could not love Noah ;) I agree. Thank you for the review :)**

**Gleekfan: I'm glad you like it so far! I love pezberry friendship it makes me happy no matter what :) thanks for reviewing!**

**Koolkat8755: Don't worry, I have every intention of continuing! :) Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

The rest of the evening and Thursday passed by uneventfully for the most part and before they knew it, it was time for glee practice.

Walking in, arm and arm, Kurt and Rachel saw that they were the first two in the choir room. Not surprising since they usually were.

"So Diva, did you prepare anything for today?" Kurt asked, as they took their seats and waited.

Rachel smiled answering, "Of course, Kurt. We've all been so wrapped up in our own personal lives, that glee's been put on the back burner. I felt today was the time to bring it back in focus."

Kurt grinned at her, nodding, "She's back folks, as crazy as ever"

Rachel stuck her tongue out at him, playfully but besides that, they both just laughed.

"What about you? Performing anything today?"Kurt shook his head, "I don't think so.. Nothing comes to mind at the moment"

Rachel smiled, "I'm sure you will think of something."

They smiled at each other and then Santana and Britney walked in, San sat on Rachel's other side and was frowning.

"Everything alright, San?" Rachel asked, a little concerned.

Santana nodded but didn't say anything.

"Brit? What happened." Rachel asked, knowing the blonde probably had an idea.

Britney shrugged, "She keeps muttering 'stupid boys' and something about getting their heads out of their asses but I haven't seen anyone that looked like they had their heads in their asses so I don't know what's she talking about."

Rachel frowned again, turning to Santana, "Which boys did what now?"

Santana looked up at her then, still frowning but saying only, "I was talking about boys in general. All of them are stupid. It's seriously making me consider going from bi to lesbian. No joke"

Britney smiled at San when she said that, patting her hand, while Rachel was still confused on exactly what happened but San was saved from her questioning by Mike and Matt bursting in, with the rest of glee club close behind.

Schue started by asking if anyone had anything they'd like to perform. Rachel raised her hand and he said, "Alright, Rachel. Floor's yours."

She got up and said, "First off, I'd like to apologize for these past couple of weeks. I know my focus hasn't been entirely on Glee as it should be and I wanted to let you all know that that's about to change. The song I'm about to sing will tell you all how I feel about you and this club. No matter the trials all of us are facing, I want you to know this song is how I feel." She looked at her new group of friends as she said this, conveniently ignoring the two she no longer considered in that category, "Next I wanted to ask for help from one of my new friends on this song, Michael, could you please assist me?"

Mike's eyes widened a little, when it was his name she called but he got up and went down beside her, as she handed him the paper that had the song on it, "Do you know it?" She asked

He nodded, still not entirely believing he was up here, "Good" She smiled and took the music over to Brad at the piano, waiting for it to start up

Rachel had marked who was singing what so Mike had a chance to quickly scan what was his before the music started and Rachel was singing

_So no one told you life was going to be this way._

_Your job's a joke, you're broke, you're love life's MIA._

Rachel sang this to Santana and Britney blowing a kiss at San as she sang the last part because of earlier and San's grumbles about boys. Santana playfully glared at her antics

_It's like you're always stuck in second gear_

_Well it hasn't been your day, your week, your month or eve your year._

She danced back over to Mike now who was gearing up to sing with her through the chorus.

_But, I'll be there for you, when the rain starts to pour_

_I'll be there for you, like I've been there before._

_I'll be there for you, cause you're there for me too…_

Mike and Rachel danced around each other singing the first two lines of the chorus before turning out and pointing at their friends for the last line then it was Mike's turn to start singing solo, he took a deep breath and turned back to Rachel, so he didn't have to see reactions.

_You're still in bed at ten, the work began at eight_

_You've burned your breakfast, so far things are going great._

_Your mother warned you there'd be days like these_

_But she didn't tell you when the world brought you down to your knees_

His eyes were closed the entire time he was singing but he had felt Rachel dancing around him as he did and opened his eyes to sing with her during the chorus again.

_That I'll be there for you, when the rain starts to pour_

_I'll be there for you, like I've been there before_

_I'll be there for you, cause you're there for me too._

Rachel sang the next verse, standing in front of Noah then as Mike did some fun little dance behind her.

_No one could ever know me, no one could ever see me._

_Seems like you're the only one who knows what its like to be me._

_Someone to face the day with, make it through all the rest with._

_Someone I'll always laugh with_

And here she pulled back to include everyone in the song again.

_even at my worst, I'm best with you._

Mike took over this time dancing with Rachel but standing in front of Artie playfully dancing around his chair as he sung

_It's like you're always stuck in second gear._

Then pulling Tina out of her chair he danced with her as he sung

_Well it hasn't been your day, your week, your month or even your year._

Rachel pulled Quinn out of her chair too, as the rest got up to dance as well, all of them finishing up singing the chorus the last time.

_I'll be there for you, when the rain starts to pour,_

_I'll be there for you, like I've been there before._

_I'll be there for you, cause you're there for me too._

As they finished the song, Quinn and Rachel hugged before the rest of their group fell on them, all in a huge group hug. Tina and Artie weren't involved in the group hug but they were close to the group, smiling with the rest. Only Mercedes and Finn were left out of the group togetherness.

Mr. Schue spoke up, "Wow you guys, That was great! And Mike, you've been holding out on us."

Mike blushed and looked away but Kurt spoke up then, "Seriously, how come you've never sung before? You were awesome."

Quinn nodded, "You really were, Mike. You need to sing more often."

Mike smiled at his friends and their teacher, "Thanks guys. That was a lot of fun, even if I wasn't entirely ready" He threw that last bit at Rachel who smiled and came and hugged him.

"Obviously you were ready, because you killed it. You just needed a little push."

He smiled at her, nodding, "Thanks, Rach.: He said kissing the top of her head, "It really was awesome once I got over the fact that I was actually singing."

After that they sat back down and Schue realized no one else was going to sing so he said, "Alright, this weeks assignment. Feelings. Find a song that describes your strongest feelings at the moment and sing it to the group next Thursday. Besides that I don't really have anything so have a good weekend guys.

* * *

The rest of the night flew by, Kurt went home for the last night at his house for a while, Matt and Mike both went home, Matt for his sisters recital and Mike for his sister's soccer game. Noah went home because his mom had the night shift and he was in charge of watching Dani. Santana and Britney decided to stay the night and have a girls night, which of course Kurt was mad because he couldn't join.

Rachel and Quinn both were happy to have a girls night. They all loved their boys but sometimes you just needed them to go away.

They made a stop at the store and bought everything you'd need for a girls night. Materials to do Mani/Pedis ice cream, chocolate, popcorn, sodas and the newest cosmo and headed for Rachel's house.

They picked out some Romantic comedies and headed downstairs to make use of Rachel's big screen tv while they all spread out on the floor in a semi circle to start off the night with a little gossip fest."So, ready for your hot date, Q" San asked, Quinn, who immediately blushed but nodded.

"We've talked a lot this week and I'm really excited to get to know him more. He seems like a total sweetheart."

Rachel snorted a little, which made Quinn look over at her, "What?" She asked.

Rachel shook her head and said, "He must really like you, Q because in all of his interviews and things I've heard about him, he's a self absorbed drama queen."

Britney asked, "I thought Jesse was a boy, isn't a drama queen a girl?"

Santana patted Brit's hand and just shook her head, "Jesse's a boy, B is just saying he's a diva like Kurt."

Britney cocked her head, "So he's gay then?"

Quinn was glaring at all the girls especially the two brunettes who were cracking up but answered, "No Brit, he's not gay. He's a very nice, straight boy. And why are we just talking about me, I'm not the only one with a date tomorrow." She raised an eyebrow at Rach, who glared at her.

"I told you, it's not a date, Q" she shot back.

Santana smirked, "Ohh Are we getting some Puckleberry action tomorrow?" She asked eagerly while Brit clapped at the statement.

Quinn shook her head, "Nope more like some Matchel action, or would that be Berryford? I'm not sure yet, which it is."

San quirked an eyebrow at Rach, "You're going on a date with Matt?"

"It's not a date. We're having dinner, as friends, to get to know each other better. I've had one on one with everyone else besides him and Mike so we both thought it'd help our friendship to hang out away from the group and I told Quinn this but she refuses to believe that we're just friends."

"That's because Matt's like totally in love with you, B" Brit replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No he isn't" Rachel argued, "We're just friends"

Quinn sighed but said, "Rach, remember in the car Wednesday, what I told you about Puck?"

Rachel frowned but nodded, "Yeah, what's that have to do with it?"

"Nothing, exactly, I'm just pointing out that it might not be just Puck that you need to pay more attention too." she replied, cautiously.

Rachel frowned, but replied, "First San, then Kurt, now you. Why do you guys keep saying that? The boys don't act any different with me then they do with any of you."

Brit rolled her eyes, remembering her promise to make sure Rachel was happy she spoke up, "Well, pretend they do then B. Let's say all of the boys like you, minus Kurt because he's like totally Lady Fabulous, which one do you like?"

Rachel thought about that for a second before asking, "out of all three?"

They all nodded.

"Well, Noah and I have grown exceptionally close since baby gate and I was already starting to believe I may have romantic feelings for him again, before this makeover happened but wasn't sure if that was just because we were around each other all of the time or if they were real.

Matt is a total sweetheart and funny. And it was nice of him to go with Noah and defend me against Finn those times. He's quiet though so I don't know much about him, hence the friend dinner to get to know him.

Mike, well obviously I haven't thought much about him seeing as he was with you, Brit but he was really sweet with me at the party and has been really good with making sure I was alright whenever something bad has happened. He sung to me when I was crying instead of making me talk and he makes me laugh. If it wasn't for your past relationship with him, I may want to get to know him more but same with Matt I don't know him that well.

So your answer is, I have no clue where my feelings are leading me, I just know that with everyone asking me that, all the time, I'm about to go crazy trying to figure it out." She finished her long rant that had everyone looking at her.

Brit was the first to recover saying, "Like he said, we were never really dating so if you think you might like him, B, it won't upset me if you do."

Santana's eyebrow quirked at the turn of events, but said, "This is why I used to just screw around, this feelings shit is to complicated."

Rachel reached over and hugged Britney and laughed at Santana when suddenly Quinn clapped her hands excitedly.

All of them turned to her and she said, "Cherry!"

"Cherry? Cherry what?" Rachel asked confused.

"That's yours and Mike's name. Cherry." Quinn explained.

Santana looked over at Rachel, "She made up all of those names didn't she?"

Rachel nodded before rolling her eyes at Quinn and turning back to the movie.

The rest of the night was filled with movies and talking about what the girls were going to wear the next day because date or not, they all insisted they both had to dress up.

* * *

At school the next day, Rachel found herself paying a little more attention to the interaction between herself and all of the boys but still couldn't see anything that would point to them liking her romantically. At lunch time she sat between Quinn and Noah, with San and Kurt across from her Mike on the other side of Quinn, Matt on the other side of San and Brit on the other side of Kurt. The only surprising thing or out of the ordinary thing that happened there happened when Tina came up and sat her stuff on the other side of Noah with Artie wheeling up behind her and putting his lunch at the end of the table, both smiling at everyone before, escaping into their own world.

It wasn't a huge thing but it made Rachel smile as she realized that slowly, the glee club was becoming the family she had wanted it to be in the first place.

After school, Rachel, San, Brit and Kurt had cheerio practice so Quinn sat in the bleachers and watched. Nothing unusual happened at practice, except Rachel forced a younger cheerio, Carly, to run 15 laps because she wouldn't stop gossiping long enough to focus on the cheers.

"Carly, focus" Rachel called out.

Carly kept right on talking and all Rachel heard was, 'Puck' and 'tonight'

Santana cleared her throat when she realized the cheerio hadn't acknowledged Rachel but the cheerio kept on going as if they weren't in the middle of practice.

Sylvester raised her eyebrow at the girls, wondering what they were going to do about it and letting them deal with it themselves.

Santana and Rachel shared a look before Rachel nodded that she had this.

"Carly, so sorry that we're boring you. Let me help you run off some steam. Ten laps and make them snappy I want to be able to see you're up on the cheers before we go home."

Carly did look at her then but only to give her an incredulous look, "Who died and made you captain?" She asked.

Santana smirked then, "Did you miss the memo? B's co-captain with Brit and I and I believe your captain told you to run laps"

Carly opened her mouth to protest but saw the look both brunettes and the blonde was giving her and shut it, just turning towards the track, stopping when she heard, "Oh Carly?"

She turned to look at Rachel.

"Make that 15 laps for not listening sooner"

Glaring at the new captain, she quickly turned and started to run before she opened her mouth again. The rest of the cheerios mouths were open.

"Listen up, Brit, B and I are your captains. If one of us tells you to do something, you do it. Any questions?" Santana asked.

All the cheerios shook their heads, no and Santana smirked at them, "Good, now lets start again."Rachel looked over at Sylvester for a second and the coach nodded her approval. Rachel smirked back before turning her focus back to the practice.

* * *

After practice, Rachel and Quinn hurried home, having already told everyone, namely Mike and Noah, that they were going out tonight so they needed to stay at their own houses tonight.

Kurt was coming over around six with his stuff and to help them get ready. Jesse was picking Quinn up at 6:30 and Matt was coming at 7.

When they got home it was 5 and both ran to take a shower, jumping out of hers, Rachel quickly dried her hair and straightened it, before putting on the outfit they had picked out the night before. A pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a yellow skin tight tank top and a jeans jacket that matched the jeans. She put on a Yellow headband to hold her hair back, gold star dangly earrings and her star of david necklace and was done until Kurt got there because he insisted on doing their make up.

She sat on her bed just as Quinn knocked on her door and came in. Rachel smiled at the blonde, saying, "You look great, Q. Jesse won't know what hit him" And she meant it. Quinn was in a baby blue dress that stopped right above her knees and had a rounded neckline. It had a dark blue ribbon that tied in the front and she had a blue lace choker with a silver rose in the middle on and her hair up with a dark blue headband.

"Thanks, you look great too. Friends or not, Matt's going to love it." Quinn said, smiling back.

Rachel tried to keep the smile on but wasn't succeeding."What's wrong?" Quinn asked, concerned.

Rachel shook her head, "It's nothing."

"Doesn't look like nothing."

"It's just something I overheard at Cheerio's practice" Rachel replied, frowning.

"What? Does this have anything to do with that freshman you made run 15 laps today?" Quinn asked, smirking at the memory.

Rachel blushed, "Maybe that was a little harsh.."

"No, she needed to learn to listen and respect you. It was perfect but that's not what has you frowning. What'd she say?"

"I didn't hear it all, I just heard her say something about 'Puck' and 'tonight' and she was smiling, which made me think.."

"That Puck was going out with her tonight, like he used to do?" Quinn asked.

Rachel nodded, frowning, "I mean, it's not like I should care who he dates or hangs out with. I shouldn't expect him to just sit at home because I'm busy tonight but…"

Quinn nodded, "You like him" She smiled at her as she said it.  
Rachel shrugged, "I do but I don't know….."

Quinn put an arm around Rachel shoulder and hugged her, "Listen, I know things have been confusing lately. What with all of us becoming friends and all the boys falling in love with you and all but you have to forget about everyone else. You have to forget how everyone feels about you and about everyone else and think about yourself. In this case, it's good to be selfish."

Rachel looked at her, still frowning, "What do you mean?"

"You're trying to decide which of the boys you have feelings for right?" Quinn asked

Rachel nodded.

"Well when you're with them, quit trying to figure out how they feel and start thinking about how they make you feel. Who gives you those butterflies? Who is the one who makes you smile just thinking about him? Who do you trust with your heart? When you can answer those questions, you'll have your answer."

Rachel sat there, Quinn's arm around her still, and sighed. After thinking for a few moments she said, "And if the one I like doesn't like me back?"

Quinn squeezed her shoulder before letting go and standing up and putting her hands on her hips, "You're Rachel Berry, you're not allowed to be this self conscious. And anyway, trust me on this one thing if nothing else, each of those boys are dying for you to give them a chance. As you said, Matt and Mike might not know you well enough to really be in love or even serious like with you yet but both would like a chance to get to know you that well and Puck…Well I'm just saying from what I've seen of him and from what Santana's told me he would love nothing more than a chance to show you how he feels. So figure out your own feelings and the rest will fall into place."

Rachel gave her a small smile before nodding, "Thanks, Quinn."

Quinn bent down and hugged her again, "Anytime, Rach." And then the bell rang. "Now lets go let Kurt make us go from beautiful to stunningly beautiful."

Rachel giggled and nodded, grabbing Quinn's outstretched hand and letting her drag her downstairs to Kurt and his magic.

* * *

With only five minutes to spare, Kurt finished with Quinn and handed her a mirror.

"Wow, Kurt" Quinn said, not really believing the change or the fact that you could hardly tell that the make up was even there.

"Great job," Rachel smiled at him as her and Quinn looked each other over. Kurt smiled, smugly. He was very proud of his work and for the last half hour it had gotten his mind off of the fact that he wasn't going to be able to go home for a while.

The doorbell rang and both girls squealed. "How do I look?" Quinn asked for the millionth time.

"Drop dead gorgeous, Q! Now go!" Rachel ordered, smiling at her blonde friend. Quinn nodded and ran to the door, turning back to say, "Wish me luck."

"Like you'll need it." Kurt replied with a wink.

"Have fun, be careful" Rachel called.

"You too" Quinn answered, blowing them both a kiss before answering the door, "Jesse! You look great" She exclaimed as she walked out the door.

He took a moment to look her up and down before saying, "Not near as wonderful as you are looking right now."

She grinned at him, before taking the hand he was holding out to her, "Shall we go?" He asked.

She nodded and he led her to his car.

* * *

Inside, Rachel was sitting beside Kurt, tapping her foot.

"Diva, what's wrong?" Kurt asked, "I thought you and Matt were just hanging out. Not a date."

"It's not a date and it's not that."

"Then what?"

"Nothing, just thinking about some advice Quinn gave me. There's nothing wrong, really."

Kurt nodded, letting it go for once.

Rachel seemed to remember something then, "Oh, Kurt! We've been so caught up with this going out nonsense that I didn't think to ask how you were doing with everything! Are you alright?"

Kurt smiled at her, "I'll be alright, Rach. Really this making you guys up and stuff has been keeping my mind off of everything."

"Are you going to be alright here by yourself? I mean if you want, I'm sure Matt won't mind if you come with us."

Kurt smiled at her, knowing full well Matt would mind, but shook her head, "I'll be fine. You go have fun and we'll talk later."

She frowned, not liking it so he took her hand, "Promise, I'll cry on your shoulder later but I know you'll cry if I cry and I'd hate to ruin all of my hard work."

She nodded, not liking it but agreeing, "If you're sure."

"Positive," And then the door opened and Matt was there, smiling at them, "Now go have fun and don't worry to much."

She smiled back at him, nodding and kissed his cheek, "Call if you need anything and the take out menus…"

"Are by the phone and use your name and they'll add it to your tab" Matt and Kurt said together, both smiling since she's said this to them multiple times over the past couple weeks.

She glared at them both before giving in and smiling herself. Giving Kurt one last hug, she turned and walked over to Matt, who was still by the door.

"You look great Rach." Matt said, smiling at her.

"You do too," Rachel replied, smiling back at him, all the while trying to concentrate on what she was feeling at the moment.

* * *

"Ready to go?" He asked and she nodded, following him out to his car. They were both quiet during the car ride, singing quietly to the radio as Rachel tried to figure out her thoughts and Matt tried to figure out how to let her know he wanted this to be an actual date.

He pulled into an Italian restaurant a little out of Lima that his mom had told him about once and they got out.

"I've never been here before" Rachel said looking around. For a Friday night, it wasn't to full, luckily, so they got a table right away.

Once they were seated and had their drinks ordered, came the awkward silence that lasted all of five seconds before Rachel laughed and said, "This is silly. We're acting like it's the first date or something. We've been practically living together for the past two weeks."

He nodded his agreement even though in a way he was against it, saying "Yeah, I guess we just never really had any time to have to make small talk before."

She smiled and nodded before asking, "So how was your sister's recital."

He smiled that she remembered and nodded, "She was really good. The rest of the kids need work though."

She laughed, "Well, I'm sure she'll whip them into shape."

He laughed too, "Yeah, unlike me she's a little fire cracker so if anyone can, it's her."

After the laughter died down, they fell into silence again before Matt asked, "How was girl's night? Anything I should know about?"

He waggled his eyebrows at her, making her laugh then said, "As I've told Noah countless times, what happens at sleepovers, stays in the sleepovers."He groaned at her, making her laugh again.

The waiter came then with their drinks and took their orders.

After he walked away, Rachel and Matt started talking again. They talked about school and their friends. She asked Matt about Mike and Britney and he shrugged.

"I honestly have no idea what happened there. Mike refuses to say anything about it too. It's been a little weird actually because they've always had this thing and now…"

Rachel nodded, "I was confused when Britney said that he had told her they were never really dating because I thought they were and I think she did too."

Matt shook his head, "I don't know. Guess we'll figure it out when he wants us too."

Rachel nodded and they fell back into talk of everything else that was going on, Kurt and Quinn moving in, Finn being an ass, everything. Though strangely, at least strange to Rachel, Matt avoided talking about Noah. She wasn't sure what to make of that. They talked about literally everyone else.

Their food came and after the first bite Rachel said, "This is my new favorite restaurant! We're so coming here more often." He opened his mouth to reply but she kept going, "Noah would love this, he's always talking about how much he loves my Ziti and this is so much better"

Matt snapped his mouth shut after that comment, 'of course she didn't just mean us. Why would I think that?' he thought to himself before he said out loud, "We can come whenever you want, Rach."

Rachel smiled at him but just kept eating.

When the food was done, during which there had been mostly silence because Matt was nursing hurt feelings and Rachel was being oblivious, the waiter brought the check. Matt immediately handed the waiter his card.

"Matt, I can pay for my own" Rachel insisted.

"I asked you to dinner, Rach. Means I get to pay." Matt argued.

Rachel rolled her eyes and said something about chauvinist but he didn't' catch it all so he let it go.

After that they went to the car and Matt drove them to the theater. Rachel saw where they were and asked him what they were doing there.

He shrugged "Didn't know where else to go"

"Can we just go for a walk or something?" She asked, "We can't really talk in there"

He shrugged, "Sure, where too?"

"Park?"

He nodded and turned the car around.

Rachel had been doing a lot of thinking during the night but now that she felt calmer she realized that though this had been about getting to know each other they hadn't done a lot of talking.

"So, how old is your sister?" She asked, surprising him out of his thoughts.

"Nine, she'll be ten next month." He answered, as he pulled into the park.

"What's her name?"

"Lily Ann" He answered, smiling at her as they got out and started walking around the path.

"Any other siblings?"

He nodded, "I have a little brother, Kevin, he's seven, a little sister Jillian, she's five and the twins Issac and Heather their three."

"Wow, that's a lot of siblings," Rachel answered, surprised.

He nodded, "Then of course their's Mike and his sister Nicole they are over so much they might as well be family too."

Rachel smiled at that, "You must be a good big brother"

He shrugged, "I try but they're all little brats."

She laughed a little at that before saying, "I'd like to meet them all sometime. I love little kids."

He shrugged, "Come over anytime. Mom loves guests."

She nodded, "I will, soon." She promised and they walked on in silence.

Matt asked, "What's it like being an only child?"

Rachel answered immediately, "lonely."

"I sometimes wish I was, or at least that there wasn't so many of us."

Rachel smiled at him, "People with siblings always say that and those of us without always wish we had them, it's the way it is."

"Didn't you get spoiled like nothing else for being the only kid?" Matt asked.

Rachel nodded slowly, "Dad and Daddy both always gave me anything a little girl could ever want but as soon as I got old enough to take care of myself, they started going on trips. It started out as a weekend every now and then. Then it'd be a week every couple of months. Now I'm lucky to have them home for a week in a month before they're gone again."

Matt frowned, "They're really gone that often?"

She nodded, and he said, "That sucks. I'm sorry."

She shrugged, "Don't be, it's not like I'm ever alone now."

He smiled at that, "True, you do tend to have a full house these days."

"Yep and with Quinn and Kurt moving in, it's almost like having siblings for the first time. I like it." She replied beaming at him.

"You really do think of us all as some crazy family don't you?" He asked having amused at the concept.

"Don't you?" She asked, looking at him.

It was his turn to shrug, "You seem to be everyone's tie Rach. I'm not any closer to any of them then I was before. The same goes for most of them, right?"

Rachel frowned then, "No… Kurt and Quinn seem to be getting closer and Brit loves Kurt now. Even Noah and Santana are getting closer with everyone. I admit that I am the one that everyone is more obviously closer to but that's because I used to be the freak that no one was friends with so you guys being my friend is just more obvious then the rest."

"You weren't a freak, Rach." Matt said, frowning at the word.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Call it what you will but I didn't have friends and now I do. To me, you guys have seemed to be filling the family slot that has been empty for a long time but..maybe I was wrong" She shrugged, looking away.

Matt sighed, not sure how but figuring he said something wrong."I'm sorry"

"For what?" Rachel asked, looking at him, confused.

"For whatever I said to make you upset." He replied, sticking his hands in his pockets.

She smiled at that, "That is such a boy answer."

He grinned back, "Well, in case you haven't noticed, I am a boy"

She nodded, laughing at him before turning back to head towards the car, "Where you going?" He asked.

"It's cold, time to head to the car." She replied, hurrying faster than they had been walking.

He followed her, neither of them saying anything on the way back but when they got in the car, Matt asked, "What do you want to do now?"

"I'm sorry, Matt but could you take me home? I'm worried about Kurt being home alone on his first night and I want to be there when Quinn gets home."

He sighed, figuring that'd be her answer but hoping against it. He nodded, sending her a small smiled, "Sure"

The drive home was filled with them singing to the radio and both thinking about the way things had went. Matt walked with Rachel up to the door and had his hands in his pocket again.

"Rach…" He said as they stood at the door.

"Yes, Matt?" She asked, looking at him.

"I lied the other day."

She cocked an eyebrow at him, "About what?"

"I didn't mean this as a friend thing. I was trying to ask you on a date" He got out after a couple tries.

She frowned, because she had, for once, figured out what he had meant before he said it but was hoping he wouldn't be able to get it out because now she had to say what she had figured out.

He took her frown and silence as a negative and said, "It's okay, Rach. Don't worry about it."

She shook her head and held her hand up, "Matt, you're a great guy and I do like you but I don't think that us as a couple would work out very well."

"Why not?" He asked, looking at her, both of them serious.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking lately, believe me it has been a lot, about feelings and what's been going on with everyone and I've been focusing on my feelings towards all of you. When I think of you, you just feel more like a big brother figure to me and I'm not trying to hurt your feelings, I'm sorry I'm sure that sounds awful but I can't think of any other way to explain it."

He gave her a small smiled, "I understand, Rach. Don't explain anymore though. I don't think my pride will endure it." He winked at her then.

She smiled at him back but knew he wasn't really as good as he was pretending, "Are you alright?"

He nodded, "I'm fine, Rach. Really."

She didn't believe him but she nodded anyway, "Thank you for tonight. I still want to meet all of your brothers and sisters sometime."

He nodded, "Anytime, Rach. For all of it." He reached his arms out for a hug which she stepped into, hugging him tight before pulling back and kissing his cheek.

"Be careful going home."He promised he would and turned to leave.

"Matt" She called.

He turned back to her and she said, "You're coming over this weekend, right?"

He nodded, "I'll be here tomorrow Rach. You can't get rid of me that easily" He winked at her and she smiled back at him, waving as he got in his car and pulled to herself, she let herself in and saw Noah settled on her couch, playing cards with Kurt.

* * *

"Noah…" She started

"Berry" he acknowledged, "How was your date?"

"Not right now, Noah" She said, sounding tired.

It made both him and Kurt look up at her, "Are you alright Diva?" Kurt asked.

She nodded, sitting down beside Noah and putting her head on his shoulder, yawning.

Noah put his arm around her, playing cards one handed as he said, "He didn't do anything I'm going to have to kill him for, did he?"

She shook her head no, "Matt was great. We had a nice time. I'm just tired."

"Good, I really hate beating up my boys." Noah said with a wink at her, which made her smile

"Diva, it's only 9:15 you guys were only out for a little over two hours. You sure you're alright?"

Another nod before she lifted her head and looked at Noah, "I thought you had a date tonight."

He raised an eyebrow at her, "I did? With who?"

"Carly"

"Who?"

Kurt started laughing which made both of them look at him. "What?" They both asked

"Is that why…." He cut himself off and then changed to, "She was lying, Rach. Almost every other cheerio has been with Puck before he stopped…being Puck so she thought if they thought she was with him tonight they'd all respect her more."

"Why would being a slut make anyone respect her more?" Rachel asked.

Noah gave her a little nudge while Kurt chuckled and shrugged, "Beats me. Apparently getting the former sex god back on his throne would have made her queen or something, in her eyes"

Rachel rolled her eyes while Noah said, "Hey I'm still a sex god, I just choose more carefully who I bestow the gift on now"

Another eye roll from both of the divas before Rachel patted Noah on the back, "Whatever you say, Noah."

He glared at her, removing his arm and sulking, "You're pouting again," She pointed out.

"Puckzilla does not pout" He said, glaring at her more.

Kurt watched them both with interest. As Rachel kissed his cheek, "You're cute when you're sulky"

"Thanks…wait I'm not sulky or pouty or any of that shit."

Kurt laughed at them saying, "You two need your own tv show or something, seriously."

Rachel laughed again before saying, "Noah, you never did say why you were here."

He was still frowning at her but said, "I wanted to make sure you and baby mama got home alright and I didn't have to cut one of the guys balls off."

She rolled her eyes but said, "Thank you"

He opened his mouth to say something smart back, assuming she was going to make a smart ass comment but shut it again in shock when he heard her thank him. "Anytime, Berry" He said instead, throwing his arm back around her shoulders.

He and Kurt continued to play cards with Rachel snuggled into Noah's side, half asleep and that was how Quinn found them 2 hours later.

* * *

Tee hee, You will find out about the St Bray date next chapter, this one is long enough! There wasn't enough of Noah, Mike, Kurt, San, or Brit for me but that will be made up for in the next chapters and as always, SYTYCD is pushed off so i'm just going to say it'll be somewhere in the future and not promise on any one chapter lol. And surprise, Rachel's starting to figure out whats going on and one boy's down already, It's Cherry or Puckleberry now folks :) Thank you all for reading! I'll try and get the next chapter up sometime this weekend but no promises because at the moment I have 8 word docs. opened that need work on and that's not counting the next chapter so... Hope you enjoyed! Have a great 3 day weekend and I will hopefully talk to you all again soon :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Wow, is all I can say to the response to last chapter. It got the most reviews of any chapter I've put up so far on here so thank you all so much for the love of last chapter! It truly was amazing! I'm super tired but I wanted to get this chapter done tonight so I can work on other things tomorrow so, here you go! Enjoy :)**

**This chapter is dedicated to an amazing writer and wonderful friend of mine Julianna ( Unsuspecting Sunday Afternoon) She's awesome so this is for her :) Hugs Jules ;)**

**

* * *

**

**Review Replies:**

**AllieLovesYou: Thank you so much :) I'm glad you continue to enjoy all of the stories! **

**moviejunkie92: Lol, i wonder who you're rooting for ;)**

**Mrs Lovett1: I hope you enjoy the rest of the chapter after the beginning because i know you won't care for the first part ;) It's not long I promise. Thank you for the review :)**

**AussieTasha: Thank you!**

**Angel JJK: Thank you and you never know ;)**

**Beforethedream: Thank you :)**

**Unsuspecting Sunday Afternoon: That's blackmail, saying you'd die! lol jk Burt will be in it soon, i love his and Kurt's relationship too so he'll be involved and jealous rachel is always amusing i agree! thank you for the review! message me soon! and update soon! HUGS**

**lulubell87: Thank you :) I'm glad you like how I write Matt! :) i hope you continue to enjoy the story!**

**Koolkat8755: There's plenty of story left, don't worry it'll probably happen ;)**

**little Miss Michelle: I'm glad you enjoyed it :) And i couldn't let them not be friends, it would make me sad :) THank you for the review! hope you like this chapter as well!**

**GingerGleek: Here's your update, love lol! Hope you enjoy! (and hope to read a drabble and or story soon ;) )**

**MegKate: I love you too! lol glad you're still enjoying it and yes I love Quinn's crazy couple names too especially when she yelled out cherry and they're all like What? tee hee. Thank you for always reviewing! Hugs you're awesome!**

**Kkaty: I have a feeling you might like this chapter ;) thanks for the review!**

**Rosaliethebeautyqueen: I'm glad you're loving the story! I love the B/R/S friendship too alway have :) I wish they could find a way to show some of it on the show. Anyway thank you for the review! Hope you continue to like the story!**

**Becky xo: I officially love you for loving the story :) lol Thank you for the wonderful review!**

**Maiqu: Thanks love! Hugs!**

**Glee1122: There may be later on but not at the moment. Thanks for reading though :)**

**Rebelangel522: We'll see ;) keep reading to find out :D**

**Chelle2911: Welcome back! hope you had a good trip :D I'm glad you got a chance to catch up and are still enjoying the story! Hope you like this chapter as well!**

**StarDust923: Yes, Poor Matt. I felt bad writing that part :( but things will work out for him and they are still going to be good friends no worries! Thanks for the wonderful review as always :) Hugs!**

**Gleek721: Haha bet you didn't expect an update so soon after your message ;) i hope you enjoy this chapter as well! Thank you for the review! :D**

**

* * *

**

**I don't own glee we all know if I did Puck and Mike would be shirtless all of the time ;)**

* * *

Quinn walked in to Rachel cuddled up, half asleep, to Puck, while Puck and Kurt played cards. When she came in and shut the door, they all looked at her so she smiled at them.

"Hey baby mama" Puck called turning back to his game.

"How was the date?" Kurt and Rachel asked at the same time, causing her to laugh.

"It was a lot of fun." She answered, coming around to sit on the other side of Rachel, watching the card game in progress.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "And?" she prompted, already more awake then she was before.

"And?" Quinn asked, teasingly before catching glares from both the divas and said, "He was the perfect gentleman, opened the car door and helped me in. Opened doors at the restaurant we went too, pulled my chair out all of it. We talked about music and school and just about everything really, while we ate and it was really comfortable, surprisingly. He was really sweet and funny."

At the pause, Kurt blurted out, "Did you tell him?" He motioned towards Puck as he asked the question.

Quinn nodded, slowly, "I was getting to it, geez. You asked for details and then interrupt." she stuck her tongue out at him before continuing, "After dinner, we went to the movies and he let me pick, I wanted to go see Eat Pray Love but I knew you'd kill me, Rach, if I went without you so we went and saw Step Up 3D which was awesome, for the record. Then went for a walk by the lake and I told him about the baby and why I was living here and Puck and everything."

"And, what'd he say?" Rach asked, though now all three of them were looking at her.

"He took it really well, which surprised me. He did ask why I hadn't told him before, since we've been talking for a week almost but after I told him, I really wanted a chance to get to know him before giving him a reason to run away he understood. When he dropped me off here, he said that he really liked me but he also said he'd thought it'd be better if we were just friends for now with the baby and everything. We're just going to get to know each other and see what happens later."

Rachel smiled at that, "Sounds like he's a lot sweeter than the gossip mill says. I'm glad."

Kurt was grinning at her too, "Glad you found a sweet one, blondie. When are you seeing him again?"

"Sunday, we're going to lunch." She blushed as she said it.

Puck grinned at Rachel at that answer, "One down, one to get rid of"

Rachel elbowed him in the side, "Be nice"

Kurt raised his eyebrow at them, "What's going on? And why do I think it includes me?"

Rachel rolled her eyes and explained, "Remember, Sundays I hang out with Noah. He was concerned with you two living here, it'd be hard to have time together."

Kurt laughed, while Puck said, "That means, Sunday, get the hell out Hummel"

Rachel pulled away from him and slapped the back of his head, then, "I said, be nice. That was not nice"

He muttered something under his breath before saying, "Sorry, I mean, Please get the hell out, Sunday Hummel"

Rachel glared at him but Kurt and Quinn were both cracking up at the two of them. "I think I can entertain myself, Sunday" Kurt said once he stopped laughing enough to do so, "Though I'm afraid I will be back that evening since I do kind of sleep here now."

Rachel beat Puck answering, "That's fine, Kurt. We'll probably be in my room watching movies anyway. Don't worry about it and don't listen to him."

Kurt smiled at her, "Don't worry about it, Diva. I'm used to him being a jerk by now. At least he isn't throwing me in the dumpster to make his point."

"That's a good… OW watch the damn elbow Berry"

"Be nice or go home. I mean it." She replied, glaring at him now.

He threw his hands up in surrender, "I'll be nice, I'll be nice. Hummel knew I was kidding..mostly."

Quinn decided to save Puck from digging himself into a bigger hole by asking, "How'd dinner go with Matt?"

Rachel sighed, immediately dropping her head back on Noah's shoulder and shaking her head, "Can we talk about that later, please."

Quinn frowned, concerned, "He didn't do or say anything stupid did he?"

"No, he was great" Rachel responded, the same way she did to Kurt and Noah earlier.  
Kurt shrugged at Quinn, "She was the same way when she came home, claiming she was tired but she won't talk about it."

* * *

Quinn nodded, letting it go for then. "Do you guys want to watch a movie or something?"

They all agreed, Puck and Kurt putting the cards away and Quinn getting up and grabbing Wizard of Oz ignoring the raised eyebrow from Puck and the amused smile from Kurt when she put it in.

When Quinn turned the lights off, Rachel was fully cuddled into Noah's side again, his arm around her, her head on his chest and arm around his stomach.

As the movie started she felt Quinn lay down putting her head in Rachel's lap. Rachel picked her hand up from Noah and played with Quinn's hair as they lay there, watching the movie. Quinn and Rachel sang along with follow the yellow brick road and we're off to see the wizard, Kurt joining in sometimes while Noah just stuck with running his hand up and down Rachel's arm and whispering into her ear that even playing around her voice was amazing.

She beamed at him when he whispered that, kissing his cheek before turning back to the movie and singing with Quinn. About the time the group got to the emerald city, Quinn had fallen asleep to Rachel playing with her hair and by the time Dorthy had thrown water on the wicked witch, Rachel fell asleep too, leaving the boys to watch the ending.

"It's weird seeing those two so close" Kurt said as he took his phone out to take a picture of the three.

Puck nodded, "Yeah, kind of freaky is more like it. Q used to hate Rachel and now they're bff's or some shit"

Kurt shrugged, "I guess we all are kind of like that to a certain extent."

Puck nodded, but didn't say anything, knowing exactly what the kid meant but not wanting to think about it."Well, guess I need to get these two to bed." Puck announced instead.

Kurt got up and bent down to shake Quinn, "Quinn, honey, time to get up"

"What?" She asked, sleepily, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, sweetie, it's just time to get you to bed." Kurt answered, standing up as he did and offering her his hand.

She took it and let him help her off the couch, "Thanks." She said to Kurt before turning to Puck, "Goodnight"

"Night Q, Sweet dreams" He replied, smiling at her as she went towards the stairs.

Kurt looked at Puck, "Need any help with Diva?"

Puck shook his head, "Nah, I got her. Thanks though."

"Ok, good night, then." Kurt said with a wave as he turned to leave for his room too.

"Night, Princess" Puck called before moving Rachel around so he could stand up and pick her up bridal style. He got halfway up the stairs before she stirred.

"Noah?" She asked, sleepily.

"Bedtime, Rach" He said quietly as he finished climbing the stairs.

"You could have just woken me up" She said as she moved to get him to put her down.

He just held her tighter and carried her to her room, kicking her door open, before he answered, "I could have but I didn't so here we are."

He lay her down on her bed then, as she smiled at him, sleepily. He bent to kiss her forehead, "Night, Rach. Sweet dreams"

"Noah" She said, still half asleep.

"Yeah, B?"

"Nothing, never mind." Rachel said, frowning.

"What's on your mind?" Noah asked, frowning. She didn't usually pull that shit with him anymore.

"It's nothing, it was silly" Rachel insisted, sounding a little more awake now.

He lay down on the bed beside her, turning to his side, "Talk to me"

"I was just wondering…if you wanted to stay in here tonight. I feel like cuddling still" She replied, hoping he didn't realize that wasn't what she was going to say originally.

Lucky for her, Noah was hoping that was what she wanted so he took it at face value and said, "Of course"

He pulled his shirt off before moving to gather her up in his arms.

She settled herself comfortably, head on his chest, arm and leg around him and smiled, "Goodnight, Noah"

She said, feeling him kiss the top of her head, "Sweet Dreams, Rach"

* * *

She felt him go to sleep, even as she felt more awake then she had since Matt dropped her off. Rachel still had quite a bit on her mind. She had figured out her feelings about Matt, though she felt horrible because it had finally clicked in her head that Matt did like her as more than a friend. Now that he had admitted it to her, she could actually see some of what the girls had been talking about. Not much but his quickness to jump to her defense with Finn and Jacob, his always being around and normally beside her whenever he could, the dance at the party, the kiss she felt a little silly which immediately made her think about the other two.

Mike suddenly claiming he and Britney weren't dating had never sat well with her but now that she thought about it, the only reason he would say something like that is if there was someone else and seeing as Mike only hung out with them, that left her and Santana. Well there was Quinn now too but seeing how negative his reaction to her moving in originally she doubted it was her. How he was with her at the party, him singing and dancing with her at Glee even though he didn't think he was ready, helping clean up when everyone else beside Kurt were content with her doing it all of it pointed to her.

Then there was Noah, and she was as clueless about him as ever. He didn't act any different with her now then he ever did before she hung out with everyone yet everyone else kept telling her that he liked her and she admitted, to herself at least, now that it was possible he liked her. He had stopped dating, though she had originally thought that was more because of the baby and everything then a girl. That was what she had almost asked him tonight, why he stopped dating and sleeping around, but she wasn't sure she wanted to hear the answer. He was her best friend and she didn't want to say or do anything that might make him uncomfortable so she left it alone and stayed confused.

Quinn's words about forgetting everyone else's feelings and thinking about her own came back to her. The problem was she didn't know. Remembering how sweet Mike was and how good he was with her when she was upset made her smile and thinking about Noah had always made her smile as well so that question had two answers. She knew that she definitely had feelings for Noah. She didn't know, still, if those were only the product of them being together so much or if they would have been there regardless but she had them. Mike, if she hung around him more, she could definitely see herself falling for him. He was sweet, funny, an amazing singer and dancer and just a good guy all around. She decided right then that she and Mike were going to have to hang out more so she could see if she could unconfuse her thoughts and figure out the answers to Quinn's other two questions.

With that final thought, she let herself cuddle a little closer to Noah, feeling his arms tighten around her slightly, and smile as she felt sleep reclaim her.

* * *

The next morning, she walked downstairs and was surprised to see Quinn and Kurt in the kitchen, cooking breakfast.

"Good morning" She said, pouring herself a cup of coffee as the two smiled and waved.

"Morning, diva. Sleep well?" Kurt asked, smiling.

Rachel yawned before nodding, "How was your first night?"

He shrugged, "Not like I haven't slept her before. It felt like any of the other times."

She nodded, downing her cup of coffee and pouring herself another one.

"Tired?" Quinn asked, looking a little concerned.

Rachel nodded, as she began to drink the second cup.

"Ok, spill. What went wrong last night" Kurt blurted.

Quinn nodded, "Seriously, I let it go last night because I figured you didn't want to say whatever it was in front of Puck but what happened that has you thinking so hard?"

Rachel sighed but knew that these two were probably the best to talk to about her problems so she told them all about how things went with Matt, finishing with how she had told him he was like a big brother which made Kurt wince a little, and how he claimed to be fine as he left.

"Ouch..the brother speech had to hurt" Kurt started, causing Rachel to frown at him.

"I know, alright. I didn't mean for it to come out like that…."

Quinn came over and put her arm around Rachel, "It's ok, Rach, I'm sure Matt understood what you were trying to say. He'll be alright. It's just going to hurt for a little while."

Kurt nodded, "Yeah, sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel bad. Sometimes my brain filter shuts off."

Rachel giggled a little at that, which made him smile at her, "You know all about that though, don't you"

She glared at him for that comment, sticking her tongue out at him while Quinn rolled her eyes, laughing at the two of them, "Children, children back to the topic at hand" she said, clapping her hands as she said it, to get their attention.

They both looked at her trying to pull a serious face and dissolved into laughter, bringing her with them. A few minutes later, when they started to calm down, Rachel got back on topic, asking, "What do I do? I mean, I feel bad about Matt but at the same time, I'm going crazy trying to figure out what's going on with the other two and then I feel bad for thinking about them after hurting Matt and it's like a never ending cycle of guilt and confusion and…Gah I wish I could go back to not noticing these things!" She ended with, throwing her hands up in the air.

Kurt hugged her then as Quinn went to finish the breakfast, so the eggs wouldn't burn. "It'll be ok, sweetie. We'll get those pesky feelings figured out soon"

Quinn nodded, though her back was to them, "Yeah, try not to think about it so much and maybe the answer will just come to you. If not, at least you'll get a break from all of the exhausting emotions."

Rachel sighed, "You're right. I'll try. But for now, thank you both for making breakfast! You didn't have too."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "We were up first. That's the new rule in place, whoever's up first makes breakfast"

Rachel nodded, "Sounds good. What are we doing today?"

Quinn started filling up the plates, "Well, San text me saying her and Brit would be over soon and that she had something she needed to talk to you about."

Rachel cocked an eyebrow at that, "Did she say what?"

Quinn shook her head, "No, she only told me because she said you never check your damn phone"

Rachel frowned, trying to think where her phone was at the moment and remembered it was plugged in in her room, where it had been since after school yesterday, "I forget that there are people trying to get a hold of me" She shrugged it off.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Besides that, I'm sure Mike and Matt will be here soon too and then I guess we can figure it out from there."

Kurt set a plate in front of Rachel and sat down with his own, beside her, "We could go shopping"

"NO" Rachel yelled, causing them both to raise an eyebrow.

"I've had enough shopping with San and especially Brit to last months, thank you but no thank you"

Kurt laughed, remembering last weekend and Rachel's day with the shopping Nazi and nodded, "I guess you have," He admitted.

Quinn looked between them, "Did I miss something?"

"Have you ever went shopping with just Brit?" Rachel asked

"San left you alone with her?" Quinn asked, eyes wide, "What'd you do to Santana to make her do that?"

Kurt laughed at Rachel's look of indignation at the implication she had done something to deserve it.

"Absolutely nothing, thank you. It was your ex, Mercedes and Jacob's fault that I was left alone with the shopping Nazi. I almost passed out of exhaustion by the time she let us go to the food court to wait for Santana to get back."

Quinn gave her a sympathetic look, "I went through it once. Britney asked for my help buying Santana's birthday present. Never again"

Rachel nodded, "Agreed." She then got up, "I'll be right back. I'm going to kick Noah out of bed."

Kurt and Quinn smiled at that, "Good luck," Quinn said.

Rachel smiled and went up to her room. Grabbing her phone of the charger she saw she had quite a few texts and missed calls.

**Mike:** Hey hope everything went okay last

**San:** How was the Berryford ness?

**Matt:** Good night, see you tomorrow.

**Mike:** Did something happen? Matt's not answering his phone.

Missed call from Mike

**Tina:** Artie and I are going to the movies Tomorrow night do you guys want to meet us there?

Missed call from Mike

**Mike:** Rach? Why aren't you answering your phone?

That was all last nights then this morning

Missed call from San

**Mike:** Um…I haven't heard from either of you since after school so either things went really well or really bad. Which is it?

Missed call from Mike

**San:** Hey..Um we need to

**Brit:** How'd everything go?

**San:** We're on our way

**Mike:** I'm coming over now.

Missed call from Matt

"Damn, I do need to keep my phone on me" Rachel muttered out loud before typing out quick responses.

**Rachel:[Mike]** Sorry for missing so many texts and calls. I didn't have my phone with me and it was on silent from school still. See you soon.

**Rachel:[San]** Um… Is everything okay? See you soon.

**Rachel:[Matt]** Are you alright? Mikes been trying to get a hold of you.

**Rachel:[Brit]** Tell you when you get here.

With those responses were typed she woke Noah up, "Noah, get up. Everyone's on their way over"

"uh uh, comfy" He muttered rolling away from her.

"Bacon" she said in his ear.

He jerked away from her, getting up, "Evil, woman, evil" he muttered but he walked out and went to his room to get ready.

* * *

She smirked as he left before walking downstairs and seeing San and Brit in the kitchen with Kurt and Quinn.

Britney was eating, San was drinking espresso.

San saw her walk in and said, "B, walk with me, will ya?"

Rachel cocked an eyebrow at her but nodded.

Santana walked up to her and led her out of the room and out the door.

They started walking down the street and the whole time, Santana hadn't said a word.

"San, you're worrying me. What's wrong?"

"You know how I was pissed about boys yesterday?"

Rachel nodded, slowly, "Yeah…what about it?"

"Well, the reason I was pissed was because all three of our boys have been silently or not so silently fighting for your attention but none of them had the guts to speak up and it was pissing me off. Walking down the hall, Matt and Puck were talking and I don't know what they were saying but they both were frowning and when Puck left Matt punched a locker and all I had caught was your name and when I asked Matt if he was ok he snapped something about minding my own business. Which you know isn't like him."

Rachel nodded, not sure where this was going, "Alright, so far, though I understand why you would be annoyed, I don't see what's the problem now."

Santana stopped and looked at her, "Well, Matt did finally man up and tell you his feelings and when you told him they weren't returned he called me and apologized for snapping earlier and asked if he could come over and talk. When he came over he told me what had went on and…"

"What, San. Spit it out" Rachel said, concerned.

"We had sex, last night."

Rachel started laughing, she didn't mean to. She could tell that Santana was worried and upset so she shouldn't be laughing but she couldn't help it.

"What's so damn funny?" Santana snapped.

Rachel got herself together and hugged the Latina, "San, I understand why you would be worried about telling me, I do but you worried me half to death before you finished what you were trying to tell me. I don't mind that you slept with Matt. I'm glad you were there for him, though he did worry Mike not answering any of his texts and phone calls. The only worry I have is are you both okay with what you did? Do you like Matt?"

Santana looked away muttering something that Rachel didn't catch.

"What?" Rach asked, confused.

"I said, I hate feeling shit but yes, damn it. I have liked him for forever but he liked you so I didn't say anything."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

Santana rolled her eyes, "I'm not trying to make you feel bad, B. You can't help who likes you."

They turned back to walk back towards the house, "Matt called me this morning but I missed it because I didn't have my phone with me. Do you think that's what he was going to tell me?"

Santana nodded, "Probably."

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked, concerned.

San rolled her eyes again, "Yeah, B, fine. Just wish all this drama would cool it for a bit."

"Well, I, for one, am not thinking about any of it today. Today is a drama free zone"

Santana patted her on the shoulder, "Sure, B, good luck with that."

"What?" Rachel asked

"Matt's on his way over to tell you how he slept with me, Mike's on his way over freaking out because he hasn't heard from either of you since school let out, you have a pregnant chick living with you who's baby daddy's in love with you and who you have feelings for as well, no matter how confused you are about them. Then you have the gay kid living with you who basically got forced out because it was that or sharing a room with a boy whom he used to be in love with and who dated both you and the pregnant chick before calling you a slut and lying about you to the entire school. Drama is the way of life in our little messed up family."

Rachel laughed, "Guess your right, I should have clarified, I'm not thinking about any of the drama that has to do with my feelings for the boys today."

Santana linked arms with her then as they walked up the driveway to the front door, "Now that might be possible, not likely but possible." She conceded as the went in to see everyone else was already there.

* * *

"RACH" Mike yelled, running at her and hugging her, spinning her around.

She laughed, as he put her down, "Hello to you too, Mike"

"You didn't answer me all night!" he accused but was smiling at her anyway.

"I told you, I didn't have my phone on me. Sorry." She replied.

"Well you two worried me and when I'm worried I bake so…" he led her to the kitchen where there were like 5 big Tupperware boxes and when she looked they were all filled with cookies and brownies.

"Wow…Mike that's.. a lot" Rachel said, mouth dropped.

"BROWNIES!" San yelled snatching a box for herself before Puck grabbed it out of her hands and held it up so she could get it.

"PUCKERMAN, I'M WARNING YOU!" she snapped as she tried to get the brownies back.

"Whatcha gonna do, shorty?" He asked, teasingly.

She kicked his shin, hard which had him hopping on one foot, "Damn it, Satan" he yelled but kept the Tupperware out of reach.

Santana looked like she was about to kick again when Rachel said, "Uh, San?"

"What?" Santana snapped, glaring at her, thinking she was going to tell her to be nice.

"Here" she said, tossing Santana another box of brownies.

"Oh…" Santana said, feeling a little silly but quickly opening the box and grabbing a brownie before someone else took these.

Puck glared at Rachel, "You ruin all my fun." he accused.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "And you're to mean to all of my friends" she accused right back.

He laughed at that and ate a brownie out of the box he had stolen.

Rachel grabbed a snicker doodle for herself and said, "So what'd we miss?"

"Nothing" Everyone said pretty much together.

Rachel raised an eyebrow but said, "Tina wants to know if we want to meet her and Artie at the movies tonight."

Everyone pretty much just shrugged, Kurt said, "That sounds fun."

Quinn said, "I guess it's something to do."

Britney asked, "What are we watching?"

Rachel shrugged, "I don't know, I'll ask."She took her phone out and text

**Rachel:[Tina]** Sounds fun, what time and what movie?

"Now she can use a phone" Mike muttered.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "I said I was sorry! I'll try to remember to have my phone on me more often."

She got a text right after that from Tina.

**Tina:** Eat Pray Love at 7:15

"Yay! Quinn they're going to Eat Pray Love at 7:15!" Rachel said excitedly.

Quinn grinned, "I'm in"

"Me too!" Brit said, clapping. Santana nodded, agreeing

Kurt said, "Sounds fun."

"Boys?" Rachel asked, turning to Mike, Noah and Matt(who had yet to say anything since she came in).

They all nodded so she sent

**Rachel:[Tina]** we'll see you there :D

"Alright, now what are we doing until then?" She asked, looking around the room at everyone, smiling.

* * *

The rest of the day was filled with movies and popcorn fights. Talks, cards and of course cookies and brownies. It was fun but nothing special.

Matt had yet to talk to Rachel though and that was making her a little concerned. She got her phone out and sent him a text.

**Rachel: [Matt]** Meet me outside in five minutes.

It was 6 and they were all getting ready to go eat before the movie but she was determined to get this talk out of the way before that. She didn't like things being awkward between them.

She walked outside and he followed her.

They stood there just staring at each other for a few moments before he blurted out, "I slept with Santana"

Rachel nodded, "I know"

His eyes widened, "You do?"

She laughed, "She told me this morning. What did you think we were doing outside?"

He shrugged, "Guess I should have figured that, huh?"

She nodded, smiling at him, "Matt, it's fine. I'm not upset you slept with San."

He looked at her suspiciously, "You're not?"

She shook her head, "Of course not. You're free to be with whoever you want."

He still didn't look convinced, "You're not upset even that I left your house and went to hers?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "You left my house after I upset you and went to your friend's house. Why would that upset me?"

He shrugged, "It'd upset most girls."

"I'm not most girls, then." She replied, shrugging, "Are you ok with what you did with her last night?"

He nodded, "Sure, I was just worried you wouldn't be."

"Do you still have feelings for San?" She asked, knowing she should keep her nose out of things but she wanted some of them to be happy.

He thought about that before shrugging, "Of course. We dated for months, so it's kind of a given"

"Well then I'm fine with whatever goes on between the two of you. I just want you both to be happy."

He smiled at her, then, small but it was at least real, "Thanks, Rach."

She hugged him, "I'm really sorry about last night, Matt."

Matt shook his head, "You can't help feeling how you feel. I'll be alright, promise."

She smiled at him, "I was worried you'd be upset."

He laughed a little, "Looks like we were both worried over nothing."

She nodded, "Well, I'm glad for that."

He smiled, "Me too. Now lets get back in before they all think you changed your mind"

She laughed taking his outstretched arm and let him lead her back in, arm and arm.

* * *

After that they all went to dinner and then headed over to the theater where they were going to meet Artie.

The boys went and got the tickets, Rachel didn't even argue when Noah came back with hers, knowing it wouldn't do any good, especially since Kurt bought Quinn's and Mike bought Brit's. That was a strange thing in itself. He told her they weren't dating and outwardly he didn't put his arm around her as much or any of that but besides that the joking and the talking and everything was still pretty much the same. Which led Rachel to wonder if maybe Mike didn't actually like her either seeing as he said he and Brit were just friends but they seemed to be acting almost the same as he acted with her.

She shook her head, reminding herself, no boy drama today and then Artie and Tina came up.

"Hey guys" Rachel said, smiling at them, walking over to them. Tina hugged her, surprising her a little but she hugged her back.

"I'm glad you all came!" Tina said, smiling at them.

"It was nice of you both to invite us." Rach replied, as Kurt came up and hugged Tina, as well.

"Well lets get this party started" Artie said, rolling towards the movie theater, everyone following them in.

Rachel sat between Noah and Kurt, Tina sat on the other side of Kurt with Artie beside her in the aisle. Santana sat on the other side of Noah with Matt on her other side then Mike, Quinn and Brit.

They watched the movie and about halfway through, Noah put his arm over the back of Rachel's chair, a little bit later she felt him move it around her shoulder and rolled her eyes a little bit when Kurt nudged her foot with his, smirking.

When it was over, Rachel stood and followed Kurt and Tina outside. They all stood around, chatting for a bit before Artie's dad pulled up to pick him and Tina up.

Tina hugged Rachel again, whispering, "Thank you for giving me another chance, Rachel. It means a lot."

Rachel hugged the girl back, before letting go and smiling at her, saying "It's been a lot of fun. We should do it again."T

ina nodded, "definitely" she said before turning to hug Kurt and wave at everyone else. Rachel waved at Artie before turning back to her group of friends.

"Who's staying tonight?"

Kurt said, "I am"

Rachel rolled her eyes and hit the back of his head.

"Hey! Watch the hair" He snapped, glaring playfully at her as he smoothed his hair down.

"Don't be a smart aleck then" She replied before turning her gaze on Quinn, "And yes, Q, I know you're staying too and Noah don't even think about it"

The two in question snapped their mouths shut both smirking at her, to let her know she was right. She turned to the four the question was intended for.

"I think I'm just going to go home so I don't have to get kicked out tomorrow" Matt said.

San nodded, "Yeah, same here. Not that your breakfasts aren't totally worth it but I think I'll just go home tonight."

Britney shrugged, "Guess I'm going home too." She smiled.

Mike frowned, not wanting to go home but with everyone else doing it he sighed and said, "Sounds like it's just you four tonight."

Rachel smiled at them all, "Well, I'm sure you'll all more than make up for it, come Monday."

She winked and they nodded their agreement.  
Rachel took the time to shoot a knowing look at San, who just glared at her in return, half daring her to say something, which she didn't, just smirked.

"Well lets get home, I'm tired!" Rachel announced, hurrying them all along since they all came with Kurt.

They got home and Rachel hugged them all, whispering to San, "Have fun" to which she got a huff and that was it, which caused her to giggle softly before moving on to hug Brit.

When she hugged Mike, she thanked him again for his baked goods.

"No problem, just next time you want them, just ask instead of ignoring me all night"

She rolled her eyes, grabbed her phone out of her pocket and showed it to him, "See, its with me."

He nodded, smiling, "Keep it that way"

She shook her head at him, "Whatever you say"

He laughed, hugging her again before leaving.

When she hugged Matt he told her to have fun tomorrow and she responded with, "Have fun tonight"

He looked at her, confused for a second before it clicked what she meant and he laughed a little, "I doubt that's happening again."

She looked over at San who was waiting for Matt to leave, "I wouldn't be so sure"

He looked to where she was looking, "Do you know something I don't?"

"If I do I'm not telling, now shoo, see you Monday and have fun. Text me later."

He laughed as her saying she wasn't telling told him everything he needed to know, "I will, night."

"Good night." She said, turning to go inside turning around to wave at everyone one last time before she walked into the house.

* * *

Quinn went upstairs soon after that, saying she was exhausted. Noah, Kurt and Rachel watched Fight Club because Kurt had made the mistake of saying he'd never seen it. After it was over, Rachel said she was heading to bed too. She hugged both boys and told Noah not to stay up to late because she was waking him up in the morning. He nodded, putting Gladiator in the dvd player as he did."Sweet dreams, Rach"

He said as she turned to leave."You too, Noah." She replied before going to her room.

She started reading some of her Wicked book. About twenty minutes in there was a knock on her door."What, Noah?" She called.

The door opened, and it wasn't Noah, but Kurt.

"Kurt? What's up?" She asked, putting her book down.

"I saw the light under the door so I figured you were still up." He explained.

She noticed he didn't look as cheerful as he had been earlier that night so she patted the bed beside her, "Come here. Is everything okay? Did Noah say something?"

He chuckled at that, "No, Puck didn't do anything."

"Then what's wrong?"

He shrugged but when he turned to look at her he had tears coming down his cheeks.

"Oh, Kurt" She said softly before pulling him to her.

As soon as her arms were around him, the real sobs came and he just broke down completely.

She held him, singing softly, just as Mike had done for her, as he let it all out. When the sobs lessened and he quieted she continued to sing, until he pulled back.

He wiped his eyes before saying, "It's weird, you know. I've been staying here most nights for the past couple of weeks but for some reason it just feels differently now that I can't go home."

Rachel nodded understandingly, "I know it must be difficult for you. I'm really sorry that all of this is happening to you."

He shook his head, "It's not your fault! If I asked him too, my dad would find other arrangements for Finn and Carol, it's just he's so happy, ya know? I feel like I'd be hurting him asking but all the same, he would. I just wish Carol didn't have to have such an ass for a son."

"It'll all work out for the best. And who knows, maybe Finn will wake up and stop being such a jerk."

Kurt laughed, "Yeah and the grass is blue and the sky is green"

"Hey it could happen" Rachel insisted, "I've met Carol and someone that sweet has to rub off on him some right?"

He shrugged, "I guess. Thank you, you know, for being here and for everything."

Rachel shook her head, "Any time, Kurt. I'm always going to be here. Remember? We diva's have to stick together."

He smiled back at her, wiping the last of the tears away and hugging her tightly, "Same here, diva. Anytime you need to talk I'm right across the hall."

Hugging him back just as tightly, "I know. Thank you."

He pulled back, smiling, "Well I'm going to go wash my face and head to bed. I'll see you in the morning before Puck kicks us out."

She nodded, "Good night Kurt. Sweet dreams."

He kissed her cheek, "Sweet dreams" he said and left.

* * *

She shut her light out then and lay there, thinking about everyone in her life and couldn't help but think how lucky she was to have so many great friends. They say if you have five true friends you're luckier than most and she had 7 and 2 more that had potential. A month ago she had no one, not even her own fathers were around enough to count, then Noah came and now she couldn't believe the changes in her life but she wouldn't change any of it.

Noah knocked on her door a couple minutes after she shut her light of.

"Come in,"

He popped his head in, "Just wanted to say good night."

She smiled at him, "Good night, Noah."

He grinned at her, "Night, doll. Sweet Dreams"

When he backed out and shut the door, she grinned, and thought 'yep, I'm the luckiest girl in the world.'

* * *

***yawn* it's 6:15 am here and I'm exhausted so any mistakes i apologize for but I wanted to get you guys this chapter so I figured you'd forgive me ;) I hope you all enjoyed this chapter almost as much as last chapter ;) I have lots coming up, part of a Noah/rachel day, Burt/kurt ness, Cherry fun, B/R/S/Q ness, SYTYCD M/S ness and lots more so stay tuned :) Thank you for reading! You all are amazing!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay First I'm sorry for the late update. For those reading chasing dreams you already read this but i've had the worst case of writers block ever these past couple weeks but it seems to be getting better so yay! second, this chapter completely ran away from me and it's shorter than I usually write but you'll see why when you get to the end. The next one actually is half written because i couldn't stop writing but you'll have to wait ;) Oh and some surprise guests made an appearance this chapter :) I'm also almost done with chapter 2 of Bets and I was finally able to get some work done on Alone's second part so there's a lot coming up soon. Enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own but if I did, as i've said before Puck and Mike would never put on shirts and it would be awesome ;)**

**

* * *

**

**Review replies:**

**Chelle2911: I'm so glad you loved it! I would love to be a part of this story/group as well, if you find a way make sure to let me know too ;) Thank you for the lovely review!**

**AussieTasha: Thank you! I love writing P/R days :) they make me smile :D enjoy!**

**Angel JJK: Thank you!**

**Unsuspecting Sunday Afternoon: There's a little Burt/Kurtness this chapter not any San though sorry :( next chapter promise ;) You'll enjoy this one though I think, at least parts. thank you for the wonderful review as always, I love reading them :D Hopefully you enjoy this chapter as well. I had no idea this was going to turn out like it did..but :) Talk to you soon!**

**Slaygirl: Thank you! I'm glad you continue to enjoy :) I hope you like this chapter as well :)**

**lwrnld: I love San too :) I'm glad to have made your work day a little more enjoyable ;) Sadly san didn't make in this chapter but she'll be in next chapter and no Finn and Cedes aren't done yet, they'll be back just laying low for a little bit. Don't worry they still will be in the story later on. Hope you enjoy!**

**Kkaty: Lol you're very welcome, love and thank you for more cyber cupcakes ;) I'm glad you enjoyed so many of the moments last chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! Not many characters in it because it is a Sunday but it definitely was fun to write ;) most of it was anyway :D enjoy!**

**Maiqu: Thanks love :) glad you still are loving the story!**

**Stardust923: I cant stay mean to Matt, just can't and I love him and San together so :) glad you liked that as well. :D lol I think you're the only reviewer i know going for cherry. Though I love cherry and Puckleberry both in FF so it's hard for me to choose I love writing both ;) enjoy P/R day :) thank you for the review!**

**Fallen Debutante Thank you!**

**Niccari: thank you :D**

**GingerGleek: Thanks, Love. Glad you enjoyed it. I always liked the Pezford ship too :) it's cute. Enjoy!**

**gleek721: Lol yep you and I are definitely like Rach and kurt ;) we gleeks do need to stick together. Thank you for the review! glad you've enjoyed the story so much! Hope you continue to!**

**little miss michelle: I love P/R days too they make me smile and who could not love noah ;) Thank you so much for the review! I hope you enjoy :D**

**Allielovesyou: Have I told you lately how awesome you are? No? Well shame on me because you are amazing. Thank you for you're wonderful reviews on all of my stories! They never fail to make me smile :D**

**Megkate: I've been looking for the Mike in my life too, seriously need someone to bake me brownies and cookies all the time lol. And yay for San/Matt that kind of just happened but when it was written I was like YAY lol ;) chuckleburst that word made me laugh outloud when I first read your review and then again now when i read it to reply lol. It's great! Enjoy the story! P/R day :) thank you for the wonderful review as always :) Hugs!**

**

* * *

**

The next morning Rachel woke up first so she walked down to the kitchen and made breakfast, making a mental note to go to the store later that day or tomorrow. When she finished, she went upstairs and woke Quinn and Kurt who both looked like they hadn't slept in days.

"Did you two have a girl fest without me last night or something?" She asked as Kurt poured himself an espresso and Quinn got a large glass of apple juice.

"I don't know about her, though I can assume, but I was actually talking to my dad last night."

Arching an eyebrow at that, Rachel said, "Oh really? How'd that go?"

He gave her a tiny smile, "He wants to have lunch today so I'm meeting him at the diner by his shop."

"That's great, Kurt" Rachel said with a smile, that he returned before she turned to Quinn, "And you stayed up talking to Jesse all night?"

The blush told her all she needed to know, "You need to get sleep, Quinn. These sleepless nights cannot be good for mini star in there."

"Mini Star?" Quinn asked, looking confused.

"Well of course, with your and Noah's looks and talent what else could she be but a star?"

Quinn's eyes teared up, even as she said "Thanks Rachel…Damn hormones"

Rachel laughed at that, giving the blonde a hug, "Promise you'll get some sleep tonight?"

Quinn nodded, "I don't think that'll be an issue, I'm exhausted and doubt I could stay up if I wanted too."

Rachel nodded satisfied. They ate and talked about what all they were doing that day and the week to come. They all three were thinking along the lines of the same thing through out the meal, none of them had smiled this much or been as happy as they were these past couple of weeks. It was amazing what having a few people supporting you no matter what would do for your outlook on life.

* * *

After breakfast they rinsed their dishes and put them in the dish washer and went in to watch Vampire Diaries because Quinn and Kurt had missed the Finale and it was still on Rachel's DVR from the past Sunday.

After that, Quinn went up to get ready for her lunch with Jesse and Kurt went to get ready for lunch with his dad, leaving Rachel curled up on the couch alone with her thoughts.

She must have fallen asleep laying there though because the next thing she knew was Kurt shaking her, "Diva, I'm leaving and figured you might want to get Puck up so the two of you don't sleep your day away."

"Where's Quinn?" She asked, sleepily, rubbing here eyes and sitting up.

"She just left"

"Oh.. How long was I asleep for?"

"About an hour, looks like we weren't the only ones that didn't get much sleep last night"

Blushing, "I've had a lot on my mind. It makes it hard to shut my brain off and sleep."

"Why don't you just kiss Puck and get it over with?" Kurt asked, completely serious.

Rachel's jaw dropped, "What?"

"You heard me, Friday night you two were seriously a sitcom waiting to happen. I was serious that you two should have your own show but Diva you were like one of those sitcoms about newly weds or something, the tension between you two is ridiculous"

"I don't know what you're talking about Kurt. Noah and I didn't do anything Friday night and I'm not even sure if it's him that I have feelings for"

"Then who? Mike?" Kurt asked, scoffing, "You barely know him."

"So? That's why I'm not sure how I feel about him. I plan on spending some one on one time with him to see for myself"

"Don't get me wrong, Rach, Mike's a great guy. He's always been nice and he's an excellent baker but I just don't see it." Kurt said, trying not to sound like an ass.

Rachel shrugged, "We'll see won't we but until I figure it out, I'm not kissing anyone."

Nodding his head, "Whatever you say, it was just a suggestion. I really do have to go though, have fun today. I'll see you tonight" He said, hugging her quickly.

"See you later, have fun with your dad. Tell him hi for me" She called and he nodded, "Will do. Bye!"And he left, Rachel staring after him, replaying the conversation in her head.

"Well guess I know who Kurt thinks I should be with" She said out loud, chuckling to herself as she thought how everyone had an opinion on who she should be with except for her.

Pushing the thought away and deciding today she was spending the it focusing on her and Noah and their friendship and not worrying about all of the other feelings going on. She got up and went to his room,

* * *

Pushing the door open she called, "Noah"

He turned over but didn't say anything or open his eyes so she walked over and started jumping on his bed, causing his eyes to fly open, "Berry, what the hell?" He half yelled as he saw her bouncing on his bed.

"Good Morning Noah!" She said, sweetly as she bounced on her butt to still herself, smiling at him.

"What are you, five?" He asked, chuckling at her antics to wake him up.

"Hey at least I didn't use bacon against you" She shot back, still smiling at him.

"True, though I think I like that method better. It means I get something for the trouble of waking up." He told her, as he sat up, stretching.

"Isn't the pleasure of my company enough a reason to wake up?" Rachel asked, mock hurt in her voice as she clutched her heart.

"You're in a good mood this morning," He observed, smiling.

"I am, it's been a wonderful week. I didn't think things could get any better with the week before but this week was definitely even more amazing."

He smiled, "Can't say that I disagree. It's been a pretty good week. Oh, I forgot to ask yesterday but my mom is off tonight and she wants to know if you want to come to dinner. She's making Lasagna."

"Mmm sounds delicious, I'm in. I haven't seen Debbie in ages. I really should still go to temple even though Daddy's not here and I bet Dani's grown up a lot since the last time I saw her."

Puck shrugged, "The squirts still the same to me and don't talk about going to temple because if you go, I'll have to go and I don't want to."

Rolling her eyes, she answered, "I'm pretty sure I won't be going for a while, Noah so don't worry you're safe."

He sighed, before throwing an arm around her and saying, "So speaking of bacon.."

"Come on, I saved you some breakfast."

"You're the best, you know that?"

She smirked at him, "I know" Before walking out, letting him get dressed and follow her down.

* * *

As he was eating Rachel prattled on about some glee ideas she had thought of the night before."I was thinking, Noah, you and I have never really done a duet in glee. I have a feeling our voices will blend wonderfully together. We should really look into that."

"Sure, Rach. Sounds fun."

"Really?" She asked, surprised she didn't have to argue with him about that.

Shrugging, "What not, as long as it's not some super girly song or any of that shit,"

"I'm sure we can find a song we both agree on" Rachel answered excitedly, already going through all the ideas in her head.

Laughing as he saw her already planning it out in her head, he said, "Can we plan it out later? I was thinking we could have a star wars marathon today. We haven't watched them since that first weekend."

"As long as it's the original three," She answered, already heading to the dvd cabinet.

She grabbed them and looked at him, "Living room or my room?"

"You're room, incase the freaks we call our friends don't know what stay the hell away means." Noah said, causing her to smack him upside his head.

"Ow! What was that for"

"Be nice, Noah" She ordered, glaring.

"It's not like they heard me" he grumbled.

"I did though" She said, frowning at him.

"Alright, alright, I take it back. Sorry. Geez quit looking at me like that!"

She nodded, "Apology accepted, lets go so we can at least finish the first one before lunch time."

"Where am I taking you today?"

"I actually was hoping you'd cook today. You've not cooked for me in like a month!"

He laughed, "Sure, why not."

She beamed at him, "Great now movie time!"

"Aye Aye, Rach" they put the movie in and cuddled on her bed talking more than watching for the first half.

She pretended to tune into the movie about half way through because she had almost slipped out the question of why Noah hadn't been dating and she was really trying not to bring that conversation up. Luckily for her Noah loved the light saber scenes so he didn't ask any questions when she stopped talking and started 'watching'

They finished the movie and Noah went down and made lunch for them both, Lemon chicken with pasta. He had made it for her before and she loved it so he figured he'd stick with what he knew she liked,They took their lunch and some brownies up to her room to munch as the watched the second star wars movie.

* * *

**Meanwhile over with Kurt and Burt**

"So Kurt how's things going over at Rachel's?" Burt asked his son.

"Great, Dad. It's a lot of fun being with everyone" Kurt answered, as he looked at the menu, instead of his father, "How's Carol?"

"She's good. A little confused why you're not living with us but I told her you'd be back soon"

Kurt nodded, "How's the room coming?"

Burt frowned, "I haven't gotten to it yet but you don't think you're going to stay until it's finished do you?"

Kurt looked up then, "I told you, Dad, I'm not coming back until Finn and I have separate rooms."

"Son, I understand it's not ideal, being in the same room with Finn right now but you can't just move out because you two got into a fight."

"A fight? He called my best friend a slut and then accused me of getting you two to decide to live together because I wanted to jump him or something. I am not sharing a room with that jerk, Dad. I miss you but I'm not doing it."

"He accused you of what?" Burt asked, anger in his voice.

"It was nothing, Dad, he was just upset having to move and…"

"It didn't sound like nothing when you were just talking Kurt, what happened?"

Sighing, Kurt told Burt about the day after they had found out they'd be living together when Finn had went off on him and then Rachel when she stood up for him.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. I didn't' realize it was that bad between you two. I'll talk to Carol and work out other arrangements for them."

"What? Dad, No! Just get the room finished. I'm fine with Rachel for now and we'll have lunch and dinner and you'll hardly notice it. I don't want anything to come between you and Carol."

"You are more important to me then any relationship, Kurt" Burt told him.

"I know that Dad, and you're more important to me then my difficulties with Finn which is why I'm telling you, I'm fine where I am until the room's finished."

Sighing, Burt rubbed the back of his neck as he was thinking. Their food arrived then and Kurt started picking at the salad he bought as Burt pushed around fries on his plate.

After about five minutes of silence, Burt said, "You're sure?"

"Positive Dad" Kurt said, smiling to prove he was telling the truth.

"And you'll tell me if anything comes up that makes you change your mind?"

"Promise" He said, even though he knew he wouldn't.

"Alright, but I am talking to Carol about Finn and I expect you to bring Rachel to our next dinner or lunch so I can get to know her better."

Sighing happily, he smiled at his dad, "Definitely, not a problem"

"I know I don't tell you often enough but I love you, Kurt. You are the most important person in my world."

"I know you do Dad, I love you too" Kurt answered, feeling a lot better then he had when he was talking to Rachel the night before.

He knew things would work out for the best for his dad and Carol and for him as well. Everything was coming together perfectly and he, though weeks ago he'd have never believed he'd ever say this, had Rachel Berry to thank for it all.

* * *

When the movie was finished it was 4:45 and they were suppose to be at his house by 5:30 so they got ready and Rachel kept changing what she was going to wear. She didn't know why but she was extremely nervous about going to the Puckerman's and seeing Debbie.

Noah watched her pull out fit after outfit out of her closet before finally he said, "Babe, chill. The only accessory that's important to my mom is that necklace around your neck. The rest she won't even notice. Besides, it's just mom, why are you so worried anyhow?"

"I don't know! It's been forever since I've seen her and obviously longer since I've been to temple and I just realized I'd be intruding on a family dinner. What if she was just being nice inviting me. Maybe she really just wants it to be you three and…"

He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forehead as he said, "As I said, chill. My mom fucking loves you so stop freaking yourself out over nothing. She's told me to bring you around for ages, I just didn't want to go but this time she insisted. If she didn't really want you there she wouldn't have ordered me to bring you, Rach so get dressed. You'll look hot no matter what you wear so quit worrying, pick something so we can get out of here before she kills me for 'making us' late."

"I'm sorry, I went a little crazy there, didn't I?" she asked, as she pulled away from him to grab one of the discarded outfits.

He chuckled, "Just a little, doll. Don't worry about it. Just get ready so we can get this over with."

She nodded, waving him out the door so she could change. She did, quickly, running a brush through her hair and making sure her star of David necklace was visible, she walked out and saw Noah by the door, waiting for her.

"Ready?" He asked.

She nodded and followed him out the door, locking up and hopping into his truck. The drive over was quiet and filled only with singing to the radio occasionally. He only lived ten minutes away so the were soon pulling in. He motioned for her to stay put as he jumped out and ran over to the other side to open her door, helping her out.

"Thank you, Noah, but you didn't' need to do that. I could have gotten out" She replied as she moved away from him.

"Believe me, if my mom looked out the window just then and saw me not help you out, I'd be a dead man" He replied, eyes a little wide.

"Oh" Rachel replied, keeping the smile on even as she felt her inside smile falter a little bit

"Plus, I would hate for you to break an ankle or some shit because you jumped out of my truck without help" He added, causing her to beam at him.

"Thank you" She said again, taking the hand he offered to her.

"Anytime, Rach. Ready for the crazy to begin?"

"Bring it" She replied, smirking at her a smirk of his own, he lead her to the door and opened it.

* * *

They were both immediately engulfed in a Debbie Puckerman bear hug.

"I'm so glad you both made it! I've been looking forward to this all weekend! It's really been to long, Rachel, dear. I've not seen you or your father in temple lately so I've not been able to extend the invitation sooner."

"Mom! We need to breath, remember" Puck said, trying to pull away from his mother as gently as he could.

She let them go and took a step back, looking Rachel up and down.

"You look lovely dear but it looks like you lost weight. Haven't you been eating properly? No, worries, I'll get you fattened up. Come on, Dani's already in the kitchen waiting and dinners done so let's eat."

Debbie turned and led the way to the kitchen giving Rachel a chance to look at Noah, eyes wide. They woman had talk so much Rachel couldn't get a word in and we're talking about Rachel Berry here, the one that always gets her two cents in.

"Told ya" Puck mouthed at her before quickly following his mom into the kitchen. Rachel followed him, still reeling from her initial encounter with Debbie she got in the kitchen she felt someone's arms wrap around her waist and looking down she saw Dani there, hugging her with all her strength.

"Hello, Dani! How are you?" She asked, hugging the small girl back.

"Hi Rachel! I'm great! Mommy made Lasagna and I love Lasagna but she wouldn't let me eat any until you came so I'm really happy you came when you did because I was about to starve to death, waiting"

Laughing, Rachel let the girl go so the could take their seats, "Well I'm certainly glad we came in time to stop that from happening." She replied, smiling at the small girl while Noah rolled his eyes.

"From the looks of it, you dug in already anyway squirt, so quit complaining" He said, motioning to the portion gone from the Lasagna dish.

"Danielle Elizabeth Puckerman" Debbie snapped, causing the little girl to shuffle in her seat a little bit.

"I'm sorry, Mommy, I was just really hungry. I only took a little."

Rachel stepped in then, "I remember I always snuck a little before dinner too. My dad would always get annoyed because he'd come in and see a bite missing from whatever he made and he'd come yelling and I'd insist that my imaginary friend Abu ate it and that I had tried to stop him. My daddy would laugh so hard that he'd tell my dad to leave me alone seeing as he wouldn't be able to control an imaginary monkey either."

"Berry, you're imaginary friend was the monkey from Aladdin?" Noah asked, chuckling as he asked.

"Yes, what's wrong with it?" She asked, even as Dani started giggling too. Even Debbie was smiling and looked liked she was fighting not to laugh.

Rachel would be offended if she hadn't gotten exactly what she wanted, Dani out of trouble.

"Let's eat," Debbie said, getting Rachel off the hook from telling anymore Abu stories, or so she thought.

"Don't think this is over. We're so talking about Abu later" Noah told her, smirking.

Rolling her eyes, she ignored him and turned to Debbie, "How's work been, Debbie?"

"Oh same as always, dear, crazy and tiring. I don't want to talk about me I want to hear all about you. I hear you are the lead in Glee."

"Yes, I'm the female lead in most of the songs though Kurt and Santana sing very well too so I've been sharing that role more lately."

Debbie nodded, smiling, "So, how long have you and my Noah been dating?"

Rachel choked on the bite of Lasagna in her mouth as Noah's eyes widened, "Mom!" he yelled, while Rachel was trying to get her air supply back.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Debbie asked, confused as she looked between the two.

"I told you we were just friends, remember?" He said slowly.

She waved him off, "I saw how you helped her out of the truck and besides I know what being 'friends' means these days, Noah, I'm not that old"

Rolling his eyes, "It means just that, mom, we're friends."

"Whatever you say dear," Debbie waved him off, turning back to Rachel, "What are your favorite colors, Rachel?"

Thrown by the different question she answered, "Yellow and Purple,"

Nodding, thoughtfully, "Orchids and Tulips? Maybe Daisies..hmm.." She said to herself before asking "do you have a big family, honey?"

"Um..blood wise no, not really. Dad has a sister with two kids and Daddy has an older brother and a younger sister but we're not close."

"Mom, quit it" Puck ordered.

"Quit what? I'm just getting to know Rachel better."

"You know what you're doing, and I'm asking you to please stop."

"What's wrong Noah? That's no way to talk to your mother," Rachel told him, giving him a disapproving stare.

"When's are you marrying Noah, Rachel?" Dani asked, innocently, causing both Noah and Rachel to choke this time.

"What are you talking about, Dani?" Rachel asked her, once she could breath again.

"Mommy was asking you the wedding questions so that means you're planning on getting married."

Debbie had the decency to blush as she stammered, "..I .. I was just getting to know her, baby, they aren't getting married…"You could hear the silent yet she added.

Still red, Rachel was unsure what to say but Debbie fixed that for her, "So, Noah tells me your fathers are out of town."

Rachel nodded, "Yes, they went on a second honeymoon and will be gone for another couple weeks"

"Aww that's sweet. They must really trust you to leave you on your own. Do they know Noah stays over there more than he's home?"

Rachel nodded, "They trust my judgment and tell me I can have friends stay the night whenever I want so I'm not alone."

"And you have plenty of protection?"

Noah choked but Rachel missed the meaning, "We have an alarm system and it's a good neighborhood so I'm not really worried."

Debbie looked at her confused for a moment but letting it go and just smiling, "That's nice dear."

The rest of the dinner was spent with Rachel talking to Dani about third grade and the upcoming talent show she was having while Noah was glaring at his mother whenever Rachel wasn't looking. He couldn't believe how she was behaving. Well scratch that he could believe it he had just hoped she wouldn't pull out the crazy Jew mother act.

Debbie behaved herself throughout the rest of the dinner and when it was finished she asked them if they wanted to watch a movie, before Rachel could agree, Noah declined.

"Sorry, Mom but with school tomorrow, we don't want to be out to late. Maybe next time."

Frowning, Debbie said, "Noah, it's only 7, don't try to tell me you'll be going to bed anytime soon, unless…oh, OH, right well then off with you two. You will come back soon though, right Rachel."

Rachel was highly confused on what had just happened but she just nodded, letting Debbie sweep her into another hug.

"If he causes you any problems, you let me know. I'll straighten him out," Debbie promised, loud enough for Noah to hear too.

"MOM!" He snapped, "I'm your child remember?"

"Yep, and I love you which is why I want to help ensure you don't lose someone as lovely as Rachel here." She replied, giving almost the same smirk that Noah gave on a daily basis.

Dani hugged Rachel next while Noah hugged Debbie whisper yelling at her.

"When you marry Noah, that'll make you my sister right?" Dani asked, "I've always wanted a sister. Brothers are gross"

"Um…whoever Noah marries will be your sister yes." Rachel sidestepped, not sure how to answer that question.

"Good, I like you so I know I'll love having you as a sister" Dani declared, not noticing or choosing not to notice she didn't agree that she was marrying Noah.

"Ready Rach?" Noah asked, She nodded so Puck grabbed her hand and ruffled Dani's hair with his other hand, "Later squirt" he said as Rachel waved bye to the Puckerman women while Noah dragged her out the door.

* * *

He helped her into the truck before he got in, letting his head drop to the steering wheel, "I'm so sorry" He said as he kept his head on the steering wheel.

"For what? You're mother was very nice and your sister was wonderful." Rachel replied, only halfway acting.

"Is that your nice way for saying fucking crazy?" Noah asked, "Because I agree if so."

Rolling her eyes, "It wasn't that bad, Noah"

He sat up and started the truck, pulling out before his mom came to ask if they were having sex on her driveway or something.

"Sure it wasn't. My mom all but had us married off in there."

Laughing, "Well, according to Kurt we act like a married couple already so what's the difference," She joked.

"Hummel said that?" Noah asked, glad for the distraction from the extreme embarrassment he was feeling right then.

"Yep, this morning. Said we were like one of those newly wed sitcoms."

He laughed at that, "That kid's crazy"

Forcing a chuckle out, "Yeah, crazy" she agreed, though in her head she was changing her mind on whether Noah liked her or not. If he did he wouldn't be so upset about his mom talking about marriage right? And he wouldn't call Kurt crazy for suggesting it..So maybe San was wrong after all..

"You okay?" He asked, when she was quiet for a while.

"What? Oh yeah, fine, just a little tired."

"We're watching the third star wars when we get home right?" He asked.

She smiled at him, "Definitely" she agreed with more enthusiasm then she felt.

He realized something was wrong with her. He's been around her enough to know when she's acting, he just didn't know what he said. Thinking back he could usually pinpoint when he fucked up but this time he honestly couldn't think of anything he said. So unless she was lying and was really weirded out by his mom then he had no idea what happened and knew if he asked she'd say it was nothing so he didn't bother.

He decided he'd let it go for now and if she kept acting weird later he'd get it out of her.

Pulling into her driveway he helped her out of the truck and they walked inside.

Kurt and Quinn were both still gone so they went upstairs and curled up to watch Star wars. They had just started getting back into their easy banter when Rachel's phone went off. Her friends all knew not to talk to her unless it was an emergency so Rachel grabbed her phone and answered the incoming call.

"Hello?" she asked not knowing the number

"Is this Rachel?" cam a voice she didn't know.

"Yes, who's this?" She replied, confused.

"I'm a receptionist at Lima Regional Health, A Quinn Fabray was admitted here about twenty minutes ago and you're listed as her emergency contact"

"Wait what? What's wrong? Is she okay?"

* * *

**And there's my evil ending. I meant to get so much farther in this chapter but Debbi and Dani took over and then Quinn got herself in an accident and well it was out of my hands I guess ;) As I said in the beginning it won't be two weeks to update this time since I've already got a good start on the next chapter and i'm over halfway finished with Bets chapter 2 so :) Enjoy folks and thank you so much for all the support you all have given me with my stories :) You've been wonderful!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the long wait but my laptop is dead, officially so it's hard to find time to work on an update from a different computer but it's finally here, thank you all for your patience!**

* * *

**Review Replies:**

**Angel JJK: Thank you :) **

**Chelle2911: I love Puck's mom and sis too :) thank you for the lovely review!**

**Unsuspecting Sunday Afternoon: Aww thank you. I was a little worried writing those two because I wasn't sure I'd be able to pull them off and give them justice. I'm still waiting to hear from you it's been almost a week young lady ;P lol Hope you enjoy the update!**

**AussieTasha: Thank you :)**

**Kkaty: Lol I'm glad you're enjoying it still :) sorry for the wait! Thanks for the review!**

**Niccari: I hurried as fast as I could, promise ;) thank you for the review!**

**Seacat03: Glad you enjoyed it and sorry for the evilness but...it happens sometimes. Enjoy :)**

**Maiqu: Yep poor Rach, and poor Puck for not even knowing how he messed up. Glad you liked Debbie and Dani I rather enjoy writing them :) Thank you for the review!**

**Gleek721: Sorry for the wait, but thank you for the review! Enjoy :)**

**Lulubell76: THank you for the review! Glad you enjoyed the Kurt/Burtness :)**

**lwrnld: When Rachel took Quinn to sign up for insurance and everything, Rachel got added as Q's Emergency contact, THank you for the review, sorry for the long wait!**

**Miranda Quick: Thank you :)**

**GingerGleek: Thank's love! Glad you enjoyed it :)**

**Couragetcd: Glad you're enjoying it and Brit won't be sad forever but who knows who will bring that happiness.**

**AllieLovesYou: Glad you enjoyed. Debbie's one of my favorite characters to write :) Thank you for the review!**

**little miss Michelle: Sorry ;P**

**emma134: Thank you! glad you love it! **

**genkigleek: Glad you are enjoying!**

**Disclaimer: Officially Disclaimed, I own nothing but Debbie, Dani and the plot the rest is Fox and RM's **

**

* * *

**

"Wait what? What's wrong? Is she okay?"

Noah was looking at her now, "What's wrong he asked," She waved him off as the receptionist started talking.

"She was in a car accident, she appears to be stable but we need you to come to the hospital to fill out paperwork and answer some questions."

"Is the baby okay?" Rachel asked, causing Noah to tense beside her.

"From what we can tell yes. Come in and we'll answer all of your questions."

"I'll be right there" She replied, "Thank you" She shut the phone and hopped up putting her shoes on as she filled Noah in on what had happened.

"Is she okay? What about the baby? Wait, car accident, I'm so going to kill that St. James kid" Noah was yelling as they ran to his truck and jumped in, speeding off to the hospital.

"Calm down, Noah. I told you the receptionist said that the baby was okay and we don't know it was Jesse's fault. We'll find out everything when we get there, providing you don't kill us before that happens, slow down." She said the first part soothingly but when she saw he was not slowing down had gotten louder and more demanding towards the end.

He slowed down slightly but didn't answer her, just kept driving like a bat out of hell until he noticed her dialing her phone, "Who are you calling?" He asked, "She won't want her parents there or anything"

She would have rolled her eyes at him if it wasn't for the panic they were both feeling at the moment, "I'm calling Kurt, you know our third roommate, to let him know what's going on and where to meet us."

"Oh" He said softly as Kurt picked up.

"Rach? I thought Puck had you on lock up today"

"Kurt..." She said and then paused, not sure how to say it without causing instant panic like Noah.

"Rachel? What's wrong? You sound like you've been crying... Puck didn't do anything did he." He paused, half chuckled to himself, and said, "I retract that, I know better so what happened?"

"Noah's fine, I'm fine. It's Quinn... She was in an car accident. We're on our way to the hospital."

"WHAT! Is the baby okay? Is she okay? What happened? I'm so going to kill Jesse if he hurt her!"

Again, another eye roll moment at guys all being the same no matter their preferences, wasted because of the situation, "We don't know anything, we're pulling into the hospital now, meet us here?"

"I'll be there in 10" he promised, hanging up as he did.

"Kurt's on his way, should I call San, Brit, Mike and Matt?" Rachel asked even as they jumped out and headed inside.

"Wait until we know what's going on" Puck yelled over his shoulder as he got in way ahead of her.

Rachel followed, agreeing with what he said, and walked up to the front desk where Noah was yelling at the receptionist.

* * *

"WHERE IS SHE? SHE'S CARRYING MY CHILD, I HAVE TO KNOW THEY'RE ALRIGHT!"

The receptionist looked a little scared by his tone, as Rachel walked up and put her hand on his arm, he relaxed a little but not much, "Noah, let me handle this. Calm down." She said to him before turning back to the lady, "My name's Rachel Berry, you called me about Quinn Fabray's accident."

"Oh, Ms. Berry, good, we need you to fill out these forms," The lady said, handing a bunch of paperwork to a shocked Rachel.

"Excuse me?" Rachel asked.

The lady looked at her, as if to ask what.

"How is she? How's the baby? What happened? How do you expect me to sit down and fill out forms before you even tell me what happened to my sister!" she snapped not even realizing all that she was yelling or that her voice was raised almost as loud as Noah's had been.

"Calm down, Ma'am I assumed they filled you in over the phone."

"Obviously they didn't, what's going on?" Rachel asked, still upset but not yelling anymore.

"Hold on one moment, I'll get her doctor to inform you of what is going on." The lady walked off and down the hall, leaving Rachel and Noah to pace for the next few minutes until she came back, with a young looking female doctor.

"Hello, my name's Dr. Hufford, and you are? Quinn's sister?"

Rachel didn't even think about it she just said, "I'm her sister and he's the father of her child. What's going on?"

"Ms. Fabray and a young man, Mr. St. James were driving and a car ran a red light, slamming into Mr. St. James side of the car and pushing it off the road. The back passenger side hit a telephone pole, denting the door in." she started, pausing for a breath which gave Noah a moment to break in.

"And Q? What happened to her?"

The doctor gave him a look but didn't comment just continued the story, "Ms. Fabray's airbag went off, bruising her face severely, she also appears to have hit her head on the window, which gave her a nasty cut across her temple but besides that, she was very lucky."

"And the baby? She's alright?" Rachel asked, already relaxing a little, hearing Quinn would be alright."

"As far as we can tell, she is fine."

"What do you mean, as far as you can tell? She's either okay or she isn't" Noah replied looking worried.

"As of right now, the baby is fine but these kinds of accidents have been known to induce early labor or miscarriage depending on the stage of the pregnancy so the next 24 to 48 hours she will need to be watched over carefully."

"Does she have to stay here?" Rachel asked, knowing Quinn would hate to stay there for 2 days.

"If there is someone with her at all times, and they can follow the instructions about the medicines and everything, I don't see why she can't go home."

Smiling at that, for the first time, Rachel hugged Noah who quickly picked her up and spun her around.

When they stopped and turned back to the doctor, she was also smiling as Noah asked, "Can we see her?"

Dr. Hufford nodded, "Follow me, oh and if you could fill out those papers before you leave, we should be all set besides that"

Rachel nodded, slipping her free arm around Noah's waist as he put his around her shoulder and followed the doctor to Quinn's room.

* * *

When they walked in, Rachel could see, even through the awful bruises on her face, that Quinn had been crying. Running to her side, she hugged her carefully, "Oh sweetie, you had me so worried!" Rachel exclaimed.

Noah walked to her other side and grabbed her hand, "Seriously Q, don't ever scare us like that, ever again."

Quinn tried to smile, but was still breaking down.

"Quinn? What's wrong? It's not the baby is it? Do I need to call the doctor?" Rachel asked pulling away, panicking again.

"No, it's not the baby, i'm fine."

"Then what's wrong?" Rachel asked again, as she grabbed Quinn's hand.

"Jesse's in surgery, they don't know if he's going to make it."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I.." Not knowing what to say she just hugged her again, holding her as she cried.

Noah was unsure what to do, he was no good around crying chicks but this was his baby mama and she needed him. Well, he thinks she needs him then again she had Rachel so maybe...

As if to hear his thoughts, a nurse popped her head in, "Um..Ms. Fabray, your brother would like to see you."

"Brother?" Quinn whispered to Rachel before looking at the Nurse, "um sure, let him in."

Kurt walked in a second later, took one look at Quinn's face and ran to the two girls, "Oh honey, I came as soon as I heard! Are you and mini star okay?"

"Mini Star?" Noah asked but no one seemed to hear him

"We're going to be fine, Kurt. Just some bumps and bruises."

"Wait, did you name our baby, Mini Star?" Noah asked Quinn, who again acted as if she didn't hear him.

Kurt asked, "If you're both alright, then what's wrong sweetie?"

"Jesse's in surgery right now," Rachel told him, quietly.

"Oh..." Kurt said, not knowing what to say anymore then Rachel had so he just patted her leg as Rachel stayed cuddled to her side and Noah kept a hold of her hand, pretending he was useful even if they had ignored his question...twice.

About five minutes of silence and sniffling later, Noah said, "Q?'

"Yeah, Puck?"

"Who the hell is Mini Star"

That made Quinn smile a little, the first since they had been in the room, and the smile turned into a giggle when she heard Rachel and Kurt giggling and the giggles turned into a laugh and Noah had a feeling that his question was going to go unanswered again but when they stopped laughing, Quinn squeezed his hand, "Mini star is the name Rachel picked to call our baby because with our looks and amazing talent, she must be a mini star in the making"

Noah smirked at that saying, "Hell yeah, our baby's going to be one bad ass star"

* * *

After filling out all the paperwork while letting Kurt and Noah keep Quinn company, Rachel paged the doctor who released Quinn into their care with prescriptions, instructions and after they explained that their parents were out of town, the doctor agreed to call the school to excuse them from school the next couple of days.

"Aww, you're going to miss school for me, B?" Quinn asked, smiling.

Rachel shrugged, "If I must" she said in a playful 'the things i do for you' tone.

"Have you heard anything about Jesse?" Kurt asked the doctor as she was signing Quinn's release.

The doctor looked at the four young faces and gave them a small smile, "Mr. St. James made it through surgery and is in the ICU at the moment. He's not out of the woods yet but he is stable and things are looking good."

Quinn's eyes started watering again as she thanked the doctor and let Puck and Rachel lead her out of the room followed closely by Kurt.

When they got to Puck's truck, Kurt walked over to his car by himself after hugging Quinn and Rachel, "I'll see you both at home, I'm going to go let my dad know everything's alright and I'll be home."

"See you soon, bro" Quinn teased with a grin.

He turned red and looked down, "Yeah..I had a feeling they wouldn't let me back there if I just said I was your friend so..."

Quinn laughed, "Calm down Kurt, I was just teasing. It was sweet."

"In that case, take care, sis." He said back, playfully before hopping in his car and driving off.

Rachel hopped into Noah's truck first, scooting to the middle as Noah helped Quinn in beside her before running around and getting in himself.

"So..the pharmacy to get these and then what? Home?" Noah asked

"We should probably call everyone and let them know what happened and that we won't be there tomorrow." Rachel pointed out.

"Tell them not to come over, I'm just going to go to bed. I'm more tired then I was when I left this morning." Quinn told her as she leaned her head on Rachel's shoulder.

"I'll tell them but you will probably have to at least talk to San when I call" Rachel warned.

Quinn nodded her head in agreement before Rachel called Santana, figuring Britney was with her.

"Sup, B. Though Puck didn't allow phone calls" Santana answered, sounding amused.

"Noah does not monitor my phone conversations, thank you very much and anyways I called for a reason." Rachel replied huffily.

"And that reason is?"

"Everything's alright now but Quinn was in a car accident a little bit ago. Her and the baby are fine but the doctor wanted her to stay home for the next two days so Noah, Kurt and myself won't be in school either."

"WHAT? Brit and I will be right over."

"San, Quinn said she was going to bed when we got home and to tell everyone to come over tomorrow after school." Rachel said, gently.

"I don't give a damn what Q said, we're on our way" Santana said stubbornly.

Rachel handed the phone to Quinn, "You talk her out of it, I'm not going to."

"San?" Quinn said into the phone and after a moment nodded to herself, "I know you're worried but I'm exhausted. I promise I'm fine and will see you tomorrow." Rachel motioned she needed the phone back so after another pause Rachel heard, "Alright, fine but Rachel needs to talk to you again" "Love you too, bye"

She handed Rachel the phone, "San? I need you tell Sylvester and Schue Kurt and I won't be at cheerio practice and all of us won't be at glee"

"No problem, B, Brit and I are skipping practice tomorrow as well so we'll see you after school."

"See you then, tell Brit hi and bye for me"

"Will do, seeya diva"

"Bye San" Rachel replied, ending the call and starting to dial again.

"Who now? San told Brit" Quinn asked.

"I know but I figured I'd call Mike and let him tell Matt so everyone knows." Rachel replied, ignoring the small smirk on Quinn's face as she laid her head back on Rachel's shoulder.

"Hey, Rach. Calling for more brownies? Because I just brought a batch out of the oven." Just then the truck pulled into the pharmacy and Noah and Quinn went in to get the medicine leaving Rachel to her phone call.

"Hey Mike, I was just calling to tell you that Noah, Kurt, Quinn and I won't be in school tomorrow because Quinn was in a car accident earlier and though she's alright now the doctor wants her to stay home for a couple days."

"Is the baby okay?" He asked.

"Yeah the baby's fine the doctor is just taking precautions"

"Do you want Matt and I to come over there tonight?" He asked, "I mean I know it's Sunday but.."

"No, Quinn's going to bed and to be honest, I'm probably going soon too. You two can come over tomorrow after school though. Tell Matt for me?"

"Sure no problem. Hey, I have a couple tickets to the disney on ice thing that's coming to town this weekend. I was suppose to go with my sister since she begged me to get the tickets but she bailed to go out with her friends instead so I was wondering if you wanted to come with me."

Rachel couldn't help the smile that came to her face as she answered, "Sure Mike, I'd love to. What day and what time?"

"Really?" He asked, sounding surprised before answering, "It's Saturday, I know that the So you think you can dance is next Saturday and that'd be two saturday's in a row but.."

"Mike, it's fine, Saturday it is, what time?"

"It starts at 5 but it's an hour away so we'd need to leave at 4"

"Alright, sounds great. Are you coming over tomorrow?"

"After football practice. Should I tell Tanaka about Puck?"

"Yeah, that'd be good. See you tomorrow then."

"Yep, good night Rach and tell Quinn I hope she gets better fast"

"Will do, Night Mike"

As she hung up, she spotted Quinn and Noah walking towards the truck and tried to get the blush to leave and the silly grin to go away. It didn't completely work, she knew because when Quinn got in the car she raised an eyebrow at her but only said, "Matt and Mike know?"

Rachel nodded and as Noah got in she said, "They're coming over after football practice tomorrow and Mike said he'd tell Tanaka that you wouldn't be there."

Noah nodded, "Good, ready to go home?"

Both girls nodded and he pulled out of the pharmacy and headed towards home.

* * *

Kurt was there when they got home and he had tea made in the kitchen.

"Hey guys, I figured you'd have to take medicine before you went to bed. Hot tea always helps me sleep so I made some for you." He said to Quinn handing her a mug.

"Thank's Kurt" Quinn said softly, setting the mug down to hug him.

"No problem. My dad says if you need anything to give him a call."

Quinn gave him another smile before Rachel handed her three pills, "The two white ones you take before bed every night for the next week and the blue one you take three times a day for five days."

Quinn nodded understanding as she took the pills, sipping her tea to help get them down, "Thank you, Nurse Rachel. Any other instructions?"

Rachel nodded, "Sadly yes. Someone has to wake you up every three hours for the next 24 hours so you're probably going to learn to hate me tonight."

Giving Rachel a hug, "I'll try to remember you're sleep's being interrupted as well and not kill you but no promises a am a hormonal pregnant chick"

Chuckling, Rachel hugged her back, "I'll keep that in mind and keep all sharp objects out of your room tonight." With a wink, Rachel sipped from the cup Kurt had handed her and smiled at him.

"What tea is this? It tastes amazing."

"Honey chai it's one of my favorites so dad brought me some when he came to lunch."

"Tell him thank you when you see him next" Rachel said, taking a longer sip right after.

"Actually he wants you to come next time so he can meet the girl who stole his little boy away" Kurt replied, smirking as she spit out a little of her tea in surprise.

"I didn't..but.. what?"

Laughing he patted her shoulder, "Relax, actually I told him all that's transpired between you, me and Finnocense the past few weeks and he just wanted to thank you."

"Oh..Well that sounds lovely, just tell me when."

"Hey Rach, you mind coming with me while I get ready for bed? I want to talk." Quinn asked, before turning to Noah and giving him a small smile, "You don't mind do you? I know it's Sunday"

He smirked but said, "Since you're my baby mama and you've had a hard day, I'll make an exception for you this once."

She smirked back, before grabbing Rachel's hand and dragging her up the stairs.

* * *

**Puck and Kurt**

"So if I'm Quinn's brother that makes me Mini Star's uncle, right?" Kurt asked, teasingly as he offered a cup of tea to Noah.

"Don't push it, Beyonce" Noah said, though he gave him a little smirk as he took the cup and sipped it, "Damn, this is good. I usually hate tea"

Kurt gave him a little smirk of his own but only nodded before saying, "You're welcome. I'm going to go watch tv since I assume you're not going to want to share the diva after her girl talk"

"Good thinking. Night, Kurt" Noah replied, downing the rest of his tea and putting the glass in the dish washer.

Kurt smiled but didn't mention that was the first time he remembered hearing his name out of Puck's mouth and just said, "Good night."

* * *

**Quinn and Rachel**

Once in Quinn's room, Quinn shut the door, sat on the bed and patted the place beside her. Rachel sat down and Quinn looped their arms together.

"So...How'd the phone call with Mike go?" Quinn asked, smirking.

"I thought you wanted to talk about what happened today, Quinn" Rachel said, surprised by the topic and trying to avoid it.

Quinn shook her head, "I'll have to talk about it tomorrow, a lot and right now I don't want to think about it so to get my mind off of it, tell me what's going on, on the Cherry front."

Rolling her eyes at the ridiculous nickname she said, "Nothing, I called and told him what happened, he said he'd tell Matt and Coach Tanaka what happened, the end"

Frowning at her, Quinn shook her head, "I saw the smile you had when we came in and I saw the blush so nice try but something else was said."

"He may have asked me to go with him to Disney on Ice this Saturday.." Rachel gave in and spilled.

Quinn's smile turned into a full on grin, "I KNEW IT. I knew something happened."

"Can you keep it down, Quinn. I'm not telling Noah and Kurt about it tonight so zip it."

"They're going to know. It's not like there are secrets in this group."

"I know but it's Sunday and I doubt that Noah wants to know I made plans with someone else on the day we're suppose to hang out exclusively."

Shrugging, "Extenuating circumstances made you call him, not your fault. The only reason Puck will be upset is that you're going on another date with another guy that's not him"

"It's not like that with me and Noah" Rachel argued, "He just doesn't like feeling left out as my best friend."

"Wait, hold up. What do you mean it's not like that with you two? I thought you finally realized Puck had feelings for you and were just trying to figure out yours."

"I thought he did but when we went to dinner with his family tonight his mom thought we were dating and he basically called her ridiculous for thinking that, pointing out many times that we were just friends. Then when I told him that Kurt thought that we belonged on one of those newlywed sitcoms because we act like a married couple he called Kurt crazy. If he had feelings for me he wouldn't find all these things crazy or silly, would he?" Rachel ranted, getting everything that had been upsetting her since they left dinner but before they got the phone call, off her chest.

Quinn pulled her arm away from Rachel's to put it over her shoulder, hugging her, sideways, "Sweetie, he was only saying those things so you wouldn't figure out he's head over heels for you. I'm sure he didn't want his mom to scare you away with her relationship talk and let's face it, Kurt is crazy but crazy doesn't mean wrong."

"You really think that was it?" Rachel asked, looking up at Quinn to see if she was just trying to make her feel better.

"I'm positive that was it." She answered, squeezing her shoulders before going on, "Though I'm not certain about your feelings."

Putting her head on Quinn's shoulder, she sighed, "Neither am I. I told Kurt I needed alone time with Mike to figure out my feelings for him and tonight he gave me that opportunity but I got so upset about the whole Noah thing and now I'm worried about letting him know I'm going to hang out with Mike two Saturday's in a row. I don't know why I'm worried about that and I don't know why Mike asking me to go with him made me so happy and I feel like a whore having feelings for both boys, especially boys who are both close to me..."

"You're not a whore, believe me I understand having feelings for more than one guy. It happens and it doesn't make you a slut or any of that, like I told you earlier you have to quit worrying about everyone else and just figure out what you want. It worked with Matt and look now he's happily on his way back to San's arms so just figure out what you want. No matter what, you're not going to lose any of us, we're all behind you, 100 percent."

Turning to fully hug the blonde, Rachel sighed, "Thank you, Quinn. You're right, as usual these days. Everything will work itself out." Quinn smiled but then Rachel saw her stifle a yawn and pulled away saying, "But it's time for you to go to sleep. I'll wake you up in 3 hours."

"Okay, Night Rach. Love you."

"Love you too, Q, though we'll see if we still feel that way in three hours when we both have to wake up."

Smiling, Quinn waved, "Sweet dreams"

"You too, good night" Rachel replied as she shut the door.

* * *

Walking into her room, she wasn't surprised to see Noah laying on her bed, she was surprised to see that he looked really upset.

"You alright, Noah?" she asked as she lay down by him on the bed.

He rolled over to her, arms wrapped around her as he curled around her body, not crying but really close.

She put one arm on his while the other was on his head, playing lightly with his mohawk.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I was laying here thinking and realized that I almost lost..." and then she felt the tears start to come and she pulled him closer, rubbing his back as she rocked him.

"Shh.. It's alright, Quinn's okay, the baby's alright. They're going to be just fine. You didn't lose anything."

He wiped his eyes, trying to quit crying. He hated crying and hadn't cried in a very long time but the reality of the situation had hit him and he hadn't been able to handle it. He lay there, thinking over what Rachel was saying, she was still talking about how everyone was alright, and finally he was able to talk.

"The doctor said we could still lose her, you heard her. It's not sure that the baby's alright. I could still lose her."

"Noah, you're baby is a part of you which makes her a mini badass. She's going to be just fine. Don't worry."

"You can't know that" Noah said, pulling away to look at her, eyes red.

She reached up and wiped some tears from his face as she said, "You're right, I can't promise that but I can promise that myself, Quinn and Kurt are going to do everything we can to make sure that baby's alright and I know you will too. With all of us, and with that little baby's strength I'm sure everything is going to turn out just fine. So quit worrying about what could happen and focus on how blessed we are that things turned out alright today when they could have been so much worse."

He lay his head back down on her chest, breathing slowing back to normal. He hugged her tighter as he said, "Thank you, Rach. You're right, she's a mini bad ass she'll pull through this."

Kissing the top of his head, Rachel just nodded, not saying anything, just holding him.

* * *

A while later, Noah pulled away and hopped off the bed, letting himself into her bathroom. After washing his face he went to the dvd player, "You didn't think you'd get out of finishing the third star wars movie, didya?" He asked with a wink. She smiled back at him.

"I wouldn't dream of it" She replied, setting her alarm, just in case so she'd be able to get up and wake Quinn up. Once it was set Noah came back to the bed and they snuggled up together and watched the movie, both content to be in the others arms and forget the bad for just a little while.

* * *

**Next chapter will cover over the next week and then the one after will be the cherry date and within a chapter or two of that will be SYTYCD (finally) Brit and San will be big in the next chapter as will Mike and Matt to make up for the serious lack of them the past two chapters. I hope you enjoy :) and thank you for reading!**


	19. Chapter 19

**So I sat at my computer trying to update any of my stories because I've been working a lot at my new job lately, coming home tired and when I have free time I've been having trouble writing. I tried really hard to write a chapter for Chasing Dreams or Qualifications since both of those haven't been updated in over a month but this was the only story I could get anything out for so here it goes, Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Before my review replies I want to send a huge thank you to a couple of my greatest friends on here who not only support me and my writing but write amazing glee stories and talk to me making me laugh. Julie (Unsuspecting Sunday Afternoon) and Tia (CherryPower) I love you guys, you're awesome! **

**Review Replies:**

**MegKate: Thank you! You're amazing as well!**

**Allielovesyou: :) Glad you liked it!**

**Unsuspecting Sunday Afternoon: JULIE! I've missed you too! :) but we're back on track with messages and what not so I think we're good ;) I know you want Puck to man up but at the moment a) he doesn't know about the Cherry date and b) he's trying to pretend that what he said to mike about being okay with her not picking him if it happened because best friend is more permanent position in her life. Good idea though ;) Glad you're still enjoying and have fun with the box set i bought it back in September and it's fun :)**

**Chelle291: I didn't have any tears left after this weeks episode either, so I understand :) Glad you liked it! Thank's for the review!**

**Angel JJK: :D thank's for the review!**

**Stardust923: I love cherry and Puckleberry both so...but either way the cherry date will be fun to write :) and yes I know you are biased ;) but that's okay I still love you tee hee. Great Cherry one shot By the way!(Always and Forever) Thank you for the review!**

**AussieTasha: As if I'd let mini star be hurt ;) Mike and Noah..that'll be fun ;D enjoy! Thank's for the review!**

**Maiqu: lol I knew you wouldn't like that part of Jesse getting hurt...sorry ;P Thanks for the review as always, hun :D**

**Kkaty: Thank you for the review! I loved Kurt as well! :)**

**Little Miss Michelle: Keep reading. Nothing's decided yet :) Sorry for the delay!**

**zzzooe: I'm glad you're enjoying the story! Hope you continue to do so! Thanks for the review!**

**Gleekaholichatterboxi: Wow, thanks so much and tell your friend thank you for me as well. That's really awesome and sweet :) Sorry it took a while to update but here ya go :)**

* * *

Rachel groaned as her alarm went off again, slipping out of bed for the 3rd time, she padded into Quinn's room, not knocking just walking in and over to the bed. She saw her sleeping peacefully and really didn't want to wake her but knew she needed to so she shook her arm a little, "Quinn, Q wake up"

Quinn blinked up at her slowly, glaring, "What?" She snapped.

Rolling her eyes, Rachel lightly hit the girls arm, "Don't use that tone at me, missy, I'm not getting any more sleep then you so unless you want me to call San to sit up with you all night, I'd play nice if I were you"

Quinn frowned but knew she was right, now that she was slightly more awake then at first, "Sorry, Rach, didn't mean to snap. Mini star wouldn't quit moving so it was hard to get to sleep earlier."

Smiling down at the girl, Rachel gave her hand a light squeeze before pulling back, "It's fine, go back to sleep. I'll be back in a few hours."

Quinn groaned but nodded, giving a small wave as Rachel let herself out the door.

* * *

Rachel shut the door and walked silently down the stairs. She was awake and knew there'd be no point in trying to go back to her bed, she'd just end up waking Noah up with her tossing and turning. Instead she walked into the kitchen, made herself a mug of that Honey Chai, Kurt had so wonderfully introduced her to earlier that evening, checked the clock and saw it was 5:30 so not much earlier than she usually got up, and walked into the living room.

Curling up on the couch, she turned the tv on and found old Boy Meets World Reruns on and settled in to watch her favorite childhood show.

* * *

The next thing she knew, she heard whispering and when she stretched she saw a blanket fall to the floor.

Looking around she saw Kurt and Noah in the corner, heads together whispering.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" She asked, curious.

They both jumped before Kurt gave her a small smile, "Hey, diva, sorry didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's fine, what time is it, anyway?"

"11" they said together.

That had her jumping, "WHAT! I was suppose to wake Quinn up at 8:30 and..."

"Chill, doll, I woke her up and after she threw a pen at my head she told me she was going to sleep and to 'not let the door hit me on the way out' so I think she's fine, just cranky" Noah interrupted her.

That calmed her down enough to chuckle because Quinn definitely wasn't an easy one to wake up. Then she frowned, "So what are you two talking so seriously about over there?"

"It's not important, what is important is getting some food into you. When's the last time you ate? You're skin and bones"

Rolling her eyes at Kurt's obvious avoidance of the subject, she just said, "Thanks dad, that makes me feel great but food does sound good. I'll go fix us something."

"Don't worry about it, I'll go do it," Noah hurriedly said, rushing out of the room to the kitchen.

Arching her brow up at that, Rachel patted the place beside her for Kurt to sit, he looked around the room, taking a step towards the kitchen, "I, uh, better help..."

"Sit down Kurt" Rachel ordered, not letting them both get away.

He sat.

"What's going on?"

He fidgeted beside her but said nothing.

"KURT, I swear if you don't tell me, you won't like what becomes of your designer collection that's in your room right now, not to mention the price I'll get on the signed Wicked Memorabilia on ebay."

"You wouldn't!" he cried, before slapping a hand over his mouth.

She raised an eyebrow at him but said nothing, just waited.

"Alright, alright but first I'd like to say, do not shoot the messenger"

She nodded, motioning him to go on.

"I got a text from Santana this morning, Puck got one from Mike..."

"About?" Rachel asked, getting annoyed with this word game.

"Finn slushied Matt this morning"

"What? Why would anyone slushy Matt?" Rachel asked, confused.

"That's not it, Finn slushied Matt and announced to the kids around him that Matt, and these are his words not mine, 'screwed Berry and now that he got that out of the way went running back to the school sluts, Britney and Santana.' And then said something about you and Puck missing and wondering if it was Puckerman's turn today. Mike, Matt and San all three jumped him in the middle of the hall. All four of them are suspended for three days and when Britney went to find Sylvester to get Santana out of it, Mercedes slushied her, called her a dumb slut and had her in absolute tears in the hallway, that's how Coach found her."

Rachel's mouth was wide open in shock, "And you guys were going to keep all of this from me, why? and don't even think to say you were just protecting me."

Kurt shook his head, "We weren't keeping it from you, we were waiting to see what all came from it before telling you. Plus you were sleeping."

"Where are they now?"

"Still at school, apparently Schue, Sylvester and Miss Pillsberry is trying to talk Figgins out of suspension."

Nodding, Rachel just got up and walked towards the stairs, "I'm going to go take a shower and get ready, I'll wake Quinn up for breakfast." She walked up stairs then, not saying anything else, leaving Kurt confused.

* * *

Kurt walked into the kitchen, "She's really upset, for their sakes, I hope someone texted her about the attack this morning because if she thinks we were all keeping it from her she's going to be pissed."

Puck nodded, as he flitted around the kitchen fixing breakfast, "I'm sure Santana or Matt sent her something."

Kurt nodded slipping into a chair and checking his phone, before slamming his hand down on the table, "What is she thinking!"

Puck spun around, surprised, "Something wrong, Princess?"

"Mercedes. I don't understand how she's the same girl I've been friends with for years. She's acting like such a bitch. I don't understand it."

"Puck shrugged but the heard a voice coming in, "It's most likely because she feels we took you from her so she's acting out the only way she knows how"

Kurt looked at Quinn, surprised "So this is my fault?"

Quinn rolled her eyes, "No drama queen, it's hers for being an idiot not seeing she did this to herself. I was just explaining how she probably sees it, now Rach promised me breakfast, where is it? Mini star's starving!"

Puck chuckled and slid the first plate to her, "There you go, baby mama, enjoy"

She growled at him a little before digging in and humming in satisfaction.

"So glad you enjoy" Puck joked, fixing up three other plates and handing one to Kurt, placing one beside himself and the other in front of him before sitting down.

* * *

After she got out of her shower, Rachel walked over to her phone. She had texts from 5 different people all telling her what happened. Matt, San, Mike, Tina and Artie all felt like she had the right to know even if her two live in wannabe protectors didn't. She read through the texts and they all pretty much said the same things Kurt told her, except the last which was from Mike and said

**Mike: **Schue and Sylvester got us off with detention after school today so we'll be late coming over tonight, sorry. I'm going to kick Hudson's ass next time I see him off school grounds.

That was surprising, even more so then him getting into the fight in the first place. Rachel understood they were all friends now and she even believed Quinn when she told her that the boys were developing some kind of feelings for her but she didn't understand how upset Mike seemed over what Finn had said.

Walking downstairs, even as she texted them all back, Rachel lost herself in thought. She walked over to the chair beside Noah, with the plate for her in front of her and started eating but she had yet to say anything to anyone since she entered the room.

They all exchanged glances, trying to figure out if she was upset or just thinking. Finally, Quinn, who was the only one not 'guilty' of keeping things from her said, "Rach? What's up?"

Rachel snapped herself out of her thoughts to look at Quinn, "Huh? nothing just thinking"

"About?"

"How we leave school for a day and already it turned into a zoo" She replied, telling half the truth. Quinn knew that wasn't it but she dropped it, figuring it had something to do with either Mike or Noah.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you..." Noah started but Rachel cut him off.

"Don't worry about it Noah, I was asleep and wouldn't have appreciated being woken up for Finn and Mercedes stupidity anyway. Besides I had 5 different people telling me about it on my phone so it's not like it was some conspiracy to keep me out"

"5?" Kurt asked, confused knowing Britney wasn't to good with texting and, well him Puck and Quinn were all here.

Rachel nodded, "Mike, San, Matt, Tina and Artie"

"Oh.." Was all that was sad about that. They continued with breakfast then went into the living room and played Monopoly.

"You're so cheating" Quinn accused Kurt.

"Just because I'm amazing does not mean I'm cheating, sweetie" Kurt argued, as he set up a hotel on Boardwalk and Park Place."

"Who made him banker again?" Quinn asked, ignoring his argument.

"You did" Rachel replied, trying to hide the smile that was coming and failing.

"Oh... Well smack me next time I suggest a cheater guard the money"

Giggling, Rachel nodded her agreement even as they both heard Kurt's noises of protest and Noah's smirk at them all.

* * *

The rest of the group showed up after their detentions, Santana immediately searching out Quinn and checking her over to make sure that the bruises were the worst of the injuries.

"I'm fine, Lopez, back off" Quinn tried to snap but couldn't hide the amusement/gratefullness at her friend's concern.

"Let me see that for myself, Fabray" Santana snapped back as she continued poking and prodding at her.

Rachel stood talking with the guys as Britney watched Santana turn into a nurse.

Rachel hugged Matt, "I'm so sorry that Finn did that to you. I'll talk to him if you want..."

Matt hugged her back before pulling away to shake his head, "You're not going anywhere near that asshole. However, my fist is as well as my foot up his ass, as soon as I see him away from school"

Rachel frowned shaking her head, "Matt, violence isn't the answer. Surely you've realized it hasn't worked the past two times you did it..."

Mike piped up then, "That's because they didn't have my ninja skills with them, this time he'll leave you alone for good and everyone else will realize they need to leave you alone."

Rachel gave him a look, same as she did Matt, "You were the sensible guy here, don't change on me now"

"HEY" Kurt yelled, offended.

"Sorry, Kurt, I meant he was the sensible macho guy here. You can be sensible when you want to be"

Still grumbling, Kurt turned and walked over to the other girls, playing the offended card to get out of the conversation that was coming.

Mike smirked at the other two before saying, "I am being sensible, Rach. He needs someone to make him realize he needs to stop all this bullshit. There's only one method that works with guys like him and that's brute force. He's to dumb to see reason any other way."

Matt and Noah both nodded their agreement, both having been surprisingly silent.

Rolling her eyes, Rachel threw up her hands in surrender, "Don't any of you think about doing anything that will get you in more trouble at school or thrown in jail, you hear me?"

They nodded, quickly, hoping that was the end of the lecture.

"Good because if you do, I'll be having a chat with your mother, Noah, I'll not be going to So you think you can dance or Disney on Ice with you, Michael and I'll make sure Santana with holds from you, Matthew even if I have to offer myself in exchange"

All three of their mouths dropped and they started speaking at once but she held up her hand to silence them, hearing the snickers from behind her and realizing the girls and Kurt had been listening to her threats.

She looked at Matt, motioning him to go first, but he just shook his head, seeing Santana glare at him from over Rachel's shoulder.

"Mike?" She questioned, allowing him to go next.

"I understand you not wanting us to get in trouble Rach, but that was harsh don't you think?"

She shook her head, "I'm just proving to you that violence isn't the only thing that gets through to males. All of those very different threats got to each and every one of you and I did not resort to physical violence once."

Sighing, he nodded his defeat and Rachel turned her stare to Noah, lifting an eyebrow pointedly at him.

"First of all, low blow talking about speaking with my mother, second of all...Never mind, just low blow" he finished lamely. Getting more snickers from Quinn and Santana.

"What else, Noah?" She asked him, ignoring the girls' amusement.

"Nothing, Berry, forget it, I won't do anything stupid to get in trouble. At least I won't get caught so don't worry"

She nodded, leaning up on tip toe to kiss his cheek, "This time that's all I ask, Noah. Thank you."

With that she turned to talk to Santana and Quinn, effectively blocking out the boys who were having a conversation of their own.

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Puck asked the other two, who had been there for the incident.

"Don't know. We can't go to his house anymore now that he lives with Kurt's dad..." Matt replied.

Kurt hearing his name walked over, "I can help you with that. Though I do not know Finn or Carol's habits, I do know that my dad is at the shop from 6 in the morning until usually around 7 in the evening all week and he's there until around 2 on Saturdays."

Puck nodded, "Carol works days, usually on Tuesday and Wednesdays so she won't be home after glee tomorrow"

"Well we have a when and where now," Mike said, nodding along with the boys.

"I'm coming too" Kurt informed them, shocking all three boys.

"The hell?" They all said.

"Rachel's my friend too and she's been through a lot these past couple weeks and doesn't need Finn adding to it. That on top of him needing to be knocked down a peg or twenty and me wanting to make sure you don't break my house done, means I'm coming."

They still stared at him like he was an alien but slowly one by one they all nodded, Matt finally saying, "If you're sure..."

"I'm sure" and that was that.

* * *

"We were driving from lunch to the park to go for a walk when this car came out of no where, running the red light and crashed into our car. It happened so fast I don't remember much. Just a crashing noise and my head slamming into the glass. The next I know I'm in the hospital bed, waiting for my 'sister' to get there"

The girls all nodded, sympathetically, Rachel putting her arm around the shaking blonde. "Have you heard anything about Jesse?"

"Yeah, what happened to St James?" Santana asked, surprised she hadn't remembered him before.

"I called this morning, they say he's out of surgery but still in a coma and in critical condition. They aren't sure what's going to happen and won't until he wakes up" Quinn replied softly.

All of the girls crowded around her in a group hug and the boys noticing the girls huddle came over to make sure everything was alright.

"Everything okay, ladies?" Kurt asked, pushing between Rachel and Santana.

Quinn nodded, "just telling them about yesterday"

"We're glad you're alright, Quinn" Mike offered, after shifting on his feet guiltily for not asking about her before then.

"Thanks Mike, I'm glad you came over"

Matt, who nodded his agreement to Mike's statement, came over to give Quinn a light hug, "Sorry we couldn't come sooner but Rachel seemed to think you wanted sleep or something"

Rachel glared at the boy who didn't even want the blonde to move in here in the first place, accusing her of keeping him away but then caught sight of the wink he sent at her and the glare turned into a small smile. He was trying to figure out what she meant by them being a family, she now saw, and she was glad he was finally coming around.

"Hey, he's mine now, quit staring Berry" Santana joked from beside her.

Rolling her eyes, "Don't worry Lopez, he's the one actual guy here I have figured out and he is all yours"

Throwing an arm around her, Santana replied, "So who's the guy of the day, Puckerman like Finnocence thought or Chang with his Disney on Ice tickets and ninja skills?"

Rolling her eyes at Santana throwing the threats she used on the boys, at her, she replied, "I wish I knew, San. Life'd be much easier."

Getting serious, suddenly, Santana squeezed her lightly before letting her go and looking her in the eye, "One day at a time B, it'll all work out as long as you take it one day at a time."

Rachel nodded, giving San a small smile before turning back to the group and their crazy conversations about Mini star coming out with a mohawk and singing Sweet Caroline just to prove she was a Puckerman through and through.

* * *

Despite the doctors orders Quinn and the rest went to school the next day. Through out the day there were whispers but nothing more since Rachel was in her cheerio uniform, surrounded by Santana and Britney. Jacob came up to her at one point before lunch and said, "When is it going to be my day, my gorgeous Jewish princess?"

"Go away Jacob before I inform Mike and Santana you're breaking their restraining order" Rachel replied, disgusted.

He immediately turned white and turned running the other way. Just then Quinn and Kurt walked out of the girls room and came over to the waiting girl.

"Was that Jacob I saw running the other way like he saw a ghost?" Kurt asked.

"He thought it'd be smart to ask when 'his day' was and I reminded him of the restraining order San and mike placed on him and he remembered he had somewhere else to be on the other side of the school."

Quinn and Kurt laughed at this as they walked with her to the cafeteria.

"Took you guys long enough," Santana threw at them as soon as they sat down.

"I'm sorry, Mini Star living on my bladder is testing your patience, Lopez, I'll have a talk with her about that as soon as possible." Quinn retorted, dryly causing everyone, including Santana to crack up.

* * *

For the rest of the day, Rachel had someone with her, not to mention her cheerio status, to keep the comments at bay. That is until the end of the day. She had hurried to the choir room, to try and catch Mr. Schue to run some regional ideas by him when she was stopped dead by Finn already being in there.

Ignoring him, she turned to go into Mr. Schuester's office but stopped when she heard, "Berry"

"What do you want, Finn?" She asked, exasperated by his actions and attitude lately and refusing to turn around and face him.

"What happened to you? You used to be such a nice, sweet innocent girl and now you're hanging out with Puckerman and Lopez, a head cheerio and screwing all of the guys on the football team and half the cheerios if the rumors are right. What happened?"

She turned around, angered now, "Not that it's any of your business, Hudson, but A) I'm still a virgin despite what you'd have Jacob and the rest of the school believe, B) Noah and Santana are wonderful friends who have been there for me time and time again when I got hurt which is more than I can say about you, ever, and C)What happened to my sweet innocent attitude? It got lost when a couple of friends of mine told lies to a garbage gossip blog because they were jealous and proved to me to expect the worst out of most people because they will disappoint you no matter their promises"

Finn's mouth dropped in shock at the speech, "But at the party, you and Santana and then Puck took you upstairs..."

"Santana and I were drunk and we kissed, so what? I've seen you cheering for Santana and Britney kissing before, doesn't mean that they were together, in fact San and Matt are together right now and Noah took me upstairs and put me to bed because I got sick from all the alcohol and was to tired to walk up the stairs to my bed."

Finn was quiet now, his brain obviously working triple time to figure to all that she had said.

Before he could actually come up with a response, however, Quinn, Santana and Britney walked in, seeing the two alone, they immediately took up posts around Rachel, protectively, "What do you want, Hudson" Santana growled.

He shook his head, "Nothing, I'm just going to sit down" Finn said, not arguing with them all being on defensive mode, realizing he may have overacted a little but not ready to admit it.

"Are you okay, B?" Brit asked, quietly, her hand sliding in with Rachel's.

Rachel nodded, "I'm fine, just getting some thoughts off my chest that have been bothering me. Are you three alright?"

They all nodded, though Quinn looked down as she did, "Q? What's wrong?" Rachel asked softly.

"Nothing new, Jesse's still in a coma. I just called. they aren't sure he's going to wake up..."

"Aw, honey, come here" Rachel said, pulling her into her arms, ignoring Finn's noise of surprise/protest.

The rest of the club filtered in, minus Mercedes. Looking around over Quinn's head, Rachel was confused, before she saw a smirk on Santana's face.

"San?" Rachel asked, seeing the feigned innocent look coming onto the latina's face she added, "don't play innocent, where is she?"

Britney was the one that answered, "She's in the freezer cooling off"

"What?" Rachel jumped up, causing Quinn to move away quickly.

"Chill, B, she's not in the freezer anymore" Santana quickly told her moving in front of the small girl.

"You locked her in the freezer?" Mike asked, trying not to laugh because he saw Rachel was upset about it.

"Only for like five minutes before telling her to get the hell home and not to let me see her again the rest of the week" Santana replied breezily.

"Satan, you're evil, like really evil" Noah told her though he was smirking proudly too.

In fact the only one that seemed to not like it anymore than Rachel was Kurt, who was frowning also. They locked gazes but knew it would do no good to say anything so they just sat down side by side and for once kept quiet.

* * *

Wednesday the boys all went home, leaving the girls and Kurt to a girls night but first, Rachel and Kurt had a dinner date with Burt. Rachel was really nervous for some reason, even though Kurt kept telling her that Burt was going to love her blah blah.

They showed up at the diner they were meeting him at and ordered drinks while waiting.

Burt came in five minutes late and slid in beside Kurt, holding his hand out to Rachel, "Hello, Rachel, nice to finally meet you"

"Likewise, Mr. Hummel" Rachel replied, shaking his hand and giving him a shy smile.

"Any friend of Kurt's is alright in my book, call me Burt. How are you kids doing? He's not causing you any problems is he? He can be a bit of drama queen when he wants to be"

"DAD!" Kurt yelled as Rachel giggled.

"He's been wonderful to have around, Mr...Burt. It's been a lovely experience."

Burt nodded, while Kurt was pouting in the corner. "I'm very sorry to hear why my boy felt the need to stay away from home. I wanted to let you know that Carol and I both had a long talk with Finn and nothing like that will be happening again if he wants to continue living in my house"

Rachel nodded, "That's great to hear, though to be on the safe side, I suggest you get that other bedroom done quickly so they won't have to share and be tempted to fight"

Burt sighed, but knew she was right, "I've gotten it started but it's hard to find the time with the shop and everything," he turned to Kurt then, "I'll get it done as soon as possible but you can come home anytime, you know that right?"

Kurt nodded, leaning his head on his dad's shoulder for a second before looking at him and replying, "Dad, I know and honestly, I'm fine at Rachel's. It's been a lot of fun. Like having sisters for the first time. It's great. I miss you but I'm fine, really"

Burt looked at him for a long moment before glancing at Rachel and back at Kurt and nodding, "I can see that. You're lucky to have such wonderful friends"

"And an amazing father on top of it, some people get all the luck" Rachel teased, breaking the seriousness of the moment, and causing them all to smile. The rest of the lunch, Burt got to know Rachel and learned more of what was going on that Kurt hadn't already told him. At the end he hugged them both, making them promise to call if anything went wrong and then waving them off with a promise to do dinner again later that week.

* * *

When they got home, San, Brit and Quinn were all curled up watching titanic. "You started without us!" Kurt whined.

"SHHH" all three girls said as Rachel curled up on the other side of Santana and Kurt sat on the floor in front of the girls, still frowning that they hadn't waited. Santana looked over at the tired girl and threw an arm around her, pulling her closer to the cuddle party, "Cuddling, Santana? Really? What would that do to your Queen B rep?" rachel teased even as she leaned her shoulder on Santana's shoulder.

Growling playfully at her, Santana replied, "What none of those morons know, won't get them killed so shut up Berry and watch the damn movie"

"Yes ma'am" Rachel replied, giving a half hearted salute before turning back to the movie, smiling as she saw a flash go off. Kurt had taken a picture of the four with his phone.

"Beyonce" Santana growled in a warning tone.

"Yes, Santana, dear?" Kurt asked innocently, while quickly emailing himself the picture as well as texting it to the guys, before she found a way to destroy it.

Santana's phone vibrated with a text, she reached into her pocket pulling it out and seeing Puck had sent her a text.

**Puck:** [Santana] Payback's a bitch. Last I knew u didn't like cuddling Lopez. Cute pic, tell Berry she looks hot

Rachel was reading as well and felt her cheeks turn hot even as she asked, confused, "What's he mean, Payback's a bitch?"

Santana was glaring at the gay boy even as she replied, "I may or may not have been teasing him about the cute pic I have of the two of you after the party..."

"And now he has ammo on you. Told you two to be nice, now you have to deal with the consequences" Rachel told her, smugly.

Santana removed her arm and stopped cuddling, now full on glaring at Kurt's head, "You're so dead, Ladypants"

"My death will get you no where. I've sent the pic to your boyfriend and his best friend as well so you won't get anything out of killing me."

"I'd get the satisfaction of you being gone" She retorted though now she was checking her phone and seeing texts from both Mike and Matt teasing her about how cute the picture was.

"No killing in my house, San" Rachel warned, seeing Santana was about to get up and make good on her threat, or at least try.

Santana looked at her with the same glare but Rachel stood her ground, staring the Latina down until she finally said, "Fine but outside this house, your rules don't apply."

Rachel shrugged, smiling that she won and snuggled back into Santana's side, turning her attention back to the movie, where he was now drawing rose. Britney was fast asleep on Quinn and Quinn was watching the movie intently so the three of them were the only ones who knew what was going on.

Santana sighed but moved her arm back around the smaller girl, unable to stay mad at her. She focused on the tv too, hiding the small smile she had at the tiny fight they had just had. She refused to let them know she was going soft, even if it was slightly true.

* * *

Thursday there was an extra Cheerio practice because they had an invitational coming up. Quinn was sitting in the stands watching because the girls were her ride home. That being said, she saw what happened.

The captains were out on the field watching the other cheerios run laps when Rachel noticed a certain familiar cheerio standing behind a stack of mats, talking to another student. Inclining her head in the direction that the cheerio was at, Santana nodded and the two headed over to the scene.

"Carly, did you finish your laps?" rachel asked, as she came up to the halfway hidden cheerio.

She snapped to attention, seeing two of her captains beside her. "Um, well you see.. I.."

"5 extra laps and you're demoted to the bottom of the period, go" Rachel snapped.

"That's not fair! Just because I was talking..."

"Did she stutter? Go" Santana snapped, fixing the girl with a hard stare.

"Just because Puck came to me and not you is no reason to pick on me. It's not fair!" Carly whined.

"Noah wouldn't come near you with a ten foot pole, so quit with the stupid lies, they just make you seem like a slut." Rachel replied, not giving the girl the reaction she was hoping for, Santana however never failed to deliever.

"Karofsty wouldn't even come to you, you dumb bitch. From what I hear you gave the last guy that gave you a second glance herpes and syphilis and no one's been near you since so unless you want to lose all your rep and get tossed off our squad i suggest you run your laps, take your position at the bottom of the pyramid and never talk to either of us again unless spoken to, got it?"

Carly looked like she was about to cry but all she did was nod and take off.

"Does she really have those STD's?" Came a voice that hadn't said anything during the whole incident.

Turning their faces to Lazaro, a quietish hockey player, who had been talking to the girl, Santana nodded, with an evil smirk, "Apparently I just saved you from a world of hurt and explaining. Now get off my practice field before I decide to tell Coach you're here distracting her cheerios.

The boy took off running at that and Rachel turned to San, "was any of that true?"

San shrugged, "It could be, she sure didn't argue. And if it isn't the entire Hockey team thinks it is which means all the rest will soon enough."

Rachel tried to fight of the smile as she shook her head, "That's horrible, Santana"

San gave her a look as she tugged on her friends arm to pull her back to Brit, "Bitch deserved it and you know it."

Rachel didn't agree but she didn't argue either, which in Santana's book was agreement enough.

* * *

That night, San and Brit went home and Noah, Rachel, Quinn and Kurt had a quiet night at home. Quinn went to bed early, having gotten a phone call saying that she could visit Jesse in the hospital the next day, she wanted to get plenty of rest, knowing it was going to be hard. Kurt Rachel and Noah watched Forrest Gump and Remember the Titans before Rachel announced she was going to bed. Noah said he was coming with her so she gave Kurt a hug good night and Noah followed her up to her room.

"This week has been weird hasn't it?" Rachel asked as soon as they were changed and laying facing each other on her bed.

"Very but it's almost over."

Rachel nodded, sighing as she said, "At least Mini Star's okay"

Puck smiled at her as he linked their hands together, "Of course she is, the girls' a mini badass already, I mean look at her father"

Rolling her eyes, Rachel chuckled, "sure, it has nothing to do with the fact her mother has been the head bitch for a long time and is more stubborn at times then both of us and Kurt put together."

Puck shrugged, playing with her fingers as he admitted, "That may have a small bit to do with it, but the rest is all me, baby"

Rachel ignored that, focusing on their hands as she said, "Debbie called me today"

"My mom? Called you?" Noah asked, confused but thinking this was leading no where good.

Rachel nodded, "Dani has a talent show coming up and wants me to help her get ready for it."

"Wait my mom called you to ask you to help my sister with her talent show? How did my mom even get your number?"

"I gave it to her Sunday in case she couldn't get a hold of you for some reason and needed too."

Noah was quiet for a long time before he said, "What'd you say?"

"I said she should ask you since you're an amazing singer and would be better qualified to help your sister" Rachel replied, giving him a small smile as his face lit up at her answer.

"And? What'd she say?"

"That we both needed to get our butts over there this weekend and help her out" Rachel told him, still smiling, "So I promised that we would make time either tomorrow or Sunday"

Noah nodded, "When's the twerps talent show?"

"Next weekend"

He nodded again, "Sounds good, Let me know when you want to head over there and I'm gonna say sorry in advance for the craziness that will be my mother again"

Shrugging, Rachel moved to cuddle with him letting him pull his hand away to move his arm around her as she said, "I like your mom. She knows what she wants and goes for it a lot like me and you actually."

"Uh huh like I said, crazy" He replied, causing her to slap him lightly as he chuckled.

"IF you're going to be like that go to your own room and leave me alone." Rachel pouted, "I'll go cuddle with Quinn, she's nicer then you"

Rolling his eyes, "Just joking, Rach. You know I love your brand of crazy"

Not sure whether or not that was a compliment, she kept silent and just shut her eyes. She felt him kiss the top of her head and whisper, "You're my best friend, you know"

Rachel smiled, knowing he was being sweet to get out of her being mad at being called crazy again but still she replied, "I know. You're mine too."

"Always?" He asked.

"And forever. Love you, Noah"

"Love you too, babe. but this soft crap is done after tonight. I already have a 'cute' picture out there in San's hands I don't need anything else to ruin my bad ass rep."

Rachel laughed, leaned up and kissed his cheek, "I promise not to tell your secretly a softy at heart. Good night,"

"Night, doll. Sweet Dreams"

* * *

**Yay done! Now next chapter will have the Cherry date and more of the Puckerman family then soon after will be SYTYCD. I hope you all enjoyed as much as I enjoyed writing it! Hopefully the other stories will be updated sometime with in these next two days. I'm going to try but no promises! Have a great week!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ok I didn't quite get to the cherry date so that will be next chapter but this one was sweet and fun in it's own way and the next one will be up soon. I've been getting less response lately though and I want to double check with you guys that everything's alright with it. If theres something I can fix with the story just let me know. I know it's been slow coming lately with not having my laptop and work and everything but hopefully I'll be back on track now that I have my laptop again! HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!**

**Thank you all for the reviews and a special thank you to Julie (Unsuspecting Sunday Afternoon), Kkaty and Gleek721 for supporting me so often with my writing and making me smile :) You all are amazing!**

**Review Replies:**

**Unsuspecting Sunday Afternoon: Don't worry, I wouldn't do that to you (Or Quinn for that matter) he'll be alright. And I suppose that will work though I must say, if you have Mark I'll be staring quite a bit and expecting lots of hugs ;) Can't wait to read the new chapter of TBF! Tlak to you soon!**

**zzzooe: I hope this was fast enough for you ;) Glad you are enjoying the story as much as I am writing it :) Thanks for the review!**

**Angel JJK: Thank you so much! enjoy!**

**Gleek721: Aww thanks, hopefully you continue to enjoy!**

**Chelle2911: I love them too so I'm glad you're enjoying them! Thanks for the review!**

**kkaty: Well luckily for you, this chapter doesn't have teh cherry date and I'm sure you'll like some of what it does have :) thanks for the review!**

**thugalet: I have to say you're review completely made my day! I'm so glad you decided to give my unfinished story a chance and left me such an amazing review. I hope you got your paper done ;) I'd hate for you to get in trouble because of my story! Thanks for the review! Enjoy!**

* * *

At school the next day, Rachel was a little surprised to see Finn waiting by her locker. He had been avoiding her and all of her friends since the last glee practice where she had informed him how wrong he had been on basically everything about her lately so it was odd to see him searching her out, especially when he knew how the boys and Santana felt about him being near her now.

"Finn" Rachel acknowledged when she got to her locker, opening it up to put her books away.

"Hey, Rachel." He replied, and then just stood there, not saying anything else.

"Can I help you with something?" She prompted after he still hadn't said anything and she had finished getting the books she needed out of her locker and locked it back.

He rubbed the back of his neck, looking as if he didn't know what to say but started, "Um..yeah..I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I've been kind of an ass to you these past few weeks and now that I know that none of what I thought was true, I feel bad for it so…I'm sorry"

"Apology accepted, now if you'll excuse me.." She replied, starting to walk off to meet up with San and Brit before class.

"Rachel, wait" Finn called and she stopped, turning back to him slowly and arching her brow for him to continue. "Um, now that that's all out of the way, I was wondering if you wanted to do something tonight, together"

"I don't think so Finn. Have a good weekend" She replied, turning away for a second time.

"But why? You said you forgave me so why can't things go back to how they were?" he asked her, confused.

She didn't bother to turn back to him, just saying, "Back then I didn't know what it was like to have friends and guys choose me over their reputation. Now I do so you'll have to forgive me for not choosing to hang out with the one person who always chooses his reputation over me. I have to go. I'll see you Monday" With that she walked off towards the cafeteria where Santana and Britney were waiting with her Mocha and away from a very confused looking Finn.

* * *

After school, Kurt drove Quinn to her doctor's appointment and her visit with Jesse, and Rachel and Noah drove over to his house to help Dani with her talent show. Walking inside his house, Noah realized it was quiet.

"Guess the squirts not home from school yet" Noah shrugged, "Want something to drink?"

"Water, please" Rachel asked as she walked into the living room and looked through the movies they had there.

"Funny Girl? Really Noah?" Rachel asked, as she saw one of her favorite movies sitting beside the television.

He walked in with her water and his soda and saw what she was looking at. "It's mom's favorite movie" He answered her with a glare that dared her to tease him some more.

She took that dare by saying, "Why didn't you tell me that? We could have came here and watched it with her ages ago. I'm sure she'd have loved to have her son watch her favorite movie with her and you and I could have sang along and performed for her, it would have been amazing! In fact why don't we.."

"Stop right there, Berry. I see those wheels turning in your head and the answer is not just no, but hell no, we are not going to sit here tonight and watch a musical with my mom and we are not going to perform those cheesy ass showtunes for her either"

"But Noah…" Rachel whined.

"Not happening so quit your pouting" he answered turning the tv on as he dropped onto the couch.

"You're mean" She accused, sitting down on the far end of the couch away from him refusing to look at him.

"And you're not used to being told no and acting like a spoiled brat" he countered.

She glared at him but her reply was cut off by the door opening and a small voice yelling, "Noah!"

"In here Squirt" He called back and Dani ran in and threw her arms around him before noticing Rachel was on the other end.

"RACHEL!" She yelled, excited quickly moving off her brother to jump on Rachel instead.

"Traitor," Noah Muttered even as Rachel hugged the small child.

"Hello, Dani, how was school?"

"It was awesome! This boy brought a frog in to show the class and when the teacher wasn't looking we took it and put it in her desk drawer so when she opened it, it jumped out at her and she freaked the hell out. You should have seen it!" the little girl was giggling and it made her brother smirk proudly at her, that's right his little sister was a mini badass.

"Danielle Puckerman, why would you do such a thing?" Rachel reprimanded, not seeing the humor in the horrible prank.

Dani cocked her head at Rachel, confused at why she sounded upset, "Because it was funny? Are you mad at me?" She pouted a little at the last question, looking close to tears.

Sighing, Rachel shook her head, "Of course I'm not mad at you, I just don't understand why you'd want to scare your teacher like that. Is she mean to you?"

Dani shook her head slowly.

"Does she treat any of you unfairly or give too much homework?"

Another shake of the head and a groan from Noah.

"Then why? Why get yourself in trouble when she did nothing wrong?"

"I didn't get in trouble. She had no clue I helped" Dani argued.

Sighing again, Rachel just shook her head, this little girl was definitely Noah's sister. She decided to change subjects knowing there was no way to unteach what Noah had already taught her. "What do you want to sing for your talent show?"

"I was thinking, Colors of the Wind from Pocahontas. But I'm going to have to watch it again to make sure because I also like Can you Feel the Love from Lion King"

Noah groaned again as he realized he'd been tricked into a Disney Marathon but Rachel grinned more than willing to watch both movies with the girl. "Sure, go get the dvds and Noah will go make popcorn and we'll watch them."

"I will?" Noah asked, looking at her, eyebrow raised but when he saw her pointed look staring right back at him he amended, "I mean, yeah, alright be right back"

He walked into the kitchen to make the popcorn while Dani found the movies, putting Pocahontas in and settling herself on Rachel's lap. She looked to make sure Noah wasn't back yet before whispering, "Can I tell you a secret?"

Rachel nodded, leaning down to listen easier.

"Noah really likes you. I didn't mean to be mean to you the other day but I thought you were like the other girls he brought around but you're not. He's nicer when he's around you. The other girls were mean and he was a butthead when they were around."

Rachel was surprised at the little girl's speech but didn't get to say anything because Noah came back with the popcorn and sat down beside them, "What'd I miss?" He asked, suspiciously as he saw two of his favorite girls, heads together whispering.

"Nothing" they chorused before both reaching for some popcorn.

Rolling his eyes, he hit play and they began watching, both Dani and Rachel singing along with all the songs. He even found himself humming along with some of them and flat out singing along when Hakuna Matata came on Lion King. It was surprisingly fun. When both movies were over they were all grinning.

"So?" Rachel asked, "What do you want to sing?"

"Um… Part of your World, from Little Mermaid" She announced, causing both of the older teens to look at her, "I thought you wanted to sing a song from one of the movies we just watched" Rachel replied, confused.

Dani shook her head, "I just wanted to watch them and Noah never watches Disney movies with me anymore."

Laughing at the triumphant smirk, Dani shot Noah, she nodded, "Alright, let's start practicing. Do you have the song on cd anywhere?"

Dani nodded, jumping up to go get it, leaving Noah and Rachel alone.

"She's definitely your sister" Rachel teased, still chuckling.

Noah frowned at her but then broke down, chuckling himself, "Yeah, I taught her well, I guess."

Dani came skipping into the room with the cd in hand and placed it in the cd player, "Ready?" She asked. Rachel nodded and she hit play.

* * *

After a couple run throughs, they heard clapping from the doorway. Turning they saw Debbie standing in the doorway, grinning at the three kids.

"That sounds wonderful, guys, I'm sure you'll be a hit at the talent show, Dani."

"Mom!" Dani yelled, running to hug her mother, "Rachel and Noah watched Pocahontas with me and Lion King and then…." She launched into a long winded version of what Debbie missed.

"Sounds like you all had a good time, "Thanks for helping, Rachel. That was sweet of you and Noah, thank you for helping your sister. You're both coming next week right?"

"It was no problem, Mrs. Puckerman and what day is it on?"

"Sunday afternoon and I thought I told you to call me Debbie, dear. Mrs. Puckerman makes me sound old."

"Then I will definitely be there, Debbie." Rachel replied with a smile as Dani moved from her mom to Rachel's arms again.

"Yeah I'll be there, wouldn't miss it, squirt" Noah answered the question after Rachel to make sure she was coming too.

Dani grinned at him, before jumping on him, forcing him to catch her and almost falling backwards, all of them laughing.

"What do you kids say to pizza for dinner?" Debbie asked, smiling at having laughter in the house that seemed so quiet lately.

"Oh you don't have too.." Rachel started.

"But I want to. It's nice having you kids in the house. Noah never brings his girlfriends here. Especially such sweet ones as yourself"

Both of them turned red as Noah said, "Mom, I told you…."

"I know I know. You're not dating..yet but regardless it's nice having you both here so I'm not ready to let you leave yet."

Rachel was still red but she nodded, "Pizza sounds lovely, thank you. Dani want to run through your song some more until it comes?"

They ran through it a few more times and the pizza came so they all went to the kitchen sitting around the kitchen table and talking about their day.

Rachel noticed Dani did not tell her mother the frog in the desk story and that made her smile a little, Noah told his mom about football and about Quinn's doctor appointment and visit with Jesse since she had text them saying everything went well and his mom was interested in what was going on with them.

Debbie asked, "Rachel, Quinn's living with you right?"

Rachel nodded, "Yes. She's become something like a sister to me these last few weeks."

"And you're alright with Noah being the father and everything?"

Rachel cocked her head to the side, "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Mom" Noah said, warningly, causing her to put her hands up in surrender.

"Just curious on what the feelings were. Sorry, of course you're alright with it. It's good that you're not alone in that big house of yours. Noah's told me your fathers aren't home much and I'd hate to think of you being alone in that big house of yours. Know you can stay here anytime you like"

Rachel beamed up at the woman, "Thank you so much, Mrs..Debbie. That's very sweet of you."

Debbie just smiled nodding in acknowledgement before asking Dani something about school.

The rest of dinner went by uneventfully and then it was time for them to get home.

"Oh do you have to leave? It's a Friday so.. Oh never mind I'm sure you guys have plans. Have fun, be careful. I don't need those Jewish grandbabies just yet."

"MOM!" Noah yelled, as Rachel's face felt like it was on fire.

"Kidding, Noah. I'll take them anytime." She laughed as she winked at the now very red faced Rachel.

"Have fun, Dani, call me if you need any more help" Rachel said to the little girl, ignoring the comments made by Debbie as best she could and hugging Dani as once again Noah and Debbie were having a quiet argument a little ways away.

"Thanks, Rachel. See you next Sunday!" Dani replied, oblivious to the tension in the room.

"See ya later squirt." Noah said, ruffling her hair as Rachel hugged Debbie.

"Take good care of him" Debbie whispered in her ear.

Rachel nodded, "Always" she answered honestly before pulling back and following Noah out to the truck with final waves over their shoulder.

* * *

"What'd she say?" Noah asked, curious and nervous to what his mom whispered in Rachel's ear.

"Nothing, don't worry about it Noah. That was fun."

He nodded, "It was, actually. At least most of it. Who knew the brat could sing."

Rolling her eyes, "Well with a brother as talented as hers is, I"d say it'd be fairly obvious she'd be talented as well"

"Not necessarily. Mom can't sing at all" Noah argued but he was grinning at being called talented all the same.

"Whatever, you're both amazing" Rachel shrugged, ending the argument as she looked at her phone for the first time since Quinn had told them everything was fine. She had a few texts so she opened them.

**Mike:** Hey, can't wait until tomorrow! It'll be epic!

**San:** We're at your house, where are you?

**Matt:** I'm on my way to ur house, see u in a bit.

**Mike:** Guess we're coming over tnite see u then

**Q:** Where are u guys? San and Mike are driving me nuts.

Rolling her eyes at all of them since they all knew what her and Noah were doing tonight she sent a mass text to all of them saying they were on their way home and would be there in five.

"Who are you texting?" Noah asked, seeing her roll her eyes at the phone.

"Everyone wanted to know where we were so I told them we'd be there in five" she replied rolling her eyes again.

"Everyone? I thought just Q and beyonce were there tonight."

"Apparently everyone decided to drop by and actually Kurt didn't text me, surprisingly."

They pulled into the driveway and Rachel leaned over kissing Noah's cheek, "You're a great big brother. I think I forgot to tell you that earlier."

With that she jumped out of the car and headed into the house, as he slowly got out and followed her, smiling to himself.

* * *

She walked in and heard, "RAY!" and Mike and Matt both hugged her at the same time, sandwiching her between them and squeezing acting as if they hadn't seen her in years instead of hours.

"Hi.." She squeaked out as she tried to breath.

"Guys, she needs to breath" Kurt reminded them from the couch, causing them to let loose a little but not much.

"Did I miss something?" She asked, confused why she was getting such an enthusiastic greeting.

Quinn grinned at her as she walked over pulling her from the wonder twins to hug her, "Jesse's awake! I walked in and he was awake! He's going to be alright!"

"Quinn! That's wonderful! Why didn't you tell me that earlier?" Rachel asked, Hugging her friend tighter.

"I wanted it to be a surprise but then you took forever coming home and I had to tell someone so I told San and Brit and Matt and Mike were with them so here we are"

"What'd I miss?" Noah asked from the door way, grinning down at his baby mama and best friend hugging.

"Jesse's awake! Isn't that wonderful Noah?" Rachel exclaimed, excited, causing him to smile down at her.

"That's great, Q" He agreed with rach as he came down and hugged them both.

"I'm going back tomorrow since they had a bunch of tests to run today and we didn't get to talk much." Quinn told them.

"What's everyone else doing tomorrow?" Rachel asked, curious.

"I'm going to an auction with my dad tomorrow" Kurt informed them then.

"My brother has a soccer game so I think I'm going to it" Matt said with a smile as San said, "I'm going with Matt."

"um..What was I doing tomorrow, San?" Brit asked, forgetting but remembering she had something to do.

"Andie's taking you shopping, Brit."

"Oh yeah, Andie's taking me shopping tomorrow."

Rachel arched an eyebrow at someone willingly going shopping with the shopping nazi. "Who's Andie?"

"Brit's older sister, she's at college at Yale but she's back for the weekend" Santana answered, grinning because she knew what Rachel was thinking.

"Noah, what are you doing tomorrow?" Rachel asked, realizing he's the only one who hasn't spoken up with plans.

"I dunno. Might just hang out around home, catch up on homework or something."

She reached her hand up and felt his forehead, "Are you feeling alright? I swear I just heard you say you were going to do homework on a Saturday."

"ha ha, funny" He grumbled causing everyone to laugh.

"Well, we figured out what we're all doing tomorrow, what are we doing now?" Kurt asked.

"Let's play a game!" Britney suggested.

"No Monopoly!" Rachel and Quinn said together before Kurt could suggest it. He pouted at them but didn't argue.

"How about Truth or Dare?" Santana suggested.

The rest shrugged, Rachel said, "Sure sounds fun."

"I'll go first," Santana announced, "Preggo, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" Quinn said, nervously, not liking the smirk on Santana's face.

"Chicken" Santana grumbled before asking, "Who's the better kisser, Finn, puck or St. James?"

Blushing, Quinn said, "Jesse and I haven't kissed yet. I told you all we're just friends until after everything with mini star is figured out. But between the other two, Puck no competition."

Puck smirked proudly, "That was a no brainer, san. Might ask a harder truth next time."

Quinn just rolled her eyes but said, "Mike, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare" He replied, grinning at her.

"I dare you to let Kurt make you over as a girl, take pictures and put them up as your facebook pic."

Mike shrugged, "Sure, Hummel you think you're up for the challenge of beautifying me?"

Kurt grinned, "I do love a challenge. Sounds fun"

Mike smiled at Quinn, "You don't mind if we do this after the game do you?" She shook her head and he said "Good, Kurt, Truth or Dare…"

And the game progressed, Kurt had to promise to wear sweats and a t shirt to school on Monday, Matt had to kiss Kurt,(Britney's dare) Britney had to kiss San(Puck's dare) Santana had to promise to be nice all day Monday(Rachel's dare) Santana then smirked at Rachel and said "Rachel, Truth or Dare"

Rachel didn't' know if she was more scared of San's truth or of her Dare so finally said, "Dare"

"I dare you to…" and then she whispered into Rachel's ear the dare.

Rachel pulled back, "Santana!"

San shrugged, "It'll help, you know it will."

Sighing, "Fine but know I do this under protest" Rachel relented.

"Noted," San said with a smirk.

"What's the dare?" Noah and Kurt asked together.

Santana smirked, "That's between Rachel and me. Don't worry I'll know she goes through with it."

The game went on for another hour or so before Santana announced she was bored. They all agreed with this assessment and Rachel announced she was tired so she was heading to bed. She hugged everyone in the room. When she hugged Noah he said he'd be up in a minute. She just nodded and hugged Mike and Matt, telling Mike she'd see him tomorrow.

* * *

When she got upstairs, she got ready for bed and curled up under her covers. Noah knocked and then came in, jumping onto her bed and turning towards her, "So what's your dare?"

"Don't worry about that Noah. Are you going to be alright tomorrow?"

"I'll be fine, it's not like I never was by myself for a day before. Besides you'll be home tomorrow night right? I'll just hang out here doing my homework or something until you get back"

"Alright, I guess. You could go with San and Matt tomorrow. I'm sure Matt wouldn't mind."

"I'm not a third wheel, B, I'll be fine."

She cuddled up to him, "If you say so. I didn't know everyone was busy tomorrow."

"It's okay. Besides I have you all to myself Sunday. It's worth it." He said, more lighthearted then he felt sending her off with another guy but it was nice to hear her worrying about him. It meant everything wasn't lost when it came to Chang. Though he would be lying if he said he wasn't a little worried. Rachel was hanging out with him two Saturday's in a row, true Rutherford would be there next week but still….

"Noah?" Rachel asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"Yeah, diva?"

"You'll be here tomorrow night, right?"

He nodded, "If you want me to be."

She nodded her head, before cuddling up to him, sighing, "I do. Also make sure to check on Quinn for me tomorrow. I know she'll be with Jesse most of the day but…"

"Don't worry, I'll call and check on her."

"And Kurt will be with his dad but he may be home before me so don't do anything…."

"I'll play nice with the princess, Rach, I promise"

"Thank you." She replied sleepily.

"It's no problem. Just have fun tomorrow, alright? You deserve it."

She nodded, yawning again, "You try to have some fun too. Maybe you can try to find a song for the duet we're going to be doing."

Rolling his eyes since he knew she couldn't see him, he nodded his head, "Yeah maybe I will." Noticing her fighting to not yawn again, he said, "Go to sleep, Rach. I'll be here in the morning and when you get back tomorrow night, so sleep.

"Ok, good night Noah." She replied sleepily.

"Sweet dreams, doll." He answered kissing the top of her head as she quickly fell asleep, leaving him to his thoughts and daydreams.

"Love you, Rach" He whispered into her hair, knowing she was sleeping and couldn't hear him. Pulling her closer to him he smiled as she made a little noise in her sleep before settling back into sleep. "You and I will get our chance someday" he promised quietly, unsure if it was a promise to her or to himself but with those words said out loud, he finally allowed himself to slip into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Well there you go, not only a new chapter but one right before I head to work. I'm suppose to be moving the living room around so we can get the new couch in tomorrow but instead Debbie and Dani insisted Dani needed to practice for her talent show and Jesse insisted he wake up so here you go! Happy Halloween and the new one will be up soon! Talk to you later! Enjoy!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Alright guys, you get your next chapter way earlier than usual since this story's been on my mind lately. I honestly think this story will be done within the next 3 or 4 chapters. Maybe not but it is slowly all coming to a climax. I'm going to be seriously sad when it finishes. It is my favorite story I'm currently writing and you all have been wonderful. Thank you for all of the lovely reviews, favorites and alerts. You are all amazing! **

**Review Replies:**

**Rebelangel566: haha nice ideas, I mean hints ;) thanks for the thoughts and for the review! Hopefully you enjoy this chapter as well :D**

**Kkaty: I'm glad you liked this chapter and no worries all will be revealed about the dare and what not soon. I was happy for the chance to write the gang together again too. They all seem to be so busy these past few chapters it was nice to have some quietish hang out time. And yes I agree that Finn's still an ass but at least he's not as bad as before. Thank you for the review!**

**AussieTasha: Debbie and Dani I love! They are so fun to write and it's fun to embarrass Puck with them ;) glad you enjoy them as well! Thanks for the review!**

**Maiqu: Thanks :D glad you enjoyed both the chapter! :D**

**Chelle2911: Haha I figured you'd like the last part ;) Glad you're still enjoying the story! Thanks for the review :D**

**Gleek721: Thank you! And this update was definitely faster than usual so hopefully it was fast enough for you ;)**

**Little miss michelle: He is isn't he? Lol Glad you liked it! Thanks for the review!**

**Allielovesyou: Glad you got a chance to catch up on the story and liked it! The dare will be revealed soon enough ;) thanks for the review!**

**Adilamgp: haha I'm glad you're a happy camper ;) hopefully you continue to enjoy**

**Zzzooe: I'm glad you love this story ;) you're reviews are always welcome and make me smile :D So thank you for that!**

* * *

The next morning, Rachel woke up everyone that stayed the night(everyone but Mike and Matt) after making a quick breakfast, they all went their separate ways. Kurt to his dad's, Santana dropped Brit off at home before heading to Matt's, Quinn went to the hospital to visit Jesse leaving just Noah and Rachel for a few hours before Mike came.

"So, Rach" Noah started as he put the breakfast dishes in the dishwasher.

"Hmm?" She asked.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?"

Rachel shrugged, "I don't know. Let's figure that out when I get back alright?" she said quickly.

Arching an eyebrow, "Is something wrong?" Noah asked, a little worried.

"No, of course not, why would anything be wrong?" Rachel asked, hurriedly, as she started walking out of the kitchen.

"Ok, now I know something's not right. What's up?" He asked

"I assure you, Noah, nothing is wrong. I'll be home around 9 or 10 tonight and we will discuss what we're planning for tomorrow then, alright?"

Knowing there was something going on but also knowing that the tone she just used meant he wasn't going to get anywhere with her, he just nodded, "Sure, if that's what you want, we'll talk later."

"Thank you" She said, obviously relieved he dropped it.

"So what's the plans for the date with Chang?" Noah asked, trying and failing not to sound too jealous.

Rachel either didn't notice or pretended not to hear the jealousy in his voice and answered, "We're going to Disney on Ice. It's about an hour away so he's picking me up here at 4 and then I assume we're getting dinner afterward. Oh do you want me to call you and see what you want when I see where we go for dinner? I…"

He cut her off, "No, that's alright, I'll just fix myself something here. Actually I might go to the grocery story. You're getting low on some things thanks to this bunch of freeloaders"

She chuckled at that, and nodded, "that'd be great, let me go get you some cash…"

"I got it, Rach. I happen to be one of those freeloaders so I can put some food in the house. Gives me one up on the others" he added with a wink.

She rolled her eyes but handed him 40 dollars anyways, "There's some. I'm sure you'll spend more than that but that's so you don't have to spend all the money you have to feed everyone."

"Who said anything about feeding everyone? I was thinking more you me and if she's nice, baby mama" he replied, though the smirk on his face showed he was kidding.

She smacked his arm, "Noah" she warned.

"Fine, Princess can eat a little too" He conceded, sounding pained.

"Just buy food for everyone please, if you need more money…" She ignored his joke, except for the smile she gave him, and went on but he cut her off.

"I told you, Rach, I got this. Don't worry about it. It'll give me something to do today besides homework and research so it's good.

She nodded, "Alright, well Mike'll be here in about an hour so I'm going to go get ready. When I'm done, we can watch something til he gets here, if you want."

He nodded his agreement and with a small push towards the stairs, he sent her on her way, pretending that it wasn't killing him to send her on another date with another guy that wasn't him.

He text Matt and asked if he had been able to get Berry's dare out of his girlfriend and got a response almost instantly from two different sorces.

**Matt:** No she won't tell me a thing. Claims we'll all know when it happens.

**Satan:** Let it go, Puck. U'll kno in good time, until then..try not to kill Chang.

Rolling his eyes at Santana's text and glaring at Matt's he sighed. Rachel won't tell him and his boy either couldn't or wouldn't tell him either.

"What's with the sad face?" Rachel asked, as she walked back down the stairs.

"Huh? Oh nothing, just thinking. I thought you were getting ready."

"I am, just forgot to grab something from the laundry room."

He nodded, his acknowledgement and then sent a text to Kurt and Quinn asking them if they had found out what the dare is.

Quinn didn't answer, he assumed because she was in that Jesse kids room and couldn't but Kurt answered quick.

**Kurt:** No and I tried getting it out of San and Rach both. Neither of them would tell me a thing. Diva claimed you'd find ways to get it out of me and wouldn't tell me…

He smirked at how well Rachel knew him before realizing that meant another person that would have been able to tell him what it was, didn't because of how well Rach knew him, he gave up and figured he'd know soon enough.

'It can't be too bad or Rachel wouldn't agree to do it…right? Besides, it was just a game so nothing to worry about. Why do I care so much? It's just she tells me everything usually and her not telling me this means it either has something to do with me or it's something she knows I won't like…. Alright seriously, stop..I'll know when I know and until then I refuse to think about it anymore…Though as long as I'm worried about this I won't have to think about the date she's…Shit it's not about the date is it? Satan wouldn't dare her to like kiss Chang or something would she? Because seriously that could give the kid the wrong idea…unless it's not the wrong…'

"Noah? What are you thinking so hard about?" Rachel asked, hair wet and up in a towel, bathrobe on and even like this, he thought she looked gorgeous.

"Noah?" She asked again, snapping him out of her thoughts.

"What? Oh nothing, Rach, just making a mental grocery list."

"Right…because you always think that hard about what food to buy" Rachel replied rolling her eyes at the lie.

"Hey, it's important stuff, making sure everyone's eating right, right?"

"Uh huh, if you don't want to tell me just say that, Noah, instead of making up a silly excuse." She replied, turning to go back upstairs.

"Wait, why'd you come down here? Did you need something?" He asked, frowning that she seemed upset at him.

She shook her head, not turning around, "No, don't worry about it."

"Rach?" He asked, confused.

She just shook her head again and walked up the stairs not saying anything else.

Next time she came down she was dressed in a nice pair of jeans that fit her perfectly, and a Mickey Mouse sweater that seemed to be made for her. Her hair was half up half down and she had put on a little makeup not much though. She had little tinkerbell dangling earrings in and a tinkerbell watch on.

She was dressed casually since it wasn't a fancy trip but to Noah, she looked fantastic and he wanted her to stay with him, here and not go out with another guy, even if it was Chang, but he wouldn't tell her that so instead he smirked at her, "Looking good Berry. Wanna make out while you're waiting?" He asked with a wink.

She looked at him for a second before shaking her head, with a small smile, "I don't think so but you we have 30 minutes before Mike gets here, we can watch something, if you want."

He pouted playfully at her, "But Rachy, I wanna make out."

Rolling her eyes, she walked past him to the couch turning the tv on and seeing a boy meets world rerun on she turned it on, settling on one end of the couch and ignoring his pouting.

Realizing she wasn't in the playing around mood he went over and sat beside her on the couch, "Are you alright, doll?"

"I'm fine, Noah. Just thinking today. Seems to be a trend with us, huh?"

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" he asked and she nodded.

"I know, I'm just trying to work something out for myself before talking about it. You'll be the first one I talk to when I figure it out alright?"

When he nodded she continued, "And you know you can talk to me about anything as well, right? I believe I made that clear to you last time you were refusing to tell me what was going on in that thick head of yours."

Rolling his eyes at her 'thick head' comment he nodded, "I know and we'll talk but right now I'm just figuring some stuff.. Damn we do have a trend going today huh?"

She giggled and nodded, "I guess so. Let's call a truce for now then. I won't bug you about telling me what you're thinking and you won't bug me, deal?"

He didn't look like he was going to agree so she added, "Just for today, tomorrow we'll go back to normal."

He nodded, "Deal," he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to him, "Have fun today, alright? I don't want you worrying about everyone else. Today just focus on having fun and worrying about yourself"

"Where'd that come from?" She asked, curious.

He shrugged, "Last night you seemed so worried, telling me to check on Quinn, be nice to Kurt blah blah I was just letting you know, I'll take care of everyone else for today, you take care of yourself."

She nodded slowly, "Alright, I'll try. Thank you."

He kissed the top of her head, but said, "Don't get used to it. I can't be nice to the princess everyday. It'll ruin my rep"

She chuckled again, shaking her head, saying "Noah, what am I going to do with you?"

But the laugh was what he was going for, she seemed to be less troubled then she had been so he had done his job as best friend. Grinning down at her he responded, "I dunno, what are you going to do with me?"

"Lecherous Neanderthal" she muttered but she was still grinning so he just laughed and said, "You know it babe, that's why you love me."

She didn't answer that, just smiled up at him before turning back to the show.

* * *

About ten minutes later, Mike let himself in, "Rach? You ready to go?"

"Coming," she called back before slowly disentangling herself from Noah, "Call me if you need anything and don't forget to call Quinn and…"

"Rach, what did I say?" He asked.

She looked a little sheepish as she said, "Right, you'll handle everything, sorry." She kissed his cheek and gave him a hug, "Try to have some fun yourself today alright?"

"Sure, babe. Don't worry about a thing you'll only be gone a few hours.."

"I know I just feel bad for some reason. Oh well, have fun, I need to get going so we aren't late." She gave him another hug before turning and walking to the door where Mike was waiting.

"Bye Rach, Chang" Noah called.

"Bye" they called back before walking out the door.

"You look great, Rach" Mike said as they walked to the care.

"Thank you Michael, you look really good yourself." Rachel replied, trying to hide the blush.

He grinned at her as he opened her door for her to get into his car before running over to get in on his side.

When he got in, Rachel smiled over at him, "I don't know if I thanked you for inviting me, yet, Mike. I haven't been to Disney on Ice since I was six with my daddies. It's very exciting to get to go again."

He grinned at her as he started the car, "I'm glad you came with me. It's going to be a blast."

She nodded her agreement and they were on the way. During the ride they talked about everything. There was something about Mike that made Rachel feel comfortable with him. Yes, he sometimes got really hyper and yes, he was a little out there sometimes but he always seemed to know just the right thing to say and he seemed to truly listen to everything she said as well.

"So how did you and Matt become friends?" Rachel asked when they had been quiet for five whole minutes and that just seemed wrong to her.

"Oh, well we were in preschool together and I guess we got there at the same time and our moms met and started talking and they became close so we ended up having lots of play dates." Mike answered shrugging.

"So you've been friends pretty much all your lives?"

"Yep. We met Puck in kindergarten, though he was still Noah then and Finn…" he trailed off, glancing at her before looking back at the road.

"Its fine, Mike, I know you were friends with Finn for a long time. Besides, Finn apologized yesterday and I accepted so don't worry, mentioning him won't upset me."

"You accepted?" He asked/half yelled, forgetting the story he was telling previously.

"It's not like we're going to be best friends or anything, Mike, but I saw no reason to prolong the bad feelings between us when I didn't have too." Rachel explained, shrugging, not seeing the big deal.

"You're not going to like, start inviting him out with us and stuff are you?" Mike asked, cautiously. They may have been proven wrong about Quinn, but he knew for a fact that Finn would do nothing but cause dram to their little faux family circle.

She shook her head, "No, despite popular belief, I'm not a complete idiot. Finn asked me to hang out this weekend and I told him I had no interest in being anything more than acquaintances at school and that I had friends that choose me instead of their reputation and I liked that so don't worry." She said that a little huffily because even though in a way she understood his worry she didn't like that he believed she would just forget everything he did to her, Kurt, Quinn and Matt. Not to mention the harsh words he said about everyone else.

Sighing, Mike realized he had upset her and quickly went to fix it, "I'm sorry, Rach. I know you wouldn't let him back, not after everything he did. I shouldn't have even had to ask. Forgive me?"

Sighing herself, Rachel shook her head, "There's nothing to forgive. You had a right to be worried. Giving past history I do have a record of forgiving to easily so forget about it. Let's talk about something else."

Mike nodded, looking at the sign by the road, "Looks like we're almost there, about fifteen minutes."

She grinned, bouncing a little in her seat at that, she really was excited. Though she was sixteen years old and perfectly mature in many aspects of her life, she'd never outgrow her love for all things Disney. It truly was a wonderful first date, even though neither of them had called this a date to each other, it definitely had a date feel.

As soon as she thought that last part, she thought of Noah sitting at home alone while everyone else was out with someone else and felt bad. She considered texting him but figured he'd just tell her to quit worrying and have fun so she left it alone and looked at Mike.

"Mike?"

"Hmm?" he asked, carefully watching for his turn that was coming up.

She was interrupted by her phone buzzing. She took it out and saw a text from San.

**Santana:** Have you done it yet?

Rolling her eyes, she answered the questioning look Mike shot her by saying, "Santana"

He nodded as she answered

**Rachel:** [San] No, we're not even there yet. I'll talk to you later.

She was about to put her phone up when her phone buzzed again

**Kurt:** Hey diva, I told him what you wanted me too and I think he bought it I'll go home in an hour or so and keep him company.

Smiling at that, she replied to him.

**Rachel:** [Kurt] Thanks Kurt. I'll feel better knowing he's not sitting by himself all evening.

Then a text from San came through.

**Santana:** [Rach] you know I only dared you to do this to help right?

**Rachel:** [San] I know, doesn't make it any easier though.

Mike was looking at her now because they had pulled into the parking lot of the rink that it was at and she had been quietly texting for the past 10 minutes. "Everything alright?"

She nodded, as she received Kurt and San's replies at the same time.

**Kurt:** [Rach] Don't worry Diva. Puck won't be given time to think, I'll keep him so busy.

**San:** [Rach] You don't have to do it if you don't want to. I'll tell everyone you did your dare and they'll be none the wiser.

Rachel smiled at that but looked at Mike, "I'm sorry, Mike, I know this is incredibly rude of me. I'll just send San and Kurt a reply and turn my phone on silent."

"Don't worry about it. As long as everything's alright, I'm alright" Mike waved it off, smiling at her.

She gave him a small smile and nodded, "Thank you"

**Rachel:** [Kurt] Good, he was over thinking about something today and I told him I wouldn't bug him about it until tomorrow but if you can get something out of him… anyway I'll text you later, we're here. Good luck.

**Rachel:** [San] I know I don't have too and to be honest I may not but I'll talk to you about it tonight, either way. We're here so I have to go. Give Matt a hug for me. Have fun!

And with that she silenced her phone, grinned at mike and said, "Ready?"

* * *

He jumped out of the car and hurried to her side, helping her out and linking their arms together, "This is going to be so much fun!" he promised and she grinned up at him, nodding in agreement.

They went inside and found their seats, right front and center, which shocked Rachel. "How much did these tickets cost?" She asked, surprised.

Mike shrugged, "It's not a big deal, Rach, I ordered them months ago so it wasn't as bad as you'd think."

She nodded, deciding not to push it despite the fact that something was telling her he was lying. "Why'd your sister decide not to go again?"

"She made plans with some friends and bailed. At least she gave me warning enough to find someone else to go with me. Normally she'd tell me the day of"

Rachel nodded, still not really convince but nothing short of calling him a liar would get it out of him so she decided to leave it alone.

It started soon after that so their attention was on the ice and when Mike put his arm around her halfway through the first half, she just moved a little closer to him, not looking to see his face though she could feel him watching her.

When the first half was over and it was intermission, Mike asked if she wanted something to drink. She asked for a water so he said he'd be right back. When he walked away she got her phone out and saw she had a few texts. Scanning through them she was surprised it'd only been about an hour and a half since the show started but her friends had been busy.

**Kurt:** Puck and I are grocery shopping. Never thought I'd see the day when I was shopping with Noah Puckerman.

**Kurt:** Ok, diva, something I shouldn't tell you but…its me so I can't keep it in. Call me when you get a chance and Mike's not there.

She text him then, knowing that she wouldn't be able to make that call for a while.

**Rachel:** [Kurt] What is it?

He responded instantly,

**Kurt:** I'm not texting it, it's too long and besides that leaves evidence just call me later.

Sighing she knew she'd have to wait but still she didn't like it so she moved on to santana's text.

**Santana:** I hope this date helps u figure things out because according to Matt, both boys are head over heels 4 u. He said Mike wouldn't shut up last nite about it.

Frowning, she was worried now. What if she ended up hurting one of them because she couldn't choose or chose the wrong on?

**Rachel:** [San] Not helping matters, San. I don't know what to do….

**Santana:** Just do wat u always do, B. Figure out wat u want and go for it

'Easier said then done' she said out loud to herself before looking at the final text from Quinn.

**Quinn:** Jesse wanted me to tell you hi and that when he gets out he wants us to all have lunch together. U me Puck and Kurt my 'siblings' and well Puck.

She smiled at that, glad that Jesse was alright and that he seemed so serious about getting to know Quinn even with her carrying another man's baby.

**Rachel:** [Quinn] Tell him that that sounds amazing and I can't wait. Have fun and be careful coming home. See you tonight :D

And with that she put her phone up just in time to see Mike fighting his way towards her. Smiling at him, she took the water from him and said "Thank you"

"No problem, What'd I miss on the family drama?" He asked, having seen her putting her phone away.

Shrugging, "Not much, Kurt and Noah are grocery shopping, Santana and Matt are being Santana and Matt and Quinn said Jesse wants to have lunch with me, Kurt, Noah and her when he gets out. Her 'siblings' and Puck is what she said."

"Puck and Kurt are out, shopping? Together? What does Kurt have on puck and can I use it too?"

Rolling her eyes, "He didn't black mail him to get him to go, Noah agreed to go get some food for the house since most of what had been there has been eaten and Kurt got back before he went so he offered to go with him, that's all."

"Sure, if you say so" Mike replied slowly, shrugging, "Still think Hummel had to pull something to get Puck to go with him."

* * *

Rachel didn't get a chance to reply because the second half started. Though she tried to pay attention, San and Kurt's texts kept repeating in her mind. First off she was curious as to what Kurt got Noah to admit that would make him refuse to tell her over texting. She was half tempted to sneak to the bathroom and call but she didn't want Mike to think she didn't appreciate the effort he put into getting these tickets for her, because yeah she had realized his sister didn't get him to get these tickets, it was his excuse to ask her out without it seeming like it. See she's not as oblivious as previously thought, or maybe it was just because Quinn, san and Kurt kept telling her to pay attention, either way she figured it out.

Then San's text about how Mike and Noah both really liked her. How was she supposed to deal with that? Noah was her best friend and Mike, well they weren't as close as her and Noah but he were getting close and she honestly didn't know how to sort the feelings out for either of them. She felt like she could fall in love easily with either one. Both had so many good qualities and both had leading man potential.

When Santana had dared her the night before, she had almost refused but after talking it over with Santana when saying her goodnights then talking to Kurt and Quinn this morning before waking everyone else up, she was fairly certain that, as cliché and unlike her as it was, it may well be the only way to figure things out. Maybe it wasn't unlike her, completely. Santana was right when she said she normally figured out what she wanted and went for it so this was a way of doing that.

She'd been so lost in thought she hadn't realized that Mike had put his arm around her again, pulling her closer to him, until he said, "Rach?"

Shaking her head a little, she looked at him, "Yes? I'm sorry, what'd you say?"

"Everything okay? You've been spacing since intermission."

She nodded, "Everything's fine, Mike. I'm sorry for worrying you. I just have a lot on my mind. Can we talk about it after this is over? Aladdin's coming on." She smiled at him, to prove she was alright and though he didn't look sold, he nodded slowly, letting her turn her eyes back to the show. This time, she forced herself to watch and refused to let her thoughts wander.

When the show was over she turned and hugged Mike, tightly, "That was wonderful! I forgot how amazing it was. It's even better now than I remember! Thank you so much!"

He grinned at her, not letting go as she pulled away. She looked so excited, so happy, that he couldn't help what he did next; he leaned over the short distance and kissed her. She froze and he started to pull away, but she put her arms around her neck to hold him there and kissed him for a few seconds before pulling away, leaning her forehead on his.

"Wow," He said, smiling at her.

She gave him a small smile but pulled away from him, looking at the ice or pretty much everywhere else.

"Are you alright? I seem to be asking you that a lot today."

She nodded, "Mike, let's go to dinner. We have a lot to talk about."

He frowned, not sure he liked the sound of that. She had kissed him though, so that was good right?

"Sure, let's go" He said, trying not to let his confusion or hurt show. She let him grab her hand and lead her out but when they got in the car she pulled her phone out and text Santana.

**Rachel:**[San] I need to talk to you but I need to talk to Kurt too and I'm heading to dinner with Mike and don't know how I can talk to you both before him….

Santana answered her pretty quickly and she was very glad that san always kept her phone on her.

**Santana:** Just tell Mike you have to check on Quinn, you two talk forever and he won't think you're talking about him.

Another reason she was glad she was friends with Santana, she thinks of the obvious answers that she couldn't see.

When they pulled into the restaurant, she turned to Mike. "I'll be in, in a second. I need to check on Quinn and Mini star. She's not answering my texts."

Mike nodded, leaned over and kissed her cheek, "I'll get our table, what do you want to drink?"

"Sweet tea sounds good, thank you."

He nodded, and with a last smile he got out and went inside, leaving Rachel alone, sighing she did send a text to Quinn just so she wouldn't be lying outright, then she pressed 4 on her speed dial (3's Quinn, 5's San, 6's mike, 7's matt and 8's Britney)

"Diva, Mike's not with you is he?" Kurt answered, so much for hello.

* * *

**Yes I'm a little evil but I want to go work on some of my other stories so this got cut off. the rest of Kurt/Rachel's conversation is written but saved for next chapter where she'll talk to Santana and figure out what to do about everything. What did Puck admit/slip to Kurt? What does Rachel have to say to Santana? How will dinner go? What's the dare that santana offered to let her out of? Will she do it? This should all be answered and more in next chapter. Until then, enjoy your week :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**I know I'm horrible and haven't updated in like a week when I actually had the beginning of this done before I even posted last chapter but work has been keeping me on my toes. I'm hardly ever scheduled but they call me in on every day off at weird hours it seems. Tuesdays I'm 'unavailable' so it's the only day I know for sure I'm not working so I'm sorry for the wait! I meant to have this up days ago but…Life doesn't always go the way one plans, at least it doesn't for me. **

**Also I was reading something on youtube the other day, called Holiday wishlist and I thought it'd be a lot of fun to do a version of it on here. Basically you make a list of 10 things you want for the holidays, in theirs it could be anything but I was thinking for this just to make it things you can send over the computer, fanfiction, icons, fanvids, mixed cds stuff like that, live a way for them to get a hold of you, email or if it's fanfiction stuff they'll have you're name and can PM you on here, and anyone who sees one they can fulfill can make someone's holiday by doing that. Example is 1) A good Pezberry icon. I've not been able to find one I like and I love their friendship. If you're interested, I'm going to put my ten on my profile after I upload this and you can either do the same in your profile or in one of your updates and leave a review that you did and where and anyone can read the reviews and see who has a list and can check it out to see if they can fulfill any of them. Don't know how well this will go over but it sounded fun so I figured why not. :D Anyway enjoy the chapter!**

**Review Replies:**

**Unsuspecting Sunday Afternoon: I already replied to your review but just felt like saying, thank you for all of the reviews and support you give me. It helps a lot and also, we both know you love me so no sense lying with the hating of me in the reviews ;P**

**Chelle2911: I'm terribly sorry for making you wait! Hope you enjoy!**

**lwrnlnd: Kill you? no. give you mild heart attacks...maybe ;) Just joking and to answer your question, yes Mercedes will be back, though it'll be a couple chapters, things aren't finished with her yet.**

**Angel JJK: Thank you**

**026Maine: You can ask and I'll even show you ;) Right now, here it is lol. Hope you enjoy!**

**AussieTasha: I never saw disney on ice but I've always wanted too! hopefully one day! And thank you for the review!**

**Stardust923: Glad you're still enjoying! hope you like this chapter as well! Enjoy!**

**Kkaty: I haven't officially decided if the story will be over or not but if it is, I'll write an epilogue to show what all happens after she chose or something to let you all know about the lose ends.**

**minustheannoyingaccent: Lol thank you for the review and your vote is duly noted ;)**

**allielovesyou: Sorry for leaving you hanging for so long! Hope you enjoy!**

**llcrdfn1: I'm so glad you came across my story and enjoyed it, despite it not being your normal shipping. 10 hours huh? Didn't realize and it's not finished yet ;) I hope you continue to enjoy and thank you so much for the review!**

**seacat03: We all have to be evil every once in a while, it's a necessary evil ;) Thanks for the reveiw!**

**Maiqu20: Thank you :)**

**slaygirl: Sorry to keep you waiting! Thank you for the review though :D**

**zzzooe: sorry! hope this makes up for keeping you hanging.**

**madd09: Why thank you, I'm glad you think so! Hope you continue to enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"Diva, Mike's not with you is he?" Kurt answered, so much for hello.

"No, but I have to call San too so what is it?"

"Hold on a second…." Kurt said and she heard him shuffling around and heard him say, "I'll be right back, going to go grab some cereal" then a few seconds later, "back, alright, you were right, Puck definitely has something on his mind"

"Please tell me that's not the only reason you text me, to tell me something I already know" Rachel replied, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Did something happen?" Kurt asked, concerned.

"Yes, don't want to talk about it. What's going on with Noah?" Rachel replied, knowing she sounded snappy but unable to

"Well, see when we were in the truck on the way to the store, Puck was quiet so I asked him if everything was alright and he just nodded, not really answering me, not that was a surprise but…"

"Go on." Rachel prompted, waiting for the reason of this call.

"His phone rang and when he answered at first I couldn't tell who it was but he was talking to someone and they were asking him about some talent show or something."

"It's his mom, Kurt. Dani has a talent show next Sunday"

"Yeah I got that later on but at first that's what I knew. Well then I heard him say, 'No I'm not with her' and then he said, 'I told you we aren't dating. She's actually out on a date right now' then he told her it was with Mike and it sounded like his mom was yelling at him about something because he just kept saying I know, I know and a bunch of agreeing noises and then he said 'Of course that's what I want but it's not what she wants so..' then he seemed to remember I was here and shot me a glare before saying, 'Mom I have to go. We'll come over tomorrow' and he got off."

"So basically you heard him admitting to his mom that I was on a date with Mike and that's it?" Rachel asked confused what that had to do with what was on Noah's mind.

"Sweetie weren't you listening? His mom clearly was telling him he needed to be dating you and he agreed with her. He said it's what he wants but it's not what you want but it is what you want isn't it?"

Sighing in frustration, Rachel snapped, "How can you possibly know what his mom was saying? And I don't know what I want Kurt, how many times do I have to tell you that?"

"I was there, I heard the conversation and that's all that makes sense to what he was replying and as for what you want. I think you do know what you want and you're just refusing to see it. We keep telling you listen to your heart and do what it says and you keep saying you're trying but if you were really listening and trying you'd know by now so do Santana's damn dare if that's what it takes but figure it out because you're not being fair to anyone not the boys, not your friends and especially not to yourself. Talk to you when you get home diva, love you" and with that Kurt hung up leaving Rachel with her mouth wide open in shock trying to figure out what just happened.

* * *

Her hands were shaking slightly as she called Santana, still shook up by what Kurt said.

"Sup, B? Everything alright?" Santana answered after the phone rang once.

"I don't know anymore, San. I just.." And then she stopped talking, trying not to cry.

"Woah, B, are you alright? Chang didn't do anything did he? Do I have to kick his ass? I totally.."

Rachel shook her head, realized Santana couldn't see her and said, "No, no, nothing like that, I just got off the phone with Kurt and he said some things that struck home, is all…I'm fine."

"So I have to kick Ladypants' ass?" Santana asked, confused at what had made her friend call her so close to tears.

Rachel chuckled at that, "No, San, though it was hard to listen to, I think I needed to hear it. I'm going to do your dare, when I get back tonight. I'll call you when I do"

"Wait, why did you need to call? You had a reason before you talked to Beyonce." San stopped her, not a bit less confused then she was before.

"Don't worry about it, I'm going to figure out what I want and go for it, just like you said. No more driving everyone crazy"

"B? What are you talking about?" Santana asked, "You're not driving anyone crazy, you're just confused. Did Kurt say something stupid?"

"Like I said, don't worry about it. I'm going to figure this out. I'll call you later, alright?"

"Whatever Kurt said, know I believe the opposite" Santana replied.

Rolling her eyes, Rachel said, "Bye, San. Thanks"

"Anytime, B, have fun" Santana replied, though it was to a dead line, Rachel had already hung up.

"What was that about?" Matt asked, from beside her.

"I have no idea but I have to go have a talk with Beyonce.

"I'll come with you" Matt replied and they both headed for San's car to figure out what was going on.

* * *

Rachel hopped out of Mike's car and walked into the restaurant, quickly spotting Mike, she went over and sat across from him, "Sorry for the wait,"

"No problem, I was just looking over the menu" Mike shrugged, giving her a small smile.

She returned the smile before looking at the menu herself. It was quiet while they both decided what they wanted and ordered but as soon as the waiter left with their orders, Mike started.

"So, what'd you want to talk about?" He sounded nervous but at least he got out the question.

Rachel smiled at him, trying to be reassuring though she was sure she was failing seeing as she wasn't confident in what the results of tonight were going to be at all, "Actually, I was hoping you'd stay for a little bit tonight when we get home. There's something I need to do."

"Does this have anything to do with Santana's dare?" Mike asked, slowly piecing some of the strangeness together.

"Yes and no. It is her dare, yes, but it's not because of her dare that I'm doing it. I'm doing it because it needs to be done, if that makes any sense."

"None whatsoever but I'll just nod and pretend like it does" mike replied with a grin.

Rachel laughed and said, "Thanks, so you'll stay?"

"Of course, I have a makeover to let Kurt do anyway so it'll let us both get our dares out of the way."

Rachel sighed in relief, smiling as their food was set before them.

"So Rach?"

"Yeah?" She asked, before taking her first bite, which was delicious.

"About that kiss." And she started choking.

"Hey, hey are you alright?" He asked coming around to hit her back, trying to help her with her choking fit.

"Water" She croaked and he handed her her tea and she took a big drink, breathing deeply afterwards.

"Sorry" Mike said, sheepishly.

She just shook her head, calming down. "Can we talk about that tonight as well? I know that's not fair of me to ask and it's probably confusing as to why I wouldn't just talk about it now but I really need…"

"Hey, again, no problem. All will be discussed later, for right now let's just enjoy ourselves, huh? The foods great."

She smiled at his understanding, realizing that it was one of her problems she was having. If she had asked Noah to wait until tonight, he would have but he wouldn't have done it so easily. He would have questioned her and pushed a bit first. Which admittedly is what she would do herself but that was besides the point. Mike just let it go, as if he wasn't dying to know what was going on and what she was thinking, like she knew he was thanks to san and Matt.

They finished the dinner, relaxing little by little until when they ordered desert they were laughing and joking like they had been when they started their date.

Mike paid for their meal, much to Rachel's protest, and they walked out of the restaurant, hand and hand. On the ride home, they started talking some more about their families and lives. How Rachel was home alone a lot of the time since her dads were both big shots in their own jobs(doctor and Architect) and when they weren't on business trips they were on second or twentieth honeymoons, how his mom had tried to arrange a marriage between him and an old family friend's daughter when he was twelve because that was 'the way things were done in their family' but he had put his foot down. On and down the line, they were getting to know more and more about each other. Before either of them knew it, they were back at her house and they could see Santana, Kurt and Quinn were all there as well as Puck.

Sighing, Rachel got out, walking over to Mike and hugging him.

He hugged her back but said, "I thought I was coming in."

"You are, I just wanted to thank you for tonight before we went into the zoo. It was a lot of fun."

He pulled back and smiled down at her, pushing a strand of hair away from her face, gently he said, "Anytime, Rach. I really loved hanging out with you today. Anytime you want to get out of the madhouse that's become your life, call me"

She nodded, trying not to cry again. He was sweet, they both were and they were both making this decision difficult.

"Hey, I didn't mean to make you cry…" Mike said, nervously, not sure what he did.

She just gave a surprised laugh, "Everything's alright, I've just been a little emotional lately. Don't worry about me."

He nodded, not looking entirely convinced, "If we go in there with you crying, Puck and Santana will kick my ass, you know"

She rolled her eyes, grabbed his hand and dragged him the rest of the way to her house.

* * *

When they walked in, they saw a strange scene. Santana and Matt were both glaring at Kurt who was pretending to ignore them while playing cards with Noah who looked confused but was wisely keeping his mouth shut and Quinn was glaring at Santana from her spot next to Kurt.

"Alright, what happened?" Rachel asked, sighing at the fact that she had left for a few hours and came back to what looked like a war between her friends.

"Nothing," They all chorused, though not sounding at all convincing.

"You are all horrible liars and normally I would stand here and force you all to tell me why you all look like the other group stole you're solos or something but I don't have the time right now as I have something I need to discuss with Noah and Michael so we're going to leave the room and you're all going to act like civilized human beings and not kill each other until I get back to sort out whatever mess you guys got yourselves in, got it?"

They all nodded, too stunned by her tone to argue or even protest a little.

"Good, now Noah, could you please follow myself and Michael?"

He got up and quickly walked over to her, "Rach? Have you been crying?" He asked when he got a look at her face, immediately he turned to Mike, glaring, the rest of the group glancing at Rachel's face then following suit and poor Mike looking scared half to death.

"NOAH, I'm fine, I'll explain later for now come on."

He didn't like it but he nodded, throwing his arm around her as she led them all to the pool deck, the only place she could think of that they couldn't easily be spied on without their knowledge.

* * *

Once she had them both sitting down on the deck chairs she started, "Alright, as you both know, Santana gave me a dare last night that I was not entirely please to receive. In fact when she told me I didn't have to do it earlier today, I almost took her up on that and decided that I would just forget about it and figure things out on my own, at my own pace. However, I had a talk with another friend, who knew about the dare and they flat out told me I needed to do it if not for my sanity then for everyone else's and that I was being unfair to everyone of you and I realized they were right so I'm going to ask you both to listen to the lyrics of this song, though not exactly fitting the situation, it was the best I could come up with on short notice, and then I'll explain what's going on afterwards and ask for your thoughts, alright?"

They both nodded, more confused than ever at what was going on but assuming they'd be figuring it out soon if they agreed with her.

"Thank you, here it goes"

_I see one,_  
_ And my heart skips a beat,_  
_ I see the other,_  
_ and it gets hard to breath,_  
_ I don't wanna feel this way,_  
_ Especially about them both_  
_ at the same time,_  
_ But I can't seem to be able,_  
_ To make up my mind_

She felt like Mike must have when she pulled him to sing in glee that day. Nervous and her eyes were shut during the whole of the first verse, not wanting to see the reactions of the two boys in front of her. Santana had just told her to sit them down and tell them how she felt about them but being Rachel, she knew a song would be best but since she had never before had this kind of problem, she had had a problem finding a song that fit the situation.

_I'm torn between two,_  
_ And I don't know if I can choose,_  
_ Just one today,_  
_ I just hope I'm not too late,_  
_ It gets harder everyday,_  
_ 'Cause there's two separate ways,_  
_ And I'm lost in love_  
_ And torn between two._

She had peaked during the chorus. Both boys' eyes were on her and they seemed to be figuring out what she was saying because neither looked as confused as when she started.

_I don't wanna leave one behind,_  
_ Cause it might turne out,_  
_ He's the one I need to find_  
_ I try and try each day_  
_ I wanna find out_  
_ Somehow,_  
_ Someway_

She ended the song early, not going through the chorus again. She opened her eyes fully then and said, "As I'm sure you both have realized during this song, I have found myself feeling certain things towards both of you these past few weeks and though I don't know how either of you feel in return, I felt it was only fair to let you know that I have been thinking hard about this and am having a problem figuring out which of you I actually like as more than a friend and who I'm just projecting onto because of how they act or because they are around a lot more than usual. I have been trying my best to figure out these feelings but have come to a stand still and apparently have been driving our other friends crazy with questions so I'm coming to you guys now to help me figure it all out."

They both stared at her, too shocked by her song and admission to say anything at first. Then Puck shook his head, chuckling a little, "So that's why Santana's so pissed at Kurt?"

"What?" Rachel asked, confused why Noah was talking about another issue then the one she just brought up.

"Kurt told you to do the dare and figure it out right? And you told San he said it and now she and Matt have been trying to kill him via glares since they got there because they couldn't say anything with me there."

"Oh..Yes I suppose that's part of the problem between those three" Rachel replied, a little thrown off by the way the conversation had turned.

Noah nodded, quiet once again.

Rachel sighed again, frustrated, "Do either of you have anything to say about what I actually just told you?" She asked, hands on her hips now.

Mike looked up at her, "The reason why you didn't want to talk about the kiss and why you distanced yourself afterwards was because you don't know if you like me or Puck?"

Frowning, not liking the hurt in his voice but unable to lie, Rachel nodded, "I'm sorry, Mike. I know it's horrible of me, especially after you went through all that trouble to get those tickets for me and the wonderful dinner we had but…."

He shook his head, "No, I get it. I do, I've been there before but I chose, Rach"

"Dude, leave her alone" Puck growled, "Obviously she's trying to choose or she wouldn't be talking to us now."

"You guys realize I'm right here, right?" Rachel asked, "And what do you mean you chose, Mike?"

"Britney" The boys chorused together, as if it was a no brainer, which Rachel assumed it probably was to everyone that wasn't her.

"Oh…" Was her only response

"What do you want us to say, Rach?" Noah asked when the silence went on for a few moments.

Rachel shrugged, "I don't know, how you guys feel would be a good start though."

Rolling his eyes, "do you want me to tell you I want to be your boyfriend? For you to be with me and not with all these other guys you have me send you on dates with? I told you doll, I don't do this feeling shit but I do want all that, with you. Have for a while now…"

"All these other guys? There's been two, Noah. Mike and Matt."

"Two's a lot when they're my boys, Rach. I'm not supposed to kick their asses for being with you but I sure as hell wanted too."

Not sure how to answer that, she left it and turned to face Mike. "What about you, Mike?"

He looked up at her, "I'm pretty sure you know I like you, Rach. The question is if you feel the same."

She groaned, sinking onto the third chair, "This shouldn't be this hard." She said more to herself then to the boys.

Her phone buzzed and she pulled it out.

**San:** Tell them the rest of the dare, B.

Glaring at her phone, Rachel snapped it shut and put it back in her pocket.

"Who was it?" Noah asked.

"Santana, being an annoying pain in the butt" Rachel snapped, before turning to him apologetically, "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap, I just…"

"It's cool. Satan's a pain in everyone's ass. What'd she do this time?"

"Told me to finish telling you the dare"

"What? I thought the dare was telling us." Mike asked confused.

"No, that was the first part of the dare." Rachel replied frowning.

"And the second part?" Noah prompted.

"If we couldn't resolve what I was feeling, I was to go on a date with each of you, complete with a good night kiss and then not see or speak to either of you, outside of school, until I decided what I wanted."

"She whispered all that last night in those few seconds?" Noah asked, ignoring the conflicting feelings he was feeling about this dare.

"No she whispered the first part and told me she'd tell me the second part later when we were alone."

"Oh…So that's why you couldn't decide what we were doing tomorrow?"

Rachel nodded, "Looks like we're going on a date tomorrow."

"What about us, I mean we did just go on a date so is that what we're doing."

Rachel nodded slowly, "I assumed so."

He frowned, but said, "Ok, we'll I think I'm going to go home, now, I'll see you Monday."

He got up to leave but Rachel said, "Wait, I'll walk you out."

* * *

He just nodded and Rachel gave Noah a small smile before following Mike around the house so he wouldn't have to go through them all again. When they got to his car, they both just stood there staring at each other.

"I really am sorry, Mike. I didn't want to hurt you, but I didn't know how else to figure this out."

He shrugged, "I get it. I hope you get everything figured out. I'd hate for you to go insane because of me." He winked at her then and she smiled at him.

"Why are you so nice to me?"

"Because you deserve it" he replied instantly, "No matter what, Rach, you and I are going to be together. Even if it's just friends, we'll be that, I just want you to be happy, alright? So don't stress too much about whether or not you're going to hurt me or Puck. We're big boys, we can handle whatever you decide"

She leaned up on tip toes, kissing his cheek, "Funny, that's what everyone else said too but it's nice hearing it from you. Thank you."

He got a small smirk on his face, "However, that dare stipulated a good night kiss so I'd hate for you to be forced to go on another date with me due to technicality."

She rolled her eyes but giggled, "I guess you're right, that wouldn't be good would it?"

He shook his head and leaned down, his lips touching hers. This time she didn't hesitate like before, she just wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. They pulled back after a few seconds and he kissed her cheek, "Good night, Rach"

"Night, Mike. Have a good weekend."

"You too" he replied, before getting into his car. She waved at him before walking into the house.

* * *

She noticed Noah must still be outside but everyone else pounced on her.

"Well?" Santana asked.

"I'm going on a date with Noah tomorrow and then I told myself I'd figure it out by Thursday."

"Why Thursday?" Quinn asked, "After so long why a few days later?"

"Well a) it's glee that day so it made sense to me to be able to sing to whoever it is I chose b) I Don't think I could not hang out with either of them for much longer than that and c) So you think you can dance is Saturday."

Matt grinned at that, "Hell yeah, it is. I can't wait."

"I forgot about that," Santana said.

"Aw, San you're not upset I'm hanging out with your man are you?" Rachel teased.

"Nah, you'll have your own man by then apparently so I think I'm safe, but just in case…" She turned and kissed Matt before pulling away and saying, "If you do anything stupid Saturday, I'm going back to Britney and staying with her"

"Yes, Ma'am" He replied with a grin.

"Kurt?" Rachel asked, noticing he'd been quiet the whole time.

"Hmm?" He asked, looking at her.

"You still mad at me?"

He smiled softly at her, shaking his head, "Of course not, diva. I figured you were mad at me"

"No, I needed to hear all that, thank you."

"I'm sorry anyway, I shouldn't have snapped."

"Just get over here and give me a hug so we can both feel better" Rachel replied, smiling. HE grinned at her and hugged her tight, "Love you, diva."

"Love you too," she replied before pulling away.

"Now that that's all taken care of, San, I thought I told you to leave Kurt alone about what he said.

"You know me better than that, B." Santana replied with a shrug.

Sighing, "Next time I say leave it when it's something like that, listen please."

"Sure" Santana agreed, shrugging, both of them knowing she was lying.

"and Matt? Why were you glaring at Kurt?"

"San told me what he said." Matt replied, looking away from her stare.

Sighing again, Rachel said, "Did she also told you I said to leave him alone?"

He nodded, not looking at her but answering, "I'll listen next time and help make sure San does too."

"Hey" Santana yelled but Rachel just smiled at him, "Good, thank you. Now Quinn? What was wrong with you earlier?"

Quinn shook her head, "We'll talk later, Rach. I think you've solved enough problems for one night and I'm tired."

Arching an eyebrow at her, Rachel asked, "Are you sure? You seem upset."

"We'll talk tomorrow when you and Puck get back from your date, okay?"

Rachel nodded slowly, "Sure…if you want. I guess I'm just going to go find Noah then." With a wave to the room, she walked out to find Noah still sitting on the chair she left him in.

* * *

"Noah? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine. Just thinking."

"Care to tell me about what?" She asked as she sat down beside him.

"Everything. You and me. The gang. Quinn and Mini star. Life just seems to be a bit much right now."

"I'm sorry, Noah. I know you've had a lot on your mind lately. I didn't mean to add to it…"

"Don't apologize, Rach. I'm so glad you talked to us tonight, or at least I mostly am because I was scared as fuck you didn't like me at all and that you were going to come home tonight and tell me you and Chang were a couple."

"Noah, I never want to hurt you, you know that right?"

He nodded, "Course, I do, Rach. You're my best friend. Best friends never want to hurt each other. Shit happens sometimes that makes it impossible not to but I know you wouldn't want too."

"And you know I love you and that'll never change, right?"

He just pulled her over to him, hugging her as she sat straddling his lap. She hugged him back and they sat like that for a long time before she heard him mumble, "Love you too, always, doll."

She smiled at that, snuggling closer to him, both of them enjoying the peacefulness of the moment and refusing to let thoughts of what may or may not happen later ruin it.

**

* * *

The song was Torn between two by Chelsea Preston. Next chapter is the date between Noah and Rachel, as well as a convo between Quinn and Rachel. After that, school, rachel deciding, Mercedes, Finn and over all problems, as well as a possible lunch with Jesse if he's out of the hospital, then glee and Rachel choosing, and SYTYCD. When she chooses, I haven't decided yet if the story will continue or if i'll just write an epilogue or even a sequel. I guess that will all be figured out soon but until then you have at least 4 chapters left so enjoy and don't forget about the holiday wishlist, i already posted mine in my profile. Also don't forget to leave me a review if you posted yours somewhere and tell me where so I can look and see if I can fulfill any for you! Thank you all and don't forget to look in my reviews to see if anyone posted about a holiday wishlist so you can see if you can fulfill someone's wish :) have a great week!**


	23. Chapter 23

**This is a short chapter, it's just the Rachel/Quinn convo. It kept playing over and over in my head and wouldn't let me sleep so I got up to type it and then when I finished i saw it would work better as it's own chapter then the beginning of the puckleberry date so I decided to upload before I went to bed. The review replies will be combined, last chapter and this chapter will be answered next chapter. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Eventually, Noah and Rachel went inside and to their separate rooms to go to sleep. Rachel, however, couldn't fall asleep. She couldn't stop thinking about everything that happened that day. The date with Mike had gone wonderfully. She had a great time and couldn't imagine a better first date. It had been nice, sweet and peaceful. Not near as chaotic as her life had been recently.

With that thought, she started thinking about the date that she was about to go on with Noah. It was strange how excited she was about it. It's not like they hadn't been out together before. How could a label make everything seem so different? They went to eat or he cooked for her every Sunday but tomorrow was a date so it was just more somehow.

She smiled thinking about it but then she remembered that after the date she was going to have to choose and until she did she wasn't suppose to hang out with either of them and she had decided to decide by Thursday no less. After weeks of being confused she had just decided she'd be done in a few days. She would, of course, if for no other reason than she was Rachel Barbara Berry and when she decided to do something she did it but it was a high goal even for her.

'Maybe Quinn's still awake,' she thought, as she got up, realizing she really wanted to talk to someone about all of this.

As she crossed the hall to knock on Quinn's door she remembered something had been bothering Quinn earlier and she almost smacked herself for momentarily forgetting that her friend was having problems as well. 'Maybe I should just leave her alone… Then again what better time than the present to find out what's wrong with her?' and with that thought she knocked on the door.

"Come in, Rachel" Quinn called.

Rachel opened the door and as she walked in, shutting it behind her she asked, "How'd you know it was me?"

"Lucky guess" Quinn replied, rolling her eyes, "Who else would it be? Puck? Kurt?"

Rachel gave her a small smile, "Guess it was kind of an easy guess huh?"

Quinn just nodded, patting the bed beside her for Rachel to sit down.

She sat, looking over at her friend, unsure how to start this conversation.

"The reason you're in my bedroom at 1 in the morning is..?" Quinn prompted when the silence went on for too long.

"To see if you were alright." Rachel replied, automatically, hoping Quinn would fill in the rest for her.

"I'm fine but that's not what you really wanted to know," Quinn responded, a small smile on her face.

Huffing a little, Rachel answered, "Fine, what was wrong with you when I came in earlier? I know why Santana and Matt were glaring at Kurt, why were you glaring at Santana?"

"She called me fat"

Rolling her eyes, Rachel said, "Nice try, care to try again? Maybe with the real reason?"

Quinn did her best to give her the wide eyed innocent look, "I have no clue what you're talking about"

Rachel just stared at her until she saw Quinn give in, "Fine but first off I need to make 3 points very clear"

"Alright.." Rachel agreed, confused.

"First I'm a very hormonal pregnant chick and I may have over reacted slightly" Rachel quickly nodded to that one, causing Quinn to glare at her before continuing, "Second I have absolutely no problem with you being with Puck if that is who you decide to dated, in fact almost nothing would make me happier for the two of you" Now Rachel was giving her a suspicious look, confused as to why that would have to be a point, "And third Santana really did call me fat"

Another eye roll as Rachel tried not to laugh at the last and Quinn went, "Oh and a fourth one is I MAY have goaded San just a little bit into saying what she did."

"What a surprise," Rachel replied dryly, "Do I get to know now or do you have more points to make clear?"

"Fine, fine, when I came in from visiting Jesse, Santana was sitting there with Matt both of them glaring at Kurt while he and Puck ignored them and played cards so I asked what their problem was and Santana answered, ever so sweetly 'tubbers mind your own business' before continuing her glaring and I may have said something back and we got into a slight argument so I decided it wasn't worth it and turned to go into the kitchen but San followed me."

Quinn stopped there and Rachel arched an eyebrow, "And?"

"And we continued our argument and it got to the point that San said something along the lines that I may as well just give Jesse up because eventually I tend to chase all the guys away and if he meets you he'd just be another guy you'd have to deal with since they all tend to run in your direction"

"Why would San say that? It doesn't sound like her and it's not even true" Rachel immediately argued, feeling defensive.

"Don't get mad at her, I deserved it for some of the stuff I left out and it is kind of true. I mean look at my track record, Rach. Finn and now Puck, two for two I drove off and two for two went for you."

Rachel opened her mouth to say something but then shut it, unsure what to say exactly.

Quinn put her arm around Rachel, hugging her slightly as she went on, "I'm not mad anymore, but that's why I was glaring at Santana. She apologized and so did I, after you went out to talk to Puck. We're alright now and everything's back to our normal her calling me fat and me calling her a bitch life style so don't' worry about it anymore"

Rachel was still frowning but she, for once in her life, had no idea what to say so she didn't say anything at all and just sat there until Quinn shook her a little, "I thought I said don't worry about it."

"I just didn't have any idea either of you felt that way." Rachel responded.

"What way?" Quinn asked, confused.

"That you drive boys too me and if that's true does that mean they only have feelings for me because I'm opposite of you and not because they actually like me?"

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Always about you, huh diva?"

"No! That's not what I meant! I mean…Sorry I was thinking out loud and it's ridiculous because none of this is true and my brain's on overload tonight as it is and…"

"Rachel! Shut up! I was kidding and no the guys, or at least Puck actually like you and he developed those feelings on his own before any of us even knew you two hung out so however you reached that conclusion, back track and fix that because he likes you because he likes you. It has nothing to do with me."

"I know. Just with everything tonight, I'm more confused than ever before."

"Let's talk about that then" Quinn said, turning so they sat facing each other, "How'd the date go today?"

Rachel bit her lip, thinking before answering, "It was really nice. I mean, it was the perfect first date, basically. We talked the whole way there, Disney on Ice was amazing but then he kissed me and I kissed him back and it was nice but then I remembered the dare and also the fact that Noah was waiting at home for me to tell him what we were doing tomorrow and I pulled away telling him we'd talk about it at dinner but then I talked to Kurt and he tried to beat some sense into me then I talked to San and slipped kind of telling her about what Kurt said. I didn't' mean too because honestly it helped and is the reason I decided this will be figured out by Thursday but I didn't end up telling her what I wanted too about the kiss so when I went inside I had to tell him we'd talk about it later again…"

Quinn listened as the spiel went on and nodded in the right places but when she saw the break she said, "So then you told them and now you're going on a date with Puck tomorrow, how do you feel about that?"

"Excited, nervous, I don't know. It's strange. We are together every Sunday but for some reason this just seems…different. How can a label make it different?"

Quinn shrugged, "I don't know but I know what you mean. Did you feel the same about going out with Mike today?"

Rachel thought about that, really thought about it, before slowly answering, "Not exactly the same. I was excited and a little nervous but.. I don't' know how to explain it they both feel different but I can't figure out which one is the different that makes the difference you know?"

Quinn was confused again but didn't want to show it so she just nodded and said, "My suggestion? Go on the date tomorrow without thinking about the date you went on today. Pretend like you and Puck are a couple on their first date and there's no choice to make and at the end of the date, I want you to think about if there's a future for you two or not. Then whatever you decide, think and see if you can see a future with you and Mike. Which ever one is a yes will be your answer."

Rachel was mulling over the advise in her head before nodding, smiling as she threw her arms around Quinn, "Thanks Q, What would I do with out you?"

"Go to Santana and Britney for advise and learn to never say no" Quinn teased.

Rachel stuck her tongue out at Quinn for that one but she was giggling and snipped back, "Says the pregnant girl"

It was Quinn's turn to stick her tongue out as she pushed Rachel towards the edge of the bed saying, "And that's your clue to get out and go to bed."

Rachel pouted, "Aww but Quinny I thought we were having a sleep over."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Good night Rachel"

Rachel got up, grinning, "Night, Tubbers"

"OUT" Quinn ordered but they were both laughing too hard for her to be taken seriously.

As Rachel walked to the door and was about to leave, she turned, still smiling but said seriously, "Thank you, Quinn."

"Any time, Rach" Quinn replied, smiling as Rachel shut the door and went to her room, falling asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow, the only thought in her head was how lucky she was to have such wonderful friends.

* * *

**Puckleberry date will be up soon, but it's almost 6 am and I have to get up tomorrow so good night! Have a good weekend!**


	24. Chapter 24

**This is part one of the Puckleberry date. I had to break it up because it's an all day/night affair and the first half is long enough for the first chapter and if i kept going I knew Debbie and Dani'd take over and I'd never end it ;) so here's part one, part two is started and should be up a lot sooner than this one was. I'm sorry about the delay. Honestly I think part of the block is I'm sad because there's only like 3 or 4 chapters left in this story and it's been part of my routine for so long that it's sad to let it go. I hope you all enjoy the first part and I'm sorry for the lack of other glee clubbers. there won't be much of them in the next chapter either but in chapter 26 will be a lot of all but Puck and Mike and 27 will be the choice, 28 will be SYTYCD and 29 and maybe 30 will be wrapping up the story lines outside of her choosing. so there will be 5 or 6 chapters left and they are all more or less outlined so they'll be up as quickly as possible.**

**Review Replies:**

**CherryPower: Tia! I'm sorry it's been so long since an update! I know you're still team Mike, it's noted ;) Hope you enjoy the Puckleberry date all the same!**

**Chelle2911: Sorry for the false hope with last chapter. but to make up for it you get two chapters of Puckleberry date instead, so am I forgiven? ;) enjoy! thanksf ro the reveiw!**

**llcrdfn1: Thanks for the review! enjoy :)**

**Kkaty: No freaking out! Enjoy the puckleberry date and be happy :D Thanks for the review!**

**blackbeltrules13: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you found the story :D It's better late than never ;) hope you keep enjoying!**

**Zzzooe: Thank you!**

**Maiqu: Thanks, love :D**

**Allielovesyou: Thank you! I love their friendship too :D **

**GemmaJade: Thanks for reading! I'm glad it's the first glee story you chose to read. That made me smile! Hope you continued to like it as you went on! **

**GingerGleek: Hope you have time to catch up eventually, love. I know you tend to fall a bit behind on the chapters but when you make it here, thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you like it :D I lvoe Puck with Dani too, it's sweet :D**

**Mylilpyroluver16: Thank you! I hope you kept reading past 9 and continued to enjoy the story :D Thanks for the review!**

**

* * *

**

The next morning, Rachel woke up to a pounding on her door."WHAT" she yelled as she pulled her pillow over her head. She heard her door open and a few seconds later someone was bouncing on her bed. She peeked from under the pillow and saw Noah sitting there, an evil little smirk on his face."Noah? What are you doing up at" She paused looking at her clock before groaning and finishing "6 in the morning? Didn't you say it was illegal to get up before noon on the weekends?"

He chuckled before answering, "Yes, but for you doll, I'm willing to break the law so let's go."

He pulled on her arm, trying to get her moving. "Where are we going exactly?"

"You'll see, let's go!"

Groaning, Rachel gave in, letting him pull her up out of bed, "Am I allowed to get showered and dressed first?" She asked as he started tugging her through the door and noticing for the first time he was in only his boxers and probably just got up himself.

"Nope, no time, let's go." He replied, tugging her out of her room and leading her down the stairs and to the back door.

"Noah what are we doing… Wow" She ended, as she looked outside.

"Gorgeous, right?" Noah asked, grinning at her expression.

She just nodded, the sunrise keeping her spellbound. "I figured since we have to go to dinner with my mom again tonight, our date would start this morning and what better way to start it?"

Rachel nodded again turning to look at him, "It's a beautiful start, Noah." She answered, kissing his cheek.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him, both just gazing out the window for a few more minutes before Noah said, "Alright, go get showered and dressed so we can go."

"Where?" Rachel asked, turning to him again.

"You'll see."

"If you don't tell me how am I supposed to know how to dress?"

"Dress however you want, babe, you'll look amazing no matter what you wear."

Rolling her eyes at the obvious dodge to her question with flattery, Rachel just shook her head at him and said, "Flattery will get you nowhere."

"Flattery gets me everywhere, doll, you'll see. Now get your cute ass in the shower so we can go."

She went back upstairs and did just that, having nothing else to say.

* * *

When she came back down in a pair of jeans and a nice green shirt that said Lucky on it, Noah was already there in jeans and a green button up."We match." Rachel giggled.

He looked up at her, grinned and said, "Told you you'd look amazing no matter what you picked. Ready?"

She nodded before frowning, "Should I wake up Quinn or Kurt and tell them we're leaving? I don't want them to worry."

"They'll be fine. Princess is smart enough to figure out if we're both gone we're probably together."

Rachel nodded letting him lead her out to his truck. When they were settled she asked, "Why do you call him princess?"

Puck shrugged, "That night he, Brit and Chang were asleep, I told him to get up or stay on the floor because I wasn't carrying him up like a princess and it just stuck in my head. He doesn't seem to mind to much."

Rachel nodded at the explanation before looking around, trying to figure out where they were going. It was only 7 in the morning so there weren't many places open.

They drove more or less in silence for 20 minutes before Rachel said, "Noah, I'm not asking you where we're going but I do need to ask if we're going to eat soon. I'm starting to get hungry"

He nodded, "Sure we can stop at IHoP, sound good?"

She nodded and they pulled in to the restaurant five minutes later.

The place was near empty so they got seats right away and ordered. Coffee for Noah, Orange Juice for Rachel and unlimited pancakes for both. Rachel got strawberries with hers and Noah took his with cinnamon apples.

Once they got their food they started digging in, Rachel still trying to figure out what they were doing that early in the morning while Noah was deciding getting up early on Sunday might not be that bad if he got to see her so happy every time.

They talked about everything but what they were doing that day and the date she had the day before. At one point Rachel asked about the fight between Quinn and Santana.

"What did Santana say that made Quinn so angry yesterday? Quinn told me the basics but didn't really tell me the details."

Noah rolled his eyes, "That's because both of them were way out in crazy town with their talk. Satan was spouting some nonsense about how Q couldn't keep a man if her life depended on it and that all guys learned quickly that she was just a means to an end, the end being you and Q was going on about how all Santana would ever be good for was a quick lay and that Matt might as well give up now because she was probably already screwing around on him and if she wasn't she would be soon. It was a complete bitch fest and I'm glad they got over it so fast. Last time they got into it it took weeks for them to stop bitching at each other."

Rachel's eyes were wide, hearing the accusations that the best friends had thrown at each other, "Wow…sounds like it got intense, why didn't anyone stop them?"

Now it was Noah's turn to have wide eyes, "You don't get between those two, ever. Even when Q's not pregnant they're both scary as hell when they're mad and no one can push their buttons quite so well as the other."

Rachel nodded, knowing is she was there she would have gotten between them, fear be damned but she could understand why the boys would be scared so she let it go and changed topics to happier things. Before they knew it, breakfast was over and Noah grabbed the check.

"I can get my own breakfast, Noah" Rachel argued, knowing it was futile but still feeling the need to try.

"First off, it's a date so I get to pay and even if it wasn't a date, it's a sunday and you told me the one thing I needed to do to keep Sunday's mine was to feed you so deal with it, midget"

She glared at him for the midget comment but didn't argue any more just waved him on as she walked out to the truck.

When they were both back in and on their way, Rachel asked, "Where are we going? I mean we have to be back at your house by 5 so we can't be going to far but what's open at 8:30 on a Sunday?"

"You'll see. Just relax babe and leave the day to me. I've got this."

She pouted but knew he wouldn't tell her so she just reached over and started fiddling with the radio, knowing he hated her messing with it and that it was slightly childish but she couldn't help it.

Finally settling on a station she liked, she was amused when Don't stop believing came on and started singing with it. She was happily surprised when Noah came in on the male part and for the first time in a long time, they sung together and she forgot that he wasn't telling her what she wanted to know or that she was supposed to be figuring out her feelings or any of that and just let herself go into the song. It was freeing in it's own way and when it was over they were both smiling.

"We definitely need to get a move on that duet, Noah" Rachel said after a moment of relishing what had just happened.

"Sure thing, doll. Just tell me the song, when and where" Noah replied, shooting her a smirk before turning his eyes back to the road.

"I'll figure it out soon" She promised just as her phone vibrated.

**Kurt:** Where are you?

She smiled, knowing she'd get a text from one of the two sooner or later.

"Princess or baby mama?" Noah asked.

"Kurt" Rachel replied as she typed back.

**Rachel:** [Kurt] With Noah. We'll be gone most of the day.

"What'd you tell him?"

"That I'd be with you most of the day"

Her phone buzzed and it was another one from Kurt.

**Kurt:** Have fun! tell Puck to get me a fuscha elephant

"Huh?" Rachel asked aloud

"What?"

"Kurt said to tell you to get him a fuscha elephant. What's that supposed to mean?"

"Stupid princess" Noah muttered before saying to Rachel, "Nothing, he's an idiot."

"Alright…. what do I tell him?"

"That he's an idiot"

"Noah" She said warningly.

"Fine, I'll tell him he's an idiot since we're there"

"What? Where?" She looked around before giving a little squeal. "You brought me to the zoo!"

"Yeah, I remember you saying you've not been since you were real little so I thought it'd be a fun way to start the day."

"So that's what Kurt meant.." Rachel said, mostly to herself.

Noah nodded before parking the truck and running around to open her door. He helped her out of the truck and she sent Kurt a message back.

**Rachel:** [Kurt] We're at the Zoo! I'll talk to you later. Tell Quinn for me. Love you both!

and she put her phone up, same as she did with Mike the day before and took Noah's outstretched arm. "Ready?" he asked

She smiled up at him and nodded, "Definitely."

* * *

He paid their way in and she didn't even try to argue, which was progress in his mind and they walked arm and arm to the first exhibit which was the desert.

She frowned and he saw it, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just not a huge fan of Lizards and snakes"

"Aww you're not scared of a little reptile are you?" He teased.

She glared at him, "I'm not scared. I'm just more a fan of the cute animals like penguins and polar bears."

He looked at the map, "The Antarctic is the next exhibit if you want to skip this one"

She shook her head, "No, I want to see every animal in this zoo, so lets get started." Then as if it were an after thought she leaned up and kissed his cheek, "but thank you"

He just winked at her, smile still in place as the walked through the doors into the first exhibit.

Rachel used her phone to take pictures of the merekats and the birds and then asked a couple to take a picture of the two of them next to the desert sign. After that, they hurried through the snake

exhibit because no matter what she said, the slimy reptiles freaked her out and when they walked out, she was grinning.

"Ready for more?" Noah asked.

"But of course, lets go!" She said, excited because she knew what was next.

They stood at the penguin exhibit for almost 20 minutes, Rachel just watching them interact and go back and forth between the two places. The penguins had a tunnel that let them swim underneath the walk way that her and Noah were on and to the other side and Rachel was fascinated with the birds and couldn't stop taking pictures and watching. She had Noah take her picture beside one that was up against the glass and then she took his picture with a penguin statue and then finally had a couple take their picture together again before letting him drag her on to the next part of the exhibit.

That was how most of the next couple hours went. Rachel snapping pictures or having people take their picture and Noah dragging her on the next part. They made a stop at the gift shop in the Antarctic exhibit and bought her a fuzzy penguin when she wasn't looking and a penguin t shirt when she was so he'd have an excuse to be still in there.

When they got to the elephant gift shop, Rachel found a Fuscha stuffed elephant and bought it for Kurt, despite Noah's protests.

They ate lunch at the Zoo restaurant, despite Rachel's objections that it was too expensive for what they were getting and then went to the dolphin show.

They got there early enough that they were able to sit in the splash zone, which Rachel was super excited about. They sat in the middle, right next to each other. Small children and their parents crowded around them. When the lights dimmed signaling the beginning of the show, Noah put his arm around Rachel and Rachel moved closer to him without thinking. Bouncing up and down in her seat like one of the small children.

As the dolphins flipped and twisted, splashed and dove, Rachel sat riveted. They got splashed twice and she laughed both times which made Noah laugh because this was a side of her he'd not seen very often. This was the child like Rachel that got lost when her dad's started going on business trips instead of taking her out to do all the things kids did. The Rachel everyone saw now was a product of someone who had to grow up too fast and didn't experience enough of the childhood experiences to know what everyone else did or to act accordingly so whenever Noah got to see her like this, which happened twice in the few months he'd been friends with her, he enjoyed every second of it.

When the show was over Rachel threw her arms around him, "Thank you Noah! I forgot how much I enjoyed that when I was little. It was as wonderful as I remember, maybe more so!"

"Anytime Rach" Noah replied, grinning as widely as she was and not even realizing it.

She stood up, pulling herself out of his arms and pulling on his arm instead, "Come on, there's more to see and we have to leave soon."

"I'm coming, I'm coming" He groused though the smile on his face let her know he was joking.

They went through the rest of the animals and then it was time to leave. Rachel pouted when they got to the front which caused Noah to laugh.

"We'll come back, Rach."

"Promise?" She asked, looking around as if to soak in the experience.

"Promise. Once Dani hear's where we went, she won't let up until I bring her anyway."

Rachel smiled again, "Oh that'll be fun! Maybe Debbie'll come too!"

Noah made a face at that, "Now lets not go crazy. She'll have us married off at the dolphin dome if we brought her."

"That might not be so bad" Rachel muttered not thinking he heard her and not really meaning it she was just caught up in the fun and excitement of the day.

He did hear her though and couldn't help but smirk, maybe he'd end up on top of this whole situation after all.

When they walked through the big gift shop on the way out of the zoo, Rachel picked up stuffed animals for the rest of their friends and one for DanI and Debbie, despite Noah's protests that she wasn't supposed to be spending money today.

"Do you want to pay for all these, Noah? I didn't think so so shush and let me do this" She argued as she took her purchases up to the counter, sliding in a tiger which she had noticed had been his favorite animal they'd seen.

Taking her purchases, she let Noah lead her to the truck and help her into it, smiling at him as he shut the door and hopped in the otherside.

* * *

"Thank you, Noah! I don't know how you thought of it but it was perfect" Rachel said as he started the truck.

"The day's not over yet, Rach. We still have my bratty little sister to entertain, my bat shit crazy mother and dinner not to mention what I have planned for after all of that."

"There's more? Noah, you really don't have too…"

"Shut up, Rach. This may be the only date we get, I'm going to make it count"

She nodded, smiling at him, but not saying anything else.

The drive home, they sang with the radio and talked every once in a while but mostly they just got lost in their thoughts. Noah planning what was going to happen after dinner while Rachel was trying to figure out if what she thought she was feeling was true or just because of the day. Both were a little surprised when they pulled into Noah's driveway, neither aware they'd been lost in thought for so long.

"Ready?" He asked

She just grinned and said, "Bring it"

* * *

**Part two will have Dani, Debbie, dinner and then the conclusion of Puck's date that he has planned out. thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed and have a wonderful weekend! **


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys good and bad news. First, as usual these days, I'm sorry for the super long delay. With holidays and what not it's hard to find time to write as I'm sure most of you understand but still I'm sorry. Good news is that I'm going to hopefully finish writing chapter 26 and 27 tonight though I'll probably not post 26 until tomorrow or Friday. The bad news is I'm without a laptop for a couple months so though i can check email and answer reviews on my Nook I got for Christmas, I can only write on my grandma's computer so my writing is going to be back to whenever I can get to the computer. I hope you all had a wonderful Holiday and that you enjoy this chapter and I'm sorry for the lack of review replies but I"m trying to hurry back to my writing. Special thanks to Lwrnld, GingerGleek, Allielovesyou Julie, Alex, and Tia for your support on all of my stories and just for being your amazing selves. Thank you to all of my readers as well. Love you guys!**

**

* * *

**

They walked into the house and immediately Rachel heard "RACHEL!" as there were little arms wrapped around her knees.

She hugged Dani back and said, "Hello, Dani, how are you doing?"

"I'm great, you'll never believe what happened today!"

Rachel allowed herself to be pulled into the kitchen by the little girl as she babbled on about a boy, firecracker and a flagpole when she felt herself suddenly engulfed by another set of arms, "Oh dear girl, I was afraid that Noah would have chased you off by now. I missed you, you really should come around more often!"

"Ma we were just here" Noah interrupted what was sure to be a tangent by his mother.

She waved him off as she took Rachel's arm, ignoring the glares of both of her children, "I made my world famous beef stew tonight and homemade snickerdoodles."

"I love snickerdoodles! they're my favorite! How'd you know?" She asked, excited.

Noah grinned at that, forgetting he was supposed to be glaring at his mother, see he remembers shit that's told to him, if he deems it important enough and his girl's favorite cookie is definitely important.

Dani quickly grabbed Rachel's arm away from her mother and started chattering away again. She led her into the living room and the girls started going over Part of your World again for Dani's talent show, leaving Debbie and Noah in the kitchen finishing dinner.

"She's perfect for you, Noah" Debbie said as she was stirring the beef stew and giving him 'the look' that meant pay attention or I will bug you forever about it.

"I know ma" He answered because he did know this, the look wasn't necessary.

"So what are you doing about it then?" she asked, eyebrow raised.

"Well, we are technically on a date right now but you ordered us to make an appearance so here we are"

"A date? Really? Why didn't you say so?" Debbie squealed a little too loudly.

The song shut off and Rachel called, "Did you need something, Mrs…Debbie?"

"No dear, sorry. You girls sound lovely."

Dani came running in then, "Mommy do you really think I sound lovely? Really?"

Debbie barely nodded before Dani had turned to Noah, "What about you?"

"It sounds bad ass, squirt" he answered winking at her even as he got smacked in the head by his mother and heard a scandalized "Noah!" from Rachel who was now in the doorway.

He just shrugged, reached around his mother and took a sip of the stew before deeming it done. His mom rolled her eyes but agreed with him and said, "Dinner time, Dani set the table please."

The little girl skipped over to the table giving Rachel enough time to sneak back to Noah's truck and grab the presents she had bought for the two female Puckermans.

Walking back in she heard laughter from the kitchen and smiled as she leaned in the doorway to the kitchen watching the family interact. Noah was flicking paper at Dani who was trying to retaliate in kind without Debbie seeing while Debbie was watching out of the corner of her eye, smiling even as she shook her head and turned the stove off.

Rachel loved this feeling, even though she wasn't really a part of it, just seeing a family act like a family made her smile. Her daddies were great when they were home but that was next to never so she hadn't had the full family experience in years.

"Rachel! Help me!" She heard Dani shriek, snapping her out of her thoughts as she saw Noah picking the little girl up and dangling her upside down. Debbie was watching them too and instead of reprimanding them was openly laughing at them.

Rachel couldn't help but laugh to even as she marched over to Noah, hands on hips and said, "Noah put her down this instant"

Noah made as if he was going to drop her, causing Dani to shriek again then laugh when she felt him pull her back up. "Or what?" He asked once that was over.

She thought about that for a second before saying, "Or I'll give the present I bought you today to someone else"

He raised an eyebrow at that, "You bought me a present?"

She nodded, smugly knowing that Noah wouldn't be able to resist knowing what it was now.

Glaring at her as he set his sister upright, "Not fair, Berry. Teaming up with my sister against me, not cool"

Rachel just smiled sweetly at him, patting his cheek with her free hand before handing a stuffed polar bear to Dani and a dolphin snow globe to Debbie, "I got presents for you two as well, I hope you both enjoy them"

"You went to the zoo?" Dani asked, excited, "Noah, I want to go to the zoo. You promised you'd take me"

"Danielle! What do you say?" Debbie snapped before saying, "Thank you, Rachel. It's beautiful"

"Thank you Rachel" Dani said, giving Rachel a hug before turning a glare at her brother.

Noah threw his hands up, "You got me squirt, we'll go soon, alright"

"Promise? Rachel too?"

"Promise" They both agreed which was enough for her so she skipped over to her seat, bringing her polar bear with her, grinning.

The rest followed suit and they all started eating. Everything was remarkably calm, which surprised Puck until his mom said, "So how is your date going so far, Rachel?"

Rachel choked a little on the stew before swallowing and smiling at her, "It's going wonderfully, thank you. I've not been to the zoo since I was a very little girl so it was very exciting to get to see all of the animals again."

Debbie nodded smiling but then asked, "But Noah told me that you were on a date yesterday, did things not work out?"

Rachel blushed, unsure how to answer this question because she wasn't supposed to be thinking about Mike today but she couldn't just say she was torn between two guys to one of their mothers, could she?

Noah saved her by saying, "Ma, no more questions about mine or Rachel's love lives. They're complicated enough without your input."

"I was just curious, Noah, that's all. I didn't mean any harm"

"It's complicated, Debbie. If you don't mind I'd like to leave it at that for now. Maybe some other time I'll be able to tell you the whole story" Rachel answered politely.

"Of course, dear. What are you two planning after dinner?"

Rachel turned to Noah expectantly, hoping to find out herself but of course he just shook his head, "Sorry, ma that's a surprise"

Rachel pouted again and Dani said, "If you do that long enough or if you cry Noah'll give in, he can't handle crying and pouting."

"Shut up, squirt" Noah snapped, playfully glaring at her and causing all three girls to laugh. All of them knowing what Dani said was true.

Rachel just winked at Noah however, instead of pushing and turned to Debbie, telling her how wonderful the stew was and that started them on a back and forth conversation about recipes and cooking in general that left the younger Puckermans just staring.

When they finished dinner, Noah said, "Thanks Mom, that was great but we really need to get going."

Before Debbie could answer, Rachel pouted at him, "But Noah, I wanted to try Debbie's snicker doodles" she whined slightly, causing Dani to giggle and Debbie to smirk as Noah rolled his eyes.

"They're coming with us, doll. Who do you think asked her to make them"

"Really" Rachel clapped, acting very much like a small child on Christmas morning. She then proceeded to turn and throw her arms around Debbie, "Thank you! For everything, you're amazing"

Noah was now glaring as Debbie hugged the girl, he'd put thought into this shit and his mom was the one getting the credit was how he saw it before she turned and hugged him as well, "Thank you, Noah, for remembering."

Was all she said but he got what she meant and just shrugged, smiling now that he was being remembered, "Don't mention it, Rach. Now come on, say your goodbyes and whatever so we can go"

She hugged Debbie again and Debbie whispered, "Whatever happens, come back soon"

"I will," Rachel promised before pulling back and hugging Dani who thanked her again for the polar bear and asked "Can we go to the zoo next Saturday?"

"Sorry, I have plans on Saturday but if you and your brother want…"

"NO" Both of them said.

"I want you to go too" Dani said firmly.

"Well perhaps the following weekend then, if that's alright with Noah"

Noah nodded, "Sounds good to me"

* * *

With that set, they waved goodbye again and Noah lead Rachel, who was now carrying the plate of snicker doodles, out to the truck.

"Where to now, Noah?" She asked, noticing the now dark sky.

"You'll see soon," He promised.

She sighed at that answer but then she reached for a cookie and when he didn't try and stop her she took a bite and her eyes widened a little at how delicious they were. These cookies almost made

Mike's cookies and brownies seem average and that was saying something.

"These are amazing!"

"I know, right? Don't go spreading that around. Ma's snicker doodles are my best kept secret from the gang"

"Why are they secret? Why not share?"

He looked at her, as if she were crazy, for a second before looking back at the road and taking his final turn, "Like I'd share those with just anybody"

For some reason, that sentence struck something in Rachel that made her smile softly at him before taking another bite. Not saying anything else because there was nothing else to say.

He pulled into the park parking lot, reached into the back of his truck and grabbing what he had back there that she hadn't seen him slip in and went over and helped her out, taking the cookies from her and placing them on top of the basket he was carrying.

She eyed the basket he was carrying even as she had a bag of her own in the hand that wasn't in his.

She didn't ask any questions just let him lead her to the spot they had spent many, many hours talking and just hanging out with one another before the rest of the group had came into the picture.

It was an area away from the main part of the park. It had a little two swing, swing set, a merry go round and a picnic table and that was it.

He put the basket and the plate down on the table and started pulling things out of it. She couldn't help but stare, amazed at his thoughtfulness.

He placed a bottle of sparkling apple juice and two champagne glasses down in front of them first before reaching in again and bringing out some dipping chocolate and a thing of strawberries next and finally he handed her his penguin he had bought for her at the zoo.

She looked at it, taking it in one hand before hugging him, "Noah, you shouldn't have" she said even as she held onto him tightly.

He chuckled as he realized even as she was telling him he shouldn't have, she was holding onto it tightly, as if he was going to try and take it back at any moment. "I wanted too. Now what's in the bag doll?"

She rolled her eyes, but reached in and brought out the tiger she had bought him.

He grinned, because tigers were bad ass, everyone knew that. He took it from her, kissing her cheek, "It's awesome, thank you"

She bit her lip, self consciously, "Really? I know buying a stuffed animal for a boy really isn't something that…"

He cut her off with a finger over her lips, "I love it, babe, really"

She just nodded, a small smile on her lips as she reached for a strawberry.

"How'd you get all this without me noticing?"

"Slipped it in while you were talking to the brat. Ma had the basket ready for me I just had to get it to the truck."

"I can't believe you actually remembered all of this, Noah. My favorite cookie, dessert and drink. I only brought it up once ages ago."

He just shrugged as he poured the apple cider. He wasn't good at the words part but he was good at the other shit. The listening and the doing he could do.

She couldn't believe the amount of thought he had put into this day. It had been absolutely perfect and something she would never had imagined in a million years. They sat there for an hour talking about everything and nothing and snacking.

They packed everything up around 9:30 and walked hand and hand to the truck, putting it all up before Noah helped her into the truck and hopped in his self.

She turned the radio on for the short ride to her house and the song Perfect Day by Lady Antebellum came through the speakers and she couldn't stop herself from singing along. In her mind, this had been as close to a perfect day as one could get. They pulled up to her house and Noah shut the truck off and jumped out. He opened her door and helped her out, both of them smiling as she looped her arm through his while holding her penguin and her shirt he had bought her in the other hand. They walked up the walk to her door, stopping there instead of going inside. Both of them knew that after this, things were going to change one way or another. Sure no matter what they would be friends but it wouldn't be the same after today.

"Noah, this day has been perfect, thank you"

"A perfect day has to have a perfect ending" Noah replied before leaning down slowly, capturing her lips with his.

She threaded her free arm around his neck and felt his wrap around her waist. It had been a while since their last kiss but both of them quickly slipped back into their old pattern. Noah pulled away first but only because it was either that or pinning her to the door and not letting her go at all.

She looked up at him through her eyelashes, smiling shyly as she said, "That was the perfect ending. Goodnight Noah. I'll miss you this week."

He kissed her nose and said, "I'll miss you too. Sweet Dreams and don't let Satan bully you too much and tell Princess to keep his nose out of your business and baby mama…"

She cut him off by kissing his lips again, quickly before pulling away and saying, "Goodnight" and slipping inside while she could still make herself leave.

"Goodnight" Noah whispered to the now closed door. He turned and walked to his truck, a smile on his face, thanks to the little diva whom he was fairly sure he was already in love with. He drove home singing to himself the Perfect Day song.

* * *

**Coming up, Rachel making a decision, talking to Santana, Kurt, Quinn and Matt. Mercedes and some others make an apperance too, then glee club and her actual choice and then one or two chapters of aftermath. Thanks again! Have a happy New Year!**


	26. Chapter 26

**So this was finished right after I posted chapter 25 for once like promised amazing right? **

**Allielovesyou, gleekfan, Chelle2911, zzzooe, Kkaty, Aiekeei, LittleMissMichelle and CherryPower Thanks so much for your reviews, I've finished 27 and it'll be up tomorrow. After that the rest of the chapters will be more like one shots for this universe so start thinking about what you want to read/know more about for after this story 'ends'**

* * *

Rachel shut the door behind her, knowing that if she would have stayed much longer outside, she wouldn't have been able to leave without Noah coming with her. She was surprised at how much will power it had taken for her to leave but here she was, leaning against the door, trying to relearn how to breath before the troops attacked.

Within five seconds of the door shutting, they descended though they tried to pretend that it was an accident.

"Oh, Rach, didn't hear you come in" She heard from the living room entryway.

Rolling her eyes at Quinn she replied, "Of course you didn't and I bet you weren't watching Noah and I from the front window either."

Quinn looked away, as she turned to go back into the living room calling over her shoulder, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Uh huh, sure you don't" Rachel muttered, shaking her head at her friends, even as she smiled. She walked into the living room and wasn't surprised in the least to see Santana and Britney sitting inside along with Kurt and Quinn.

"Sup, B?" San asked, smirking

Brit smiled and waved from her spot beside San and Kurt winked at Rachel.

"How was everyone's day?" Rachel asked looking around the room at the impatient group of people.

"Oh, shut it midget and just tell us how the date went," Santana ordered, not wanting to go through the niceties and not afraid to say so.

"Well since you asked so nicely San, the date was perfect in every way and now I'm tired so I think I'm going to head to bed"

"Wait, we've been waiting for hours for that?" Quinn burst out, glaring at her friend.

"Oh, right I almost forgot" Rachel answered, with a grin as she reached into her bag and handed out the presents she had gotten everyone.

"Kurt" She said first before tossing him a fuchsia elephant that caused him to start giggling.

"Thanks, Rach. What'd Noah say when you told him what I said?"

Rachel rolled her eyes and said, "He said, and I quote, idiot. I told him it wasn't very nice and I refused to send it to you so he claimed he was going to send it himself but he forgot."

Kurt shrugged, as he was grinning, "I wanted a fuchsia elephant what's so wrong with that?"

Rachel rolled her eyes at the boy since he knew exactly what had been wrong with that text at the time but turned to Britney and tossed her a stuffed dolphin.

She caught it before jumping up and hugging Rachel, "Thanks Rach! I'll name him Kurt"

Kurt looked up from his elephant surprised even as Santana started snickering remembering a conversation with Brit that had led to that particular name for her dolphin and Rachel just hugged the girl back before tossing Rachel a stuffed bee with a crown on it's head.

Santana smirked at that and said, "Damn right, I'm queen B. Thank's B"

Rachel winked at her before handing Quinn the last gift in the bag which was a stuffed kangaroo with a baby kangaroo in it's pouch.

"Thank you" Quinn said softly, hugging the smaller brunette who simply said, "You're welcome"

When they pulled apart, Rachel waved to the room and said, "Good night"

Before they could argue, she had dashed up the stairs and locked herself into her room. She quickly showered and got ready for bed. She then got her phone out to plug in, seeing she had multiple texts she just read the last one which was from Noah.

**Noah:** Tonight was amazing and I wanted to let u know that no matter what ur always going to be my best friend and number 1 girl. No matter what decision u make, that won't change.

The next text from him right after was

**Noah:** And that's all the soft shit u'll get out of me tonight. Goodnight, Rach. Sweet dreams, love u.

She smiled at the texts and sent a response

**Rachel:** [Noah] Thank you Noah for all of that. Same goes for me. You're my best friend always and I love you too. Goodnight. Sweet dreams.

And with that final text she cuddled up with her stuffed penguin and fell to sleep with a huge smile on her face.

* * *

The next morning she woke up, surprised at how fast she fell asleep. She pulled on the penguin shirt from the day before and a pair of jeans. Pulling her hair half up she pinned it with a blue clip and put in some chilly willy earrings and a silver chain with a heart charm as her necklace and was ready to go. She skipped down the stairs and started making coffee for everyone then made eggs and bacon. The whole time she was singing 'oh what a wonderful morning' from Oklahoma in a perfectly cheerful mood.

"You're entirely too chipper for this early in the morning" She heard behind her before another voice chimed in

"And you've been around B too long if you're using words like chipper" This last came from Santana and she was speaking to Quinn. Santana went and poured a cup of coffee as Quinn took her glass of orange juice from Rachel who just smiled at them both.

They sat and started eating, Rachel lost in her thoughts while Quinn and San were just trying to stay awake. Kurt and Britney weren't' far behind them. Kurt looked fractionally more awake then the two girls and Brit was wide awake as always.

"B" Brit started in a questioning voice.

"Yeah Brit?"

"Are you dating Puck now or Mike?"

Rachel shrugged, "I don't know yet, Brit."

"Then why are you so happy?"

"Because this weekend was amazing and this day is going to be as well."

"Why?"

The other three were just watching this exchange happen. Only Britney would be able to get anything about the decision from Rachel out right now without upsetting her, they knew so they wisely all kept their mouths shut.

"I don't know, I just feel it." She shrugged before jumping up scrapping her plate and putting it in the dishwasher before pouring a glass of apple cider from the fridge and downing it.

"Everyone ready?" She asked. The rest of them slowly followed suit with their dishes and then they all crowded into Santana's car and headed to school. Brit, Kurt and Rachel sang along with the radio the whole way there.

* * *

When they got out, was the first time Rachel noticed a difference. They walked to her locker as always but the boys weren't waiting for them because, of course, Rachel wasn't supposed to see or speak to Mike or Noah until a decision had been made. She shrugged off the tiny frown that made its way on her face, quickly and quickly grabbed what she needed before heading off to first period.

The morning flew by and Rachel was having a fantastic day until she rounded a corner and heard a voice she had been hoping to avoid this week.

"Sup, Manhands?"

"Mercedes, doesn't this violate some sort of agreement you and Santana have?" Rachel asked, face full of faux wide eyed innocence.

"That bitch doesn't scare me" Mercedes started, ignoring the narrowing eyes on Rachel's face as she continued, "I just wanted to be the first to let you know that I finally figured out the plot they have and Jacob, the chicken shit, finally agreed to post it for me so check asap and let me know what you think"

With that and a small wave, Mercedes skipped off in the direction of her next class.

"What'd she want?" Matt asked, coming up behind Rachel and throwing an arm around her as they continued to walk.

"I'm not sure. Something about uncovering a plot and getting Jacob to post it. I'm heading to the library to see what lies she posted this time."

"I'll come with you" Matt said, suspicious and wary of whatever Mercedes had planned this time.

In the library, Rachel looked for Jacob's blog but he had taken it down per Mike and Santana's 'Request' so she was confused what she was supposed to look for.

"Check your email" Matt suggested, thinking Mercedes would have left something if she wanted her to find it.

Rachel nodded, and quickly signed in but there was nothing there either.

Matt stared at the screen for a minute before saying, "Facebook maybe?"

Shrugging, she went there and that was where she saw it. A message, since she wasn't friends with either of them on Facebook, with a link and when she clicked it, it took her to an article headline

"Biggest prank in Mckinley history uncovered"

Scanning the article it went on about how Quinn Fabray and Noah Puckerman had needed someone to house Quinn and the baby after baby gate came out and they hatched a plan to befriend/woo the Freak Berry with all the money to take care of them during these months of pregnancy. They enlisted best friends Santana Lopez and Britney Pierce along with their boyfriends Matt Rutherford and Mike Chang to help them with this endeavor. When asked how Mercedes found out about this plot she said she cornered Britney alone and she told her everything. Apparently the grand finale was that Quinn's going to give the baby up for adoption then publicly egg Manhand's and come out with her continuing romance with Puck, the boy of Treasure Trail's dreams, crushing her and taking all she thought she gained with her in one swoop.

Rachel felt her face grow hot as she read the whole article from start to finish.

"Rach' Matt started, unsure what she was thinking.

"Not right now Matt" Rachel replied getting up and hurrying out of the library, leaving Matt unsure what was going on. He didn't know if Rachel actually believed this article or not and had no idea what to do so he called his girlfriend.

"San, we have a problem" He said and told her what was going on.

Santana quickly called Quinn, Puck and Mike to meet them in the library, texting Kurt to find Rachel since his was the only name not in the article.

It's lucky they sent Kurt to Rachel or they wouldn't have gotten the real story of what happened next.

Kurt found Rachel just as she was closing in on Mercedes and Carly gossiping in the corner.

Mercedes was the first to notice Rachel and turned with a smirk, "Check your face book lately?"

"I got it and I have one thing to say to you"

"What's that?"

"You're a jealous, lying bitch who needs to realize who she's messing with. I'm done letting San or Quinn fight my battles with you, it's my turn and this is what I'm going to do" And with that she pulled back and punched her in the nose, just as Mike, Matt and Noah had taught her when they were teaching her self defense. When she felt the satisfying crunch of the broken nose, she said "You can say whatever the hell you want about me but when you lie about my family you get your ass handed to you. If I hear one more peep out of you about any of my friends you will be out of here in a stretcher, do you understand me?"

Mercedes was to busy crying to acknowledge her so she turned to Carly who was trying to stay unnoticed, "And you. You're off the squad. Turn in your uniform by the end of the day and stay out of my sight or you'll be with her. I'm tired of your attitude."

"You can't…"

"She can and has, get the hell out of here" Sylvester said from behind them.

"Berry" Sue said, giving her a look of respect before turning to Mercedes, "Go to the nurse then go to Figgins' and tell him your suspended for a week."

"What? She broke my nose and I'm suspended?" Mercedes burst out though it sounded muffled because of her nose.

"Go" Sue ordered, before heading towards Figgins' office herself giving Rachel another nod before turning the corner.

"Wow, Rachel, remind me not to get you angry, ever" Kurt said from his spot right behind her by the lockers.

Rachel turned and saw Kurt with a huge grin on his face and pulled him into a hug.

"I guess this means you didn't buy the garbage they put in that offending article."

"Of course not, who thought I did?" Rachel asked, surprised that was even asked.

"Well Matt said you ran out of there so fast he wasn't sure what you believed."

"Oh… I figured he'd know enough to know… well whatever I'll explain later I have one more stop to make."

Kurt arched an eyebrow but followed her as she led the way to a locker she usually avoided.

"Rachel, you finally came to your senses and came to me. I'm honored, my gorgeous jewish princess." Jacob crooned as he leaned in as if to kiss her. She brought her knee up and kneed him hard in the balls.

"Santana and Mike warned you and that did nothing but now its my turn, if you ever print another word about anyone other than your pathetic waste of space self, I'll personally see that you become a eunuch monk who has to rely on others to live since you will no longer have any fingers with which to type nor a tongue to speak, got it?"

He nodded and she said, "Now head over to Principal Figgins' office, Coach Sylvester is waiting." He didn't even argue he just turned and limped away as Rachel text Sylvester to tell her he was heading her way.

"I never knew you had that in you, Rach" Finn said from across the hall where he'd been watching.

"Yeah your more bad ass then Puck" Artie said, in awe from his spot next to Tina at her locker.

She blushed then, now that her anger had waned and she realized that people had been watching her angry burst.

"Yep, that's our B, an all out closeted bad ass, now move along with your sad lives, nothing more to see here" Santana called, the group following her as the crowd dispersed.

"Kurt text us" San answered Rachel's unasked question.

"More like he sent us the video he made of you taking down Jacob" Quinn added.

"That was Hot, B" Brit said, with a grin, "I totally want to make out with you right now."

Artie coughed a little as did all the boys still present as they all shifted a little as Rachel blushed and said, "You all saw all of that? I was just a tad bit angry and…"

"Don't have to explain yourself, the douche deserved it" Matt told her and when the rest nodded in agreement Rachel smiled shyly at her friends before saying, "Well I guess it's time to head to class. I'll see you all after school."

She smiled at Mike and Noah. They had stuck to the dare, no matter how hard it was for the two boys not to say anything about how hot it was that their diva was a mini bad ass and no matter how difficult she found it not to throw her arms around them and thank them for the lessons that let her put both of the perpetrators in their place

Matt threw an arm around her as Quinn linked their arms on the other side and they all headed down the hall, proving to be a united force even with the mini drama going on inside their group. As she sat in class that period she let her mind wander and wondered if the article was right in Noah being the boy of her dreams or if they were wrong and it was Mike. She replayed both dates in her head, both of the kisses and all the advice Quinn had given her and a light bulb flashed in her head. It clicked and she finally knew what she was feeling and for whom. She immediately started planning in her head what she was going to do in glee to tell them and how she was going to make it up to the other. After class she text the girls and Kurt to let them know they were having a girls night that night and text Matt to let him know that he needed to stay away as well that night.

With all of that done, she skipped to cheerio practice, head held high as she changed into her uniform and headed out onto the field and started practice. She had told Brit it was going to be a good day and though she felt horrible about hurting one of her friends, she felt light as air now that the decision that she'd been having problems with for almost two months was finally solved. It was like a weight had been lifted off her lungs and she could breath for real for the first time in months. The feeling was amazing and she couldn't wait to share it with her soon to be new leading man.

* * *

**next up the chapter you all have been waiting for, the decision made once and for all and after that will be the SYTYCD chapter and then the rest will be the oneshots i mentioned such as birth of Mini star, the Puckerman zoo trip, maybe graduation, you all tell me :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**This is it, well not really but this is the chapter you all have been waiting for and the end of the actual story there will be more after this but like I said it'll be like one shots from this universe. Thank you all so much for your reviews and your support, I would never have gotten this far without you all. Thanks for sticking by me even when my muse took vacations. You are all amazing and I hope you continue to enjoy my writing even after New Semester is finished. I also wanted to say a huge thank you to my best friend on here, Julie. She has helped me through a lot both with writing and in life and has become a close friend of mine this year. Love you Julie! This one is for you ;) And a thanks goes to CherryPower/Tia too who is a great friend and a wonderful writer. Love you, too doll.**

**

* * *

**

They all were settling into her living room when Santana finally asked the question the four had been bursting to ask since the text for a girls night.

"Did you make a fuckin' decision already?"

Rachel grinned and nodded, "I did. I finally figured it out!"

They all waited and when they realized it was all she was saying, Kurt prompted, "And? Who is it, diva?"

She shook her head, "I'm not telling. I'm going to in glee tomorrow. I know I was going to wait until Thursday but I can't wait now."

"If you're not going to tell us then why are we all here?" Quinn asked, frowning because she wanted to know who the lucky guy was that finally won the emotional battle Rachel's conscious had been waging.

"I need your help deciding what to wear tomorrow, of course, plus I just was in a great mood and thought a girl's night was a great way to continue that"

At the mention of a fashion choice, they girls and Kurt all perked up. They may not get to know who she picked yet but at least they got to play dress up for a while.

They all raced up the stairs to Rachel's room and immediately pulled out almost every piece of clothing she had in her closet.

It was Brit that saw the problem with secrecy first. "Um..How do we know who to pick the outfit out for?"

Rachel asked, "what do you mean? Just pick an outfit."

Brit shook her head, "Puck and Mike like different things on you and we don't know who you're trying to dress up for."

Kurt agreed quickly, "That's true, without knowing who we're dolling you up for it will be difficult to make the right choice."

Rachel rolled her eyes, knowing full well that Kurt along with the agreeing San and Quinn were just trying to weasel an answer out of her but she came up with a solution.

"Pick two outfits then, one for Mike and one for Noah. I'll pack the outfits in my bag and change into the one for the boy I chose before glee"

Santana looked impressed, if disappointed, with the idea and they all seized upon her clothing again. An hour later and many outfit changes, they had picked the two 'perfect' outfits and she was ready for the next day.

* * *

The next day Rachel jumped out of bed, hid the 'loosing' outfit and packed the winner before putting her cheerio uniform on for the school day and she skipped up to Matt, who was the first person she saw in the hallway. She had ridden with Kurt who was meeting his dad after glee so she was there a little early.

She leaned up and kissed Matt's cheek, "Good morning, Matt"

"Someone's in a good mood" Matt teased as he let her link their arms together and walk around the school.

"It's a beautiful morning, that's all" She replied with a grin.

"Uh huh, sure. San told me about glee today already"

"And she wonders why I didn't tell her who I picked" Rachel play huffed even though she wasn't mad or surprised in the least.

"As if you didn't expect her to tell me" Matt replied, rolling his eyes.

Rachel shrugged, "I don't mind really but it's nice to know where her loyalty lies"

"Uh huh.." He nodded, "You know you can easily win her loyalty for yourself though, if you want. I won't even make one complaint as long as I at least get pictures."

"You boys really are all pigs. I thought you were the decent one Matt" Rachel moaned, realizing what he was implying and slapping his arm hard.

"I am the decent one. I didn't say anything bad. Not my fault where your mind goes" He replied, trying for the innocent look but his eyes were full of mischief.

She just laughed at him because she was in too good of a mood to continue acting indignant when she knew he was just playing. Instead she said, "You're right, I just can't help myself after what San and I did last night with Brit. They corrupted me, I'm telling you"

Matt froze looking at her wide eyed for a second as she was able to keep a perfectly straight face but when she saw his all of her acting lessons went out the window and she cracked up saying, "That is what a picture should be taken of; your face."

He glared at her for a second before laughing himself, shaking his head, "I can't believe I fell for that one."

"Me either but I'm glad you did, that was hilarious"

"Haha, whatever" Matt stuck his tongue at her, "You just wish you could do what I do with my girlfriend"

"I don't' wish, you'd know if I did wish, wanna know how?" She asked, a smirk on her lips as they stopped at her locker.

"How?'

"I'd be doing it with her and you'd be pouting in a corner somehow."

"That's not true"

"Is too, and you know it"

"Is not"

"Children!" Came from behind them, "What are you two arguing about?" Santana asked.

"She said that if she wanted to be with you, you'd leave me for her" Matt whined though Rach, San and Brit could all see he was trying not to laugh.

Santana turned to Rachel, amused as she said, "You didn't tell him?"

"I did but he thinks it's a big joke"

"Tell me what?" Matt asked confused.

Santana smiled at him, patting his arm, "Don't worry Matty, it was only one time."

"What was only one time?" Matt asked, flustered now that they were both teaming up on him.

"Yeah, it was amazing but we realized we couldn't unleash that much awesome into the world without breaking it" Rachel nodded, solemnly.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Matt asked as Quinn walked up with a grin having heard from Santana's last line on.

"I thought you two were going to tell him about that"

"You know too? What are they talking about?"

"Of course I know, I was there you know" Quinn said with a laugh at his wide eyed stare.

Santana kissed Matt's cheek, "Don't worry Matt. I'm not going to leave you for B."

He looked at Rachel triumphant until Santana added, "If we did that again, the world would shift off it's axis and I doubt we'd be able to put it right again."

"Again, wait you're saying that you two…"

"Three" Quinn chimed in.

"Four" Brit added, smiling when everyone looked at her, "What, we're counting right?"

"You all…"

The girls didn't even let him finish they just linked arms and walked away calling a "Bye, Matt" over their shoulders before disappearing around the corner to dissolve into giggles.

* * *

The rest of the day was fairly normal though Rachel's good mood didn't disappear and she was practically bursting by the time it was time to change for glee. She text Santana to tell her when everyone was in glee. Sadly they found out that Mercedes had not been suspended for a week, Figgin's had given her a week's detention though so that was almost as good. Whichever the case she wasn't in glee when Santana text her saying everyone else was there.

Rachel grinned at the text, pushing the door open, showing off her pink plaid mini skirt, black baby doll tee that had a huge pink heart in the middle and that left a good inch and a half of her skin showing between the hem and the skirt, knee socks and black flats.

She walked in, winked at the girls who all knew the outfit, faltered slightly when she saw the one who didn't make it but then grinned again when she saw the one who had decidedly won her heart.

She walked slowly towards him, even as she heard her friends whispering back and forth to one another excitedly. She heard Kurt say "I knew it" And Santana telling Matt to pay up as she handed Noah sheet music.

"Noah? Would you mind singing out duet today?"

Noah was surprised but shook his head, "I figured we'd practice first but sure babe."

He then looked at the music and his eyes widened a little before looking up at her and seeing her smile and wink before walking to the middle of the floor, "You don't mind do you Mr. Schue?"

He just shook his head, "The floors yours, Rachel, Puck"

Rachel thanked him before giving Brad his copy of the music and waited she nodded at Noah to start and start he did.

_Do you hear me? I'm talking to you_  
_Across the water across the deep blue ocean_  
_Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying._

During his line he was singing to her and only her and they could all see that. Matt was sitting next to Mike and was taking turns looking between the couple on the floor and his best friend trying to figure out if he was alright. Noah held his hand out to her as he sang the last line.

_Boy I hear you in my dreams_  
_I feel you whisper across the sea_  
_I keep you with me in my heart_  
_You make it easier when life gets hard._

Rachel took hold of his hand and sang back to him, putting all the emotions that she had been feeling into the song letting him know what was going on in her head. He spun her out as the started the chorus before pulling her back in against him

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_  
_Lucky to have been where I have been_  
_Lucky to be coming home again, ooh oh oh_

They danced around the room as the sang, like they were the only two and this song was made for them and it kind of was perfect.

_They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this_

Rachel sang this, winking at Kurt as she was spun out again before turning back to Noah

_Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you I promise you, I will_

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he sang the line one more kiss then pushed away from him in the next line letting him chase her for a moment before getting 'caught' in time for the chorus.

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again_

_Lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday_

As they finished, they ended much the way their goodnight kiss was except they didn't kiss. Rachel wouldn't do that to Mike, she already felt bad about doing this in front of him but she had to show Noah and this idea had hit her and it had been to perfect to pass up. She kissed his cheek and heard him whisper "Later"

She nodded in agreement as the applause died down. She took a seat in front of Mike turning to face him. He smiled at her, slightly, nodding his head at her in acknowledgement and though it wasn't a ringing endorsement it was something so she smiled back before leaning her head on Noah's arm and allowing Schue to go on with the rest of the lesson. Thinking back on the last couple months and how different life was from before this semester had started. She could hardly believe how her luck had changed and how amazing her life was now. She had an amazing family of friends, she was head cheerio, had the respect of her peers and teachers, was still glee captain and had an amazing boyfriend who was also her best friend from before she had any of the rest. All it took was a new semester and some new perspectives to make life better than she could ever imagine.

She felt a kiss on the side of her head and looked up at Noah who whispered, "Hey"

"Hey" She whispered back, she'd been lost in her own thoughts and missed the end of glee and their friends 'subtly' leaving them alone.

"Wanna make out" He teased and she rolled her eyes and slapped his arm.

"Sorry I meant, do you want to go out...with me?"

"Noah Puckerman, I never thought you'd ask" She answered, smiling, "I'd love too"

He grinned at her before leaning in as he whispered "Good" before his lips were on hers and they were off in their own world both feeling as if this was the one place they were supposed to be all along.

* * *

**The song is Lucky by jason Meraz which I've always thought of as a Puckleberry song. This was always planned to be in the story and I was super excited to finally get to write it :D**

**This is the actual end of the story there will be chapters coming up but they will be more like oneshots of sorts that go with the story, such as the SYTYCD, Zoo trip with the Puckermans, Birth of Mini Star so on and so forth. If there is anything that you would like to read about or know more about in the story leave it in a review or message me. Thank you all so much for your support! I hope you continue to read and enjoy my writing. And have a wonderful new year! Love you all**


	28. SYTYCD Pt 1

**OneShot number 1, So You Think You can Dance with Cherryford Part 1 of 2 :)**

**

* * *

**

Ok, she knew it was going to be a little awkward today, seeing as he had avoided her almost the whole week since her song with Noah and had in fact, tried to give his ticket to Santana claiming he was sick but this was getting ridiculous.

Mike Chang was sulking in the back seat of Matt's car. He hadn't said a word since he had been pushed in physically by Matt and they were already an hour into the drive to the So you Think you can Dance taping. Matt seemed to think this was perfectly fine but Rachel was sick of it. He'd ignored all of her attempts of a conversation.

"So, did your sister win her soccer game yesterday?"

Nothing.

Then fifteen minutes later, "Did you know that Elena dumps Stefan next week and admits she's in love with Damon? I read it in EW" Mike loved that show, more than she did and both of them were huge Damon/Elena fans.

Nothing.

Ten minutes after that, Rachel was taping her finger against a cd case, blaring Breathless by the Corrs, a song that she knew Mike hated, thinking he'd have to say something if she played it on repeat.

Three times into the song, Matt turned it off claiming that he would break the cd if he heard that song one more time. Mike hadn't moved. Sighing Rachel snapped.

"Michael Chang I'm quite honestly ashamed of you right now" She hissed, glaring back at him and noting that she did finally get his attention, though he still didn't say anything as she continued, "You claimed that you were a big boy and that no matter what happened or how everything played out that you would be with me as a friend or more and do you know what you've done since I started dating Noah? Acted like a spoiled pouting child, that's what and I'm done with it. I understood that you would be hurt and I gave you the past 4 days without saying a word but we are in a car on our way to a trip all three of us have been looking forward to for weeks and you've yet to even utter a word to Matthew let alone myself. If you're going to act like that we might as well turn around and go home because I cannot fathom how it is going to be any fun at all with a sulky child tagging along."

Mike's face was priceless after this tantrum. Matt was lucky enough to catch a glimpse of it in the rearview mirror and he could tell his best friend was definitely in shock by the Berry Rant he had just been at the receiving end of. To be honest, he was quite shocked himself though he did admit that Mike had deserved it. At one point, he had tried dating Rachel too and when she had turned him down, you didn't see him acting like the annoying brat Mike had been acting like this past week. Granted he had gotten together with Santana pretty quickly after but seriously the dude needed to get over it. Rachel was awesome and had been pushing off the decision between those two for this very reason and he could guarantee if Rachel had picked Mike, Puck would have still been friends with the girl so this speech was probably just the thing Mike needed to wake him up. At least he hoped it was.

Mike blinked, still staring at Rachel who's glare never wavered and finally he opened his mouth but was cut off as soon as she saw it, "And if you think that you're going to open your mouth and tell me exactly what I did wrong or that I haven't given you enough time yada yada you can just shut it again because I've given you too much time, in my opinion, I should have gotten this settled days ago but I felt horrible that you got hurt. I never intended to hurt you and it was, in fact, the main reason why I couldn't make a decision for so long and you know it so don't go there."

He shut his mouth, fairly certain that something of that nature probably was going to come out if he went with his line of thinking. Breathing in and out slowly he opened his mouth again and said the only two words she'd want to hear and honestly they were true even if he didn't want to admit them, "You're right"

She opened her mouth fully ready to go on a tirade again but then stopped, cocked her head at him and asked, "Excuse me?"

Rolling his eyes but going on with that line of thought, ignoring the smirk that he could see Matt wearing through the mirror he replied, "You're right, alright? I shouldn't have been avoiding you this week but damn it Rach, I chose you over Brittany was it too much to hope that you'd chose me too?"

Rachel's eyes softened slightly but her answer wasn't soft, sweet or anything he wanted to hear at all, "Yes, it was too much to hope. I'm sorry Mike. I never wanted to hurt you but honestly in the back of my mind I've always known that I had more than friendly feelings for Noah. And if you were honest with yourself, you would realize that though you may have a crush on me, you're not so much upset about the feelings not being reciprocated as you are that you didn't 'win'"

She had air quoted the words win and he winced when she did because yeah, he liked her but his pride had been hurt in this thing too. Especially with her singing that song and announcing her choice the way she did. He couldn't argue with anything she said so he just nodded, "I'm sorry. I'll try to get over it, alright?"

She smiled at him, "That's all I ask. I miss you"

He almost replied with a biting comment but bit it back just in time, knowing if he went too far, there'd be no going back and he'd not only lose her as a friend but he'd have a pissed off Matt on his hands and that was never a good thing so right then and there he decided that even if he felt that he got the raw end of the deal, that he'd at the very least pretend to be over it and alright for her sake as well as his own safety.

To prove that he was seriously going to try, he asked, "She's finally making the right choice, huh?"

Rachel was confused and raised an eyebrow at him, unsure what he was talking about.

"Elena. She's finally going to Damon? Making the right choice?" He clarified realizing how that question might have sounded.

"Oh," Rachel was blushing a little as she looked back to the front, "No, I made that up trying to get you to talk to me. Sadly, as of right now she's still with that annoying, whiny Stefan and perfectly content with leaving poor Damon out of her life"

Mike frowned, "I don't understand her. The choice seems obvious to me and it's definitely not Stefan"

Matt surprised them both by saying, "The choice is always more obvious to the ones who don't have to make it."

Rachel quickly turned to him, "You watch Vampire Diaries?"

"Hell no, that show's stupid I was just making an over all observation off of your conversation"

Rolling there eyes, Mike kicked that back of Matt's seat while Rachel turned back to him and they continued their conversation. Both of them honestly forgetting they were fighting just minutes ago, for the moment.

Matt smiled as he halfway listened to their conversation, happy to have both of his best friends talking again after the long 4 days of Mike being a whiny dumbass and Rachel being well Rachel. Though if her were honest, because Rachel had been with Puck most of the time it hadn't been that bad until the got into the car today. With no buffer of Puck or Santana it was obvious how bad this could have ended up if it weren't for Rach and her Berry Rants.

"Right Matthew?"

"Huh?" He asked snapping out of his thoughts.

"Tell her no, dude" Mike said from the back.

"He knows I'm right, don't be a baby, Mike."

"What are we arguing about?" Matt asked, confused.

"Rach thinks I should talk to Brit about everything"

"Well, yeah you kind of should" Matt shrugged, he'd told him that himself multiple times.

"See" Rachel said, smirking as Mike muttered traitor, pouting for an entirely different reason now.

"What? It's nothing I've not told you before. I'm not saying to get back with her, I'm just saying you should apologize. You broke up with her, over the phone, for another girl and since have basically acted like nothing has changed. You need to talk to her."

Rachel was nodding along with the whole statement, looking smug and Mike continued to pout but finally said, "If I say your both right can we drop it for the rest of day?"

Rachel scrunched her face up to think about it before saying, "The rest of the trip, sure but when we get home no promises"

Matt nodded, having no intention of bringing it up again anyway.

"Fine, you're both right now leave me alone" Mike sighed.

Rachel flipped on Breathless again causing Mike to throw a shirt he found in the back seat, at her "Turn that off. It's evil and you know it."

Rachel just grinned back at him as she replied, "Turn it up? Sure no need to shout" And before he could respond she had turned the song up so loud she couldn't hear him and even though Matt hated the song as well, he could help but laugh at the girls antics and sing along with her.

* * *

**I didn't want a moody Mike during SYTYCD so this is part one to get it out of the way. Part two will be up asap**


	29. Chapter 29

**Well guys, I'm sorry but without my laptop it's getting really hard to find time and whatnot to write and as much as I know I'm suppose to write part two of SYTYCD right now, this is what came out so enjoy.**

* * *

"This is nice" Rachel said, laying curled up with Noah on her bed watching Fight club.

"Nice? It's bad ass, babe which is much better than nice"

Rachel rolled her eyes, smacking his chest lightly, "I'm not talking about the movie we could both recite in our sleep, I'm talking about this" She waved her arm over the two of them,"Us. It's almost as if nothings changed. It feels right"

It was his turn to smirk a little as he rolled them so he was on top of her, grinning as he said, "Oh things have definitely changed, B" He leaned closer so his lips were right above hers, "Like this" He kissed her lightly pulling back as he said "And that" He pointed at a picture of the two of them wrapped up in each other at school that Quinn had taken without them knowing, "And..."

She stopped him, putting her finger to his lips, "I get it. I wasn't saying it like that. I was just saying it's nice to know even though we're dating, we're still have the same friend dynamic we had before"

He rolled off her, pulling her back to cuddle with him, "I knew what you meant, doll, I was just using it as an excuse to kiss you"

"Who says you need an excuse?" She teased lightly.

"Please don't, I just ate" They heard from her doorway where Santana was standing.

"What do you want Satan?" Puck asked but he was still grinning so it threw off the harshness of his words.

"Tubbers asked me to come tell you two dinner was here"

"Thanks for that but I'm starting with dessert, bye" Noah said with a wicked grin that turned into a flinch as he got smacked, hard, in the back of the head by Rachel, "What the hell was that..." the glare shut him up as Rachel turned to Santana.

"Tell Quinn we'll be right there"

Santana was laughing at both the hit and the way Puck had shut up with just a look but she nodded, waving at the couple before turning to leave.

"Do we have too?" Noah whined.

Rachel rolled her eyes but kissed him, before pulling away and getting off the bed, "Yes. I told you Jesse was coming over tonight to meet everyone. This is important to Quinn so behave"

Noah sighed but nodded, "Fine I'll be nice to St. Douche but you better make this worth it."

Rachel just smirked at him before saying, "I'm sure I'll find someway to repay you for your kindness" Winking at him she skipped out the door leaving him to stare after her wondering what he got himself into with this girl.

* * *

**Just a short shot that proves I'm still remembering this I'm just having trouble getting the writing to happen. I'll try to get more out soon though!**


End file.
